Diosa Por Elección
by steffy17
Summary: <html><head></head>Por fin, Renesmee Cullen se había reconciliado con la vida en el mundo mítico de Partholon. Amaba a su marido centauro y se había acostumbrado a su conexión con la diosa Epona y los beneficios que conllevaban ambas cosas. Pero entonces una súbita explosión de poder la envió de vuelta a Oklahoma. Sin la magia, Renesmee no podía regresar a Partholon, así que tendría que buscar ayuda.</html>
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA PARTE


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Como la tinta corriendo por una hoja en blanco, la oscuridad de los límites de mi visión tembló y me provocó un escalofrío premonitorio. ¿Qué demonios...? Miré hacia las sombras. Nada. Sólo una noche vacía, sin estrellas, que se había vuelto fría y desapacible.

Claramente, me estaba volviendo loca.

La Guerra Fomoriana había terminado meses antes. No había ningún demonio acechando, esperando para saltar sobre mí. Estaba en mitad de mi templo que, a pesar de su belleza, era un fortín. Aunque hubiera habido algún monstruo suelto en el mundo, yo estaba a salvo. Corría más peligro de ser mimada y adorada hasta la muerte que secuestrada por un monstruo. Sin embargo, estaba muy inquieta, y aquélla no era la primera noche en que había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Mientras recorría el camino de mármol que conducía al monumento, me di cuenta de que llevaba dos o tres semanas así. Además, no tenía hambre, lo cual era muy raro, porque yo adoro la comida. Sin embargo, aquello podría deberse a un virus de estómago, o al estrés. Lo más raro era cómo me asustaba de las sombras. Y que las sombras me parecieron oscuras, espesas y pobladas por algo malvado.

Era cierto que acababa de vivir una guerra espantosa en la que los buenos, naturalmente, los que estaban de mi lado, habían tenido que luchar contra criaturas demoniacas y salvar al mundo de la esclavitud y la aniquilación. Literalmente. Y sí, eso podía hacer que una chica se encontrara ligeramente sobresaltada. Sobre todo, si la chica era en realidad una profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa que por accidente se había convertido en la encarnación de la diosa de un mundo que parecía más una combinación extraña de la antigua Escocia y la Grecia mitológica que Broken Arrow, su antiguo precioso barrio residencial de Tulsa, Oklahoma. Todo eso era cierto, pero la guerra había terminado y los demonios habían sido aniquilados. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía como si hubiera un monstruo acechándome en la oscuridad?

Vaya, tenía otro dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llegué al monumento en memoria de El MacCallan, intenté calmarme respirando profundamente y disfrutando de la paz y de la serenidad que siempre me invadían cuando lo visitaba. Se trataba de un estrado de mármol con tres escalones, rodeado de elegantes columnas, en medio del cual había un pedestal tallado, y sobre él una urna que siempre permanecía llena de aceite perfumado y encendido.

Aquella noche, el humo gris y plateado ascendía en una voluta, perezosamente, y atravesaba el agujero circular de la cúpula. Me acerqué lentamente a la urna, y admiré la forma en la que la llama amarilla y brillante contrastaba con el fondo del cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Yo había especificado que el monumento no tuviera paredes, sólo columnas, una cúpula y aquella llama que ardía siempre. Quería pensar que al hombre a quien se conmemoraba ahí le gustaría la libertad que simbolizaba.

La brisa agitó mi pelo y me estremecí. El aire era frío y casi húmedo. Me alegré de haber permitido que Bella me convenciera para llevar la capa de armiño, aunque el monumento estuviera a poca distancia de mi habitación. Tenía la esperanza de que visitarlo me animara, como de costumbre, pero aquella noche no podía quitarme de encima la depresión que amenazaba con devorarme. Me froté la sien derecha para intentar mitigar un martilleo persistente.

Otro soplo de brisa me agitó la capa. El pelo de la nuca se me puso de punta. Volví la cabeza para comprobar que conservaba la cinta de cuero con la que me había recogido la melena, y capté el movimiento de algo líquido y oscuro que se escabullía de mi línea de visión. Me olvidé del pelo, erguí los hombros y me dispuse a reprender a cualquiera que estuviese inmiscuyéndose en mi privacidad.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté imperiosamente.

Silencio.

Escruté mi entorno. El cielo estaba nublado. La única iluminación provenía de la llama que ardía constantemente ante mí. No veía nada fuera de lo corriente, salvo que la oscuridad de la noche reflejaba mi estado de ánimo. No había nada siniestro en la penumbra.

Seguramente, sólo era el viento entre los árboles cercanos, mezclado con una dosis saludable de mi activa imaginación. Eso era, probablemente. En realidad no ocurría nada malo...

Entonces percibí otro movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Volví la cabeza rápidamente, pero sólo vi oscuridad y más oscuridad, más tinta corriendo por una página de papel negro. Me estremecí de nuevo, y mi memoria se despertó. ¿Qué era lo que me había dicho Bella poco después de que yo llegara a Partholon? Algo sobre unos dioses oscuros cuyo nombre era mejor no pronunciar. Se me encogió el estómago a causa de una inexplicable punzada de miedo. ¿Qué me ocurría? Yo no me relacionaba con dioses oscuros. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre ellos. ¿Por qué con tan sólo pensar en aquellos seres sentía tanto temor?

Definitivamente, algo no iba bien.

Como llevaba ocurriéndome durante semanas, me sentí invadida por un sentimiento demasiado profundo como para llamarlo «tristeza» y demasiado impenetrable como para llamarlo «soledad». Escondí la cara entre las manos para ahogar un sollozo.

—Ojalá estuvieras vivo, papá. Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que me está pasando.

«Él no es en realidad tu padre». Mis pensamientos erráticos fueron como una provocación. «Y éste no es en realidad tu mundo. Intrusa. Usurpadora. Estafadora».

—¡Ahora sí es mi mundo! —grité, antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Mi voz atravesó la noche con fuerza, y resonó de manera inquietante por las columnas, como una campanada, lo cual me sobresaltó. Aquella reacción inesperada hizo que me echara a reír mi propia estupidez. Mientras me secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y respiraba profundamente, observé que la luna, casi llena, se abría paso a través de la niebla y de las nubes. Sonreí de placer al ver aquella belleza etérea.

—No me importa no haber nacido en este mundo. Me encanta. Aquí es donde quiero estar, éste es mi sitio.

Y por supuesto, era cierto. Rhiannon, Amada de Epona, la antigua diosa celta de los caballos, me había arrancado de la América del siglo xxi, de Oklahoma, para ser más exactos, donde yo vivía contenta como Shannon Cullen, una profesora de instituto increíblemente atractiva, inteligente y arruinada. Rhiannon había conseguido intercambiar nuestras vidas con un encantamiento mágico. Casi seis meses antes, yo había despertado de lo que pensaba un espantoso accidente de coche, y me había encontrado en Partholon, un mundo paralelo en el que existían la mitología y la magia. Para aumentar mi confusión inicial, algunas de las personas de Partholon eran reflejos de personas de mi antiguo mundo. En otras palabras, la gente me parecía familiar, hablaban y se comportaban de una manera familiar, pero en realidad no eran quienes parecían. Ahí entraba el monumento a MacCallan, mi padre no padre.

Por un instante, sentí una oleada de tristeza, no sólo porque mi amado padre estuviera en otro mundo, sino porque su reflejo en éste, El MacCallan, el padre de Rhiannon, hubiera sido brutalmente asesinado no mucho después de mi llegada. El poder de mi diosa me había permitido presenciar su muerte para que yo pudiera advertir a este mundo de la invasión del mal. Mi mente me decía que el hombre cuya muerte yo había presenciado no era en realidad mi padre, pero el corazón me susurraba otra cosa. El MacCallan había sido un guerrero y un gran líder. Mi padre también era un líder de hombres, principalmente hombres jóvenes. Su campo de batalla era el campo de fútbol. Yo no podía evitar establecer un vínculo con el hombre muerto que tanto se parecía a mi padre.

—Algunas veces es muy desconcertante —dije mientras me levantaba y le daba una palmadita a la urna.

Aquélla no era la tumba de El MacCallan. Él yacía con sus hombres en las ruinas calcinadas del Castillo de MacCallan. Yo había sentido la necesidad de erigir aquel monumento en su memoria, para mostrarle el respeto que hubiera mostrado a la memoria de Carlisle Cullen.

Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Rhiannon que me mortificaban y me avergonzaban, pero el amor que sentía por su padre no era una de ellas. Ahora disfrutaba del estatus de lady Rhiannon, Suma Sacerdotisa de Partholon, Amada de Epona y Encarnación de la Diosa. Y suponía que ella estaba disfrutando del hecho de ser una profesora de instituto público mal pagada en Oklahoma.

Al pensarlo me eché a reír, mientras caminaba de vuelta al Templo de Epona.

—Sí —susurre con sarcasmo—. Quedó patente lo mucho que está disfrutando de su cambio de estatus cuando intentó intercambiar de nuevo su lugar conmigo hace unos pocos meses.

Al recordar aquello se me borró la sonrisa de los labios. Aunque yo no hubiera nacido en aquel mundo había forjado vínculos muy fuertes en él. Partholon se había convertido en mi hogar; aquella gente era mi gente, y Epona era mi diosa. Cerré los ojos y le envié una plegaria. «Epona, por favor, ayúdame a quedarme».

Se me encogió el estómago y tuve que tragar saliva. Quizá fuera eso lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Quizá Rhiannon hubiera retomado sus viejos trucos y estuviera intentando llevarme de vuelta a Oklahoma, para que pudiera volver a Partholon, y aquella sensación inquietante era una advertencia que me hacía Epona para que yo mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Sólo el hecho de pensar en perder Partholon, a mi marido, y la gente a la que había llegado a querer allí, fue suficiente para provocarme otra oleada de náuseas. Estaba harta de sentirme así. Me estremecí de nuevo al notar un soplo de brisa fría en las mejillas, y me envolví bien en la capa. Pensé en aquella oscuridad extraña y el movimiento que no podía dejar de imaginar. Parecía que había comenzado a tener alucinaciones.

Estupendo; mi marido se ausentaba por espacio de un mes, se iba para asegurarse de que las tierras se estaban recuperando de la batalla, y yo me volvía completamente loca.

Erguí los hombros y me repetí que Rhiannon estaba en Oklahoma. Yo estaba aquí, en Partholon, y así era como iban a continuar las cosas. Tendría que prestar atención a las situaciones extrañas, eso era todo. Y en cuanto a la sensación que tenía en el estómago... bueno... seguramente sólo era una gripe, combinada con un caso grave de tristeza por la ausencia de mi flamante marido. De todos modos, él iba a llegar a casa cualquier día de éstos.

Al menos, eso fue lo que me dije mientras hacía caso omiso de las sombras nocturnas. Me dirigí hacia las luces del templo, silbando una canción alegre. Bien alto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Por desgracia, al día siguiente no me sentía mejor.

—¡Oh, qué asco! —exclamé, y escupí y un pedazo de fresa cubierta de chocolate en la mano—. Está mala.

Olfateé con desconfianza lo que tenía en la palma de la mano. Parecía un pedazo de carne cruda. Miré a mi amiga Bella. Ella conocía a todos y lo sabía todo de Partholon, lo cual me ayudaba a parecer menos un bicho raro y más la Encarnación de una Diosa de verdad.

—Creo que está podrida.

Después de pasar otra noche en vela, lo que menos necesitaba era un episodio de envenenamiento para mi estómago enfermo.

Bella eligió una fresa diferente de la bandeja, la olisqueó y después la mordió cuidadosamente.

—Mmm... —murmuró. Se relamió los labios y me miró con satisfacción—. Debe de ser sólo esa. Esta otra sabe muy bien —dijo, y se metió el resto de la fruta en la boca.

—Era de esperar —protesté yo—. La que yo he elegido es la única podrida de toda la bandeja.

Miré por la bandeja hasta que encontré una fresa especialmente bonita, y la mordí.

—¡Puaj! —el pedazo de fruta se unió a lo que yo ya tenía en la mano—. ¡Ya está bien, esto es ridículo! Esta también es repugnante —afirmé, y le ofrecí la parte que no había mordido a Bella—. Por favor, pruébala y dime que no estoy loca.

Bella, que era una buena amiga y, casualmente, la persona que estaba a cargo de organizar la inminente fiesta de celebración, tomó la fresa, la olisqueó también y le dio un mordisquito en un lado. Yo esperé a que su expresión cambiara y a que ella escupiera la fresa.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Tragó y me miró con sus enormes ojos.

—No me digas que sabe bien.

—Rhea, sabe bien.

Me devolvió la fresa. Yo me estremecí.

—Eh, no, quédatela.

—Es evidente que todavía no estás bien —me dijo Bella, con una mirada de preocupación—. Me alegro de que Edward vuelva con Jacob Black esta noche. Este malestar de estómago tuyo ya está durando demasiado.

Sí, yo estaba deseando que nuestro médico me explorara, sin penicilina, sin análisis de sangre, sin rayos equis, etcétera. Por supuesto, no podía compartir mis temores con Bella, no sólo porque Edward fuera el doctor jefe de aquel mundo, sino también porque era su marido.

Una pequeña ninfa sirvienta se acercó a mí.

—Mi señora... —dijo, e hizo una reverencia adorable— . Permitidme que os limpie la mano.

—Gracias —dije, y tomé el paño húmedo que me ofrecía—, pero creo que puedo limpiarme yo misma.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarme una mirada que dijera que yo había aplastado su pequeño ego, añadí:

—Te agradecería mucho que me trajeras algo de beber, por favor.

—¡Oh, sí, mi señora! —respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa de placer.

—Trae una copa para Bella también —le grité cuando, literalmente, atravesó corriendo la habitación para cumplir mis órdenes.

—¡Por supuesto, mi señora! —respondió por encima del hombro antes de salir por la puerta que conducía hacia la cocina.

Algunas veces, era muy agradable ser la Encarnación de la Diosa y la Amada de Epona. Bueno, tenía que admitir que era más que agradable. Estaba rodeada de opulencia y era muy querida por el pueblo. Disponía de multitud de sirvientas cuyo único propósito en la vida era satisfacer todas mis necesidades, por no mencionar que tenía armarios llenos de ropa exquisita y cajones rebosantes de joyas. Muchas joyas.

Admitámoslo, estaba viviendo muy por encima de las posibilidades del salario de una profesora de inglés de un instituto de Oklahoma. Toda una sorpresa.

Terminé de limpiarme la mano y, cuando miré a Bella, me di cuenta de que ella me estaba observando con suma atención.

—¿Qué? —mi tono decía que estaba exasperada.

—Últimamente estás muy pálida.

—Bueno, yo también me he sentido pálida —me di cuenta de que estaba de mal humor, e intenté sonreír y hablar en un tono más ligero—. No te preocupes por eso, sólo debo de tener un poco de... de... —pensé en Shakespeare— unas fiebres —terminé por fin, satisfecha con mi dominio de la lengua vernácula.

—¿Durante catorce jornadas? Te he estado observando, Rhea. Has cambiado de costumbres en cuanto a la comida. Y creo que has adelgazado.

—Bueno, he tenido catarro. Y este tiempo no me ha ayudado.

—Rhea, casi ha llegado el invierno.

—Y pensar que cuando llegué aquí creía que nunca iba a hacer frío...

Miré significativamente hacia la pared más cercana a nosotras, en la que había una pintura que retrataba a alguien exactamente igual que yo, montada en una yegua blanca plateada, con los pechos desnudos, mientras una docena de ninfas escasamente vestidas saltaban alrededor, lanzando flores indiscriminadamente.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Lady Rhiannon siempre quería que los frescos plasmaran escenas de los rituales de verano y de primavera. Se deleitaba con la falta de ropa.

—Se deleitaba con más que eso —murmuré yo.

Llevaba poco tiempo allí cuando me di cuenta de que, aunque muchas de las personas de Partholon que eran reflejo de personas de mi mundo tenían también su personalidad, como por ejemplo Bella y mi mejor amiga Suzanna, Rhiannon no era una persona agradable. Bella y yo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que una de las razones por las que ella y yo éramos tan diferentes podía ser que Rhiannon se había criado como una Suma Sacerdotisa consentida y mimada, mientras que a mí me había criado mi padre, que me hubiera echado una buena bronca si yo me hubiera comportado como una malcriada. Así pues, yo había crecido con sentido de la disciplina y con ética. Rhiannon se había convertido en una bruja. Todos los que la conocían la odiaban o la temían, o ambas cosas a la vez. Ella era amoral, y se permitía todos los excesos.

Y por eso, había sido difícil ocupar su sitio.

Sólo había tres personas en Partholon que sabían que yo no era la verdadera Rhiannon: Bella, su marido Edward y mi marido Jacob Black. Todos los demás creían que yo había cambiado de personalidad de una manera asombrosa sólo unos meses antes, más o menos al mismo tiempo que había adoptado el nombre de Rhea para abreviar Rhiannon. No era aconsejable que las masas supieran que el objeto de su adoración había llegado del siglo xxi. Y no sólo eso, para mi completa sorpresa, la diosa de este mundo, Epona, había dejado claro que yo era de verdad su Amada.

Un delicado carraspeo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Las doncellas dicen que anoche pasaste más tiempo del habitual junto al monumento de MacCallan —dijo Bella, y su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Me gusta estar allí, ya lo sabes. Bella, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que el lacayo de Rhiannon, Bres, adoraba a dioses oscuros?

Bella me miró con inquietud.

—Me acuerdo, sí. Bres tenía poderes que le habían concedido el mal y la oscuridad. ¿Por qué has pensado en él?

Me encogí de hombros, intentando no darle importancia.

—No lo sé, supongo que me he asustado con esta noche fría y nublada.

—Rhea, últimamente he estado muy preocupada por ti...

Afortunadamente, unos pasos que se acercaban interrumpieron a Bella.

—Vuestro vino, mi señora.

La ninfa había vuelto con una bandeja en la que descansaban dos copas de cristal llenas de mi merlot favorito.

—Gracias, Noreen —le dije.

—¡Es un honor, Amada de Epona! —respondió la ninfa, y se alejó mientras su pelo rojo flotaba en la brisa que ella misma había creado.

Dios santo, qué vigor.

—Por el regreso de nuestros maridos —brindé, con la esperanza de poder cambiar de tema.

Bella hizo chocar su copa suavemente con la mía, y de repente, se sonrojó.

—Por nuestros maridos —dijo, y me sonrió por encima del borde de la copa mientras bebía.

—¡Aj! —exclamé. Apenas pude tragar el sorbo que había dado—. ¡Esto es horrible! —dije. Olisqueé la copa y me encogí al percibir el olor a vino rancio—. ¿Acaso ser la Amada de Epona ya no significa nada? ¿Por qué me tocan a mí todas las cosas que están podridas? —me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando de una manera extrañamente petulante, y en el fondo, me quedé asombrada por aquel estallido. ¿Por qué demonios estaba todo el rato al borde del llanto?

—Rhea, deja que yo lo pruebe.

Bella tomó mi copa, olió el vino y después tomó un buen trago.

Y otro.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté con frustración.

—Está muy bueno —dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos—. Este vino no tiene nada de malo.

—Oh, mierda —me hundí en la silla que había junto a la mesa cargada de comida—. Me estoy muriendo. Tengo cáncer, o un tumor cerebral, o un aneurisma, o algo.

Sentí la garganta atenazada, síntoma de que estaba a punto de llorar. Otra vez.

—Rhea... quizá estés melancólica. Has pasado por muchas cosas desde que llegaste de tu mundo. Edward sabrá cómo ayudarte —dijo Bella, y me dio una pal-madita en la mano para consolarme.

—Sí, Edward sabrá lo que ocurre.

Y un cuerno. En aquel mundo no había tecnología. Eso significaba que no había escuelas de medicina. Probablemente él querría entonar algún cántico desafinado y obligarme a beber una pócima.

Estaba condenada.

—Siempre te animas con un buen baño caliente —dijo Bella. Se puso en pie y me obligó a seguirla—. Vamos, te ayudaré a elegir un vestido bonito, con complementos a juego. El joyero ha estado aquí esta mañana mientras tú estabas ocupada con Epona. Le pedí que dejara todas sus piezas nuevas. He visto un par de pendientes de diamantes preciosos y un broche de oro deslumbrante.

—Bueno, si insistes.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra mientras salíamos hacia los baños. Bella conocía mi debilidad por las joyas, y sabía que verlas acabaría con mi mal humor casi tan fácilmente como pasar un rato con mi extraordinaria yegua, Epi, a quien yo había bautizado con el diminutivo de la diosa, Epona. Epi era el equivalente equino a mí. Ella también era la Amada de la Diosa. La yegua y yo teníamos una conexión que era mágica y muy fuerte.

—¡Eh! Tal vez esté teniendo una reacción extraña por lo que le está pasando a Epi.

La yegua iba a aparearse la noche de Samhain, la víspera del primer día de noviembre, tal y como era tradicional cada tres años. En Partholon el tres era un número mágico, según me había explicado Bella, y cuando llegaba el tercer año de un ciclo, la encarnación equina de Epona debía aparearse para asegurar la fertilidad de la tierra y las cosechas venideras. Sólo faltaban un par de días para el uno de noviembre, y Epi se había estado comportando de una manera inquieta y temperamental desde que había llegado su futuro compañero, la semana anterior.

—Lady Rhiannon nunca se comportaba de manera diferente durante la época de cría de Epi.

—Me pregunto si eso es la norma para la Elegida de Epona, o si Rhiannon era tan egoísta que no se preocupaba por el estado de ánimo de la yegua. O quizá, ya que Rhiannon siempre estaba dispuesta a atender la llamada de la naturaleza, no notaba la diferencia.

Las dos nos echamos a reír, y me relajé un poco. La puerta de los baños estaba custodiada por dos de mis guardias. La diosa a la que yo había empezado a servir tenía varias cosas positivas; el hecho de que fuera una diosa guerrera y tuviera un centenar de hombres guapos y viriles a su servicio era sólo una de las ventajas de mi nuevo trabajo. Observé que los guardias se habían puesto unas túnicas de cuero sobre el uniforme de verano, que consistía en un taparrabos bien lleno. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiré de decepción al pensar en todos aquellos músculos cubiertos.

Sí, estoy casada, pero no soy un cadáver.

El olor a aguas minerales de la sala iluminada con velas me envolvió. El vapor se elevaba seductoramente desde la piscina profunda y clara. El borboteo del agua, que llenaba continuamente el baño, el sonido suave de la cascada que alimentaba la piscina, y su calor húmedo, me invitaban a que me relajara en sus profundidades.

Me quité el vestido y, lentamente, entré a la piscina de aguas termales y me acomodé sobre uno de los salientes de roca de las paredes. Cerré los ojos y escuché cómo Bella enviaba a una ninfa en busca de una taza de tisana, y lamenté mi reciente rechazo por el vino. Hasta hacía pocos días, una de mis cosas favoritas era una copa de vino tinto y rico.

Quizá me estuviera haciendo vieja.

No, con treinta y cinco años todavía no podía ser vieja. Sólo tenía una gripe persistente que me estaba deprimiendo. Jacob Black llegaría a casa aquella noche. Sólo pensar en que iba a estar con él hacía que me sintiera mejor. Llevaba fuera un mes, y la falta de teléfonos y correo electrónico de aquel mundo habían hecho mella en mí. Sólo llevamos casados seis meses, pero en su ausencia me sentía vacía.

—Prueba esto —Bella me entregó una taza llena de té perfumado—. Te calmará el estómago.

Yo lo olí con desconfianza, pero la esencia calmante de las hierbas y la miel me resultó deliciosa. Di un pequeño sorbo y dejé que reconfortara mi estómago rebelde.

—Gracias, amiga, ya me siento mejor.

—La doncella dijo que los centinelas han visto a los guerreros de Jacob Black. Llegarán pronto. Sabía que serían puntuales. Edward dijo que volverían en los días anteriores a Samhain —dijo Bella, con la impaciencia de una recién casada.

Yo sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Dejé que las visiones de mi marido invadieran mi mente mientras disfrutaba del calor del agua.

—Dios, lo he echado de menos.

—Yo también he echado de menos a Edward.

Las dos sonreímos.

—Será mejor que me des esa esponja. Quiero oler bien y estar bien vestida cuando lleguen.

Me enjaboné con mi gel favorito de vainilla y me froté con la esponja. Bella comenzó a rebuscar en uno de mis abarrotados armarios.

—También será muy agradable ver de nuevo a Leah.

Había echado de menos a la Jefa de las Cazadoras durante los dos últimos meses. Sus deberes nómadas la obligaban a viajar casi constantemente, y yo me había alegrado al conocer la noticia de que se había unido al grupo de guerreros de mi marido y de que volvería con él. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, y yo tenía la esperanza de que el Templo de Epona se convirtiera en un segundo hogar para ella.

—Quizá veamos a Quil sonreír de nuevo —dijo Bella, con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

—Ha sonreído, mala.

—¿De veras? Y yo que creía que había enfermado del estómago, como tú.

—Pobre Quil; con las bromas que le hacéis Jacob Black y tú por este asunto con Leah me extraña que no se le haya quedado la cara rosa para siempre de tanto ruborizarse.

—¿Y qué piensas que ha ocurrido en realidad entre ellos dos?

—Bueno, pensaba que sólo él estaba enamorado de ella, pero antes de que Leah se marchara, me di cuenta de que los dos estaban ausentes del templo durante una temporada, casualmente, al mismo tiempo. Eso, sumado a la tristeza de Quil desde que ella se ha ido, y a su sonrojo cada vez que alguien la menciona, me hace pensar que tenemos a un par de amantes.

Bella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Se ruboriza mucho, ¿verdad?

—¡Quién fue a hablar! —respondí yo y le salpiqué con un poco de agua, que ella esquivó con agilidad.

—Yo no me ruborizo.

—Tú no te ruborizas igual que yo no digo palabrotas —le dije, y nos echamos a reír las dos—. Dame esa toalla, por favor.

Salí del agua y comencé a secarme vigorosamente, decidida a sentirme mejor de nuevo para pasar con alegría aquella noche rodeada de mi marido y mis amigos.

—Me alegro de que Jacob Black le ordenara a Quil que se quedará aquí para encargarse de la supervisión de la construcción de la residencia para los centauros. De ese modo, el muchacho tiene demasiadas ocupaciones como para sucumbir a la tristeza.

Quil había perdido a un hermano unos meses antes, y después, la mujer centauro de la que se había enamorado, Leah, había interrumpido su incipiente relación y lo había dejado para recuperar su antigua vida. Claramente, Quil era un joven centauro que necesitaba distracción.

—¿Sabes, Rhea? Tal vez no sea una coincidencia que Leah se haya encontrado con nuestros guerreros. Quizá estuviera buscando un motivo para volver aquí, con Quil —dijo Bella.

—Eso espero —respondí yo, mientras terminaba de secarme. Después pasé las manos con admiración por la tela brillante del vestido que me presentó Bella—. Creo que hacen una gran pareja, y a quién le importa que él sea más joven. Me da la impresión de que el centauro que se convierta en pareja de Leah va a necesitar ser joven y muy atlético.

Volvimos a reírnos. Yo me envolví en la toalla y me senté en el banco del tocador. Me puse en las expertas manos de Bella, y ella comenzó a domesticar mi melena pelirroja y salvaje. Después, contemplé en silencio cómo me maquillaba.

Cuando me desperté por primera vez en este nuevo mundo, me sentía muy azorada por el hecho de que Bella me atendiera. Ella es el reflejo de mi mejor amiga en mi mundo, Suzanna, y me resultaba casi una blasfemia permitir que me peinara, me vistiera y me arreglara. Sin embargo, he llegado a la conclusión de que yo soy el trabajo de Bella. Técnicamente, ella es mi esclava, pero eso es ridículo, y yo le dije que era una tontería en cuanto me lo contó. Así que ahora me digo a mí misma, y a todos los demás también, que es mi asistente personal, y dejo que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Además, tengo que admitir que me gustan las atenciones.

Bella me apretó el hombro, señal de que había terminado de maquillarme. Yo me puse en pie y extendí los brazos mientras ella me envolvía en una pieza de seda dorada, haciendo maravillosos pliegues que me acentuaban las curvas y dejaban a la vista mis largas piernas.

—Sujeta esto mientras voy a buscar ese broche nuevo.

Yo sujeté la tela sobre mi hombro mientras Bella rebuscaba en el montón de oro y destellos que cubrían mi tocador.

—Aquí está... —dijo, y me mostró el broche—. ¿No te parece exquisito?

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡es maravilloso! —dije, con un suspiro de admiración.

Era una réplica en miniatura de mi esposo, un guerrero centauro, modelado en oro, con una espada cuya empuñadura tenía diamantes engarzados. Jacob Black sujetaba la espada ante sí, con ambas manos, con el pelo suelto, y muchos músculos. Tenía tanta vida, que, por un momento, me pareció que temblaba. Y en aquel mundo, nunca se sabía.

—Vaya... —susurré, sin dejar de mirar el broche mientras Bella me lo prendía al vestido—. Se parece mucho a él.

—Eso pensé yo —respondió ella. Se dio la vuelta y tomó un par de aros de oro y brillantes—. Y me pareció que esto también te levantaría el ánimo.

Las llamas de las velas arrancaron destellos de los pendientes.

—Estoy segura de que no son baratos —dije mientras me los ponía.

—Claro que no. Son caros —respondió ella—. La Elegida de Epona sólo tiene lo mejor.

Me entregó una fina corona de oro, decorada con una piedra de ámbar pulido muy antigua, y yo me la coloqué en la frente. Se me ajustó cómodamente, como si la hubieran hecho para mí, como si yo hubiera nacido en aquella posición y ya hubiera sido elegida por una diosa que me había concedido favores especiales, y también responsabilidades. No era de extrañar que hubiera llegado a amar aquel mundo. Mi marido estaba allí, mis amigos estaban allí, y allí había gente que dependía de mí, y además, el trabajo como Encarnación de la Diosa estaba mucho mejor pagado que el de profesora de instituto público de Oklahoma. Estoy segura de que la verdadera Rhiannon ya lo ha averiguado.

—Estás maravillosa —dijo Bella—. Pálida, pero maravillosa.

—Gracias, mamá —respondí, y le hice un poco de burla.

En aquel momento la ninfa Noreen llamó a la puerta del baño y nos avisó de que los guerreros habían llegado a la colina oeste. Bella me ayudó a colocarme la capa de armiño, se envolvió en una capa similar, y las dos nos pusimos en camino. Yo tenía el corazón acelerado de impaciencia. Rápidamente, recorrimos mi pasillo privado, que conducía al patio principal interior del templo de Epona. Uno de mis guerreros abrió la puerta, y salimos al patio, que estaba abarrotado de gente.

—¡Ave, Epona!

—¡Bendita seáis, lady Rhiannon!

—¡Bendita sea la Elegida de Epona!

Yo sonreí y saludé alegremente a todas las doncellas y los guardias que me abrieron paso a través del patio, hacia la fuente del caballo, llena de agua mineral, y hacia la muralla de mármol que rodeaba al tempLo. A la salida de la puerta principal había otra multitud de gente que se había reunido para dar la bienvenida a los guerreros.

El Templo de Epona estaba erigido sobre una meseta, y la entrada al templo estaba orientada hacia el oeste. Yo alcé la vista y sentí que mi corazón daba un salto en respuesta a aquella magnífica panorámica. El sol de poniente había teñido el cielo de violetas y rosas, que se convertían en azul zafiro intenso cerca del horizonte. Contra aquel asombroso fondo se recortaba la silueta de los guerreros. El ejército se movía como uno solo, como una marea líquida de fuerza y elegancia. Los abalorios de los chalecos de cuero de los centauros brillaban con el movimiento de sus largas zancadas. Las bridas de los caballos de los humanos lanzaban dardos brillantes de color bajo la luz débil del anochecer. Galopaban en perfecta formación, y el estandarte de Partholon, una yegua plateada encabritada con un fondo púrpura, restallaba y se ondulaba sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la zona que rodeaba el Templo de Epona, el ejército ejecutó una maniobra de flanqueo. Se separaron en dos columnas y rodearon a la muchedumbre de espectadores, que los esperaba con impaciencia entre vítores de bienvenida.

Ante mis ojos, mi marido centauro rompió filas y cabalgó rápidamente hacia mí. Yo me aparté de la cabeza los pensamientos tristes de aquel día y contuve una oleada de náuseas. Erguí los hombros para parecer una diosa de verdad y di un paso adelante, hacia mi marido. Mientras él se acercaba, los vítores se convirtieron en un silencio expectante.

Jacob Black llegó a mi lado rápidamente, pero me pareció que el tiempo quedaba suspendido mientras mis ojos se llenaban con su visión. Se movía con la elegancia y la fuerza únicas de su especie, los centauros. Eran, quizá, las criaturas más exquisitas que yo había visto en la vida. Y mi marido era un príncipe entre ellos. Era muy alto. Su torso humano superaba con mucho mi metro setenta de estatura. Tenía el pelo oscuro y liso, como el de los conquistadores españoles, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta gruesa de la cual escapaban unos cuantos mechones que jugueteaban alrededor de su rostro bien definido. Al verlo después de meses de ausencia, con ojos nuevos, me asombré de lo mucho que me recordaba a Cary Grant, con sus pómulos marcados y una hendidura profunda y romántica en la barbilla.

Paseé los ojos por su cuerpo, y en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su torso musculoso, que el chaleco tradicional de los centauros dejaba medio descubierto. Como yo ya sabía, la temperatura corporal de los centauros era varios grados más alta que la de los humanos. Obviamente, el aire frío no iba a molestarle. Y, no por primera vez, admiré su cuerpo.

De la cintura humana para abajo, su cuerpo era el de un semental musculoso. Tenía un pelaje castaño brillante. Aquel color intenso se convertía en negro en las patas y en la cola. A cada paso, sus músculos se ondulaban y se tensaban. Cuando se acercó, me pareció muy poderoso y, de repente, muy ajeno.

Se detuvo frente a mí y me empequeñeció con su presencia física. Yo tuve que contenerme para no dar un paso nervioso hacia atrás. Mis ojos se elevaron rápidamente desde su cuerpo hasta su mirada.

Jacob Black tenía los ojos grandes y un poco rasgados, casi asiáticos. Eran del color de una noche sin estrellas, tan negros que no se le distinguían las pupilas. Me vi atrapada en aquella oscuridad, y la náusea que había tenido antes volvió a despertárseme en la garganta.

De repente, recordé cuál había sido mi primera reacción al saber que tenía que mantener relaciones íntimas con aquel ser asombroso. Me había sentido muy inquieta, incluso después de saber que él podía adoptar la forma humana a voluntad.

Entonces, Jacob Black sonrió, y las arrugas de sus ojos formaron un dibujo familiar. Me tomó la mano, le dio la vuelta y se la llevó a la boca para besármela suavemente. Mientras sus labios todavía tocaban mi piel, me miró a los ojos y, juguetonamente, me mordió la parte carnosa de la palma con delicadeza.

—Ave, Amada de Epona —me dijo con una voz profunda y grave que se extendió entre la multitud—. Tus guerreros y tu esposo han regresado.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo, y su tono me reconfortó por su afecto evidente. Pestañeé una vez, y mi inquietud se disipó. Aquél no era un extraño gigante. Era mi marido, mi amante, mi compañero.

—Bienvenido a casa, Jacob Black —dije. Como buena profesora, elevé la voz para que todo el mundo pudiera oírme—. Sumo Chamán, guerrero y esposo —dije, y me acerqué al calor de su abrazo, vagamente consciente de que la multitud prorrumpía en vítores otra vez.

—Te he echado de menos, amor mío —me dijo, y su voz resonó por todo mi cuerpo cuando se inclinó para capturar mis labios.

El beso fue breve y fuerte. Antes de que pudiera devolvérselo con el entusiasmo que hubiera querido, él me agarró por la cintura y me sentó en su lomo. Entonces, todo el mundo comenzó a moverse a nuestro alrededor, las familias y los amigos saludando a los guerreros que llegaban. Todos entramos al patio central del Templo de Epona. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbé un pelo rubio platino, y volví la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a mi amiga Leah aceptando el saludo sobrio de Quil. Se quedaron el uno junto al otro, pero sin tocarse, dejando que la gente se moviera a su alrededor. A un desconocido le parecería que el rostro de belleza clásica de Leah estaba sereno e impertérrito ante la presencia de Quil. Sin embargo, yo había llegado a conocerla tanto como para saber que estaba ocultando sus emociones, porque como Jefa de la Cazadoras y abastecedora de su gente, aquello era lo adecuado. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar las emociones que transmitían sus ojos, y en aquel momento ardían con un deseo que ojalá Quil pudiera leer tan bien como yo.

Jacob Black siguió avanzando con la multitud, y Leah y Quil desaparecieron de mi vista. Con un suspiro, apoyé una mano ligeramente en el hombro de mi marido, mientras saludaba a los guerreros a los que reconocía a nuestro alrededor. Me concentré en ser una diosa cordial. Eso, al menos, era algo familiar. Me había acostumbrado a representar a la diosa benevolente.

«No estás representando a nadie, Amada».

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente, y yo me sobresalté como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Jacob Black me miró alarmado, y yo le apreté el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Sin duda, mi cuerpo le estaba transmitiendo al suyo su tensión.

Hacía meses que Epona no hablaba conmigo, pero yo reconocí la voz de la diosa como si fuera la mía.

Entramos al patio, y Jacob Black se detuvo y se volvió para que quedáramos frente a la gente. Me miró brevemente y cubrió mi mano con la suya.

Yo carraspeé, intentando concentrarme.

—Eh... yo...

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras yo los miraba, y durante un instante, tuve la sensación de que veía algo oscuro detrás de aquel grupo jubiloso. Algo que permanecía allí, que observaba y esperaba, pero que desapareció cuando intenté mirarlo directamente. Carraspeé de nuevo, y sacudí la cabeza.

—Yo... eh...

Miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré a Bella. Estaba abrazada a su marido, pero me estaba mirando a mí. Tenía los labios fruncidos, y su expresión se volvió confusa al advertir mis titubeos.

Comencé de nuevo.

—Me gustaría invitaros a todos a que os unáis a nosotros, a todos los sirvientes de Epona y a sus familias, en la fiesta que vamos a celebrar para nuestros valientes guerreros —dije. La fuerza de mi voz aumentó a medida que hablaba—. ¡Por favor, compartid con nosotros la alegría de su regreso con vino y comida!

La multitud aplaudió y gritó de alegría, y nos siguió hacia el Gran Salón. Al mismo tiempo, Jacob Black se volvió hacia mí y me dejó suavemente en el suelo, junto a él. Seguimos avanzando hacia la entrada tomados del brazo.

—¿Estás bien, Rhea? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije, intentando sonreírle. Sin embargo, sentí otra ráfaga de náuseas que me dejó débil y sudorosa.

Los guerreros que custodiaban la puerta se cuadraron para saludar cuando me acerqué. Abrieron las puertas y los olores y visiones del Gran Salón escaparon e invadieron nuestros sentidos, dándonos la bienvenida.

Jacob Black me acompañó hasta nuestros asientos, que siempre me recordaban a la antigua Roma. Él se acomodó en uno de los divanes y me señaló el otro con un gesto de la cabeza. Como de costumbre, nos reclinamos para comer, como hacían los romanos, menos la parte de hartarse, vomitar, volver a hartarse, etcétera. Las cabeceras de nuestros divanes se tocaban, y había una mesilla estrecha junto a ellos. Yo sonreí a Jacob Black, con una ligera incomodidad por el modo tan intenso en que me estaba observando. Entonces, todo el salón quedó en silencio, y yo comencé la bendición. Tomé aire y me relajé. No sólo estaba acostumbrada a hablar en público para enseñar, o para reprender, o para lo que fuera, sino que me gustaba.

—Te damos las gracias, Epona, por el regreso de nuestros valientes guerreros.

Oí un murmullo de asentimiento entre la multitud, y continué.

—Sólo tengo que cerrar los ojos y, en la memoria, veo las dificultades a las que nos hemos enfrentado esta pasada estación. Sin embargo, nuestra diosa estuvo con nosotros, como siempre. Oímos su voz en el sonido de la lluvia, y en el canto de los pájaros. Está en el ritmo de la luna, en el soplo de la brisa, en el olor dulce y vivo de la tierra. El cambio de las estaciones nos recuerda que las bendiciones no vienen solas, sino en una mezcla, y algunas veces, debemos saber encontrarlas como a gemas entre la arena. Esta noche, damos las gracias por nuestras gemas.

Mis últimas palabras resonaron contra los muros del Gran Salón:

—¡Ave, Epona!

Entonces, sonreí a mi maravilloso público y me dejé caer, con gratitud, sobre el asiento. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

—Por favor, tráeme una infusión y llévate este vino —le susurré a una de las sirvientas. Ella me miró con confusión, ¿y cómo iba a reprochárselo? Yo me estaba comportando muy extrañamente. Sin embargo, la muchacha obedeció sin preguntar nada.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rhea?

Aunque me habló en voz baja, la preocupación de Jacob Black era evidente, y muchas de las personas que nos rodeaban, incluida Bella y su marido Edward, me miraron también.

—Oh... —yo intenté restarle importancia—. Es que he tenido mal el estómago, y no acaba de curárseme —dije, mirando a mi marido con una sonrisa—. Es casi tan obstinado como yo misma.

Algunos de los que nos escuchaban se rieron. Yo me di cuenta de que Jacob Black, Bella y Edward no estaban entre ellos.

—Estás pálida —dijo él—. Y delgada.

—Bueno, una nunca puede ser demasiado rica ni estar demasiado delgada —dije.

Entonces, él emitió un resoplido que sonaba casi equino.

El sonido de unos platos devolvió nuestra atención a la mesa. Estaban sirviéndonos un guiso de pollo con salsa de mantequilla y ajo. Cuando percibí el olor, tuve que apretar los labios y tragar saliva.

Disimuladamente, tomé del brazo a la sirvienta.

—Llévate esto y tráeme... arroz. Arroz blanco.

Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa.

—¿Sólo arroz, mi señora?

—Sí, y un poco de pan —respondí yo, intentando sonreír.

—Sí, mi señora.

Ella se alejó rápidamente, y yo volví a encontrarme con la mirada de preocupación de mi marido. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a interrogarme otra vez, le hice una pregunta para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, cuéntame. Quiero enterarme de todo —dije, y le di un sorbito a la infusión que me habían llevado, rogando que mi estómago se calmara—. ¿Cómo se ha instalado la gente en el Castillo de la Guardia y en el Castillo de Laragon? ¿Encontrasteis a algún superviviente Fomorian?

—Rhea, he enviado informes semanales para mantenerte al día.

—Lo sé, amor mío, pero eran informes escuetos. Quiero detalles —dije, y sonreí con gratitud a la sirvienta que depositó ante mí un plato de arroz humeante.

—Como desees —dijo él, y entre bocados de aquella comida que parecía tan deliciosa, pero que a mí me provocaba náuseas, comenzó un resumen de los pasados meses. Mientras Jacob Black hablaba, yo seguí mirándolo mientras me metía pequeñas cucharadas de arroz en la boca y tomaba sorbitos de té—. Como las cuadrillas de trabajo habían limpiado y reconstruido ambos castillos, los nuevos habitantes se instalaron con facilidad... Tenemos que agradecerles a Thalia y al resto de las Encarnaciones de las Musas que ayudaran en el asentamiento de Laragon. Muchas de las estudiantes que estaban a punto de graduarse se ofrecieron voluntarias a quedarse allí para que los nuevos guerreros y sus familias se instalaran cómodamente —explicó, y sonrió—. Creo que varias de las jóvenes discípulas de las Encarnaciones de la Musas no volverán al Templo de la Musa.

El Castillo de Laragon estaba situado cerca del gran Templo de la Musa, que era una universidad femenina de Partholon. Las jóvenes más excepcionales de todo el territorio se educaban allí de la mano de las nueve Encarnaciones de las Musas. Las mujeres que se formaban allí eran las más respetadas de Partholon. No era de extrañar que los guerreros hubieran tenido poca dificultad a la hora de instalarse en Laragon.

—Sin embargo —continuó Jacob Black con una expresión sombría—, las mujeres que iban a instalarse en el Castillo de la Guardia estaban muy inquietas, al principio, por el hecho de tener que vivir allí. Ése es el motivo por el que decidí retrasar varias semanas la marcha de nuestras tropas. Después de las atrocidades que se cometieron en aquel castillo, era natural que los nuevos ocupantes se sintieran vulnerables.

Sus palabras me produjeron un escalofrío, porque recordaba muy bien las atrocidades a las que se refería. Poco después de mi llegada por Partholon, una raza de humanoides vampiros llamados Fomorians comenzó una invasión para subyugar y destruir a la gente de este mundo. Quizá el aspecto más horrible de su invasión fue que los Fomorians masculinos capturaban, violaban y fecundaban a las mujeres humanas. Las mujeres, llegado el momento, parían criaturas mutantes que eran más demonios que humanos. Con su poder, Epona me había enviado en un viaje espiritual a presenciar uno de aquellos partos, y en aquel momento, al recordarlo, me estremecí. Es suficiente decir que la madre humana no sobrevivió al nacimiento. Los Fomorians consideraban a las mujeres como incubadoras vivientes desechables para su prole.

Aunque los Fomorians habían destruido el Castillo de Laragon y habían matado a todos sus habitantes, el ataque había sido rápido, y el final se precipitó abruptamente. Lo peor había ocurrido en el Castillo de la Guardia. Los Fomorians se habían instalado allí, y se habían infiltrado en Partholon meses antes de que nosotros nos percatáramos de su invasión. Habían convertido el Castillo de la Guardia en su cuartel general, y allí muchas mujeres habían soportado los horrores de las violaciones y el embarazo. También allí habían tenido que esperar hasta que las crías se abrían paso con las garras para salir de sus cuerpos.

—Me alegro de que te quedaras hasta que las nuevas mujeres del Castillo de la Guardia se sintieran seguras.

—Sabía que no habrías esperado menos —me dijo, con una mirada cálida.

—Eres mi héroe —respondí yo con un suspiro romántico.

—Como es debido —contestó él, siguiendo la broma, más relajado al ver que yo me comportaba con normalidad.

Por desgracia, sólo era una actuación. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar otra cucharada de arroz. Jacob Black continuó con su informe.

—Seguir el rastro de los Fomorians que habían sobrevivido fue más difícil que supervisar la repoblación del Castillo de la Guardia. Durante nuestra búsqueda encontramos a muchas mujeres. Cuando sus captores murieron, o huyeron, dejaron grupos de mujeres embarazadas en el camino. Algunas tenían la viruela, y estaban tan débiles que murieron rápidamente. A las que sobrevivieron y todavía estaban en los primeros meses de embarazo, Edward les administró una poción, que funcionó todas las veces, y que les provocó un aborto. Sin embargo, casi la mitad de esas mujeres murió durante el proceso. Fue muy poco lo que Edward pudo hacer por las mujeres con un embarazo muy avanzado. Sólo pudo mitigar su dolor y suavizar su muerte. Para él fue muy difícil no poder salvarlas, Rhea.

Seguí su mirada y me di cuenta de que Edward tenía nuevas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Acariciaba constantemente a Bella, casi con desesperación, como si ella pudiera desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

—Me aseguraré de que Bella tenga mucho tiempo libre —sugerí.

—Eso será una gran ayuda para él —dijo Jacob Black— . Yo también tengo la esperanza de que mi esposa disponga de tiempo libre para mí —añadió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

—Bueno, pues da la casualidad de que yo conozco a tu esposa —dije, intentando que mis palabras tuvieran un tono sugerente. Sin embargo, sentí otra nueva oleada de náuseas—. Y, eh... ella me ha asegurado que... ¡Oh, mierda!

Me incliné hacia un lado de la silla y vomité como un volcán sobre el suelo de mármol, y desafortunadamente, también sobre una sirvienta que no se apartó con la rapidez necesaria.

Sabía que todo el mundo se había quedado en silenció, pero yo estaba muy ocupada intentando respirar y limpiándome la boca. Cuando Leah y Edward se acercaban a mí rápidamente, vomité de nuevo, esta vez sobre ellos.

—Oh... ¡lo siento muchísimo! —dije, tartamudeando y temblando.

No sé por qué, me puse de pie, y al instante, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. No podía respirar. Me fallaron las rodillas.

—¡Te tengo, Rhea! —dijo Leah, y me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi lado antes que Jacob Black, porque me estaba tendiendo, con cuidado, sobre el diván.

Abrí los ojos, pero no podía respirar. Me iba a morir delante de todo el mundo, vomitando... Dios, qué modo tan poco atractivo de fallecer...

Entonces, Jacob Black me tomó en brazos y yo me sentí doblemente asustada, al ver que él se había quedado pálido...

—No, espera, tengo que decirle una cosa a Leah...

Alargué ciegamente la mano y noté que ella me agarraba con suavidad.

—Quiérelo —le susurré, y me di cuenta de que abría unos ojos como platos—. No importa lo que diga la gente, ni que haya diferencia de edad —añadí, y me aferré con fuerza a su mano al notar que quería soltarme. Si yo me estaba muriendo, ella iba a escucharme. Después de habérselo dicho, podría seguir vomitando tranquilamente hasta la muerte—. Lo necesitas. Deja de huir y acepta el regalo asombroso que te ha hecho la vida.

Ella se había quedado muy callada, y su expresión no cambió. Lo único que noté fue que sus hombros, normalmente erguidos y orgullosos, se habían hundido.

Le apreté la mano antes de soltarla y apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob Black.

—Me siento tan mal... —murmuré.

—Sanador, sígueme —dijo Jacob Black con una voz pétrea, mientras nos marchábamos del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

—Lleva así unas catorce jornadas, quizá más —dijo Bella—, pero nunca hasta ahora se había indispuesto en público.

—Ya me encuentro mejor. Sólo necesito tumbarme un rato —dije yo, mientras mi esposo me llevaba a mi habitación, seguido por Edward y Bella. Después añadí con un gruñido —: He estropeado la celebración. Bella, debes ir al salón y decirle a todo el mundo que sólo tengo... unas molestias en el estómago, y que ahora que Edward y mi esposo han regresado, me pondré bien.

Bella iba a protestar, pero yo me saqué un as de la manga.

—Hazlo por mí. La gente se va a preocupar mucho...

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, aunque por su sonrisa forzada me di cuenta de que conocía mis tácticas—. Pero volveré rápidamente en cuanto haya tranquilizado a la gente —entonces, se volvió hacia su marido y le dijo en un susurro—: Por favor, querido, averigua qué le ocurre.

—¡Lo he oído! —le grité mientas se alejaba. Bella me hizo caso omiso.

Después me fijé en los dos hombres, que me estaban mirando como si fuera una gallina a punto de poner un huevo.

—¿Por qué no nos mandaste aviso de que estabas enferma? —me preguntó Jacob Black, más dolido que enfadado.

—No quería que os preocuparais. Y supongo que pensaba que, si no admitía que había algo malo, no habría nada malo.

Con un gruñido, dio a entender que pensaba que yo era boba.

—Tengo que examinarte, Rhea —me dijo Edward con su voz serena.

—De acuerdo...

—Jacob Black, te avisaré cuando haya terminado la exploración —dijo Edward.

—Yo prefiero quedarme con Rhea —dijo Jacob Black.

Antes de que yo pudiera intervenir, Edward habló con la tranquila seguridad que proporciona la experiencia.

—Para ella es mejor tener algo de intimidad. Confía en mí, amigo —le dijo a mi marido, y le posó la mano en el hombro, mirándolo fijamente.

Jacob Black asintió. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó la frente.

—Estaré junto a la puerta. Si me necesitáis, sólo tenéis que avisarme.

Salió con rapidez.

Después, yo intenté sonreír a Edward con valor.

—Gracias. Lo quiero mucho, pero todo esto es muy embarazoso para mí, y, bueno... tienes razón en lo de que necesito privacidad.

Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el colchón.

—Bueno, y ahora que ya no estoy hiperventilando, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Pues... nada demasiado horrible —me dijo Edward—. Te voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas, y después te haré una exploración. Dime cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote mal.

—Calculo que unas tres semanas —admití con un suspiro—, o como diría Bella, unas veintiuna jornadas. Sin embargo, durante las dos últimas semanas ha sido tan evidente que no he podido ocultárselo a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con los vómitos? —preguntó, mientras me palpaba las glándulas del cuello con expresión preocupada.

—Un poco más de una semana, aunque llevaba unas tres semanas con náuseas.

—¿Y has notado algún otro síntoma, aparte de las molestias de estómago?

—Bueno... me he sentido un poco inquieta y deprimida.

Él me dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, y después sacó de su bolsa médica un objeto en forma de embudo.

—Por favor, incorpórate y respira profundamente —me pidió, y yo obedecí. Después, comenzó a usar aquel objeto como si fuera un estetoscopio.

Debió de quedar satisfecho con lo que oía, porque dejó aparte el estetoscopio y continuó con el examen, sondando, pinchando y observando mi cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera, mientras me hacía preguntas, como qué tipo de flores habían puesto mis sirvientas en los jarrones de la habitación y con qué frecuencia iba al baño.

Por fin, terminó. Me dio unas palmaditas en las manos y dijo:

—Estoy muy seguro de que...

—¡Tengo un tumor cerebral! —exclamé, con el estómago encogido.

Edward se echó a reír.

—No tienes ningún tumor, Rhea, pero sí tienes algo en el cuerpo, algo que no estaba hace unos pocos meses —respondió con los ojos brillantes—. Estás embarazada.

—Estoy... estoy... estoy...

—Calculo que darás a luz a mediados de la primavera que viene.

—¿Un hijo? —pregunté; me daba cuenta de que parecía tonta, pero se me había quedado el cerebro paralizado.

—Ese es mi diagnóstico, sí —respondió él mientras, con una sonrisa, recogía su instrumental y lo guardaba en la bolsa—. Una niña —añadió.

—¿Una niña? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, mientras me miraba el abdomen, que tenía un aspecto completamente normal.

—El primer vástago de la Elegida de Epona siempre es una niña —me explicó Edward—. Es un regalo de la diosa para ti, y también para tu pueblo, por supuesto.

Yo me había quedado atontada. Era cierto que me había faltado un periodo, pero yo no le había concedido demasiada importancia. Lo había achacado al estrés. Un nuevo mundo, en una dimensión diferente, donde la mitología era real. Convertirse en la encarnación de una diosa. Luchar contra una horda de demonios. Cosas como ésas podían alterar el organismo de una persona, como mínimo. Me di cuenta de que, repentinamente, Edward tenía prisa por marcharse.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia? —le pregunté, casi al borde del llanto. Eso, al menos, tenía sentido. Hormonas.

—Bella querrá anunciar la maravillosa noticia ante todo el mundo... ¡Seguro que la celebración continuará toda la noche! —exclamó. Yo palidecí, y él se echó a reír—. No, tú no tienes que asistir, pero habrá muchos brindis por tu buena salud y por la de tu hija —dijo. Se volvió hacia mí una última vez mientras abría la puerta—. Enhorabuena, Rhea. ¡Deja que sea el primero en desearte felicidad y salud para tu hija!

Oí que le decía a Jacob Black que podía pasar. Mi marido todavía tenía una expresión de angustia cuando se acomodó a mi lado, en el colchón.

—¿Qué es, mi amor? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Tú! —exclamé, con una risita que rayaba la histeria.

Él frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—¿Yo? ¿Te he causado algún daño?

Yo le acaricié la mejilla.

—No me has causado ningún daño, lo que pasa es que me has fecundado.

Parpadeó dos veces, y finalmente pareció entenderlo todo.

—¡Una hija! —exclamó, y su voz grave estaba llena de alegría—. ¡Vamos a tener una hija!

—Sí...

Jacob Black me besó las palmas de las manos varias veces, y después se inclinó hacia mí para besarme en los labios.

—Aj —dije yo, apartando la cara—. Huelo a vómito.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí.

Él se echó hacia atrás y me observó con atención.

—Rhea, ¿no estás contenta?

—Sí, pero al mismo tiempo estoy asustada —respondí sin pensar.

Entonces, él me abrazó.

—No tengas miedo. Epona siempre cuidará de los suyos.

Yo apoyé la mejilla en el cuero de su chaleco, y murmuré mis miedos.

—No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero ¿qué voy a tener?

Él permaneció en silencio, y yo me mordí el labio. Amaba a Jacob Black y no quería causarle dolor, pero él era parcialmente un caballo, y era el padre de mi hija. No podía evitar estar preocupada por la mezcla de nuestros genes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en aquel mundo no había epidurales ni cesáreas.

—Tendrá tu forma, Rhea.

—¿Y si tiene la tuya? —susurré yo.

Él se detuvo un instante, y después dijo en voz baja:

—Mi corazón, Rhea. Nuestra hija tendrá mi corazón.

Yo lo abracé mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Entonces, lo tendrá todo.

Posó sus labios cálidos sobre mi cabeza, y después se levantó y me tomó en brazos.

—Oh, por favor, no me hagas volver al salón, con toda esa comida y toda esa gente.

—No, voy a llevarte a tus baños. Esta noche voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestra hija.

Me sonrió mientras abría la puerta de nuestra habitación y salía hacia el pasillo para dirigirse a mis baños privados.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se cuadraron al vernos, me saludaron y dijeron:

—¡Bendita sea vuestra hija, lady Rhiannon!

Para estar en un mundo en el que no había televisión ni Internet, las noticias se sabían muy rápidamente.

Sonreí con picardía por encima del hombro de Jacob Black y les guiñé un ojo.

—¡Gracias, chicos!

No conocía a mis guardias, y lo digo en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, como los conocía la auténtica Rhiannon, pero los apreciaba.

—No los animes —me regañó Jacob Black, afablemente.

—Pronto voy a estar tan gorda y embarazada que ni me mirarán.

—Mmm —comentó él con elocuencia, y me depositó delicadamente junto al borde de la piscina de aguas termales.

Uno de los muchos beneficios de ser la encarnación de una diosa era tener una plétora de ninfas entusiastas que consideraban que el hecho de servirme era un honor, además de un deber, y que me mantenían en medio de un lujo antiguo. Eso significaba que yo tenía el mejor vino, la mejor comida, las mejores joyas, la mejor ropa, los mejores caballos, los mejores guerreros... y así sucesivamente, aunque no tuviera televisión, ni teléfono, mi ordenador, ni coche. A cambio, tenía que ocuparme de la salud espiritual del pueblo de Epona. Presidía las ceremonias, con los pechos al descubierto, eso sí, cosa a la que me había costado un poco acostumbrarme, sobre todo cuando había empezado a hacer frío. Era una especie de líder, y tenía que hacer todo lo que mi diosa me pidiera de la mejor manera posible.

Estaba segura de que era muy buen trato, porque también incluía el hecho de tener unos baños opulentos que siempre estaban preparados para que yo los usara.

—Deja que te ayude con eso... —dijo Jacob Black, y apartó mis manos sucias de vómito para quitarme el broche de diamantes que me sujetaba la túnica por debajo del hombro—. ¿Un broche nuevo? —preguntó, mientras observaba la réplica diminuta de sí mismo.

—Sí, lo he estrenado hoy. ¿Te gusta?

—Lo que me gusta es que descanse cerca de tu pecho.

—Esa forma de hablar, si mal no recuerdo, es la culpable de que haya llegado a esta condición —le dije, y le aparté la mano con unas palmaditas juguetonas y cariñosas.

—Había sospechado que en tu antiguo mundo no había tanta cultura como en éste, pero si piensas que es hablando como te he fecundado, entonces deberíamos...

Sin decir nada, volví a darle unas palmaditas, y entonces la tela de mi túnica se deslizó por mi cuerpo, dejando a la vista el pecho al que él se había referido. Vi cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro cuando estiró una mano y me tocó el seno.

—Ya está diferente. Tus pechos están más llenos, son más sugerentes.

Me pareció que su voz era hipnótica mientras posaba ambas manos sobre mis costillas, y me acariciaba suavemente.

Incluso después de estar casada con él durante medio año, el calor de su cuerpo todavía me sorprendía. La temperatura del cuerpo de un centauro es varios grados más alta que la de un humano. Las caricias de Jacob Black siempre eran cálidas y eróticas, y, aunque yo sabía que sólo era fisiología, su calor actuaba en mí como un afrodisíaco.

Me estremecí de impaciencia, y noté que la sensación de mareo de mi estómago había desaparecido.

—Estás helada... —su roce sensual terminó. Jacob Black me quitó el resto de la ropa y me ordenó—: Empieza a bañarte.

—Qué romántico —respondí yo con ironía.

Sin embargo, él ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba junto a mi tocador, abriendo frascos y olisqueándolos.

—El jabón de vainilla y almendra es el que está en el frasco dorado —le dije, mientras entraba lentamente en el agua clara, llena de burbujas, y me dirigía hacía mi saliente de roca favorito.

Jacob Black se volvió con una sonrisa de triunfo, con la botella dorada en las manos.

—Me gusta el olor de éste.

—Ya lo sabía, por eso lo uso.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Él se acercó al borde junto al que yo estaba sentada. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó el chaleco de cuero y lo dejó en el suelo junto al frasco de jabón.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no puedes hablar?

—¡Oh! —exclamé yo con sorpresa—. No, pero no sabía que...

—Shh.

Cerré la boca y me preparé para lo que iba a suceder: el Cambio. Como Sumo Chamán, Jacob Black tenía la habilidad extraordinaria de cambiar de forma. Eso era una fuente inagotable de asombro para mí. Observé con reverencia cómo se concentraba y se encerraba en sí mismo, y sentí un escalofrío de deseo agridulce. Sólo podíamos estar juntos como marido y mujer si él cambiaba de forma, así que sentí un aleteo de pasión cuando él comenzó su cántico. Sin embargo, el Cambio tenía un coste. Jacob Black sólo podía mantener una forma diferente a la suya durante veinticuatro horas, y nunca estaba verdaderamente cómodo en otra forma que no fuera la de centauro. Además, el cambio de forma le provocaba un terrible dolor, y después de volver a su forma de centauro quedaba debilitado durante horas.

Cada vez que acometía un cambio para adoptar la forma humana, proclamaba la profundidad de su amor y de su compromiso hacia mí.

Su cántico se hizo más intenso, y yo percibí claramente la magia de aquellas palabras que Jacob Black repetía una y otra vez con su voz de terciopelo. Levantó los brazos, hasta que estuvieron sobre su cabeza, y echó ésta hacia atrás. La larga melena le cayó, libre sobre la espalda, pero no consiguió ocultar sus músculos tensos y temblorosos. Entonces, comenzó a brillarle la piel, a ondularse como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en líquido. Yo sabía que debía cerrar los ojos y protegerme del fogonazo de luz que iba a producirse, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de mi marido. Tenía un gesto de agonía. La luz irradió de él y me cegó con una explosión de brillo blanco y plateado.

Después, sólo oí su respiración jadeante en la oscuridad serena que siempre nos envolvía por completo después de la luz de su transformación.

—¿Jacob?

No pude evitar que mi voz tuviera un matiz de temor. No tenía miedo de su magia, ni de su cambio. Sólo temía lo que le había costado, y me aterraba que algún día no pudiera recuperarse del dolor.

—Te he dicho... —su voz enronquecida denotaba el esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento— que no te preocupes.

Yo me froté los ojos, intentando librarme de los puntos de luz que me impedían verlo.

—No sé, pero detesto que te duela tanto.

—Es un precio que nunca me importará pagar.

Mi visión se aclaró y vi que estaba de rodillas, porque el Cambio lo había hecho caer. Con una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara sudorosa, y con la otra se apoyó para ponerse lentamente en pie. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, y yo supe que estaba reuniendo fuerzas y acostumbrándose a la forma humana, mucho más pequeña y menos poderosa que la de centauro.

Aunque él no era un hombre pequeño, en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra. En realidad era un hombre humano de proporciones muy bellas. Era alto y musculoso, y conservaba la anchura de hombros y de pecho, tan impresionante en su verdadera forma. Tenía el trasero y las piernas bien formados y fuertes. Como todo lo que sobresalía de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Y parecía que estaba muy contento de verme.

—¿Está todo —me preguntó con la ceja arqueada, mirándose el cuerpo— donde debería estar?

A mí se me cortó la respiración del susto.

—¿Quieres decir que las cosas pueden moverse cuando cambias?

—Claro que no —respondió, y su risa me reconfortó, como su paso seguro hacia el borde de la piscina— . Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo.

—Vaya, qué gracioso... —respondí, y le salpiqué un poco mientras se inclinaba a tomar el frasco de jabón.

Después, bajó por los salientes de la pared de la piscina, que servían de escalera y de asiento a la vez, y se unió a mí. Tomó la esponja que había al borde de la pila y vertió una cantidad generosa de jabón en ella.

—Por favor, relájate y permite que cuide de ti —me dijo, y miró hacia abajo, hacia donde el agua oscurecía, pero no ocultaba, mi vientre levemente hinchado—. De las dos.

Sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad de mi estado, y me quedé silenciosa. Le dejé que empezara a enjabonarme los hombros con movimientos lentos, circulares, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que llevaba otra vida dentro de mi cuerpo.

Jacob Black se mantuvo en silencio, dejándome pensar mientras me frotaba el brazo con la esponja, y me quitaba cuidadosamente los restos de arroz de la mano. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Sus acciones eran calmantes, y poco a poco, sentí que el entumecimiento desaparecía junto a los restos de arroz. Entonces, con delicadeza, él me deslizó la esponja por el cuello y más abajo, hasta que su suavidad rozó mis pezones sensibilizados.

—Dime si algo de lo que hago te resulta incómodo.

—Todo lo que estás haciendo es perfecto —respondí yo.

—Bien. Entonces, continuaré.

La esponja siguió el camino de mi muslo, pantorrilla y pie. Jacob Black se recreó masajeándomelo, y yo emití un gruñido de placer al sentir el calor y la fuerza de sus caricias.

—No se me había olvidado lo mucho que te gustan los masajes de pies.

Continuó con sus cuidados, y yo le envié un susurro de agradecimiento a Epona.

—Gracias, Diosa.

Poco después, Jacob Black tomó la esponja y siguió con la otra pierna. Cuando llegó de nuevo a mis hombros, yo me sentía excesivamente limpia para ser una mujer con unos pensamientos tan sucios. Observé cómo me acariciaba los pechos enjabonados con la mirada.

—Eres una mujer muy bella.

—Y estoy limpísima.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por el saliente hasta que me puse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Lo abracé y presioné los senos contra el calor seductor de su pecho.

—Será mejor que Bella tenga cuidado. Tú eres un ayudante de baño magnífico.

Él respondió devorando mis labios y estrechándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Yo exploré con las manos la curva de su espalda y de sus caderas, y me deleité con las formas de sus músculos. Su sabor familiar me invadió los sentidos.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, amor mío —dijo él, con la voz ronca de lujuria, y aquel sonido hizo que el deseo me atenazara el vientre.

—¿Cómo había podido olvidar tu calor? —gemí, mientras le mordisqueaba el hombro.

—¡Ah, Diosa! Debería ser suave contigo, pero yo...

—No seas cuidadoso. Te prometo que no me voy a romper.

Con un gruñido de deseo puro, me agarró por las nalgas y me levantó, y con un movimiento suave, se hundió en mi cuerpo. Yo recibí su embestida con una propia, y me colgué de él, succionando su lengua. Nos unimos como si estuviéramos hambrientos el uno del otro, como si aquellos meses de separación hubieran sido toda una vida. Nuestro ritmo aumentó velozmente, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, mi orgasmo estalló al sentir que él se liberaba dentro de mí.

Con la respiración acelerada, Jacob intercambió su sitio conmigo, y me sentó en su regazo mientras se acomodaba en el saliente de la piscina. Nos abrazamos el uno al otro, dejando que nuestros cuerpos sintieran lo bien que encajaban.

Poco después, salió con facilidad de la piscina y me sacó a mí también. Caminamos empapados hasta una pila de toallas y Jacob comenzó a secarme vigorosamente.

—¡Eh! ¡Me estás arrancando la piel! —dije con un gritito, y le quité la toalla.

—He pensado que quizá tuvieras frío al salir del agua.

—No, de veras, estoy bien. Sécate tú —dije. De repente, me sentía un poco molesta, como si tuviera la piel demasiado sensible como para permitir que me tocaran. Las hormonas estaban haciendo cosas raras.

—El Cambio me secará —dijo él. Por su sonrisa, supe que había captado mi cambio de humor y que no se sentía ofendido. Yo esperaba que su paciencia durara por lo menos nueve meses. ¿Quién sabía qué otras cosas podía hacer mi cuerpo?

—Gracias, yo...

—Shhh.

No me había dado cuenta de que él se había alejado varios pasos de mí, y que había comenzado a murmurar las palabras que conjuraban el Cambio.

Cerré la boca antes de poder decir «lo siento», y me protegí los ojos con una esquina de la toalla mientras observaba la transformación. El Cambio de forma humana a centauro siempre sucedía con más rapidez que el proceso contrario. Su piel resplandeció y se onduló. En aquella ocasión, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de que se produjera la explosión de luz. Cuando la claridad que se filtraba a través de mis párpados desapareció, supe que podía mirar. Y hablar.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —dije yo, mientras miraba al ser magnífico que era mi marido.

—Y yo a ti. Nací para quererte —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me abrazaba. Me sujetó con delicadeza entre sus brazos poderosos, y me miró a los ojos—: No estoy completo sin ti. Me alegro de haber vuelto a casa.

Yo había visto suficiente magia en aquel mundo como para saber que decía la verdad. Por algún capricho del destino, mi diosa lo había convertido en mi compañero, incluso antes de que yo formara parte de aquel mundo.

—Sí —respondí—, yo también me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Jacob Black entonces. Me tomó en brazos como si no pesara más que una niña, y de veras, peso más que una niña.

—¿Sabes? Puedo andar.

Sin embargo, mi queja fue muy débil. Me gustaba la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos.

—Compláceme. Acabo de llegar.

Dio una coz en la enorme puerta, e inmediatamente, mis guerreros la abrieron desde fuera. Me di cuenta de que apartaban los ojos de mi persona vestida sólo con una toalla. Sin duda, querían evitar una mirada ceñuda de mi marido. No obstante, yo los saludé alegremente por encima del hombro de Jacob, y obtuve como respuesta sus rápidas sonrisas.

—Los mimas demasiado.

—Son adorables. Y además, tú sabes que no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Era esa otra Rhiannon la que necesitaba dormir con todos sus guerreros y unos cuantos más.

—No creo que durmiera mucho.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Como bien sabes, soy una esposa fiel. ¡La fidelidad es mi mayor afición!

—Creía que tu mayor afición era el merlot —respondió él, y se rió de su propia broma.

Yo palidecí.

—No menciones esa palabra.

Mi nueva aversión por el vino debía de ser la forma que tenía Epona de asegurarse de que yo no conservara a mi hija en alcohol. Debería sentirme agradecida, y lo estaría, en cuanto consiguiera librarme de aquellas patéticas náuseas.

Era evidente que habían arreglado mi habitación durante el tiempo que habíamos estado ausentes. El colchón apoyado en el suelo que nos servía de cama estaba recién hecho, y había una pequeña mesa para dos junto a las ventanas que daban a mi jardín privado. Olfateé el aire con desconfianza, temiendo que cualquier aroma delicioso pudiera provocarme el reflejo del vómito. No percibí nada objetable, y de manera vacilante, me aproximé a la mesa. Mi marido se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nunca pensé que te vería acercarte con temor a una mesa llena de comida.

La adoración que yo sentía por la buena comida había sido motivo constante de diversión para mi marido. En realidad, más de una vez había comentado que yo tenía el apetito de una Cazadora, lo cual, por algún motivo, le resultaba enternecedor.

Para mí es menos enternecedor, y es el motivo por el que me obligo a hacer ejercicio con regularidad.

—Muy gracioso. Que no se te olvide que ya he vomitado sobre una mujer centauro esta noche.

Cuando llegué junto a la mesa suspiré de alivio. La mano delicada de Bella y su capacidad infalible para atenderme eran evidentes. Había un plato humeante lleno de caldo transparente con un ligero aroma a pollo. Junto a él, una cesta cubierta con una servilleta, que contenía rebanadas finas de pan tostado y plátanos cortados. También había una tetera de infusión de hierbas. Para Jacob Black, Bella había servido un plato de queso y pollo frío. No había ni rastro de arroz ni de nada que oliera a comida frita, especias o mantequilla.

—Bella es muy sabia —dijo Jacob Black mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, y comenzaba a comer con satisfacción su pollo.

Yo tomé un poco de caldo y mordí con cautela una tostada.

—Conociéndola, seguramente ya está cosiendo ropa de bebé.

Jacob y yo nos sonreímos.

Seguí tomando lentamente el caldo, dándole tiempo a mi estómago para que se acostumbrara a la comida.

—Bueno, ¿entonces dirías que el viaje ha sido un éxito? —le pregunté mientras soplaba el té para que se enfriara un poco.

—El Castillo de Laragon estaba prosperando cuando nos marchamos. En primavera los campos habrán dado otra vez las cosechas y las flores de antaño. La repoblación del Castillo de la Guardia fue bien después de que las mujeres se instalaran. Los nuevos guerreros permanecen vigilantes. Tal y como pensábamos, había signos de que los habitantes anteriores descuidaron sus deberes de vigilancia y defensa.

Había sido horrible descubrir que los Fomorians, los antiguos enemigos de Partholon, se habían apoderado del Castillo de la Guardia, la defensa supuestamente inexpugnable del único paso a través de las montañas. Se había especulado mucho sobre el modo en que había comenzado la invasión. Yo arqueé con curiosidad las cejas para que Jacob Black continuara.

—Sus armas estaban oxidadas, rotas y desatendidas. Los campos de liza estaban cubiertos de maleza, y eso demuestra que no practicaban las destrezas que hubieran necesitado para la guerra. Sin embargo, no había falta de vino ni de cerveza, y las despensas estaban llenas de exquisiteces.

—Entonces, ¿comían y debían y sólo hacían eso?

—También encontramos algunas pinturas inquietantes...

Jacob Black se quedó callado, y eso avivó mi curiosidad.

—Vamos, continúa. ¿Qué había en esas pinturas?

—Disfrutaban infligiéndose dolor los unos a los otros durante las relaciones sexuales. Y había pruebas de que estaban adorando a un dios oscuro.

—¿Un dios oscuro? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Entre las pinturas de sus perversiones había dibujos que mostraban la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad.

—Espera, no entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué es la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad?

Jacob Black respondió en voz baja, lo cual sólo sirvió para aumentar mi inquietud. Estábamos completamente solos, así que ¿por qué bajaba el volumen de la voz?

—No me gusta hablar de estas cosas. Uno no debe nombrar a un dios oscuro descuidadamente, aunque sea el Sumo Chamán, o la Elegida de la Diosa. Pero como eres la Amada de Epona, tienes derecho a saber exactamente qué es lo que ha podido entrar en Partholon junto a los Fomorians, debido a la decadencia de los guerreros del Castillo de la Guardia.

—Cuéntamelo —le pedí, pese a que estaba asustada.

—Pryderi es la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad. Según las historias ancestrales, era un dios, como Cernunnos, sólo que él pudo elegir las montañas y las tierras del norte en las que iba a reinar. Las leyendas también cuentan que era el consorte de Epona, y que ella lo amaba. Entonces, él comenzó a desear más poder, para subyugar a Epona y someterla a su voluntad.

—¿Y qué hizo Epona? —pregunté, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

—El dolor y la ira de la diosa fueron terribles. Lo echó de Partholon con tanta furia que el aspecto del dios se fragmentó, como puede romperse un alma si está demasiado traumatizada, y por eso, las pinturas lo muestran con tres caras.

—¿Y cómo son esas caras?

Jacob Black exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Una de las caras no tiene nada salvo ojos. La boca está sellada. El resto carece de rasgos. Otra de las caras tiene una boca con colmillos, abierta, espantosa. Los ojos de esa cara son unos huecos vacíos. La tercera es de una belleza increíble. Se dice que esa cara es la suya antes de que traicionara a Epona.

Yo le di un sorbito a mi té, con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Y en Partholon hay gentes que adoren a ese dios?

—No. O, si las hay, están en las partes más oscuras del territorio.

—Pero el Castillo de la Guardia no es una parte oscura de Partholon.

—No, no lo es. Pero la gente que lo habitaba se corrompió, a causa de los Fomorians, o de su avaricia y su pereza antes de que las criaturas se infiltraran en el castillo. La secuencia de lo ocurrido nunca ha quedado clara. Sin embargo, parece que Pryderi era una influencia para ellos desde hacía tiempo —dijo. Después me acarició la mejilla para darme ánimos—. No te preocupes, amor. La gente debe ser receptiva a los susurros venenosos de Pryderi para que puedan apoderarse de sus almas, y el Partholon de Epona no se rendirá tan fácilmente a la oscuridad. No tenemos que temer que los nuevos guerreros del Castillo de la Guardia olviden sus deberes.

—Bueno —respondí, e hice un esfuerzo por apartarme de la cabeza el miedo que me había producido aquella conversación sobre Pryderi—. Entonces, ¿piensas que mi idea va a funcionar?

Jacob Black sonrió.

—Sí, tus órdenes para que el Castillo de la Guardia se convirtiera en una academia militar tuvo gran aceptación entre sus habitantes.

—Vigilancia y educación. Siempre fue una combinación excelente.

—El Castillo de la Guardia no volverá a fallarle a Partholon —dijo él con gravedad.

—Y tú no piensas que sobrevivieran los suficientes Fomorians como para atacarnos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que la viruela y sus bajas en la batalla los han debilitado casi hasta el punto de la aniquilación, pero debemos permanecer alerta por si resurgen.

—¿Crees que se llevaron a mujeres embarazadas consigo? —pregunté con horror.

—Rezo porque no fuera así.

Lo cual no me pareció una respuesta afirmativa.

—Así que debemos estar preparados y tener los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sí —respondió él.

—De acuerdo —dije. Bostecé, y él aguzó los oídos.

—Cuando tu cuerpo te dice que descanses, debes descansar —me dijo.

—Para variar, no voy a discutir contigo.

—Quizá el hecho de que no quieras discutir conmigo sea un efecto secundario agradable de tu embarazo —comentó él, mientras me seguía hasta nuestra cama.

—Yo no me fiaría mucho —repliqué con otro bostezo.

Jacob Black se acomodó primero en nuestro colchón, y después yo me acurruqué confortablemente junto a él. Debíamos de ser una extraña pareja, un ser que era medio caballo, medio hombre, durmiendo con una mujer humana. Sin embargo, no lo éramos. Me tumbara como me tumbara, él siempre encontraba la espalda de mi cintura, o la curva de mi pierna, y me acariciaba suavemente en círculos. Su roce cálido era como un somnífero. Me encantaba que él fuera capaz de calmarme así. Ya tenía los ojos casi cerrados cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Me sorprendió que no usaras el Sueño Mágico para visitarme —comentó, y después añadió—: ¿O acaso viniste a verme y yo no noté tu presencia?

—No... —aquella pregunta me despertó por completo—. No he vuelto a viajar en sueños desde tu batalla con Nuada.

Salvo por un rápido gruñido de asentimiento, Jacob Black se mantuvo en silencio. Yo sabía que los dos estábamos pensando en aquella última y terrible batalla, cuando Nuada, el líder de los Fomorians, estuvo a punto de matar a Jacob Black. Yo recibí un golpe en la cabeza y me quedé inconsciente, y mi diosa llamó a mi espíritu y lo liberó de mi cuerpo para que pudiera distraer a Nuada. Jacob Black consiguió matar a la criatura, y el pánico se apoderó de los Fomorians. Entonces, la batalla se inclinó a nuestro favor. Antes de que ocurriera todo eso, Epona usaba mis sueños para enviarme a hacer viajes espirituales de reconocimiento, a espiar a nuestros enemigos y provocarlos para que cayeran en nuestras trampas.

Sin embargo, desde que los Fomorians habían sido derrotados, Epona no había vuelto a llevarme en ninguno de aquellos viajes espirituales, aunque yo hubiera intentado viajar por mí misma después de que Jacob Black se marchara. Tampoco había vuelto a oír el susurro de su voz, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado, por extraño que pudiera parecer, hasta hoy. Ella me había susurrado en la mente las palabras: «No estás representando nada, Amada». Al oír su voz de nuevo, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba molestando su silencio.

—Intenté enviar a mi espíritu para que te visitara, pero no sucedió. Le pedí a Epona que me permitiera ir a verte. Antes me resultaba muy fácil viajar, viajaba incluso cuando estaba muy cansada.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo él, y yo noté que asentía.

—Además, Epona no ha hablado conmigo —le conté con un hilo de voz.

—Rhea, tu diosa no te dejaría nunca. Debes creerlo.

—No sé, Jacob Black. En realidad, no sé nada de este asunto de las encarnaciones de los dioses. Acuérdate de que yo no soy Rhiannon.

—No, no lo eres, y yo le doy las gracias a tu diosa por ello.

—Algunas veces me pregunto si sólo me he imaginado que estoy realmente destinada a ser la Elegida de Epona.

—¿Tan bajo concepto tienes de la diosa? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No. He sentido su presencia y he experimentado su poder.

—Entonces, debe de ser de ti misma de quien tienes tan bajo concepto.

No pude responder a aquello. Siempre había creído que era una mujer fuerte con un ego saludable y una autoestima excelente. Sin embargo, quizá mi marido tuviera razón. Quizá yo necesitara buscar dentro de mí misma las dudas y la debilidad, y no en Epona.

—Ahora, descansa —me dijo Jacob Black. De nuevo, comenzó a acariciarme de manera hipnótica, y eso ayudó a calmar mi mente inquieta—. Tu diosa responderá a todas tus dudas.

—Te quiero —murmuré, mientras se me cerraban los párpados y me quedaba profundamente dormida.

Estaba comiendo bombones de Godiva, reclinada en un diván color violeta, que estaba colocado en mitad de un campo de trigo mecido por el viento. Al final del diván estaba sentado Sean Connery, vestido de 007. Yo tenía los pies en su regazo, y los estaba acariciando eróticamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba en alto un libro de poesía titulado Por qué te amo. Mientras leía con su atractivo acento escocés, no dejaba de lanzarme miradas de adoración...

Y de repente, me vi arrancada de aquel sueño fabuloso y atravesé el techo del Templo de Epona.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué mareo! —dije, y mi voz espiritual resonó familiarmente.

Sentí júbilo al darme cuenta de que Epona estaba dirigiendo de nuevo mi espíritu, además de un revoltijo en el estómago. Mi espíritu flotó por encima del templo, mientras yo me orientaba y me acostumbraba de nuevo al Sueño Mágico, que no era en realidad ningún sueño, sino un viaje de mi alma, y por lo tanto, algo excepcionalmente mágico.

A medida que disminuía mi vértigo, pude relajarme y disfrutar de la increíble vista. La luna estaba casi llena, y su luz plateada y limpia acariciaba y hacía brillar las murallas del templo.

Vi que la fiesta debía de estar acabando. Las personas se movían en grupos de dos, tres o cuatro, y se tambaleaban un poco entre bromas y alegría mientras salían por la entrada principal del templo para dirigirse a sus hogares, fuera de las murallas. Sonreí al ver que varias de las parejas tenían dificultad para salir de entre las sombras, y cuando continuaban su camino a casa, permanecían abrazadas de un modo sugerente.

Supongo que mi gente se había sentido inspirada para emular mi estado.

Mientras continuaba haciendo de voyeur espiritual, me di cuenta de que una pareja de centauros se alejaba de la multitud, y emprendía el mismo camino que habían tomado otras parejas. Mi cuerpo los siguió, hasta que floté por encima de la espalda de la mujer centauro, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no notaran mi presencia, pero no tan lejos como para no darme cuenta de que eran mis amigos Leah y Quil.

No veía el rostro de Leah, y no oía lo que estaban diciendo, pero sí podía ver que era Quil quien hablaba, y que la Cazadora estaba embelesada con sus palabras. Mientras yo los observaba, Leah alzó una de las manos y posó un dedo contra los labios de Quil, para interrumpir su discurso. Después dio un paso hacia delante, y con un movimiento grácil, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y asintió una sola vez.

La felicidad se reflejó en el semblante de Quil, mientras abrazaba a su amante.

Yo sonreí, pensando que estaba impaciente por contarle a Bella que lo que hubiera estado separando a Leah y a Quil se había arreglado por completo.

Lentamente, mi espíritu comenzó a moverse hacia delante, y dejé a mis amigos en su privacidad con un nudo de alegría en la garganta. Viajé por el cielo de la noche hacia la carretera, que conducía hacia el oeste de la llanura del templo. Cuando llegué al borde de la llanura, tomé velocidad, y avancé hacia una casa bonita que estaba situada al norte de la carretera, entre un campo de viñas. Junto a la casa había un establo, un corral y otra edificación que seguramente se usaba como bodega.

Durante un instante, floté por encima de la casa, y después atravesé el grueso tejado de paja.

—Ojalá me avisaras antes de hacer eso —murmuré, dirigiéndome a mi diosa, pero mi protesta terminó al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo por debajo de mí.

Estaba cerca del techo de una habitación bastante grande, iluminada por cientos de velas blancas. Había una cama enorme situada junto a una pared con ventana. Varias mujeres estaban rodeando a otra mujer desnuda, que estaba en pie, pero apoyada contra la parte superior de un diván. La mujer desnuda tenía un embarazo muy avanzado. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, y su expresión era de profunda concentración. Yo seguí observando mientras su vientre hinchado se ondulaba, y su respiración se hacía más profunda.

Mientras miraba la escena me di cuenta de que las otras mujeres estaban ayudándola. Una de las mujeres presionaba contra la parte baja de la espalda de la mujer parturienta con la palma de la mano. Otra mujer estaba agachada ante ella, respirando al ritmo de cada uno de sus jadeos. Otras dos mujeres la estaban abanicando suavemente. Otra estaba canturreando en voz baja.

Me acerqué más, y la contracción de la mujer terminó. Al instante, elevó la cabeza, y yo me quedé asombrada al ver que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de la cara.

—¡Casi ha llegado el momento! —exclamó con júbilo, y no con dolor y tensión, como yo hubiera pensado.

Su anuncio fue recibido con palabras y risas de alegría.

Una mujer alta y guapa se acercó a ella y le ofreció un sorbo de una copa. Una muchacha le enjugó la frente con un paño grueso. Todas estaban sonriendo, como si tomaran parte en un evento maravilloso, como si la felicidad se escapara de sus cuerpos.

—Quiero colocarme, por favor, ayudadme —dijo.

La voz de la mujer era suave, pero alcanzaba todos los puntos de la habitación. Tres de las mujeres mayores se adelantaron. Una se arrodilló ante ella. Las otras dos la sujetaron por cada lado mientras ella se agachaba. La siguiente contracción atenazó todo su cuerpo. Vi cómo se le tensaban los músculos mientras respiraba profundamente y comenzaba a empujar.

Las mujeres que la rodeaban formaron un círculo, dándose de la mano mientras cantaban suavemente.

—¡Veo la cabeza!

El vientre de la mujer se relajó durante un instante. Después, ella respiró de nuevo, profundamente, y siguió empujando.

Después de unos minutos apareció una forma húmeda entre sus piernas. Otra de las mujeres agarró a la criatura con habilidad.

—¡Ha nacido tu hija! —gritó la matrona.

Las demás mujeres se unieron para darle la bienvenida a la recién nacida.

—¡Bendita seas, pequeña!

Yo encontré mi voz entre las lágrimas, y me uní a sus gritos de alegría. Algunas veces, pero no todas, mi presencia puede ser percibida, por los demás cuando estoy en un viaje espiritual, así que me sorprendió y me agradó que la nueva madre alzara la cabeza en respuesta al sonido de mi voz etérea. Le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, y yo sentí un cambio en mi cuerpo espiritual que me dijo que mi forma flotante se había hecho visible para ella.

—¡La Amada de Epona ha presenciado el nacimiento de mi hija! —dijo con embeleso.

Las demás mujeres empezaron a reír y a aplaudir, y algunas incluso comenzaron a bailar, girando mientras sus manos dibujaban formas intrincadas en el aire. Su alegría era contagiosa, y mientras las mujeres limpiaban a la recién nacida y a la madre, sentí que mi espíritu se movía al compás de su canción de vida nueva.

Y entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. El milagro del nacimiento era un momento de poder para todas las mujeres. Quizá en aquel mundo antiguo hubiera lecciones para el mundo moderno del que yo provenía. Las cesáreas y las epidurales deberían ser una bendición para las mujeres, pero de repente, me pregunté si se habían convertido en un medio para robarle a toda una generación de madres la magia del poder del nacimiento.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, sentí que mi espíritu comenzaba a elevarse. La nueva madre agitó la mano para despedirse de mí.

Con el corazón lleno de paz floté hacia el templo, atravesé el tejado de mi habitación y mi espíritu se reunió con mi cuerpo. Mientras volvía a dormir, oí un susurro en mi mente.

«Descansa ahora, mi Amada, y recuerda que siempre estoy contigo».


	5. Chapter 5

Amada, y recuerda que siempre estoy contigo».

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol de la mañana entraba con intensidad a través de las cortinas de los grandes ventanales de mi habitación, noté un movimiento, y al mirar al otro lado del dormitorio, vi a Bella y a Leah sentadas en mi diván, observándome con los ojos brillantes y amplias sonrisas.

Yo parpadeé y me froté los ojos, con la esperanza de que fueran producto de mi imaginación.

No desaparecieron. En realidad, sus molestas sonrisas se hicieron más grandes.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —refunfuñé, fulminando a mis amigas con la mirada y pasándome la lengua por los labios. Tenía muy mal sabor de boca.

No estoy en mi mejor momento por las mañanas. Nunca lo he estado y nunca he querido estarlo. De hecho, desconfío vagamente de la gente que salta de la cama temprano como si fueran cachorros dementes. Es una barbaridad despertarse antes de las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Hemos venido a felicitarte por la gran noticia! —exclamó Bella.

—Sí, estábamos esperando a que despertaras, pero ha llegado el mediodía y estábamos impacientes —dijo Leah. Incluso su preciosa voz me sonaba estridente aquella mañana—. Además —añadió con timidez—, tengo que contarte una cosa.

—Quil y tú vais a casaros —dije yo, mientras tomaba una bata larga de seda que había extendida a los pies de la cama. Mientras me la ponía vi la expresión de asombro de Leah.

—Cómo...

Azorada, yo di mi respuesta estándar, que lo explicaba todo.

—Epona.

—Oh —respondieron las dos al unísono, asintiendo.

—Me parece maravilloso, Leah. Vais a ser estupendos el uno para el otro —dije, y le guiñé un ojo a Bella, que se echó a reír cuando proseguí—: Además, será agradable ver al pobre Quil sonreír más a menudo. Era un centauro muy triste después de que lo dejaras.

Increíblemente, Leah se ruborizó como si fuera una adolescente tímida.

—Te he traído una infusión, Rhea —me dijo Bella, y me ofreció una taza humeante que desprendía un olor delicioso. Yo la tomé, y me senté en una butaca, frente a ellas.

—Gracias —dije. Soplé un poco y di un sorbito.

—Tus palabras me obligaron a prestar atención —explicó la cazadora lentamente—. Por fin escuché lo que él llevaba un tiempo tratando de decirme. Me quiere. A mí —Leah estaba radiante—. No desea que yo sea más joven. No quiere que cambie y que me convierta en una compañera que permanezca junto a su fuego. Entiende que mi posición de Jefa de la Cazadoras es mi vida y continuará siéndolo. Me quiere tal y como soy.

—Eso es lo que Bella y yo te hemos estado diciendo. Supongo que debería haber hablado con más claridad mucho antes.

Aquello le recordó a Bella el propósito original de su visita.

—¡Una hija! —exclamó.

—Es una bendición —convino Leah.

—Muy bien, ya podéis dejar de sonreírme, me estáis poniendo nerviosa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante —dije. Entonces, entraron tres sirvientas vestidas de seda en mi habitación, portando bandejas llenas de algo que parecía el desayuno. Las tres ninfas comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

—¡Enhorabuena, mi señora!

—¡Estamos tan contentas!

—¡Es una noticia maravillosa!

—Gracias, chicas —dije, intentando sonreír—. Ya podéis marcharos.

—¡Sí, mi señora! —respondieron, deshaciéndose en reverenciadas.

Mientras marchaban hacia la puerta, oí que una de ellas susurraba:

—Nuestra Señora no está en su mejor momento por las mañanas.

—Me dan dolor de cabeza —dije, después de que se cerrara la puerta.

—Te adoran —me dijo Bella.

—Pero me dan dolor de cabeza —refunfuñé yo.

—Come algo. Te mejorará el humor —me recomendó Bella.

—Eso esperamos —añadió Leah.

Yo arrugué la nariz hacia ella, y después volví la mirada hacia la comida. Había macedonia de fruta, magdalenas integrales recién salidas del horno, rebanadas de pan doradas, una tetera de infusión de hierbas y jarritas llenas de agua fresca y leche.

Mientras probaba el té y mordisqueaba una tostada, miré a mis amigas.

—Epona me dejó presenciar un nacimiento anoche, durante el Sueño Mágico. Fue increíble.

—Es un milagro —dijo Leah, mientras tomaba una de las magdalenas.

—Estoy muy conten...

Sin previo aviso se me revolvió el estómago. Pude volver la cabeza al tiempo para no vomitar el té y la tostada sobre mis amigas.

—Oh, qué asco —dije, y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano. Bella se acercó rápidamente a mí—. ¿Estás segura de que no me estoy muriendo?

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió mientras me servía un poco de agua en una copa.

Yo bebí con agradecimiento, para aclararme el sabor desagradable de la boca.

—Vamos —me dijo Bella, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie—. Te sentirás mejor después de haberte bañado y arreglado —me entregó una magdalena y la taza de té, y siguió hablando—: Jacob Black me ha dicho que estaría en los alrededores del templo, supervisando el nuevo edificio para los centauros, y también el almacenaje de las provisiones para el invierno.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer cerca del nuevo alojamiento —dijo Leah, y me dio un abrazo rápido. Después, arrugó la nariz—. Hueles mal, Rhea.

—Gracias por mencionarlo —respondí yo, mientras echaba el aliento con fuerza hacia ella. Entonces, Leah se retiró apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

—Te veré después de que te hayas recuperado y hayas vuelto a ser divina —me dijo mirando hacia atrás, por encima del hombro.

—¡Quizá tengas que esperar a la primavera! —respondí yo, a gritos, mientras ella se alejaba.

Me volví, y vi que Bella estaba intentando disimular una sonrisita con una tos.

—¿Sabes? —me dijo—. Las náuseas sólo duran una pequeña parte del embarazo. Y además, me he fijado en que las mujeres que se sienten muy mal al principio tienen los bebés más sanos y felices.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es algo —refunfuñé, aunque sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera mejor. Olí la magdalena que tenía en la mano, y de repente me di cuenta de que tenía hambre. Tomé un poquito, y percibí su sabor maravilloso a nuez—. ¿Crees que hay algún límite en el número de veces que una mujer embarazada puede vomitar al día? —le pregunté esperanzadamente mientras recorríamos el pasillo hacia los baños.

—No —respondió Bella alegremente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

—¡Brrr!

Me envolví bien en la capa de armiño, y me alegré de haberme puesto la ropa de montar: unos pantalones y un peto de cuero suave y unas botas de montar altas que tenían unas estrellas talladas en las suelas, de modo que cada vez que andaba, dejaba unas bonitas huellas.

—Cada vez hace más frío.

Bella y yo caminábamos por el patio trasero, que estaba situado entre los establos y el templo. Hacía un día nublado y húmedo, cosa que intensificaba el frío y los rizos de mi pelo.

—¡Enhorabuena, lady Rhiannon!

—¡Benditas seáis vos y vuestra hija, Elegida!

Todo aquél que pasaba a nuestro lado me deseaba parabienes. Era como estar envuelta en una manta gruesa de cariño, calidez y amor...

También era un poco agobiante, y mi dolor de cabeza regresó con fuerza. Aunque Bella tenía razón, y me sentía mejor después de haberme bañado y arreglado, y después de haberme comido tres deliciosas magdalenas.

El nuevo alojamiento para centauros estaba situado al norte del templo, y al este de los establos, pero en el interior de las murallas. Tal y como yo había aprendido meses antes, Epona era una diosa guerrera, así que su templo era un fortín preparado para la protección y la defensa. Las murallas del templo eran muy bellas, pero también eran anchas y altas. El terreno que rodeaba el templo estaba bien cuidado y mantenido, y libre de cualquier obstrucción que pudiera ayudar a un ejército atacante.

Los centauros y los humanos estaban trabajando duramente, cortando y encajando piedras. La estructura del nuevo edificio ya era visible, aunque estuviera envuelta en un laberinto de andamios de bambú.

—Me asombra lo rápidamente que está tomando forma —le dije a Bella en un susurro—. Pensaba que, sin la ayuda de la tecnología, construir un edificio así llevaría décadas.

—No tenemos la tecnología de tu antiguo mundo —respondió ella, pronunciando con dificultad aquella palabra extraña—, pero tenemos al Maestro de la Piedra, además de los Sidethas.

Yo la miré con asombro.

—¿Quién es el Maestro de la Piedra? ¿Y qué demonios es un Sidetha?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Los Sidethas son un pueblo que vive en cuevas. Toda su cultura gira en torno a la piedra. Su reino está al noreste, en la zona más lejana de las Montañas Tier, en el lugar donde se puede encontrar el mármol más exquisito, así como todo tipo de minerales y piedras preciosas. El Templo de Epona está construido con mármol de las Cuevas de los Sidethas.

—Ah. No tenía ni idea.

—Son un pueblo tímido, misterioso, y salen de sus cuevas muy pocas veces.

—¿Y qué querías decir con eso de que hay un Maestro de la Piedra? ¿Por eso los Sidethas se dedican a la minería?

—Bueno, en general me parece que son sólo mineros muy experimentados. Es su forma de vida. Pero algunas de las personas de este mundo tienen afinidad con ciertos animales, espíritus, o elementos. Por ejemplo, tú tienes afinidad con los caballos, sobre todo con la yegua que Epona eligió como su encarnación.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo —respondí. Epi y yo estábamos unidas por un lazo que iba más allá de las relaciones normales entre los humanos y los caballos. Asentí para que Bella continuara.

—Y puede ser lo mismo para los espíritus. Jacob Black es un Sumo Chamán, lo cual significa que tiene un vínculo especial con el mundo de los espíritus. Puede establecer contacto con el mundo espiritual de una forma mucho más íntima que tú o yo. Eso le permite cambiar de forma física, como tú bien sabes.

Yo posé una mano sobre mi vientre, y Bella y yo sonreímos.

—Algunas veces, la gente tiene una afinidad con los elementos. En las Llanuras de los Centauros se reverencia a los que pueden oír la llamada del agua oculta. Tienen afinidad con el elemento del agua, y siempre saben cuál es el lugar perfecto para construir un pozo. Nuestros herreros tienen un vínculo especial con el metal. A menudo las mujeres que tienen el don de la música o de la danza pueden tocar y moldear el viento con el alma, y tienen afinidad con el espíritu del fuego.

—Entonces, ¿hay personas que sienten una afinidad especial con la piedra? —pregunté yo.

—Sí, pero normalmente, la gente que está vinculada a la piedra también está vinculada a la misma tierra. Están sintonizados con ella y con todo lo que produce. Algunas de esas personas tienen, además, un talento especial para esculpir la piedra. Dedican la vida al arte de la mampostería. A través de ellos, las formas ocultas en la piedra toman vida. Son llamados Maestros Escultores.

—¿Y tenemos a una de esas personas trabajando para nosotros? —pregunté, mirando hacia los trabajadores. No sabía cómo podía ser una persona vinculada a la piedra.

—Sí. Ha venido desde lo más profundo de las Cuevas de los Sidethas, para encontrar las piedras perfectas con las que construir el nuevo edificio. Se quedará aquí hasta el fin de la obra. Te lo hubiera presentado antes, pero no te encontrabas bien.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre él —murmuré—. Bueno, preséntamelo ahora. Tengo curiosidad por conocerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la obra, todos se detuvieron momentáneamente para saludarme y felicitarme. Los vítores llamaron la atención de un pequeño grupo que salía del interior de la estructura del edificio. La persona más alta de aquel grupo era mi marido, que recibió varias palmadas en la espalda por parte de los albañiles, a modo de enhorabuena. Quil y Leah estaban con él.

Bella me dio un suave codazo y arqueó las cejas.

—Conque tenía cosas que hacer en la obra, también —me dijo, repitiendo lo que nos había contado Leah.

—Se está convirtiendo en una desvergonzada —le respondí en un susurro a Bella.

Junto a Jacob Black, Quil y Leah había un hombre alto y desgarbado a quien yo no conocía. A medida que el grupo se acercaba, me di cuenta de que era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado en un principio. Tenía el pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta, lo que le confería un aire de artista bohemio que estaba en contradicción con el hecho de que no tuviera más de dieciséis años.

—Buenos días, Rhea —me dijo Jacob Black, mientras me tomaba la mano y me besaba suavemente el dorso—. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

—Mejor —respondí con una sonrisa. Él me estrechó la mano.

—¡Enhorabuena, Amada de Epona! —me dijo Quil.

Tenía una expresión radiante, y yo sabía que no sólo era por la noticia de mi embarazo. Me parecía maravilloso verlo tan feliz. Había estado preocupada por el hecho de que su personalidad sociable se convirtiera en algo oscuro y triste después de la muerte de su amado hermano, sucedida varios meses antes. Sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de que en su rostro se reflejaban su naturaleza dulce y su amor por la vida.

—Gracias, Quil. Y enhorabuena a ti también, por haber conseguido que Leah entrara en razón.

Leah me dedicó un resoplido, pero tomó a Quil del brazo con suavidad, y él respondió con una sonrisa de adoración.

—Nos gustaría que vos celebrarais nuestro matrimonio, lady Rhea —me pidió Quil.

—No sentiríamos muy felices —corroboró Leah con una sonrisa.

Me sentí tan conmovida que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sin duda, mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas.

—Sería un honor para mí.

Los dos me dedicaron una sonrisa resplandeciente. Yo tragué saliva, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Bella estaba a punto de llorar. Éramos repugnantes. No me resultaba extraño que hubiera estado vomitando.

—Lady Rhea —me dijo Bella cuando se recuperó—. Permitid que os presente al Maestro de la Piedra, Kai. Kai, lady Rhea, la Encarnación de Epona.

El joven dio un paso adelante y ejecutó una respetuosa reverencia.

—Lady Rhea, me siento honrado por estar al servicio de Epona.

Tenía una voz única, no demasiado grave ni tampoco aguda, y demasiado joven para ser profundamente masculina. Sin embargo, tenía una cualidad que me intrigaba. Pensé que me gustaría oírlo leer en voz alta.

—¿Quizá es más importante que las piedras se sientan honradas por estar al servicio de Epona?

—¡Por supuesto, lady Rhea! —respondió el muchacho con el rostro iluminado, y con un entusiasmo que yo hubiera deseado para mis estudiantes en clase. Suspiré—. He buscado sin descanso en las Cuevas de los Sidethas, hasta que encontré una veta de mármol que susurraba el nombre de la diosa. Las columnas que soportan el edificio se están construyendo con él.

—Me encantaría ver ese mármol —respondí llena de intriga ante la idea de que una piedra pudiera tener ciertas preferencias.

—Seguidme, mi señora. Os lo mostraré.

—Rhea, Quil y yo hemos terminado aquí. Vamos a supervisar la provisión de grano para el invierno —me dijo Jacob Black, y volvió a besarme la mano.

—De acuerdo, yo voy a ver el mármol, y después iré a visitar a Epi. Últimamente ha estado inquieta. Voy a sacarla a cabalgar. Parece que el ejercicio le resulta relajante.

—Muy bien. Entonces nos veremos en el establo.

—Que tenga un buen día, lady Rhea —me dijo Quil. Después le hizo una caricia en la mejilla a Leah, y siguió a mi marido.

—Si esperáis aquí, les diré a los albañiles que aparten algún andamio para que podáis disfrutar de una buena vista de la principal viga maestra —me dijo Kai con evidente emoción ante la oportunidad de compartir con alguien su amor por el mármol. Yo asentí para darle ánimos.

Después de que se fuera, Bella me dio un golpecito con el codo y señaló a Leah con la cabeza. La Cazadora todavía estaba allí, mirando a Quil mientras se alejaba, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada. Yo miré a Bella, y rápidamente las dos rodeamos a la Cazadora.

—Chica, te ha dado fuerte —le dije yo, para tomarle el pelo.

Leah pestañeó y nos miró.

—No sé de qué estáis hablando —respondió remilgadamente, aunque con las mejillas muy ruborizadas.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro de que Quil sea joven —comenté con una sonrisa.

—Dicen que los jóvenes tienen una energía ilimitada —añadió Bella.

—No es tan joven —respondió Leah, que intentó mostrarse ofendida. Sin embargo, yo percibía una sonrisa escondida detrás de su fachada grave de Jefa de las Cazadoras.

—Bueno, cuéntame —le dije.

Me incliné hacia ella y hablé en tono de conspiración. Llevaba meses queriendo preguntarle a Leah cómo era el sexo entre los centauros. Aquel momento era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Y qué tipo, y cuánta energía, va a necesitar el pobre Quil? —le pregunté mientras le daba un suave codazo y le guiñaba un ojo—. En vuestra noche de bodas.

Leah me miró con una sonrisita.

—Sí —dijo Bella, en un tono inocente—. Cuéntanos.

—Bueno... —Leah nos hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos a ella, cosa que hicimos alegremente—. ¿Habéis visto alguna vez aparearse a los caballos?

Nosotras asentimos.

—Entonces, ¿sabéis que muerden, y gritan, y dan coces cuando su pasión está en el punto más alto?

Nosotras asentimos con entusiasmo.

—¿Y sabéis que, algunas veces, su deseo es tan fiero que el apareamiento está lleno de lujuria violenta e incontrolada? —su voz temblaba de intensidad.

Nosotras asentimos con mucho entusiasmo.

Con la respiración acelerada, ella se detuvo. Mientras nos miraba a Bella y a mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, pues no es así en absoluto.

Y con eso, y una risotada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó moviendo la cola altivamente.

—No va a contárnoslo, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Bella.

—No parece —respondí con un suspiro—. Demonios.

Bella suspiró también, con la misma frustración. Tomé nota de que tenía que preguntarle de una vez a Jacob Black por el asunto del sexo entre los centauros.

—Mi señora, podéis venir por aquí —dijo Kai, que acababa de volver, y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos hacia el centro de la zona de construcción.

Cuando Bella y yo lo alcanzamos, le susurré al oído a mi amiga:

—¿Es normal que sea tan joven? Sólo es un adolescente. No creo que tenga más de dieciséis años.

—El espíritu de la piedra le habla con fuerza. No importa que sea joven, sólo que esté dispuesto a escuchar. Ya verás.

Nos reunimos con él en la parte superior de las escaleras de mármol, que ya estaban completadas. Era una zona enorme llena de trozos de mármol gigantescos, algunos de ellos en bruto y otros que ya habían sido tallados y pulidos. Alrededor de la circunferencia de la estructura estaban las bases de las gruesas columnas. Estas columnas todavía no estaban completamente terminadas, y parecían los dientes rotos de la boca de un gigante, pero a medida que nos adentrábamos en la obra vi que varias de las columnas centrales ya estaban terminadas. Se erguían altas y orgullosas, como si quisieran dar buen ejemplo a las demás. Nos detuvimos justo al lado de la columna central, tan ancha que ni siquiera entre los tres con los brazos estirados hubiéramos podido abarcarla. El mármol era de un color nácar luminiscente, y la parte superior de la columna tenía una talla intrincada que formaban círculos anudados, dentro de los cuales había centauros guerreros.

—Ésta es la pieza central de apoyo —dijo Kai—. Cada una de las piezas de mármol que he usado para construirla mencionó el nombre de Epona. Yo las traje a casa.

—¿Has oído una voz en el mármol? —pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

Él me sonrió.

—No es un sonido, no exactamente. Es más parecido a un susurro.

Yo recordé la voz de Epona, y asentí.

—Es un sentimiento, pero puedes oírlo como si hubiera sido pronunciado.

—¡Sí!

—¿Y todavía puedes oír su voz? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto. El mármol siempre hablará conmigo.

Puso la mano, curtida por el trabajo, y que parecía de mucha más edad que el resto de él, en la columna, y cerró los ojos. Cuando su mano se unió al mármol, pareció que la piedra temblaba. Nosotras observamos, y él acarició la columna. Por un momento, la enorme piedra se hizo líquida bajo su palma. Pareció que su mano se hundía en la piedra, como si con su toque, la hiciera arcillosa y maleable. Yo observé al muchacho, y vi que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un resplandor suave, muy parecido a la iluminación mágica que envolvía a Jacob Black cuando invocaba el Cambio. Entonces, Kai apartó la mano de la columna y abrió los ojos. El brillo se desvaneció como si sólo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación.

—El mármol os saluda, Encarnación de Epona —dijo, con una voz maravillosamente serena.

—¿De veras? ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Por supuesto, mi señora —dijo él. Parecía que mi petición le había agradado.

Me acerqué a la columna y posé las manos con suavidad en la superficie pulida.

—Eh... —nerviosamente, carraspeé—. Hola —dije, sintiéndome muy pequeña junto a la enormidad de aquella piedra.

Me sorprendió lo suave que era el mármol. Y a tan poca distancia, me di cuenta de que su aspecto cambiaba. No era de un solo color, sino de una mezcla de muchos tonos y vetas distintos, que se mezclaban para crear aquel matiz perla. Mientras lo observaba, noté algo como una presencia que escuchaba, y mis manos detectaron el calor que provenía del interior de la misma piedra. Entonces me invadió un asombroso caos de sentimientos, como si me hubiera sumergido en una piscina cálida de emoción. Me temblaron las manos, no de miedo, sino de pura admiración.

Se me pasó por la cabeza un verso de Shakespeare, y susurré:

—¡Belleza demasiado preciosa para el disfrute, demasiado grande para la tierra!

Entonces la sensación desapareció, y con una última caricia, aparté las manos de la columna y me di la vuelta. Bella y Kai me estaban observando fijamente.

—¡Ha hablado con vos! —dijo Kai.

—No, en realidad no —respondí, mirando el asombroso mármol—. Pero he sentido algo maravilloso.

—¿Cuándo es vuestro cumpleaños? —me preguntó el muchacho, emocionado.

—El último día de abril —respondió Bella, antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo. Me sorprendió que ella lo supiera.

—Ah, una tauro. ¡Claro! —exclamó Kai—. Estáis unida a la tierra, además de a vuestra diosa.

Yo no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Sabía que había nacido bajo el signo del toro, y varios amantes abandonados me habían reprochado mi obstinación, pero ¿quién escucha a un tipo después de haberlo dejado? Nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a los horóscopos y a ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, hasta seis meses antes.

Bella estaba asintiendo felizmente.

—Bien, me alegro de saberlo —comenté torpemente.

El sonido de unos cascos me anunció la llegada de un centauro, uno de los mensajeros de mi esposo.

—Lady Rhea... —dijo, e hizo una elegante reverencia—. Jacob Black os pide que os reunáis con él en los establos.

—¿Está bien Epi? —pregunté con una punzada de preocupación.

—Está muy inquieta, y el Sumo Chamán cree que vuestra presencia la calmará.

—Dile que iré enseguida —respondí. Después me volví hacia Kai—. Gracias por compartir tu magia conmigo.

—Ha sido verdadero placer, mi señora —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Yo me di la vuelta para alejarme, pero antes me detuve y le di un suave golpecito a la piedra, a modo de despedida. Todavía estaba caliente.

—Rhea —me dijo Bella mientras salíamos del laberinto de la construcción—. Tengo que ir a supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta de Samhain. Hay mucho que hacer, y no creo que tú quieras encargarte de la elección de los menús.

—Aj —dije—. Adelante. Sólo tienes que asegurarte de que haya muchas magdalenas integrales y un poco de arroz hervido. Ahora voy a ver a Epi; me reuniré con Edward y contigo al mediodía para comer —después, añadí con una sonrisa—: Es decir, si todavía quieres arriesgarte a comer conmigo.

—Me arriesgaré —dijo ella con otra sonrisa—. Pero no me sentaré cerca de ti.

—Listilla —murmuré. Después recordé que tenía que hacerle una pregunta—: Eh, ¿cómo sabías que mi cumpleaños es el treinta de abril?

—También es el cumpleaños de lady Rhiannon —respondió ella con una sonrisa irónica.

—Qué coincidencia más extraña —dije yo.

—Una de tantas —respondió ella pensativamente.

—Sí —dije. Después me volví hacia el mensajero—. Adelante —le indiqué, y nos dirigimos a buen paso hacia los establos.

El establo de Epona era un edificio increíble, como yo nunca había visto antes. También estaba construido de mármol luminoso, tallado y encajado por maestros mamposteros. Con ojos recién educados, miré las enormes columnas en las que se apoyaba el bello edificio, y me pregunté si la serenidad y aceptación que había sentido desde el primer momento que entré en aquel edificio habían tenido su origen en algo más que en la presencia de los maravillosos caballos. Tomé nota de que debía volver y sentir el mármol después de haber calmado un poco a Epi.

El pasillo central era ancho y largo. A ambos lados había boxes espaciosos e inmaculados, cada uno de ellos ocupado por una yegua única en belleza y temperamento. A medida que recorría el pasillo, recibí el saludo de los animales. Llamé a cada una de ellas por su nombre, lamentando no tener tiempo para detenerme y acariciar sus caras brillantes.

Al final del pasillo, había un giro abrupto a la izquierda. Ya antes de entrar en aquella zona especial, reservada para la encarnación equina de Epona, oí los relinchos de inquietud de la yegua. Era uno de los caballos más bellos de Partholon.

Entre en una habitación enorme y redondeada, en la que había un gran box con salida a un corral privado. Mi esposo y Quil estaban frente a la portezuela cerrada del box, acompañados de varias sirvientas del establo. Todos estaban atentos a la yegua, que se movía nerviosamente de un extremo del box a otro.

La belleza de Epi era etérea. Su pelaje era una mezcla de gris y blanco, que se combinaban para formar un increíble color plateado. Alrededor de sus ojos y en la parte inferior de sus delicadas patas el plateado se convertía en carbón. Era una yegua de buen tamaño, y de formas perfectas. Yo lo adoraba todo de ella.

Al sentir mi presencia, se giró y fijó sus ojos profundos en mí. Emitió un relincho sonoro que atravesó el aire entre nosotras.

—Hola, cariño —dije, y me reí alegremente al acercarme a ella—. Me han dicho que estás causando un alboroto.

—Nos alegramos de verte —dijo Jacob Black, en tono de alivio, mientras todos los demás miraban. El pequeño grupo se dividió para que yo pudiera entrar al box.

—Ha estado así desde que llegó Ouranos —dije, mientras acariciaba su maravillosa cabeza y le besaba el morro de terciopelo—. Aunque el semental está al otro lado del templo, Epi sabe que está aquí, y lleva días alterada.

Epi frotó su cabeza contra mí, y lamió el borde de mi capa.

—Necesita a su compañero —dijo Jacob Black.

—Bueno, lo tendrá, pero no hasta mañana por la noche.

Yo llevaba varias semanas preparando la ceremonia de Samhain, y también estaba nerviosa por el complicado ritual de apareamiento de los animales, que supuestamente, aseguraría tres años de fertilidad para aquel territorio y sus gentes. Apoyé la frente contra la de la yegua.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Creo que eso te relajaría un poco.

Epi me lamió el hombro de la capa y resopló suavemente. Yo interpreté aquello como un «sí» equino.

Una de las doncellas ensilló a la yegua, que pese a su nerviosismo, se comportó con sus buenos modales de costumbre.

Jacob Black me ayudó a montar, y después ambos salimos por la puerta del corral. Nos despedimos de las sirvientas del establo y de Quil, y Epi inició un suave trote hacia el norte.

—Supongo que vamos por este camino —le dije a mi marido, que avanzaba fácilmente a mi lado—. Ella es quien dirige —añadí, señalando a Epi con la cabeza. Jacob Black sonrió. Yo me di cuenta de que la yegua estaba impaciente por hacer ejercicio, así que me acomodé en la montura, le apreté los costados suaves con los muslos, me incliné hacia delante y le susurré—: Adelante, preciosa.

Ella elevó una de las orejas para escuchar mis palabras, y después, noté que su paso se alargaba. Entramos a la zona boscosa que rodeaba el territorio del templo. El día se había vuelto más frío, y aunque no estaba lloviendo, había una niebla espesa cubriendo la tierra, oscureciendo los alrededores y dándoles a los árboles una apariencia extraña y fantasmal.

Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos habían perdido ya la hoja, y también de que yo había estado demasiado ocupada preocupándome por mis misteriosas náuseas matinales como para apreciar lo que debía de haber sido el precioso espectáculo de la caída de las hojas en otoño.

El camino se dividía un poco más adelante. Yo sabía que el ramal izquierdo llevaba a los viñedos, y que el ramal derecho nos conduciría hacia Ufasach Marsh. Aquel pantano no era un lugar agradable. Jacob Black y yo habíamos tenido que atravesarlo para escapar de los Fomorians, y habíamos estado a punto de perder la vida en él. Desafortunadamente, Epi eligió el camino de la derecha.

Si quería visitar Ufasach, yo tendría que hacer uso de mi derecho al veto. Me consolé pensando en que el comienzo del pantano estaba a bastantes kilómetros de distancia, y en que Epi se cansaría antes de llegar. Y si ella no se cansaba, me cansaría yo.

Jacob Black galopaba a nuestro lado, relajado y fresco. Yo sabía que podía continuar avanzando durante horas sin cansarse, por muy veloz que fuera el paso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó.

—¡Muy bien!

—No esperes a sentirse cansada para parar. Deberíamos volver antes de que te fatigues.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tendré cuidado.

Continuamos cabalgando en silencio, y el galope rápido de Epi se convirtió en un trote más tranquilo. Yo disfrutaba del cambio de sus pasos, que eran suaves y perfectos. Después, volvió a galopar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que sólo podría tolerar aquella velocidad durante un rato corto.

Tiré de las riendas e, inmediatamente, Epi aminoró el ritmo. Jacob Black me miró con expectación.

—Me mueve demasiado —expliqué.

Él soltó un resoplido. Epi lo imitó.

—Tú espera —le dije a la yegua—. Estarás en mi misma condición muy pronto.

Ella no dijo nada, pero Jacob Black se echó a reír.

De repente, Epi se detuvo en seco, con las orejas giradas hacia el lado derecho del camino. Jacob Black había continuado avanzando unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que nosotras nos habíamos detenido, y volvió trotando a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué está mirando? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué ocurre, Epi?

La yegua no respondió. Estaba concentrada en un punto a la derecha del camino.

—Los pájaros están en silencio —dijo Jacob Black con gravedad, y yo oí el silbido de su espada al ser desenvainada— . Quédate aquí —me dijo, y su voz grave sonó áspera de autoridad.

—¡No quiero quedarme aquí sola! —protesté.

Mis hormonas debían de estar revolucionadas de nuevo, porque yo me sentía muy indefensa.

—La yegua te protegerá —dijo él, mientras entraba al bosque—. Si te digo que te muevas, muévete.

La niebla lo envolvió y yo me estremecí. Quería ir tras él, pero no podía alterar su concentración.

—¿Qué demonios hay ahí? —le susurré a Epi—. ¿Un monstruo?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Un fantasma?

Epi resopló, pero no me pareció un «sí». Fue más un resoplido que me indicaba que me callara y prestara atención.

Así pues, suspiré y esperé. A los pocos minutos, Jacob Black apareció entre la niebla. Yo recuperé el aliento.

—No he encontrado nada amenazante —dijo, y miró a Epi con exasperación—. Este apareamiento debe de estar afectándole mucho. A poca distancia del camino hay un pequeño claro, y por él corre un riachuelo, y hay dos árboles muy viejos...

—¡Un riachuelo! —exclamé. De repente tenía mucha sed—. Bueno, si no hay nada que pueda comer, me gustaría beber un poco de agua. Después, creo que deberíamos volver. Quizá me esté cansando un poco.

Jacob Black no me reprochó que ya me lo había dicho. Se limitó a agitar la cabeza y se volvió hacia el bosque, haciéndonos un gesto para que lo siguiéramos.

Yo chasqueé con la lengua y apreté suavemente los costados de Epi con los muslos. Ella dio un paso vacilante, y después otro, y por fin siguió hacia el interior del bosque.

A pocos metros, los árboles terminaban, y había un precioso claro libre de niebla. Era como un oasis de claridad en medio de aquel día oscuro. Enseguida me llamaron la atención dos enormes árboles que se alzaban silenciosamente en mitad del claro. Entre los dos gigantes corría el riachuelo. El agua tenía un aspecto delicioso y fresco.

—Vamos a beber un poco —dije, y le indiqué a Epi que avanzara, sorprendida por su reticencia poco habitual. Ella caminó hacia el riachuelo de manera vacilante, y nos reunimos con Jacob Black, que ya se había arrodillado y estaba bebiendo con las manos.

—Deja que te ayude —me dijo él.

Entonces me tomó por la cintura y me bajó del lomo de la yegua, sonriendo, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se deslizara lentamente contra el suyo, hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo. Yo me eché a reír y le besé el pecho en el lugar donde tenía el chaleco de cuero abierto, a la altura a la que quedaban mis labios cuando estaba de pie frente a él.

—Vamos, bebe un poco —me dijo, con la voz llena de emoción—. Estoy deseando volver al templo. ¿Sabes? Una mujer embarazada debe tomar varios descansos al día, descansos durante los cuales se retira a su dormitorio a reposar.

Acarició la última palabra, dejando bien claro lo que quería decir.

—¿Me vas a dar un masaje en los pies? —murmuré contra su pecho.

—Entre otras cosas —respondió, y yo percibí la sonrisa de su voz.

—Trato hecho —dije.

Lo abracé con fuerza y le di otro beso en mitad del pecho antes de volverme hacia el riachuelo. Cuando me arrodillé para beber, miré hacia atrás, hacia la yegua. Estaba inmóvil, como una estatua plateada de sí misma. Tenía las orejas inclinadas hacia delante. Toda su atención estaba centrada en los dos enormes árboles que se erguían a ambos lados del riachuelo.

—¡Epi! —exclamé. Ella movió las orejas hacia mí—. Ven a beber.

Ella no se movió, sino que siguió mirando a los árboles. Yo me volví hacia Jacob Black, y él se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado por su comportamiento como yo. Yo también me encogí de hombros y me incliné hacia la corriente.

El agua era como hielo líquido. Y estaba dulce. Bebí abundantemente y cuando estuve saciada, miré de nuevo a Epi. La yegua seguía concentrada en los árboles.

Eran enormes, y obviamente, muy ancianos. De repente, noté algo extraño en ellos, y me di cuenta de que todavía conservaban las hojas. Miré a mi alrededor, hacia el bosque envuelto en niebla, a los árboles que estaban más cerca de los límites del claro. ¿No había visto yo antes que a los demás árboles se les habían caído las hojas? No podía ver nada a través de la neblina, así que me concentré en los árboles gigantes que tenía ante mí. «Robles de los pantanos», pensé con un sobresalto, y los reconocí como flora autóctona de mi estado natal, Oklahoma. Deslicé la mirada desde la espesa copa de ramas entrelazadas hacia los troncos, que estaban cubiertos de un musgo grueso. Me puse en pie bruscamente. Parecía que el musgo irradiaba un brillo apagado, y tuve muchas ganas de tocarlo.

Entonces lo sentí. Fue como una puntada de emoción, como si una pluma hubiese rozado mi conciencia. Me concentré en los árboles y volví a notarla. Y me di cuenta de que era una sensación parecida a lo que había experimentado en presencia de la columna de mármol aquel día. Recordé que Kai había dicho que yo había nacido bajo un signo de tierra, y que estaba vinculada a ella. Sonreí. Tal vez pudiera hablar con los árboles.

Pensando en aquello, comencé a caminar hacia delante, pero Epi emitió un agudo relincho que me interrumpió. Sorprendida, me detuve y me di la vuelta, y estuve a punto de toparme con la yegua, que prácticamente me pisaba los talones.

—¡Epi! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Su única respuesta fue un gemido, mientras frotaba la cabeza en mi pecho.

—No pasa nada. Sólo voy a mirar esos árboles. Después volveremos al templo.

Miré a mi marido, que nos estaba observando con una expresión divertida.

—Me está volviendo loca —dije—. Estoy deseando que pase la ceremonia de mañana por la noche y que vuelva a ser ella misma.

Jacob Black asintió.

Yo comencé a acariciarle la cabeza a Epi, susurrándole palabras cariñosas para reconfortarla.

—Vamos, cariño. No pasa nada. Todo va bien —murmuré, y pareció que ella se relajaba—. Kai me dijo que podía oír las cosas que decía la tierra, y me gustaría poner a prueba su teoría.

Con una última palmadita, me dirigí de nuevo hacia los árboles. Oí que Epi se movía, y se detenía alternativamente. Miré hacia atrás y vi que había vuelto a quedarse inmóvil. De repente, se echó a temblar.

—¡No pasa nada! —repetí, saludando alegremente a la yegua, y pasando por alto la preocupación que me provocaba su extraño comportamiento. Seguramente, Epi y yo estábamos teniendo una subida de hormonas. No era de extrañar que tanto ella como yo estuviéramos tan asustadizas. Cuando me volví hacia los árboles, todos los pensamientos sobre Epi se borraron de mi mente.

Estaba a centímetros de los enormes robles, y a aquella distancia oía con claridad algo que emanaba de ellos. Incliné la cabeza hacia delante, para escuchar con suma atención.

—¿Rhea? —pregunto Jacob Black.

—¡Shh! —susurré, sin volver la cabeza, alzando la mano para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio.

Di otro paso hacia delante. Me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el pequeño riachuelo que discurría entre los dos árboles. Entonces coloqué un pie a cada lado de la pequeña corriente y elevé los brazos, para que mis manos descansaran sobre cada uno de los árboles.

Al tocar la corteza cubierta de musgo, sentí una dolorosa corriente por todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera agarrado un cable de alta tensión. El miedo se apoderó de mí, e intenté apartar las manos, pero se habían quedado pegadas en los árboles, como si estuvieran claveteadas a la corteza. Comenzaron a fallarme las rodillas, y me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo hacia delante. De repente, fue como si el tiempo se ralentizara, y todo pasara fotograma a fotograma por delante de mis ojos.

La cabeza se me inclinó hacia delante, y vi mi reflejo en las ondas del agua. Entonces aquella imagen se fracturó, y pude ver a través del agua. Parpadeé lentamente, intentando aclararme la vista, y de repente, mi visión volvió a enfocarse. Vi lo que había dentro de la corriente y más allá, vi el mundo que había al otro lado, un mundo en el que un movimiento del cielo atrapó mi atención. Se me escapó un grito cuando me di cuenta de lo que era el estrecho cilindro metálico que pasaba por el horizonte azul. Un avión.

En aquel momento lo entendí todo. Frenéticamente, intenté apartar las manos de los árboles, pero en vez de liberarme, la corteza de los árboles se había hecho permeable, y estaba succionando mis manos, mis muñecas, mis codos... mi cuerpo cayó hacia delante y se disolvió en aquel reflejo del otro mundo que me resultaba tan familiar. Oí un grito de horror de mi marido, seguido por un relincho penetrante de pánico de Epi.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero la inconsciencia me venció.


	7. Chapter 7

h1 style="text-align: center;"a name="_Toc278623500"/aspan lang="ES"SEGUNDA PARTE/span/h1 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 1

Me dio un vuelco el estómago, y sentí que me colocaban de costado mientras unos espasmos dolorosos sacudían mi cuerpo. Oí algo extraño y quejumbroso, y me di cuenta de que era el sonido de mis propios sollozos.

—No pasa nada, Renesmee —dijo alguien, con una voz grave que me resultaba familiar—. Estás a salvo.

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero tenía la visión tan borrosa que volví a cerrarlos para no marearme más. Lentamente, mis náuseas fueron disminuyendo, y me quedé inmóvil, respirando profundamente un aire frío y húmedo. Me di cuenta de que la hierba que había bajo mi mejilla estaba mojada, e intenté una vez más abrir los ojos. Entre los resquicios de mis párpados, vi formas verdes y grises, pero antes de poder enfocar la visión, una figura oscura y sombría se colocó ante mis ojos. Quise gritar.

—¡Renesmee! Tranquila —me dijo aquella voz calmante— . ¡No pasa nada!

Sus palabras debieron de tener un efecto negativo en aquella sombra sin color. El punto negro desapareció, y volví a distinguir el gris y el verde de las hojas del bosque. Sin embargo mi visión se volvió borrosa de nuevo. Después de eso, ya no supe nada más.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento nuevamente, me quedé muy quieta, temerosa de moverme, temerosa de hacer cualquier cosa que le provocara más dolor a mi cuerpo magullado, o que volviera a llamar a la oscuridad que yo había atisbado. Respiré lentamente, intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Ya no estaba tendida sobre la hierba mojada. Noté la suavidad de un colchón debajo de mí, y por encima, el grosor de un edredón que me tapaba hasta el cuello. Me estremecí, porque de repente, sentí un frío que me llegaba a los huesos.

Alguien se acercó a mí y posó una mano en mi frente. Sentí su aspereza contra mi piel fría.

—No abras los ojos todavía. Tu cuerpo se recuperará mejor si los mantienes cerrados y descansas.

De nuevo, aquella familiaridad esquiva de la voz.

—Toma esto, te sentará bien.

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras una mano fuerte me ayudaba a levantar la cabeza e incorporarme un poco, de modo que pudiera beber un líquido caliente y dulce. Lo tomé lentamente, para que mi estómago lo aceptara. Cuando la taza estuvo vacía, volví a tumbarme sobre la almohada, agotada por aquel pequeño esfuerzo.

—Descansa. Todo va bien. Estás en casa.

Mientras me sumía otra vez en un profundo sueño, me di cuenta de que quien hablaba era Jacob Black, sólo que su voz sonaba extraña. Luché por mantenerme consciente y entender qué era lo que tenía de diferente, pero mis párpados eran muy pesados. El sueño ganó la batalla.

Café... El aroma jugueteó con mis sentidos, y me recordó los sábados por la mañana, cuando hacía una cafetera de café fuerte, y le añadía crema holandesa antes de volver a la cama con una taza humeante y un buen libro.

Pero en Partholon no había café.

Al recordarlo todo, tomé aire bruscamente. Abrí los ojos, pestañeé y me froté los párpados, inquieta por la debilidad de mis músculos, por la torpeza con que obedecían mis órdenes.

La única luz que había en la cabaña procedía de un fuego que ardía suavemente en el hogar. La chimenea estaba justo enfrente de mi cama. Miré a mi alrededor, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba en una habitación grande, que hacía las veces de dormitorio, y que tenía una zona de estar frente al fuego, delimitada con dos merecedoras y dos mesillas. En cada una de las mesillas había una lámpara de queroseno, en versión moderna, aunque ninguna de las dos estaba encendida. Había un libro abierto, boca abajo, junto a la mecedora más cercana. También había un altillo sobre mi cabeza y otra habitación a mi izquierda, separada del resto de la cabaña por una pared. De allí era de donde provenía el olor a café. Debía de ser la cocina. Oí unos pasos cansados que se acercaban, y me preparé.

Jacob Black apareció desde detrás de aquella pared.

Yo debí de emitir un sonido de queja, porque él se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de derramar el líquido de su taza. Entonces, en su preciosa cara apareció una sonrisa que me resultó fantasmal por su familiaridad.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó.

Ahora entendía por qué su voz me resultaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña. Era su voz; la voz de Jacob Black. Sin embargo, carecía del poder de los pulmones de un centauro y de la cadencia musical del acento de Partholon.

—¿Dónde estoy? —mi voz sonó vacía, sin emoción.

Sin dejar de sonreír, él posó la taza sobre una de las mesillas y se acercó a mi cama. Yo me encogí contra la almohada. Debió de darse cuenta, porque se detuvo a varios pasos del borde de la cama.

—Estás en casa, Renesmee.

—¿Y dónde demonios crees tú que está mi casa?

Él arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—En Oklahoma —respondió, y su voz grave me partió el corazón.

Noté que palidecía, y de repente, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

—¡No! —susurré, y cerré los ojos, rogando que la habitación se detuviera. Tomé aire profundamente, varias veces, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos me di cuenta de que se había acercado a mí—. ¡No te acerques más! —le grité.

Él se detuvo, y alzó las manos en un gesto de paz.

—No te voy a hacer daño, Renesmee.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

—Es una historia complicada...

—Quiero una respuesta —insistí yo con frialdad.

—Me lo dijo Rhiannon —respondió él, con evidente reticencia.

—¡Rhiannon!

El nombre salió de mis labios como una maldición. Miré de nuevo por la habitación, esperándome que ella saltara desde uno de los rincones oscuros.

—¡No! No está aquí —me aseguró él—. Ha vuelto a Partholon, a su sitio.

Parecía que estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Yo cerré los ojos y rechiné los dientes.

—Su sitio no es Partholon. Es mi casa. Él es mi marido. Ellos son mi gente.

—Pero... —el hombre estaba confuso—. Pensaba que todo se arreglaría si yo intercambiaba vuestros lugares...

Me incorporé decididamente, y bajé las piernas por un lado de la cama. Entonces me miré, y vi que no llevaba nada puesto, salvo la camisa de un pijama de hombre. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Yo... —tartamudeó él—. Está...

—Oh, no importa. Dame unos pantalones y mis botas, llévame al lugar donde hiciste el intercambio, y vuelve a intercambiarnos.

Él abrió la boca para responderme, pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió. Fue un sonido extraño a mis oídos, que se habían acostumbrado al estilo de vida sin tecnología de Partholon. Volvió a sonar, y él recuperó el movimiento de las piernas, y se apresuró a descolgar el auricular de un teléfono inalámbrico que había en una estantería, junto a la chimenea.

—¿Diga? —respondió, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Entonces pestañeó, y dio un paso atrás como si hubiera salido una llamarada del auricular.

—¡Rhiannon!

Aquel nombre fue como un velo de oscuridad que cubriera la habitación.

Yo sentí un escalofrío, y apreté los dientes para que no me castañetearan.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 2

La cara de aquel hombre se había quedado tan pálida como debía de haberse quedado la mía. Continuó mirándome a los ojos mientras hablaba rápidamente, pronunciando palabras duras.

—Te dije que todo había terminado. No voy a volver a escuchar tus mentiras. No, yo no...

Entonces fue interrumpido. No habló durante varios instantes, y cuando lo hizo, su voz había adquirido el tono glacial que yo reconocía en la voz de Jacob Black cuando estaba dando órdenes en una situación de peligro mortal.

—Renesmee está aquí.

Oí el grito de respuesta desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Él se encogió debido al volumen, y después colgó con determinación. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, y por primera vez yo me di cuenta de que tenía una red de finas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y una lluvia de canas plateadas en el pelo oscuro y espeso.

Por un momento, mi corazón se sintió atraído por aquel hombre que se parecía tanto a mi amado marido, pero entonces, su corte de pelo casi militar me devolvió a la realidad. Aquel hombre era la causa de que yo no estuviera con Jacob Black. No era un amigo.

—Dijiste que Rhiannon había vuelto a Partholon.

—Sí, eso creía —respondió él. Parecía que estaba exhausto.

—Será mejor que empieces por el principio. Quiero saberlo todo.

Él volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y después asintió lentamente.

—¿Quieres un café primero?

—Quiero un café mientras —respondí. Mi estómago gruñó violentamente, así que añadí—: Y necesito un poco de pan o algo que me calme el estómago.

Volvió a asentir y entró en la cocina. Yo me acomodé de nuevo contra la almohada, y me tapé las piernas desnudas. Él regresó enseguida con una bandeja en la que había dos tazas de café humeantes y unas cuantas magdalenas caseras. Me puso la bandeja en el regazo, con cuidado de no tocarme, y después se dio la vuelta para echar más troncos al fuego hasta que se avivó y crepitó. Después giró una de las mecedoras y se sentó frente a mí, dando sorbos lentos a su café. Me observó atentamente, y cuando comenzó a hablar, sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—Es asombroso lo mucho que os parecéis. Más que dos gemelas, más que nadie que yo haya conocido. Es como si fuerais una el reflejo de la otra, literalmente.

—En Partholon algunas personas son reflejo de las personas de este mundo —respondí—. Al principio puede llegar a ser muy desconcertante. Pero no te confundas. Nos parecemos en el físico, pero no en lo demás.

—Por tu bien espero que no seas parecida a esa... mujer.

—No, no me parezco en nada a esa bruja. Pero lo que yo sea no es asunto tuyo. Lo único que quiero saber es cómo ha ocurrido esto, y cómo podemos deshacerlo.

—Me temo que sólo puedo contestarte en parte. Empezaré presentándome. Me llamo Thomas Jacobs —dijo, y saludó levantándose un sombrero imaginario—. A su servicio, señora.

Thomas Jacobs. Aquel nombre se parecía mucho al de mi marido, y no pude dejar de darle vueltas y vueltas.

—¿Renesmee?

Su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

—Muy bien, ahora ya sé cómo te llamas. Tú también sabes cómo me llamo yo, así que continúa con tu historia. ¿Por qué conoces la historia de Rhiannon, y la mía?

—Ella me la contó. Apareció aquí una noche, en mitad de junio.

Entonces yo lo interrumpí.

—¿En qué mes estamos?

—En octubre. El último día de octubre.

—Así que el tiempo pasa igual —susurré con alivio.

—Eso parece lógico. Los mundos son también reflejos el uno del otro —dijo él, con naturalidad, como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo de Oklahoma.

—Parece que te sientes muy cómodo con todo esto.

—He visto mucho como para fingir incredulidad.

—Intenta explicarme qué significa «mucho».

Él tomó aire profundamente y continuó.

—Rhiannon apareció aquí en mitad de la noche, justo antes de una desagradable tormenta de verano.

—Era de esperar —murmuré yo, pero él no hizo caso de mi comentario.

—Apareció en la puerta de mi casa como si fuera un duende del bosque —explicó, y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera disgustado consigo mismo—. Era salvaje y bella. Yo le pedí que entrara, casi esperando que se desvaneciera a la luz de mis lámparas. Ojalá hubiera desaparecido. Por supuesto, pensé que se había perdido, y le pregunté si podía ayudarla. Ella me dijo que no se había perdido, que había seguido mi magia y que había venido por mí.

—¿Tu magia?

—Se me da muy bien vivir en el bosque —respondió lentamente.

Yo arqueé las quejas y esperé con impaciencia a que terminara su explicación.

—No siempre he vivido aquí. Hace cinco años, vivía en Tulsa. Trabajaba y me comportaba del modo que la sociedad consideraría normal. Siempre me gustó acampar, y el campo era el lugar en el que mejor me sentía. Hace cinco años, ese sentimiento de satisfacción cambió, aumentó, y se convirtió en algo más que un sentimiento. Comencé a oír a la tierra que me rodeaba —sonrió con timidez.

—¿Palabras claras, o sólo una sensación? —pregunté.

Me dio la impresión de que él se sentía aliviado porque yo no lo hubiera llamado loco, y se apresuró a responder.

—La mayor parte del tiempo es sólo una sensación. Era como si la tierra me diera la bienvenida. Cuanto más me alejaba de la civilización, más contento me sentía. Comencé a pasar todo mi tiempo libre de acampada, caminando por el campo. Entonces tuve un accidente laboral, y me lesioné la espalda. Eso terminó con mi carrera profesional. Así que acepté mi pensión de invalidez y me retiré aquí.

—¿Y dónde estamos, exactamente?

—En la parte sureste de Oklahoma. Perdidos en mitad del Estado.

—Espléndido —murmuré yo—. ¿Y fue después de mudarte aquí cuando empezaste a oír que la tierra te hablaba?

—Sí. Los árboles susurran, la tierra se alegra, el viento canta. Sé que esto suena poético y esquizofrénico, pero yo puedo sentirlo.

—Por eso Rhiannon te tomó como objetivo.

—Sí. Me dijo que era la encarnación de una diosa y que era como la tierra y los elementos, alguien a quien había que adorar e idolatrar.

A mí se me escapó un resoplido sarcástico.

—Deja que lo adivine —dije—. Se acostó contigo, y entonces tú la creíste.

Él titubeó por un instante.

—Sí, la creí. Tenía algo que hizo que quisiera creerla.

—Sí. Su entrepierna.

—Tal vez, pero tú deberías saberlo porque tú también tienes ese «algo».

—Oh, por favor —dije, y puse los ojos en blanco para transmitirle mi incredulidad.

—Tú haces que me sienta de la misma manera que ella.

—Eso es una tontería. Entre nosotros no hay nada. Yo soy una mujer casada, y ni siquiera te conozco.

—No es eso —replicó él, y alzó una mano para impedir que lo interrumpiera—. Sí, me acosté con ella. Sí, la deseaba. Pero no era sólo eso. Quizá esto te suene ridículo. A mí me suena ridículo. Pero me siento... no sé, bien contigo, como si fuera mi sitio. Con vosotras, con las dos.

Yo abrí la boca para decirle que era mentira, pero entonces recordé de repente lo que me había dicho Jacob Black: «Nací para quererte». Yo había llegado a creer a mi marido, y el hombre que estaba frente a mí era, incuestionablemente, su reflejo.

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. Si ella te gustaba tanto, ¿qué es lo que te hizo despertar?

—Al principio, como dices tú, no desperté.

—Traducción: «No te dejó salir de la cama durante una temporada».

Yo conocía el modus operandi de Rhiannon.

—Podría decirse así. Y cuando ella no estaba en la cama, estaba en el bosque, o navegando por Internet.

—¿Sabe utilizar un ordenador?

—Y muy bien —respondió él irónicamente.

—¿Así que fingió que era una loca del bosque para que tú siguieras enganchado con ella mientras ella se recorría toda la Red?

—En realidad, no tenía que fingir su afinidad con la tierra. Daba la impresión de que sacaba algo del bosque. Se iba a caminar sola, no quería que yo la acompañara, y volvía horas más tarde llena de energía.

—Mmm... —archivé aquello para más tarde. Si Rhiannon obtenía algún tipo de poder de la tierra que la rodeaba, quizá yo también pudiera usarlo. Quizá me sirviera para volver a casa—. ¿Y qué buscaba en Internet?

—Dinero. Buscaba hombres. Hombres ricos, viejos, y solteros.

Yo parpadeé de la sorpresa.

—¿Y encontró a alguno?

—Sí. Sinclair Montgomery III. Setenta y dos años, viudo, y forrado de dinero del petróleo de Tulsa. Un filántropo, un tipo verdaderamente agradable que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales desde los setenta.

—Parece una presa fácil para Rhiannon.

Él asintió con gravedad.

—Sí. Ella comenzó una relación por correo electrónico con él. Le dijo que era una profesora de la zona, que quería comenzar una carrera como oradora pública.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Rhiannon de oradora pública! ¿Y de qué demonios iba a hablar?

—De cómo inspirar a la gente joven para ser creativa y permanecer en la escuela.

—¿Y cómo iba Rhiannon a inspirar a los chicos de las escuelas públicas?

—No creo que tuviera que perfilar su discurso. Que yo sepa, lanzó el cebo y él lo mordió, y concertaron una cita.

—Si Rhiannon sólo necesitaba conocerlo en persona para pescar a esa vieja trucha —terminé yo.

Él asintió.

—¿Y tú permitiste que te dejara y se metiera en la cama de ese ricachón con tus bendiciones?

—En realidad, yo estaba tan ocupado detestando a su amigo que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que todo hubo terminado.

—Espera, ¿ella tenía aquí un amigo?

—Decía que se llamaba Bres, y que era su seguidor, si es que puedes creerlo.

—¿Alto, esquelético, y con un aliento apestoso? —pregunté.

—¡Sí! —respondió él sorprendido.

—Es su seguidor. De hecho, la siguió hasta aquí —me detuve a reflexionar unos segundos—. No, no es así. Bres vino aquí primero, para asegurarse de que el viaje podía realizarse con éxito. Ella lo siguió.

—Ese desgraciado no la perdió de vista.

—¿Así que Bres te mantuvo celoso, y tú no te diste cuenta de que ella estaba acostándose con el viejo?

—No, él sólo me tenía exasperado mientras acechaba por aquí como una maldita cucaracha. Yo no sabía que Rhiannon se estaba acostando con el viejo porque no me quedé en Tulsa con ella.

Sentí mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre Rhiannon, Thomas y Bres? ¿Por qué no se había quedado Thomas en Tulsa con la mujer a la que adoraba? ¿Y qué demonios tenía Rhiannon para conseguir que todos los hombres cumplieran su voluntad?

—Mira —dije—, todo esto es muy interesante, pero lo que yo quiero saber es por qué he vuelto a Oklahoma. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? ¿Y cómo demonios puedo volver a Partholon?

—Te traje de vuelta porque quería intercambiarte por Rhiannon y sacarla de este mundo.

—¿Sólo porque te dejó por un tipo viejo y rico?

—No, porque es mala. Ella lo mató. Y sus asesinatos acaban de empezar. La única vida que tiene importancia para ella es la suya.

—¿Sinclair está muerto?

—Murió un mes después de que se casaran, de un ataque al corazón.

—Vaya. Era viejo, y estaba cabalgando como Seabiscuit. Seguramente murió siendo muy feliz. ¿Por qué piensas que lo asesinó?

—Porque ella me lo dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Que ella me lo dijo. Me lo dijo con tanta calma como nosotros estamos hablando ahora. Me dijo que lo planeó, y que lo eligió a él porque era viejo y rico y no tenía hijos que pudieran impugnar el testamento. Primero lo enloqueció de deseo, para que lo encontraran en un estado de sobrexcitación. Después, según lo que me explicó, Bres lo sujetó y ella le clavó una jeringa llena de aire en la yugular. Incluso admitió que lo había convencido para mantener unas relaciones sexuales duras, con mordiscos, para cubrir el pinchazo de la aguja. Me dijo que él tenía un historial de problemas coronarios, y que había dejado estipulado que incineraran su cuerpo. Para ella fue muy fácil.

—¿Y porque admitió todo eso ante ti?

—Rhiannon pensaba que yo no podía negarle nada. Pensaba que yo la ayudaría si ella me necesitaba. Me dijo que yo podía ayudarla a dominar la magia de este mundo. Rhiannon pensaba que podía tenerlo todo aquí, la magia y la tecnología. Incluso me dejó ver ese otro mundo durante...

—¡Ver Partholon! —grité yo.

Asintió lentamente.

—¿Cómo?

—No estoy seguro. Creo que me hipnotizó, y mientras yo estaba en estado hipnótico, mi cuerpo se separó de mi espíritu y mi espíritu se vio arrastrado hacia algo que parecía un túnel. Al final de ese túnel salí sobre un edificio asombroso. Era de noche, pero vi claramente a seres que eran mitad hombre, mitad caballo, caminando y hablando los unos con los otros. Era fantástico.

—¿Era un templo de mármol color crema con unas murallas anchas y redondas? —pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí.

—El Templo de Epona —dije yo, presa de la nostalgia.

—Eso dijo Rhiannon.

Tuve que carraspear antes de preguntar:

—¿Y cómo volvió aquí tu alma?

—No lo sé. Yo no tuve nada que ver con ello. Después de volver me sentía bien, pero Rhiannon estaba exhausta. Debió de dormir dieciséis horas sin moverse.

—¿Y se despertó pensando que tú ibas a formar parte de su plan para dominar el mundo?

—En realidad, no se hacía ilusiones de dominar el mundo. Era demasiado racional como para eso. Sólo quería dinero. Mucho dinero. Y el poder que puede comprarse con el dinero, según decía.

—¿Y no tenía ya mucho dinero de ese anciano?

—Sí, pero ni siquiera varios millones de dólares eran suficientes para Rhiannon. Aprendió muy bien sus lecciones en Internet. Aprendió que ni siquiera varios millones de dólares son una fortuna según los estándares de hoy en día, y que no conseguiría comprar todo el poder y la autonomía que deseaba. Necesitaba más, así que lo encontró.

—¿Y cómo?

—Con las drogas.

—¿Con las drogas? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando Rhiannon averiguó la fascinación que existe en este mundo por las drogas ilegales, y el beneficio que podía conseguirse con el tráfico de drogas, dijo que sólo un idiota dejaría pasar la oportunidad para hacerse rico con un método tan fácil.

—¿Está traficando con drogas?

—Sí. Al principio pensé que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Le mostré muchas páginas de Internet que alertaban sobre los peligros del consumo de las drogas, lo que le hacía a las familias, a las comunidades y a los niños. Sin embargo, ella me dijo que lo que los débiles se hicieran a sí mismos no era asunto suyo, y que parecía que en este mundo había demasiados niños, de todos modos. Que, probablemente, matar a unos cuantos era buena idea. Rhiannon cree en la supervivencia del más fuerte. Le expliqué que traficar con drogas era un delito y que podía ir a la cárcel. Se echó a reír y dijo que no iba permitir que la atraparan. Entonces le dije que tenía muchas más cosas de las que preocuparse aparte de la policía, que si vivía en esa parte de nuestro mundo estaría relacionándose con ladrones, asesinos, adictos y mentirosos.

—¿Y eso no le molestó?

—No. Esa perspectiva le pareció excitante. Dijo que ahí era donde entraba yo, que juntos podríamos usar a un demonio muy antiguo para controlar esta forma del mal moderno y evitar que la atraparan.

—¿Y qué quería decir con eso?

—No estoy seguro. No le di la oportunidad de que me lo explicara. De repente la vi como lo que era en realidad, una sociópata. Le dije que se marchara y que no volviera. La eché de mi casa, a ella y a su seguidor.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un momento. Mi mente trabajaba febrilmente, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de oír.

—Eso me lleva a tu primera pregunta.

Yo lo miré con confusión.

—El motivo por el que intenté intercambiaros a las dos —me recordó él—. Es muy sencillo. Ella es malvada. Me había hablado de ti, y decidí que seguramente una profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa de instituto no podía ser una diosa sociópata que quisiera traficar con drogas valiéndose de una magia negra y antigua. Además de eso, ella se había reído porque te había dejado en Partholon para que te enfrentaras con una especie de demonios.

Yo rechiné los dientes al saber de la traición y la cobardía de Rhiannon, que había dejado a su pueblo cuando debería haberse quedado para avisarlos y protegerlos.

—Creía que estarías feliz de poder salir de allí. Me pareció buena idea intercambiaros.

—Está bien. Después de que te hayas explicado, entiendo tu razonamiento, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que donde yo quiero estar para siempre es en Partholon. Quiero a la gente a la que ella traicionó. Adoro a la diosa que ella usó. Acepto al marido a quien ella rechazó.

—No lo sabía —respondió Thomas con tristeza.

—Entonces quedan otras dos preguntas. ¿Cómo me trajiste hasta aquí, y cómo puedo volver?

—Bueno... Rhiannon me dijo cuál era el hechizo que usó para intercambiar su sitio con el tuyo. Dijo que uso un ánfora como punto focal. Primero la envió a este mundo, es evidente que Bres trajo el ánfora cuando precedió a Rhiannon aquí. Cuando el ánfora estuvo en este mundo, Rhiannon la usó para atraer el poder que permitiera intercambiaros.

—Tiene sentido. Continúa.

—Así que yo decidí que necesitaba un objeto de poder con el que trabajar. Algo que estuviera en ambos mundos.

—Los árboles —susurré yo.

—Sí. Sabía que tienen un poder poco corriente, y más en un bosque que resuena de energía como éste.

—¿Y cómo sabías que también estaban en Partholon?

—Ellos me lo dijeron. Toqué su poder e intenté llamarte. Al principió no creía que fuera a funcionar. Percibía tu presencia, pero estaba amortiguada y fragmentada, como si tú no estuvieras oyendo de verdad mi llamada.

—Eso es porque no fui yo quien oyó tu llamada, sino Epi —dije con frustración.

—¿Quién es Epi?

—Mi yegua. Bueno, no exactamente. No es una mascota ni nada por el estilo. Es la encarnación equina de la diosa Epona. Y supongo que puede decirse que yo le pertenezco a ella tanto como ella me pertenece a mí. Ella fue quien se sintió atraída hacia los árboles, no yo. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al claro en el que estaban, comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña, como si supiera que algo no iba bien.

—Eso explica por qué me resultó tan difícil reconocerte.

—¿Reconocerme?

—Sabía lo que sentías hacia Rhiannon. Sí, tú dices que no os parecéis, y admito que no tienes su frialdad ni su dureza. Pero es como si fuerais partes de un todo. No sé de qué otra forma de describirlo.

Yo lo miré con escepticismo.

—Piénsalo de este modo: todo el mundo tiene un aura. Incluso muchos científicos lo admiten.

Yo asentí.

—Mientras esté conectado con el bosque, veo con claridad las auras. Incluso puedo buscar una que conozca. Tu aura y la suya son casi idénticas.

Aquello consiguió que me sintiera muy mal.

—De acuerdo, entonces me encontraste por mi aura, que también debe de ser similar a la de Epi, ya que tú la reconociste y la llamaste a ella también. Después, ¿cómo me trajiste hasta aquí?

—Te llamé a través de los árboles. Rhiannon me explicó que hay pliegues entre nuestros mundos. Me dijo que una vez que se encuentran esos pliegues es posible deslizarse entre las dimensiones.

—¿Y los árboles provocan un pliegue?

—No sé si ellos provocaron un pliegue, o a la inversa, pero, sí, localicé un pliegue dimensional entre los árboles. Fui allí, me concentré en tu aura y en la razón por la que quería intercambiaros a Rhiannon y a ti. Cuando tú tocaste los árboles, yo toqué aquella dimensión. Te agarré y tiré.

—¿Me agarraste a través de los árboles?

—Estaba tocando los dos árboles y concentrándome, imaginando una especie de honda de poder que te lanzara hasta aquí y enviara a Rhiannon allí. De repente sentí algo... como si mis manos se deslizaran dentro de su corteza, y noté tus manos. Así que tiré.

—Muy bien, así es como me trajiste. Entiendo que así es como puedo volver.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, lo que sí es seguro es que vamos a ir a averiguarlo.

Bajé los pies al suelo y comencé a incorporarme. Inesperadamente, el sonido del océano invadió mis oídos, y la habitación comenzó a girar peligrosamente alrededor de un eje inclinado.

—¡Tranquila! —dijo él, y yo noté sus manos fuertes sujetándome y guiándome de vuelta a la cama—. Los árboles seguirán allí por la mañana.

Miré su imagen desdibujada, y cerré los ojos, asombrada por la debilidad de mi cuerpo.

—Quiero volver a casa —susurré.

—Ya lo sé, mi niña —me dijo él con suavidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste incapacitada cuando hiciste tu primer viaje dimensional?

Intenté concentrarme, y respondí:

—Un par de días, como mínimo. No lo recuerdo bien —después añadí—: Y no soy tu niña.

Él pasó por alto mi comentario.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados y duerme. Concédete un tiempo para recuperarte. No olvides que tienes que tener fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir al viaje de regreso.

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarme y respirando profundamente. Traté de no estremecerme al notar una mano cálida que me apartaba un rizo de la cara.

—Duerme, Renesmee —murmuró él.

Yo no respondí, y oí cómo tomaba la bandeja del té y las galletas. A través de los párpados medio abiertos lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, y volver a salir con otra taza de café humeante. Volvió a acercar la mecedora al fuego, bajo la lámpara de queroseno. Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente, y encendió la lámpara. Con evidente rigidez, alargó el brazo y tomó el libro que descansaba boca abajo sobre la mesilla. Me di cuenta de que había visto aquella misma expresión de dolor en el rostro de Jacob Black cuando recibió las heridas en la batalla, y sin poder evitarlo, me pregunté por qué tipo de lesión se habría retirado Thomas. Era evidente que todavía le molestaba.

Se me cerraron los ojos. Mi última imagen consciente fue la de la tapa del libro que estaba leyendo Thomas. Era una colección de ensayos de una escritora de Oklahoma, Connie Cronley, titulada De vez en cuando se cae una rueda.

Vaya si era cierto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 3

Al principio, el sueño fue como una niebla seductora. A medida que me sumergía en él, sin embargo, mi mente se llenó de premoniciones oscuras, y yo no podía despertarme. En la pantalla de la noche se proyectaron escenas inconexas. Eran apariciones fantasmales, a medio formar, en parte centauro, en parte demonio, en parte humano, nada que yo pudiera reconocer ni que tuviera sentido para mí.

Mi alma durmiente se estremeció e intentó hacerse con el control de las visiones, como siempre había podido hacer en el pasado, pero en esta ocasión, el espacio que normalmente estaba lleno de alegría y fantasía había cambiado. Se había transformado en un paisaje de pesadilla.

Yo sabía que estaba durmiendo, y me decía que podía despertar en cualquier momento, pero eso no me dio consuelo porque las imágenes deshilvanadas se fundieron y se hicieron sólidas, y se transformaron en algo grotescamente familiar. Vi una recreación sangrienta de la batalla final entre Partholon y los Fomorians, menos la intervención de Epona y nuestra Leah final. Los cadáveres de los centauros y los humanos que yo sabía que habían muerto en batallas previas estaban despiertos y, como si fueran muertos vivientes, se levantaban para ser asesinados de nuevo.

Algunos de ellos sólo tenían ojos. Otros sólo tenían bocas con colmillos. Y el resto parecían tocados por una mano divina y eran increíblemente bellos. Mi alma se encogió a la vista de todos ellos.

Yo no presencié mi propia muerte, pero sí vi cómo Bella, Edward, Leah y Quil caían bajo los dientes y las garras de los Fomorians. Y a medida que la batalla se reproducía una y otra vez ellos resucitaban para ser asesinados nuevamente. Después apareció el Señor de los Fomorians, Nuada. En aquella ocasión mi marido no lo venció. Yo presencié, impotente, cómo el demonio desmembraba despiadadamente a Jacob Black.

Acto seguido, Nuada eligió a un guerrero solitario, uno a quien yo reconocí rápidamente: era el padre resucitado de Rhiannon, el reflejo de mi padre. Con un silbido de Leah, la criatura alada cercenó el cuello pálido de El MacCallan

El grito que se me había estado formando en la mente penetró en mi sueño, y oí el eco del nombre de mi padre en el perímetro de la espantosa pesadilla. De repente Nuada se volvió y miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Con los ojos entornados, se irguió hasta adoptar su altura completa, con las alas erectas y distendidas. De su boca brotaba sangre y espuma, mientras gritaba: «¡Sí, mujer! He oído tu llamada. Ya nunca seremos libres el uno del otro. ¡Iré a buscarte estés donde estés!».

Tomé aire, y mi propio grito de terror me despertó repentinamente. Unos brazos fuertes me estaban zarandeando, y escuché una voz grave llena de preocupación.

—¡Renesmee, Renesmee! ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Thomas. Se me encogió el corazón ante la familiaridad de sus facciones. Echaba de menos a Jacob Black profundamente.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —dije, e intenté sonreír mientras me zafaba de sus manos.

Él me soltó de mala gana.

—¿Sólo ha sido una pesadilla? —me preguntó.

—Sí. Una pesadilla.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o un poco de té?

—No, estoy bien —respondí. Su mirada de decepción hizo que añadiera—: Pero muchas gracias. Sólo estoy muy cansada. Creo que necesito dormir más.

Él miró su reloj.

—Todavía quedan varias horas hasta el amanecer.

—Gracias —repetí, y me tumbé de costado para quedar de cara a la pared y de espaldas a él.

Oí que se sentaba de nuevo en su mecedora, y me pregunté brevemente si iba a pasar la noche velándome. A mí no me importaba. Podía pasar la noche como quisiera, porque yo iba salir de allí al día siguiente y volvería con mi marido y mi gente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir preocupación.

Yo nunca había tenido una pesadilla. Nunca.

Era una niña cuando me di cuenta de que no todo el mundo podía dirigir sus sueños como yo. Yo siempre había tenido el control de lo que llamaba el Paraíso de los Sueños. Después, a través de mis visiones, Epona separaba mi alma de mi cuerpo dormido y me permitía ser sus ojos y sus oídos por todo Partholon. Sin embargo, aquella noche había sido distinto. No había experimentado las visiones que me proporcionaba la diosa a través del Sueño Mágico. Estaba segura de eso. Las imágenes que me habían atravesado la mente no habían sucedido en realidad. En ninguna dimensión. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, intentando olvidar el mal que había sentido en Partholon. La misma oscuridad que había sentido cuando Thomas tiró de mí a través de los árboles hacia Oklahoma. La misma maldad que interesaba tanto a Rhiannon y a Bres. En aquel momento no podía hacer nada sobre de ello. Tenía que dormir. Me obligué a relajarme.

Afortunadamente, el agotamiento venció a la paranoia y a la preocupación, y volví a quedarme dormida. No iba a pensar más en premoniciones del mal, ni en cosas que me recordaran mi pesadilla.

A la manera de Escarlata O'Hara, respiré profundamente y dejé que el sueño me venciera. Ya pensaría en ello al día siguiente...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 4

El canto incesante de un ruiseñor me despertó.

—Dios, que criaturas más molestas —refunfuñé mientras me frotaba los ojos. Los ruiseñores y sus canturreos eran una de las cosas que no había echado de menos de Oklahoma.

—¡Buenos días, mi niña! —exclamó Thomas.

Parecía descansado y fresco mientras se ponía un jersey grueso de lana.

—No soy tu niña —respondí yo.

Él se echó a reír con ganas.

Estupendo. Otra de esas personas activas por la mañana. Constaté otra similitud entre mi marido y él. Por lo menos, aquél era molesto en vez de atractivo.

Bajé los pies al suelo y me levanté, envuelta en el edredón.

—¿Dónde está el baño?

—Al otro lado de la cocina —respondió él, y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. Hay un cepilio de dientes nuevo en el armario. Y te he dejado allí algunas de las cosas de Rhiannon.

Él me echó una mirada de evaluación, y de repente, me sentí como si él fuera capaz de ver a través del edredón.

—Te quedarán bien. Siéntete como en casa —me dijo alegremente.

—Mmm —murmuré yo, dirigiéndome en dirección al baño.

—Haré café y huevos revueltos.

A mí me dio un vuelco el estómago al oír aquella mención de la comida. Sin embargo, aquellas náuseas matinales casi me hicieron sonreír. El bebé estaba bien.

—Yo sólo tomaré un té y una tostada. Y puedo hacer ambas cosas. No tienes por qué molestarte —le dije por encima del hombro, ligeramente desconcertada al comprobar que ya estaba haciendo mi cama. ¿Acaso era un maniático del orden? Sin esperar respuesta, sacudí la cabeza y atravesé rápidamente la cocina inmaculada.

El baño era grande y confortable, tenía una espaciosa ducha y una bañera que me hicieron suspirar de placer.

Sobre la encimera del lavabo había ropa. Me di cuenta de que eran unas prendas carísimas, incluso antes de tocarlas. Unos pantalones de cuero negro con una etiqueta de Giorgio Armani y un jersey de cachemir de cuello de pico, del color de las hojas del otoño, ribeteado de piel oscura que sólo podía ser visón. Rhiannon debía de haberse familiarizado muy bien con las tiendas de lujo de la Quinta Avenida de Tulsa. También había un conjunto de braguita y sujetador de encaje negro. Yo hice girar la diminuta prenda interior alrededor del dedo índice y sacudí la cabeza.

—Rhiannon, Rhiannon, parece que tienes obsesión por los tangas.

Después de una larga ducha caliente, me lavé los dientes dos veces, me sequé el pelo y me maquillé con los cosméticos de Rhiannon. Parecía que había dejado vacío el mostrador de Chanel. Cuando terminé, me miré al espejo y sonreí. Tenía que reconocer una cosa de Rhiannon, y era que, verdaderamente, sabía cómo vestirnos para mostrar nuestros mejores atributos.

Descalza, caminé hacia la cocina. Thomas estaba de espaldas a mí, ocupado removiendo algo que olía a huevos revueltos y queso. Con una náusea, me dirigí hacia la mesa, donde ya había servido pan tostado, galletas recién hechas y varios condimentos. Mientras mordisqueaba la esquina de una tostada, carraspeé. Thomas se sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza para sonreír. De pronto, se quedó helado. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y su expresión cambió por completo. Casi me abrasó con la intensidad de su mirada. Yo conocía bien aquella mirada, íntimamente. Era la cara de mi esposo mirándome con el calor de su deseo.

¡No! Mi mente se reveló. Él sólo se parecía a Jacob Black. No era Jacob Black. Aparté los ojos de Thomas y le di un gran mordisco a la tostada. Con la boca llena pregunté:

—¿Hay té?

Fingí que no me daba cuenta de que su voz todavía tenía un tono de lujuria reprimida.

—Sí, he puesto las bolsas en el agua.

—Bien. Tomaré un poco.

Puso los huevos revueltos y el té sobre la mesa, y se sentó.

—¿Quieres huevos?

—No, gracias, creo que me conformaré con las tostadas y alguna galleta con mermelada. Todavía tengo molestias en el estómago.

No estaba segura del motivo, pero no quería revelar nada de mi embarazo.

—Como prefieras —dijo él, mientras se servía una generosa ración de huevos revueltos.

Comimos en un silencio incómodo. Él no me miraba. Yo no lo miraba a él.

Mientras se servía una segunda taza de café, me arriesgué a observarlo de reojo. Él seguía mirando cualquier sitio salvo a mí.

—Las galletas están muy buenas —dije amablemente.

Él respondió con un gruñido. Suspiré. Lo mejor sería enfrentarme a los hechos y dejar de jugar al escondite.

—Supongo que el hecho de que yo me parezca tanto a Rhiannon es toda una impresión, sobre todo si voy vestida con su ropa.

Thomas me miró.

—Una «impresión» no es la palabra que usaría yo —replicó.

—Bueno, parecía que te habías quedado asombrado.

—¿De veras, mi niña? —respondió él con ironía—. No era asombro lo que sentía.

Oh, oh. Yo tragué saliva.

Nuestras miradas quedaron atrapadas la una en la otra. Sus ojos eran oscuros y sinceros, y tan familiares, que se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Su expresión era la de Jacob Black; Thomas era tan, tan parecido a mi amor...

Pero no era él, me recordé, y tomé un largo y sonoro trago de té.

—¡Qué té más bueno! —exclamé, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y con la esperanza de tener un gran moco seco colgándome de la nariz.

—Gracias —dijo él, y después, añadió con una sonrisa— : Creo que tienes algo entre los dientes.

—Odio que me pase eso —dije, entre risas, y me pasé insistentemente la lengua por los dientes, como una buena oriunda de Oklahoma.

Él volvió a sonreír, y agitó la cabeza antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su comida.

La tensión se había roto, y yo exhalé un suspiro de alivio mientras terminábamos el desayuno en un silencio mucho más agradable.

Después de lavar los platos y recogerlo todo rápidamente, Thomas fue hacia un armario que había entre la cocina y el baño.

—Toma... —me dijo, y me entregó un par de calcetines gruesos y unas botas de montar inglesas muy elegantes.

—Gracias —le dije yo con una sonrisa—. Se me estaban congelando los pies.

—Deberías haberlo dicho antes —respondió Thomas con la voz ronca; se volvió hacia el armario para sacar dos abrigos.

—No pasa nada —le dije mientras me ponía las botas—. Me sorprendió que el suelo estuviera tan frío, eso es todo.

—Hace un frío poco habitual para esta época del año. Incluso han dicho que va nevar esta noche o mañana.

—¡Vaya, nieve en Oklahoma en noviembre!

Sujetó el abrigo para que yo pudiera ponérmelo. Yo me dije que era ridículo sentirse incómoda por ello, porque sólo me estaba ayudando. Eso era lo que se suponía que debían hacer los caballeros.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca...

—Sí —me susurró al oído—, nieve en noviembre...

La respiración cálida de Thomas hizo que yo me estremeciera, y me aparté rápidamente de él, fingiendo que estaba muy ocupada subiéndome la cremallera del abrigo.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —dije alegremente.

—Se me olvidaba que tienes prisa.

Su voz sonó tensa, y de nuevo me di cuenta de que tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y algunas canas plateadas en el pelo oscuro.

El comentario superficial que iba a hacer murió en mis labios. Le sonreí con tristeza.

—No soy ella, Thomas.

—No quiero que seas ella.

Solté un resoplido de frustración.

—Bueno, tú no me conoces, así que te sientes atraído por un recuerdo de Rhiannon.

—No he deseado a Rhiannon desde que conocí su verdadera naturaleza.

No supe qué responder. Nos miramos. En sus ojos había una gran tristeza. Para mí era muy difícil estar con él y no preocuparme de sus sentimientos. Sin poder evitarlo, veía continuamente su parecido con Jacob Black, en muchas más cosas que en su físico. Me decía que Thomas era más serio y distante, pero sólo tenía que pensar en lo ocurrido seis meses antes, y recordaba a un centauro muy guapo que al principio también se comportaba de manera distante y grave hacia mí.

Hasta que empecé a quererlo, me recordó mi mente. Hasta que le demostré que yo no era Rhiannon. Y a Thomas no tenía que demostrárselo, él ya lo sabía.

Terminé con mis divagaciones.

—Tengo que ir a casa —dije, mientras apartaba mis ojos de los suyos. Me di la vuelta y caminé decididamente hacia la puerta.

—Lo sé, Renesmee.

Ambos salimos al exterior, y yo me detuve a la luz nebulosa de aquella mañana fría de Oklahoma.

—Justo después de Samhain —terminó de decir.

—Querrás decir Halloween —dije yo, con una expresión de superioridad.

—No, mi niña. Quiero decir Samhain. No tengo que ser de Partholon para entender el cambio de las estaciones y para respetar los misterios de la naturaleza.

—No quería decir nada. Sólo quería decir que el nombre de Samhain es arcaico aquí —respondí, disgustada conmigo misma por haberme vuelto una esnob. Thomas comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, y yo lo seguí.

—Nada que sintonice con el bosque es arcaico —me dijo suavemente, y me señaló un sendero que discurría hacia la derecha—. Por aquí.

Se alejó, y yo tuve que esforzarme por seguir su paso, murmurando entre dientes cosas sobre los hombres y sus egos.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó él, mirando hacia atrás sin dejar de andar.

—Nada, nada —respondí rápidamente, y añadí—: ¿Está muy lejos la burbuja dimensional?

Thomas se rió al oír mi descripción.

—Burbuja... una buena descripción. No, no está muy lejos. Más o menos, a una hora de paseo rápido.

—Es una pena que no tengas caballos —dije con melancolía.

—No me gustan los caballos —respondió él, en tono defensivo.

—¿Qué? —no estaba segura de si lo había oído correctamente.

—No me gustan los caballos. Nunca me han gustado. No monto a caballo —respondió él entonces, de manera cortante.

Yo comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto?

—¿Rhiannon no te ha contado nada sobre la gente de Partholon? —le pregunté yo. Aquello me parecía demasiado divertido. Por favor. A él no le gustaban los caballos y su reflejo era en parte caballo.

—Me dijo que no quería estar allí porque iban a obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no quería. Y que unos seres demoniacos iban a atacar su mundo. Eso es todo.

—Thomas, Rhiannon no quería casarse con Jacob Black, el hombre con el que estaba destinada a casarse, porque él habría interferido con su forma de vida. Ella no es exactamente mujer de un solo hombre.

—Sí, eso ya lo he averiguado. Sin embargo, no se qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido.

—Bueno... Tu... reflejo en Partholon... digamos que es un gran jinete —le expliqué, y tuve otro ataque de risa.

—Eso me demuestra que lo que me has contado sobre Rhiannon y tú es cierto. Los reflejos de uno y otro mundo pueden ser muy diferentes.

Me miró con una ceja enarcada, con una expresión tan propia de Jacob Black que no pude evitar sonreírle con calidez.

—Exactamente.

Era muy mono.

Seguimos caminando colina arriba, y Thomas impuso un buen ritmo. A mí me agradó comprobar que mi respiración era constante, y que no jadeaba ni resoplaba, ni tampoco tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su ritmo. En realidad, me di cuenta de que cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el bosque, más tonificada me sentía. Sonreí, disfrutando de la sensación que me producía la caminata en los músculos de las piernas y ascendiendo con facilidad.

Mientras andaba, tenía tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor. La arboleda era densa. Había robles y almeces, combinados armoniosamente con abetos y pinos. Sus ramas se entrelazaban y casi no dejaban ver el cielo gris de aquella mañana. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojarasca, de ramas rotas y de zarzas.

Entonces oí el susurro. Al principio pensé que era el viento a través de las ramas. Sin embargo, miré hacia arriba, y me di cuenta de que las ramas no se movían. Había muy poca brisa, sin fuerza suficiente para agitar las ramas.

Pasé junto a un árbol muy grande que tuve que rodear, porque su tronco casi bloqueaba el senderó. Rocé la corteza con el brazo.

«Bienvenida, Amada». La brisa juguetona se convirtió en palabras dentro de mi mente, y di un respingo.

—¿Renesmee?

Thomas se detuvo también a unos cuantos metros y me miró.

—He oído algo.

Él observó todo lo que nos rodeaba, y escuchó con atención.

—No hay nadie.

—No, he oído algo dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué has oído? —me preguntó, en un tono emocionado, mientras volvía apresuradamente hacia mí.

—Algo que me daba la bienvenida. Y que me llamaba Amada —le expliqué, con la voz entrecortada.

Así era como me llamaba mi diosa, pero no se lo dije.

Él volvió a mirar a nuestro alrededor, y puso los ojos sobre el árbol enorme junto al que yo acababa de pasar.

—Quizá haya sido aquél, es muy anciano.

Thomas se acercó al árbol y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha. Apoyó la palma abierta en la corteza, cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Entonces, se le relajaron las arrugas de la frente, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa suave. Abrió los ojos, y asintió para animarme a que me uniera a él.

Yo recordé la descarga eléctrica que recibí la última vez que había intentado oír a un árbol, y me quedé paralizada.

Al ver que no me movía, se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y la apretó firmemente contra el tronco del árbol. Me sentí muy tensa, esperando inconscientemente a que ocurriera algo horrible. Sin embargo, aquella vez fue diferente. Primero sentí un calor agradable bajo la mano, como si estuviera posada sobre un animal vivo. Después el calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo a través de la palma de mi mano, y con él, sentí una emoción maravillosa, como si inesperadamente me hubiera encontrado con un viejo amigo.

«¡Bienvenida, Amada de Epona!».

En aquella ocasión no pude confundirlo con el viento, porque las palabras sonaron con claridad en mi mente.

—¡Oh! —susurré, con reverencia, y posé la otra mano también sobre la corteza—. Sabes quién soy.

—Sí.

—¡Oh, Thomas! —me acerqué más al árbol y apoyé la mejilla en la corteza—. Me conoce —dije, y tuve que parpadear para no derramar lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar de nuevo aquel saludo.

—El bosque te habla —respondió Thomas, en tono de satisfacción.

Yo asentí felizmente, sin soltar el tronco del árbol.

—¡Si saben quién soy, seguramente podrán ayudarme a volver a Partholon! —exclamé, y le envié una petición silenciosa al anciano espíritu del árbol.

—Entonces debemos continuar andando —respondió Thomas, pero en su voz ya no había placer, sino una determinación grave.

Yo me quedé sorprendida al notar el eco de su pena en el árbol.

Acaricié la corteza y me separé de ella, diciéndole mentalmente al árbol que Thomas no era mi marido... que no era mi marido... que no era mi marido. Me alejé lentamente del roble.

—Tienes razón, debemos continuar.

Él asintió con tirantez y se dio la vuelta, y volvió a caminar. Yo me puse a su lado, mientras escuchaba con asombro los susurros que resonaban en mi mente.

«¡Ave, Epona!».

«¡Bien Hallada, Amada!».

«¡Bendita seas!».

«¡Te damos la bienvenida, Amada de Epona!».

Me sentí llena de alegría por su aceptación y su reconocimiento, y aproveché todas las oportunidades que tuve para acariciar los troncos y las ramas de los árboles que estaban más cerca del camino. Cada vez que tocaba un árbol, sobre todo uno de los más ancianos y más grandes, sentía en los dedos un calor que se me extendía como una ráfaga por todo el cuerpo. Muy pronto me di cuenta de que con aquella ráfaga llegaba la energía.

—¡Eh! —le dije a Thomas—. ¡Estos árboles me están cargando de energía!

—Lo sé —respondió él, sin volverse a mirarme y sin aminorar el ritmo.

Me detuve lo suficiente como para dejar que mi mano permaneciera posada unos instantes en otro tronco lleno de nudos. ¡Zas! El calor invadió mi cuerpo.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Es como si fuera Wonder Woman, o algo así!

De repente, Thomas se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

—No como una superheroína, sino como una diosa.

—Sí —dije yo sin aliento—. Sí —repetí—, divina. Y no divina por un error, divina por elección, por derecho.

Thomas elevó la mano hasta casi acariciarme la mejilla. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de anhelo, y al verla, se me formó un nudo la garganta. Sin embargo, no me acerqué a él. No podía. Bajó la mano y apartó la mirada. Miró hacia la derecha del camino y señaló.

—Es por ahí. Sigúeme.

Yo asentí con entusiasmo, impaciente por salir del sendero y adentrarme más en el bosque. Intenté pasar por alto su expresión sombría y el encorvamiento de sus hombros.

Habíamos dado tan sólo unos cien pasos más cuando salimos de entre los árboles y la maleza y nos encontramos al borde de un pequeño claro. A mí se me escapó un jadeo mientras miraba a mi alrededor con asombro.

—¡Es exactamente igual que en Partholon!

Por el claro discurría el mismo riachuelo claro y tranquilo que se alejaba de nosotros hacia el bosque. Sin embargo, yo no estaba observando la corriente, sino los dos enormes robles que se erguían a cada una de sus orillas. Como en Partholon, sus enormes ramas estaban llenas de hojas verdes, inusuales para aquel tiempo tan frío de noviembre. Sus ramas estaban tan entrelazadas que era imposible distinguir dónde terminaba uno de los árboles y dónde comenzaba el otro. Era como si el tiempo los hubiera fundido el uno con el otro. Sus troncos gruesos estaban cubiertos por un musgo luminoso que resplandecía suavemente.

Sin decir una palabra, Thomas y yo caminamos juntos hacia los árboles. Yo me di cuenta de lo quieto que estaba el aire, y de la extraña ausencia del canto de los pájaros. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a los árboles, más podía sentirlos. Nos detuvimos a pocos centímetros de los troncos, y yo miré a Thomas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté con ansiedad.

—Haremos lo que hicimos antes —respondió él en voz baja, como si estuviéramos en una iglesia—. Nos concentraremos en reunir el poder de todo el bosque en una sola esfera dentro de mí.

Me quedé sorprendida, y él sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, yo también puedo experimentar el poder de este bosque. Pero no tanto como tú. En mí no fluye libremente, pero soy capaz de reunirlo. Normalmente lo uso para fortalecerme físicamente. Es como un analgésico para mi espalda.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera vuelto tan ágil al entrar en el bosque. Yo asentí para mostrar que lo entendía y él continuó.

—Después de acaparar todo el poder en mi interior, me concentré en que Rhiannon volviera a Partholon, y en que tú regresaras aquí. Entonces, cuando tú tocaste los árboles, yo te agarré y tiré de ti. No sé por qué no afectó a Rhiannon, pero tú sí estás aquí.

—De acuerdo, bien... Por lo menos, esta vez no tenemos que preocuparnos por Rhiannon. Por mí puede quedarse aquí. Pero yo quiero volver a casa.

Puse un pie a cada lado del riachuelo, y con decisión posé ambas manos sobre el musgo color esmeralda. La descarga de calor que sentí me subyugó con su intensidad.

Entre dientes le dije a Thomas:

—No creo que sea ningún problema encontrar el poder. Me siento como si pudiera saltar un edificio de un solo bote.

—Concéntrate en Partholon. Adelante, mi niña. Vuelve con él, vuelve a casa.

—Gracias —susurré antes de volver mi atención hacia los árboles.

Incliné la cabeza, apreté las manos con más fuerza sobre el musgo y fijé la vista en el agua clara de la corriente. Entonces me concentré. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Epi, y recordé la suavidad de su hocico cuando me saludaba al darme la bienvenida. Recordé cómo sus ojos castaños y líquidos reflejaban los mejores aspectos de mi alma. Y recordé a Bella, no como un reflejo de mi amiga de este mundo, sino tal y como había llegado a quererla, por sí misma, por su dulzura y su sentido del humor únicos.

Después, dejé que las imágenes de Jacob Black inundaran mi mente. Pensé en cómo se había resistido para no enamorarse de mí, al creer, al principio, que yo era Rhiannon, aunque no fuera capaz de mantener ni la frialdad ni la distancia. En cómo me había protegido y me había amado.

Seguí apretando los troncos de los árboles, con la esperanza de sentir que se volvían blandos bajo mis manos. Sin embargo, eran firmes y duros. Suspiré con exasperación, y aparté las palmas de los árboles.

—No funciona —dije, y me volví hacia Thomas—. Tal vez tú debas ayudarme. Acércate y haz las mismas cosas que hiciste antes de que los árboles se ablandaran y tú pudieras agarrarme a través de ellos.

Thomas asintió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el riachuelo.

—¿Listo?

Volvió a asentir, y los dos levantamos las manos y las posamos en lados opuestos de los árboles. Estábamos uno frente al otro, y yo alcé la vista para encontrarme con la intensidad de su mirada. El poder de los árboles aumentó vertiginosamente entre nosotros dos, y me di cuenta de que sentía los latidos del corazón de Thomas y el pulso de su sangre dentro de ellos, como si estuviera conectada con la fuerza de su vida. De repente, vi el aura de su silueta. Era de color azul, brillante como una joya, con matices de ámbar y oro por los bordes. Y era hipnótica.

Su voz sonó de repente, ronca de emoción.

—Si quieres que piense en mandarte a Partholon y alejarte de aquí, tendrás que dejar de mirarme así.

—¡Lo siento! —respondí, y cerré los ojos con fuerza para quitarme su imagen de la cabeza.

Volví a pensar en Jacob Black y sentí cómo temblaba el musgo. Mantuve la cabeza inclinada, abrí los ojos y me concentré en el riachuelo que discurría por debajo de mí. El agua se movió como si fuera una ventana y se abrió, y yo miré hacia el mundo que había más allá.

Vi el claro de Partholon. Era exactamente igual que aquél en el que nosotros nos encontrábamos, pero estaba vacío. Sin dudarlo, conjuré el poder que había dentro de mí y lo lancé a través del agua hacia Partholon. Instantes después tuve que parpadear rápidamente para librarme de las gotas de sudor que me caían desde la frente hacia los ojos. Se me había acelerado la respiración, y tenía la ropa húmeda de sudor, pegada al cuerpo.

Habían comenzado a temblarme los brazos cuando oí un sonido cada vez más intenso. Entonces, a través de la corriente vi que Jacob Black se abría paso entre la maleza y entraba al claro, con un aura de color zafiro cuyos bordes dorados latían salvajemente.

—¡Renesmee!

El poder de su voz resonó de una manera inquietante a través de la corriente.

—¡Estoy aquí! —respondí con un grito.

Su cuerpo de centauro se aproximó con una velocidad inhumana hacia los árboles. Se detuvo justo en el lugar que Thomas ocupaba en este mundo.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó, y la frustración de su voz fue como un reflejo de la mía.

—¡Concéntrate! Pon las manos sobre los troncos de los árboles y piensa en mí.

Rápidamente, él puso las manos en los troncos y me miró.

—Amor mío, no pienso en otra cosa.

Yo empujé y noté que las manos se me hundían un poco en el musgo, que ahora era como una gelatina caliente. Seguí empujando hacia delante y la masa líquida me envolvió los brazos hasta los codos. De repente, toqué las manos de otro; eran unas manos más grandes y más cálidas que las de un hombre humano.

A través de la corriente me di cuenta de que Jacob Black abría los ojos de golpe, e intenté frenéticamente que mis manos obedecieran mis órdenes y se agarraran a las suyas.

Entonces, desde algún lugar por detrás oí un aleteo oscuro que entraba en el claro. En aquel instante sentí un cambio en los árboles. El poder que yo había reunido en mí vaciló y comenzó a disminuir, como si alguien me lo estuviera arrebatando.

Volví la cabeza ligeramente, y centré mi atención entre Jacob Black y la cosa que estaba en aquel momento en mitad del claro de Partholon. La oscuridad se ondulaba y tomaba forma en el bosque, empapando el suelo como un derrame de aceite. A medida que se acercaba, yo noté una sensación muy familiar, y me estremecí al identificar el origen de aquella familiaridad. Era el mal. El mismo mal que había viajado con el ejército de los Fomorians.

La sombra se acercó más y más. No tenía forma definida, y era difícil verla con claridad, como si fuera una sombra dentro de otra sombra.

Yo sentí, a través de nuestras manos, que Jacob Black se estremecía.

—Hay algo que... —musitó; entonces, alzó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

En aquel mismo instante, la forma oscura se hizo líquida por completo, y se derramó en la corriente cristalina. Con horror, vi que las aguas que discurrían a mis pies se volvían espantosas, negras, a medida que la oscuridad pasaba de un mundo al otro.

—¡Renesmee! ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto Jacob Black. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba muy lejana.

—No lo sé...

Me quedé sin habla al ver cómo la cosa pasaba por debajo de mis pies y se detenían a la orilla del riachuelo. Se elevó y se solidificó en forma de silueta alada. Yo emití un grito de pánico.

—¡Nuada!

—Sí, mujer —respondió la criatura—. He respondido a tu llamada. Ahora comenzaremos de nuevo nuestro juego.

—¡No! —le grité yo. Mi concentración se hizo añicos. Ya no podía sentir a Jacob Black.

Mientras los árboles escupían mis manos de su interior líquido, oí la llamada desgarradora de mi marido. Sin embargo, tal y como si un gigante hubiera soplado sobre la superficie del riachuelo, el agua se movió, y el reflejo de Partholon desapareció. Yo di varios pasos hacia atrás y me aparté de los árboles.

La criatura se acercó a mí con un sonido líquido, deslizante.

—Me alegro de que me hayas llamado.

Emitió una parodia oscura de la risa y alzó unos brazos medio formados, intentando que sus manos derretidas formaran unas garras.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Pero si estás muerto —dije, como una estúpida.

—Ya no, mujer —respondió él con un silbido—. Estamos conectados. No finjas que no has usado el poder oscuro para despertarme y emplazarme aquí —me dijo, mientras se acercaba. Yo observé espantada cómo comenzaban a solidificarse sus garras—. Te he echado de menos, mujer, casi tanto como he echado de menos el sentir vida dentro de mí.

—No te acerques —dijo Thomas con calma, y se puso delante de mí de manera protectora.

Nuada lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Este reflejo débil de tu compañero mutante piensa que le perteneces —dijo, y yo vi cómo algunos fragmentos de oscuridad salían disparados desde sus labios mientras le escupía las palabras a Thomas. Percibí el pulso del aura de la criatura. Su oscuridad era la completa ausencia de bondad. Se dividió hasta alcanzar su altura completa, y extendió las salas—. Voy a disfrutar matándolo.

—¡No! —grité yo.

Nuada se lanzó hacia Thomas. Pareció que su sombra se fundía con el humano. Yo me quedé paralizada por la conmoción: lo único que pude hacer fue observar cómo la criatura absorbía a Thomas. Sin embargo, a medida que él arañaba con las garras para desmembrarlo, el aura de Thomas resplandeció, y el borde dorado se resquebrajó, y lanzó chispas en los lugares en los que contactaba con la oscuridad de Nuada.

La criatura chilló y dio varios pasos atrás.

—¡Humano! —gritó—. Siento tu magia, pero no tienes la fuerza necesaria para vencerme.

La criatura alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, y pareció que las sombras del bosque volaban hacia sus manos. Su aura de color muerte latió desmedidamente. Entonces, Nuada volvió a avanzar hacia Thomas.

En aquella ocasión, cuando las auras entraron en contacto, las chispas doradas y brillantes se habían hecho más débiles. Fue suficiente para que Nuada retrocediera una vez más, pero sólo hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance del aura. Yo vi la tensión en el rostro cubierto de sudor de Thomas.

—Tus patéticas fuerzas se debilitan —silbó Nuada mientras avanzaba de nuevo.

Entonces, yo agarré el brazo de Thomas con ambas manos, que todavía tenía calientes de una manera antinatural a causa de su contacto con los árboles. Me concentré en enviarle todo aquel calor a Thomas, y en aquel mismo momento, Nuada entró en el aura vibrante y azul.

Las chispas atravesaron como relámpagos el cuerpo oscuro de Nuada, y su grito resonó por todo el bosque. Pareció que su forma se plegaba sobre sí misma antes de que retrocediera rápidamente.

—Eres mía. Hasta que te posea, destruiré todo lo que amas, en este mundo o en el otro.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras su forma sombría se desvanecía en el bosque.

De repente, sentí un mareo tan intenso que me fallaron las rodillas y se me nubló la visión. Con un gruñido, solté la mano de Thomas y me caí al suelo helado.

—¡Renesmee! —Thomas se arrodilló a mi lado, y me tomó en sus brazos.

—No tengo sensibilidad en las piernas —susurré. Me temblaban incontrolablemente. Miré la cara pálida de Thomas e intenté alzar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero el brazo no me obedecía. Me sentía distante de mi propio cuerpo, como si no fuéramos la misma cosa.

—No hables —me dijo Thomas.

Frenéticamente, metió las manos bajo mis axilas y las agarró por delante de mi pecho. Con la respiración entrecortada, caminando hacia atrás, me arrastró hacia los dos robles. Suavemente me sentó en el suelo y me hizo apoyar la espalda en uno de los troncos musgosos.

Entonces, Thomas se puso de rodillas y apoyó ambas manos a cada uno de los lados de mi cabeza.

—Ayúdala —rogó—. ¡Se está muriendo!

La descarga de calor que fluyó rápidamente por mi cuerpo me asustó, y se me escapó un gruñido de dolor al empezar a sentir los miembros del cuerpo. Noté en los brazos y las piernas miles de pinchazos diminutos. Respiré profundamente, y mi pecho se expandió. Tomé bocanadas de aire vivificante y me percaté de que debía de haber dejado de respirar. Con un miedo paralizante pensé en mi hija, y tuve un acceso maravilloso de náuseas. «Oh, Epona, que esté bien».

Poco a poco, recuperé la visión. La cara de Thomas apareció ante mis ojos. En aquella ocasión pude levantar el brazo, y le acaricié la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le quitaba una lágrima con el pulgar.

—Ya estoy bien —dije con un susurro débil.

—Gracias a tu diosa —respondió él con la voz ronca. Me di cuenta de que le temblaban los brazos.

—Y a ti.

Volví a bajar el brazo, y apreté la espalda con más firmeza contra el roble.

Thomas se sentó a mi lado y se apoyó en el tronco. Yo notaba que me estaba mirando, pero no volví la cara hacia él. Seguí observando el claro, intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

En aquel momento, el cielo color gris se abrió, y comenzaron a caer copos de nieve delicados y silenciosos.

—Está nevando —dije.

Thomas dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—¿Crees que puedes separarte ya del roble?

Asentí débilmente, y de repente me di cuenta de la intensidad del frío y de la humedad de mi ropa, que estaba empapada de sudor. Thomas se puso en pie con rigidez. Yo le tendí las manos y él me ayudó a incorporarme.

—¿Puedes andar? —me preguntó.

—Sí —respondí, y miré hacia el cielo gris.

Los copos delicados se habían transformado en manchones gruesos, y se había levantado un viento que los hacía caer en un ángulo afilado. Me estremecí, y me ceñí bien el abrigo alrededor del cuello.

—Tenemos que volver a la cabaña —me dijo Thomas, con preocupación. Me tomó del brazo, y ambos salimos del refugio de los árboles y comenzamos a caminar bajo los remolinos de nieve.

Las piernas me temblaban y tuve que apoyarme pesadamente en el brazo de Thomas. Él tiró de mí hacia el sendero y me guió hacia otro enorme árbol, para que me apoyara en su tronco. Se me cerraron los ojos mientras acaparaba dentro de mí su calor y los hilos de su poder.

«Descansa, Amada de Epona», oí en mi mente.

—¿Lista?

Thomas me puso a caminar de nuevo. El viaje de vuelta a casa siguió aquel patrón surrealista. Yo recorría tambaleándome el sendero, agarrada del brazo fuerte de Thomas, hasta que no podía continuar y él me acercaba a un árbol anciano. Era como cargar un teléfono móvil. El omnipresente viento de Oklahoma continuó soplando con fuerza a través de la cúpula espesa de ese bosque sagrado. La luz diurna se desvaneció, y mis pensamientos fragmentados se preguntaron cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado intentando abrir la puerta hacia Partholon. Debí de hacer la pregunta en voz alta, porque Thomas me respondió.

—Horas —dijo con agotamiento—. Va a anochecer muy pronto.

Yo emití un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Puedes conseguirlo, mi niña. Ya casi hemos llegado a casa.

«A casa». Mi casa era lo que acababa de dejar en el claro. La pena de la voz de Jacob Black todavía resonaba en mi corazón.

Yo me tropecé en un escalón y sacudí la cabeza con confusión. Thomas me rodeó con un brazo y me ayudó a subir las escaleras y a entrar por la puerta de la cabaña.

Me dejó sentada en una mecedora y se arrodilló ante la chimenea. Se quitó los guantes con los dientes y con una cerilla encendió el fuego fácilmente. Sin embargo, el calor no me alcanzaba. Me castañeteaban los dientes y tenía la cara entumecida.

Thomas tardó pocos segundos en cambiarse y ponerse ropa seca. Después me ayudó a desnudarme y me secó metódicamente con una toalla, antes de vestirme con unos pantalones y un jersey muy abrigados. Me dejó sentada de nuevo en la mecedora, ante la chimenea, me tapó con una manta y se fue a la cocina. Minutos después apareció con una taza de chocolate caliente y me la dio. Yo la tomé entre las manos y bebí. El chocolate caliente me resultó reconfortante, y sentí que mi cuerpo recuperaba la vida a medida que el líquido me pasaba por la garganta y caía a mi estómago, que gruñó amenazadoramente.

Antes de que pudiera llamarlo, Thomas apareció de nuevo, con una bandeja llena de sándwiches, otra taza y un cazo lleno de chocolate humeante. Me entregó un sándwich, acercó la otra mecedora a la mía, y se sentó.

Yo mordí uno de los sándwiches, hecho con jamón y queso y pan casero. Afortunadamente, parecía que mis náuseas se habían limitado a la mañana, y aquel sándwich era lo mejor que había comido en mi vida.

—Está riquísimo —dije.

—Come. Te sentirás mejor.

Yo tomé un trago más de chocolate caliente y asentí.

—Ya me siento mejor.

Él sonrió con alivio, y terminamos nuestra comida en silencio.

Justo al terminar el chocolate, bostecé sin poder evitarlo.

—Necesitas dormir.

—Pero ¿y si vuelve Nuada?

Thomas me tomó de la mano y me puso en pie.

—Nuada. Así es como lo llamaste en el claro.

Yo le apreté la mano.

—Era el líder de las criaturas contra las que luchamos. Se supone que estaba muerto.

—Me lo explicarás todo después de dormir. Y no creo que vuelva esta noche. Sólo estaba formado parcialmente, así que su recuperación será incluso más lenta que la nuestra.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Yo sabría si se está aproximando a la cabaña.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Confía en mí —me dijo Thomas, mientras me llevaba hacia la cama y me acostaba.

Me cubrió con un edredón grueso, y yo me acurruqué en la blandura del colchón, consciente de que no podría mantenerme despierta mucho más tiempo. Me tumbé de costado, y me di cuenta de que Thomas se daba la vuelta hacia la mecedora que había ante la chimenea. Lo tomé de la mano y lo detuve.

—¿Hay otra cama ahí arriba? —le pregunté, señalando con la cabeza el altillo que había sobre nosotros.

—No —respondió él en voz baja—. Sólo un ordenador y un escritorio.

—Entonces, duerme aquí. Tú también estás exhausto.

Me miró a los ojos. Después asintió cansadamente y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama. Noté que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, y sin una palabra, él me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me atrajo hacia su calor. Yo sabía que no debía aceptarlo, pero me quedé dormida sintiendo la seguridad de los latidos de su corazón contra mi cuerpo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 5

En sueños, vi un rancho situado en la cima de una suave colina. La puerta delantera estaba abierta, y daba a un patio de cemento rodeado de jardineras de ladrillo llenas de petunias. Había media docena de sillas de hierro forjado, en diversos estados de oxidación, situadas alrededor de una piedra arenisca típica de Oklahoma. En aquel patio crecía un enorme roble. Sonreí dormida, mientras veía cómo el viento acariciaba con suavidad sus hojas. En aquel patio siempre soplaba una brisa fresca.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa, y mi padre entró en escena. Llevaba un ronzal al hombro, y una herramienta parecida a un punzón en la mano. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se inclinó hacia delante. Entonces comenzó a trabajar con la herramienta. Encorvó los hombros anchos, y los músculos gruesos de sus brazos de jugador de fútbol se tensaron con una fuerza que contradecía el gris de su pelo.

Aunque yo sabía que estaba soñando, mi alma se llenó de alegría. ¡Mi padre estaba vivo en este mundo!

—¡Cariño! —el acento de Oklahoma dulce y suave de mi madrastra llegó desde el interior de la casa—. Ya sabes que puedes comprar un ronzal nuevo en vez de intentar arreglar ése tan viejo.

—No, no —respondió mi padre—. Este irá perfectamente.

—Bueno, ¿te apetece una cerveza fría?

—Claro —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Entonces, la escena se congeló. Mi mente dormida se puso en tensión al instante, y mi atención cambió desde la imagen de mi padre a los prados que rodeaban el patio. En aquella visión inmóvil, la oscuridad rezumaba de los bordes de la tierra.

«Hasta que te posea, destruiré todo lo que amas, esté en este mundo o en el otro».

Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente hasta que la visión de mi padre se oscureció y se desvaneció.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente y vi a Thomas inclinado ante la chimenea, avivando el fuego, que ya ardía alegremente. Intenté controlar el ritmo de mi respiración, y los latidos salvajes de mi corazón, antes de que él se diera la vuelta.

Como el sueño de la noche anterior, yo sabía que aquella visión no había sido uno de mis viajes del Sueño Mágico, que eran viajes que realizaba mi alma, guiada por Epona, de modo que yo pudiera presenciar eventos que estaban sucediendo de verdad.

Aquello, por el contrario, era un sueño verdadero, con la sombra de una pesadilla amenazadora. Sin embargo, ¿el hecho de que yo no estuviera presenciando eventos reales significaba que mi diosa no estaba trabajando allí? Quizá los poderes de Epona no estuvieran definidos con tanta claridad en este mundo, sobre todo, si mi instinto tenía razón. Pryderi estaba tomando parte en aquella perversión. ¿Y si Epona estaba intentando advertírmelo?

Me incorporé con tanta brusquedad que Thomas se volvió a mirarme, sorprendido de que yo me hubiera despertado.

—Nuada va a atacar a mi padre —dije con total seguridad.

Thomas asintió.

—No lo dudo. ¿Conocía al reflejo de tu padre en Partholon?

—Nuada lo mató. Yo vi cómo ocurría.

—Entonces, debemos avisarlo —dijo Thomas, y miró el teléfono.

—No creo que pueda explicarle todo esto por teléfono —dije con ironía—. Tengo que ir a verlo.

—¿Dónde vive?

—A pocos kilómetros a las afueras de Broken Arrow, cerca de Tulsa.

—Antes yo vivía en Tulsa. Conozco Broken Arrow. El bosque me avisó de que el invierno sería muy largo este año, y yo sabía que últimamente hacía un frío poco usual, pero nunca hubiera creído que podía nevar tanto —dijo, mientras observaba el exterior por la ventana sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Crees que podrás viajar?

—¿Te refieres a caminar por ahí fuera? —le pregunté. Me sentía muy cansada.

—No, no soy un ermitaño total. Tengo un vehículo. Pero si esperamos mucho más, me temo que las carreteras serán impracticables, y sí que tendremos que caminar.

—Entonces, salgamos de aquí. Supongo que Rhiannon no dejó más ropa, ¿verdad?

—No. Tendrás que ponerte algo mío hasta que podamos comprar otra cosa. ¿Hay un Wal-Mart en Broken Arrow?

—¿Un Wal-Mart? —pregunté, y lo miré de reojo mientras recogía las botas, que habían estado secándose ante la chimenea—. No sabía que fueras un tipo con tanta clase.

—Sólo intento ayudar, señora —ironizó él, y me hizo un saludo con un sombrero imaginario, antes de agacharse a tomar sus propias botas.

Yo refunfuñé entre dientes. Hombres.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre hasta que Thomas mencionó que deberíamos llevarnos unos sándwiches, así que comí algo rápidamente mientras los preparábamos, intentando no prestar atención al continuo y extraño repiqueteo de los gruesos copos de nieve contra las ventanas.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Thomas, señalando la puerta de la cabaña.

Yo asentí y me subí la cremallera del abrigo. Thomas abrió la puerta y al instante entró una brisa helada que nos envolvió en el olor tonificante de la nieve recién caída. Salimos al porche.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé, y mi respiración formó una pequeña nube de vaho delante de mi cara—. Es increíble.

Todavía estaba nevando, y reinaba el silencio que crea la nieve. La escena parecía serena e inofensiva.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Thomas—. Vamos, el Hummer está en el cobertizo del otro lado de la cabaña.

¿Un Hummer? Dios santo. Debía de tener una pensión de invalidez buenísima; aquellos monstruos costaban una fortuna. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de hacer ningún comentario, porque estaba luchando por caminar sobre más de veinte centímetros de nieve. Cuando llegamos al cobertizo, Thomas abrió la puerta y yo vi el vehículo, una cosa pintada de gris verdoso, que parecía una mezcla entre Jeep, camioneta y tanque. Thomas abrió la puerta trasera y echó dentro la bolsa llena de comida. Después ambos subimos a los asientos delanteros y él arrancó el motor.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba esto? —pregunté.

—Es un Hummer —dijo él, y metió la primera marcha para dirigirse hacia la carretera—. Un Hum-V. Y, no, no es una de esas copias cursis que venden los concesionarios a la gente que tiene mucho dinero. Esto es un vehículo militar de verdad.

—Sí, ciertamente es muy robusto —dije yo, mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Thomas SE Rio.

—No es bonito, pero puede ir a todos los lugares a los que podría ir un tanque. Nos va a sacar de esta tormenta de nieve.

Mientras él conducía, yo me mantuve en silencio para dejar que se concentrara en recorrer el camino lleno de nieve. Después de viajar durante casi media hora, pude ver señales del amanecer que empezaban a iluminar el cielo gris y nublado.

—¿De verdad hay una carretera ahí fuera? —pregunté.

—Sí, hay una carretera, pero está a unos cuarenta kilómetros de la cabaña. Llegaremos pronto. Esto sólo es un sendero que yo he marcado en el bosque durante estos últimos cinco años.

—¿Vives a cuarenta kilómetros de una carretera de verdad?

—Me gusta estar cerca del corazón del bosque —respondió él. Su tono daba a entender que no quería hablar del motivo.

Y, como era de esperar, cambió de tema bruscamente.

—¿El centauro que entró en el claro es tu marido? —me preguntó en un tono cortante.

—Sí, se llama Jacob Black.

—Él y yo somos...

—Reflejos el uno del otro —dije yo.

Emitió un sonido que era un gruñido masculino de reconocimiento, y después se quedó en silencio.

Eres caballo MITAD -dijo finalmente.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo demonios puedes estar casada con él?

—Es fácil. Hubo una ceremonia. Intercambiamos los votos matrimoniales. Ya sabes, las cosas que se hacen en las bodas.

Me Miro con exasperación.

—¡Demonios, Renesmee! Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Rhiannon dijo que no quería casarse con ese tipo, pero yo no sabía que era porque él no es humano. Y aquí estás tú, haciendo todo lo que puedes por volver junto a ese... ¡animal!

Yo noté que la sangre me subía a las mejillas mientras mi temperamento explotaba para ponerse a su altura.

—Te diré que Jacob Black no es un animal. Es más que un hombre humano en todos los sentidos. ¡Más noble! ¡Más decente! ¡Más todo! Y el hecho de que sea centauro no tuvo nada que ver con que esa bruja no quisiera casarse con él. Ella no lo quería porque no quería dejar de acostarse con todos los que la rodeaban, como demostró acostándose contigo.

—Lo quieres de verdad —dijo él con incredulidad.

—¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! Y Nuada tenía razón en una cosa. ¡Tú no eres más que una débil imitación de él!

En cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras, me arrepentí. Era lógico que Thomas se sintiera horrorizado al pensar que yo estaba casada con una criatura medio hombre, medio caballo. Yo misma me había quedado espantada al principio. Y Thomas no sabía que Jacob Black podía adoptar la forma humana. Me di cuenta de que mi reacción de enfado era algo más que la de una esposa que defendía a su marido. Miré de reojo a Thomas, que tenía una expresión pétrea, la boca cerrada y los ojos fijos en el sendero lleno de nieve.

—Thomas —dije con suavidad. Él no respondió, pero yo continué—. Siento haber dicho eso. Sé lo que me estás preguntando, y tú no tienes la culpa de estar confundido. Jacob Black es un poderoso Chamán, y eso significa que puede adoptar la forma humana a voluntad.

—¿Es posible eso? —preguntó él, y su sorpresa superó a su enfado.

—Sí.

-¿Cambia Tan completamente humano en Centaur? -volvió preguntar.

—Absolutamente.

-Podías Habérmelo DICHO antes.

—Lo sé. Yo... bueno, para mí es difícil que él y tú seáis tan parecidos.

—¿Lo somos de verdad?

—Sí.

Entonces, Thomas me miró a los ojos, y me acarició la mejilla. Por un instante, yo apoyé la cara contra el calor de su carne. Entonces, el Hummer se deslizó hacia un lado del sendero, y Thomas tuvo que luchar por llevarlo de nuevo al centro.

—¿Es aquélla la carretera?

—Sí.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Mira! —exclamé.

Thomas detuvo el Hummer y los dos nos quedamos mirando. Frente a nosotros la carretera se extendía hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, pero no estaba cubierta de nieve como el resto de la tierra. Su superficie estaba intacta, y parecía que había capturado la luz etérea de la luna. Brillaba. Unos vapores fantasmales se elevaron de su superficie reluciente, como unos espíritus que escaparan de sus tumbas. Se elevaron para flotar a nuestro alrededor, antes de que la nieve los difuminara y se disiparan en la noche.

De repente me sentí muy sola, como abandonada o perdida. Sin darme cuenta, busqué la mano de Thomas. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Qué son? —susurré con reverencia.

—Los espíritus de los guerreros olvidados —respondió él sin vacilar.

—¿Te refieres a los guerreros indios americanos?

Thomas asintió.

—En esta tierra hay magia y misterio. Y en parte se originaron con muchas lágrimas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ellos me lo han contado —respondió, y se encogió de hombros—. Tengo afinidad con el mundo de los espíritus. Ya han terminado por esta noche —añadió, señalando la carretera con la cabeza.

—¿Qué querían?

—Reconocimiento. Desean que no se los olvide.

—Yo los recordaré —dije automáticamente—. Las Sacerdotisas de Partholon no olvidan a los héroes.

—¿Aunque sean de otro mundo?

—No creo que eso tenga importancia. Creo que lo importante es recordar.

Me estrechó la mano. Después volvió a arrancar el Hummer y lo llevó hacia la carretera, donde giró a la izquierda. Yo me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Vaya, las hormonas.

—Hay pañuelos de papel en la guantera —me dijo él, con tanta gentileza que se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias —dije.

Tomé uno de los pañuelos y me soné la nariz de forma muy poco romántica.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté después, mientras me guardaba el pañuelo en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Esta carretera no tiene nombre. La gente de la zona la llama Nagi Road.

—Nagi. Es un hombre extraño para una carretera secundaria.

—Según los más viejos, significa «fantasmas de los muertos». Termina en la vieja Estatal 259. Desde allí, las vías son modernas, hasta que lleguemos a Muskogee Turnpike, que como sabes, nos conducirá a Broken Arrow.

—¿Y cuánto tardaremos?

—Unas cuatro horas en circunstancias normales, así que hoy, lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte. No creo que lleguemos antes de las ocho.

Yo suspiré y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla. Dejé pasar el tiempo admirando el paisaje nevado del sureste de Oklahoma. No hubo charla mientras nos dirigíamos sin pausa hacia el norte. Thomas estaba concentrado en la carretera, y yo tenía puesta mi atención en los parajes que atravesábamos. Pasábamos de largo la tierra blanca, que cambiaba de bosque a colinas suaves y a prados interminables. Yo conocía bien aquella parte de Oklahoma porque estaba llena de ranchos de caballos que había visitado con mi padre en busca de yeguas de cría.

Había muy poco tráfico. La nieve asustaba a la población de Oklahoma. Y no era de extrañar que estuvieran escondidos. De hecho, cuanto más miraba, más me daba cuenta de que nunca había visto tal cantidad de nieve.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Oklahoma? —le pregunté a Thomas.

Él dividió su atención entre la carretera y yo.

—Tuve que viajar mucho por trabajo, pero salvo eso, toda mi vida.

—¿Y cuánto es eso?

—Cuarenta y cinco años.

Mmm. Diez años más que yo. Sonreí con petulancia. Después de llegar a los treinta y cinco, es agradable ser la más joven.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo has vivido tú aquí?

—Aparte de la Universidad en Illinois y mi estancia en otro mundo, toda mi vida.

Él arqueó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—Tengo treinta y cinco años —le respondí. Pensé que no tenía importancia reconocer la edad, sobre todo cuando era inferior al otro.

Thomas sonrio.

—No quería saber tu edad. Me estaba preguntando si recuerdas una tormenta de nieve como ésta.

-No. No Es normal, Thomas.

—No, no es normal, pero la tierra sabía que se avecinaba.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

—Lo sentí en los árboles. Al principio era lo mismo que todos los años. Ellos captan energía y la conservan para el otoño y el invierno. Sin embargo, me di cuenta enseguida de que esta vez era distinto. Era como si el bosque se estuviera cerrando en sí mismo, devorando energía y almacenándola. Cada vez había menos animales. Incluso los ciervos desaparecieron. Eso me alarmó definitivamente. Yo también almacené provisiones y leña para la tormenta que se avecinaba. No, nunca había visto nada así —repitió—. Esta nevada va a cubrir los coches si no cesa.

—Ha ocurrido algo —asentí yo.

—Nuada —dijimos al unísono.

—Y estoy seguro de que Rhiannon no es totalmente inocente en esta situación —dijo Thomas.

—Rhiannon no ha sido totalmente inocente de nada desde que llegó a la pubertad —murmuré yo. Después, tomé aire profundamente y dije algo que hubiera deseado no decir nunca—: Tenemos que hablar con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 6

—Por desgracia, yo estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo Thomas con resignación.

—¿Dónde está?

—No tengo ni idea. La llamada telefónica de ayer es la primera noticia que tengo de ella desde hace semanas.

—¿No vive en Tulsa?

—Que yo sepa, sólo viene a Tulsa de vez en cuando. Normalmente, me llama para recordarme que tengo que adorarla. Sé que compró un chalé a orillas del lago, en Chicago, y que también pasa temporadas en Nueva York y en Los Angeles.

—Dios santo, ¡sólo lleva seis meses aquí!

—El tiempo es irrelevante para los deseos de Rhiannon.

—Bueno, pues no es irrelevante para los míos. Quiero averiguar cómo podemos mandar a Nuada otra vez al infierno, y después, volver a Partholon.

Preferiblemente, antes de tener una hija que pertenecía a otro mundo. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien podía cruzar aquella División conmigo (recordé que Bella me había hablado de ella mi primer día en Partholon). Había sido una experiencia muy difícil para mí; ¿qué le ocurriría a una niña? Cerré los ojos y suspiré, luchando por no derramar lágrimas de frustración.

—Todavía estás bajo los efectos del intercambio de mundos —dijo Thomas en un tono calmante—. Descansa un rato. Te despertaré cuando tengas que darme las indicaciones para llegar a casa de tu padre.

Oí el crujir de una tela mientras él se movía en el asiento.

—Usa esto de almohada.

Lo miré y me di cuenta de que me estaba dando su abrigo.

—Gracias —dije.

Formé una almohada y la puse contra la puerta del Hummer para poder apoyar la cabeza en ella. La tela era suave y todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo. Sentí que los labios se me curvaban, sin poder evitarlo, en una sonrisa, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

Hugh Jackman y yo estábamos volando campo a través a por unas nubes esponjosas de color violeta. Él me abrazaba y me mordisqueaba el cuello mientras me describía la lujosa suite al borde del mar que había reservado para nosotros dos en el Hyatt de las Islas Caimán...

Entonces me vi succionada del sueño y entré en un túnel de fuego. Al principio sentí pánico y desorientación, pero pronto me calmé y pude mirar hacia el suelo.

La visión del enorme templo me provocó una oleada de emociones. ¡Mi casa! El Templo de Epona. Mi cuerpo flotaba suavemente mientras yo asimilaba aquella vista tan maravillosa y familiar. Estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo ya estaba teñido con las delicadas acuarelas de una puesta de sol en Partholon. El suave color nácar del templo brillaba de una manera mágica. Por debajo de mí, los guardias estaban empezando a prender las antorchas y los apliques que mantenían el templo iluminado de noche.

Reconocí a varias de mis ninfas, que pasaban de patio en patio, con los brazos ocupados con ropa limpia, o con cestas cargadas de hierbas aromáticas.

Al principio, la escena me pareció normal, pero al seguir observándolo todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nostalgia, me percaté de que algo no iba bien. Mis sirvientas caminaban en silencio. No hablaban. Me acerqué al templo y me di cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio, y de que el ambiente era de tristeza. El ambiente era espeso, asfixiante.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse hacia el centro de la edificación. Me hundí a través de la cúpula al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a esconderse por el horizonte.

Mis baños estaban en penumbra, desiertos, como una ostra sin perla. Sólo había una figura en ellos, alguien que estaba encendiendo meticulosamente las velas que había en los apliques de calavera dorada, en el centro de las hornacinas distribuidas por las paredes. Sus manos esbeltas temblaban mientras se movían de vela en vela. Aquella mujer tenía un aire de desesperanza casi palpable. Cuando se movió, yo distinguí las suaves curvas del rostro de Bella.

—Oh, amiga —susurré, al ver las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos.

No pareció que sintiera mi presencia. Suspiró largamente mientras continuaba con sus deberes de una forma mecánica.

Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo se elevaba de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Déjame hablar con ella! —le rogué a mi diosa.

«Paciencia, Amada».

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente mientras volvía a atravesar el techo de la cúpula. Me dirigí rápidamente en dirección norte. Ya había experimentado suficientes excursiones como aquélla para saber que era mi diosa la que tenía el control de la situación. Había algo que quería mostrarme. Era mejor relajarse y esperar a que terminara, pese a que el hecho de saberlo no me hiciera más fáciles las cosas.

Me di cuenta de que había anochecido rápida y completamente. Aquello no era el oscurecimiento gradual típico de los días y las noches de Partholon. Era como si, en ausencia del sol, la oscuridad reinara sin oposición alguna. Me estremecí al pensarlo, y mi cuerpo se detuvo en seco.

Por debajo de mí, el bosque sagrado se abría para exponer un claro, en el que había una gran hoguera que atrajo mi atención. Comencé a descender. Me di cuenta de que aquél era el mismo claro que había en los dos mundos, y me fijé bien en la hoguera. No era del color azafrán y dorado de las llamas amigables, sino que ardía de un color rojo que parecía a punto de estallar y destruir.

No vi a Jacob Black hasta que estuve a pocos metros sobre el fuego. Él metió la mano en un bolso de cuero que llevaba colgado al costado y sacó algo que parecía arena. Lo echó sobre las llamas mientras pronunciaba las palabras «mo muirninn», una y otra vez, con una voz ronca y gutural, llena de tensión. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba muy cerca del fuego, mirándolo fijamente. Su pecho humano estaba desnudo y sudoroso, y su parte equina estaba cubierta de una espuma blanquecina, como si llevara corriendo días y días.

—¡Jacob Black! —lo llamé. Pronuncié su nombre con toda la fuerza de mi anhelo.

Entonces, él alzó la cabeza y miró en dirección a mí.

—Rhea, amor mío. ¿Me has oído por fin?

—Sí —grité, con la esperanza de que mi diosa me permitiera comunicarme con él, aunque sólo fuera por un instante.

«Tranquilízalo, Amada».

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy intentando volver a casa!

Mientras hablaba, sentí que mi cuerpo se volvía visible. Mi marido abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa y placer. Entonces yo me miré y me di cuenta, para mi completo azoramiento, de que estaba desnuda.

—Te veo —susurró él.

—Epona nunca me viste adecuadamente —dije yo.

—Y yo le doy las gracias por ello.

Sonreí suavemente y le dije lo que mi diosa estaba transmitiéndome.

—Y Epona va a asegurarse de que vuelva a casa.

—¡Cuándo! —exclamó angustiado.

—Yo... no lo sé.

—Tienes que volver. La ausencia de la Amada de Epona ha pasado una terrible factura a nuestro mundo.

—¡No! —grité—. No me he ido para siempre. Diles a las gentes que Epona no los va a abandonar.

—¿Cuándo? —repitió él.

—Ha ocurrido algo en mi antiguo mundo —dije—. Nuada me ha seguido hasta aquí.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Era demasiado sabio como para cuestionar el hecho de que, de alguna manera, nuestro enemigo hubiera sido reanimado.

—¡Tu diosa no permitirá que esa criatura te haga daño!

—¡No! No estoy preocupada por mí misma. Él va a atacar a la gente a la que quiero. Creo que sé cómo puedo volver a Partholon, pero tienes que entender que no puedo marcharme de aquí hasta que sepa que la gente a la que dejo atrás está segura.

Su preciosa cara se ensombreció, y noté que había tensión en sus palabras cuando volvió a hablar.

—He visto al hombre del claro. El hombre que tenía mi cara.

—Sí.

—¿Es mi reflejo en tu mundo?

—Sí.

—Entonces, estás protegida, a salvo —dijo entre dientes.

—Sí —repetí yo, sintiéndome desleal, inepta y muy, muy culpable.

Él siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Está bien nuestra hija?

Yo sonreí.

—Todavía me hace sentir muchas náuseas.

—Entonces, está bien.

Alzó una mano hacia mí, y me rogó:

—Vuelve conmigo, Renesmee.

—Lo haré, mi amor —respondí, y noté que se me iba a escapar un sollozo de la garganta mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a ascender de nuevo—. Dile a Bella que no pierda la esperanza... —mi voz se desvaneció y se evaporó en la noche.

El túnel de llamas se abrió ante mí, y me preparé para el viaje de vuelta, aunque no pude evitar emitir el grito de mi alma aterrorizada...

Y me encontré de nuevo en el asiento del Hummer.

—¡Renesmee! —Thomas me estaba zarandeando por el hombro. Su expresión era de pánico—. ¡Dios mío, Renesmee! ¿Estás despierta ahora?

—Estoy... estoy bien —balbuceé. Sentía la horrible desorientación de moverse entre dos mundos.

—Primero gritaste mucho, y después te quedaste inmóvil —me dijo él, que estaba muy pálido—. No respirabas apenas.

—Ha sido el Sueño Mágico. Es una visión que Epona me envía a veces, en sueños —dije, como si estuviera explicándole algo lógico.

—¡Maldita sea, Renesmee! ¡El Sueño Mágico! ¿De qué demonios...?

—¡Para! —le grité.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que pares el coche! ¡Voy a...!

No pude terminar. Con una sola mirada a mi cara verdosa, Thomas debió de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Frenó suavemente y yo tuve tiempo de abrir la puerta y saltar a la nieve. A dos pasos del vehículo comencé a vomitar.

Me sentía como si fuera a morirme. Odio vomitar.

—Tranquila, tranquila —me dijo él, y me agarró por la cintura para que no me cayera hacia delante.

Cuando terminé, Thomas me entregó un puñado de pañuelos de papel.

—Gracias... —susurré.

Después me limpié la boca y la nariz.

—De nada, mi niña —dijo él, mientras me llevaba de vuelta al Hummer.

—¡No! —exclamé—. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Me voy a quedar aquí un momento.

—No mucho tiempo —dijo él—. Hace demasiado frío y te mojarías.

Asentí y me concentré en respirar con normalidad.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? —me preguntó.

—Sí —respondí con un hilo de voz.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Thomas me soltó la cintura y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del coche.

Aquello significaba que el bebé estaba bien. El bebé estaba bien. El bebé estaba bien.

Era una frase que se repitió en mi mente como una letanía.

—Aclárate la boca y bebe un poco —me dijo Thomas, y me entregó una de las botellas de agua que habíamos empaquetado con la comida. Estaba muy fría, y me quitó el mal sabor de boca.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Sólo necesito quedarme aquí un minuto.

Esperamos juntos unos instantes, bajo la nieve, hasta que Thomas decidió que me había recuperado lo suficiente y me guió hacia el coche. Cuando estábamos de nuevo en marcha, él me miró y me preguntó:

—¿Esas visiones siempre te afectan tan violentamente?

—No siempre —dije yo.

—¿Y adónde te ha llevado tu diosa?

—A casa. A Partholon.

—Ah. ¿Y qué te mostró?

—Mi templo no está bien en mi ausencia. La gente... bueno, no quiero parecer una engreída, pero necesitan a la Amada de Epona.

Thomas asintió como si estuviera intentando entenderme. Con los ojos fijos en la carretera, me preguntó:

—¿Has visto a... Jacob Black?

—Lo he visto y he hablado con él. Le dije que volvería en cuanto nosotros consiguiéramos resolver el problema de Nuada.

—¿Nosotros?

—Jacob Black también te vio en el claro. Tiene la certeza de que tú te ocuparás de que no me ocurra nada malo.

—Está en lo correcto.

—Te lo agradece.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Agradeces tú el hecho de que yo prefiera morir antes de permitir que te ocurra algo malo?

—Sí —le respondí con franqueza. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera seguir haciéndome preguntas, cambié de tema—: ¿Dónde estamos?

Thomas me miró como si quisiera decirme que estaba al tanto de mis tácticas, pero no me presionó.

—Faltan unos diez minutos para la salida de Broken Arrow. ¿Adónde voy desde allí?

—Mi padre vive a unos quince kilómetros al este de la salida de Kenosha —le informé. Después me miré y suspiré por aquella ropa rara que además tenía manchas de vómito y estaba húmeda—. Demonios, no quisiera aparecer así.

—Antes estaba bromeando pero ahora hablo en serio: ¿hay algún Wal-Mart cerca?

—Sí, pero... ¿crees que estará abierto con esta nevada?

—¿Wal-Mart? —preguntó Thomas con una carcajada— . Ni siquiera cerraría por una guerra nuclear.

—Entonces, debemos pasar la salida de Kenosha y llegar a la de la calle ciento cuarenta y cinco. Hay un Wal-Mart a un kilómetro de la carretera. Podemos comprar algo de ropa y volver a Kenosha. Llegaremos a casa a la hora de la cena —dije, aunque el hecho de pensar en comer me produjo náuseas otra vez.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —me dijo con una mirada irónica—. Tú eres la diosa aquí.

Yo le devolví una sonrisa tirante. El problema se trataba de que yo no era la diosa de verdad.

La salida del Wal-Mart estaba tan desierta como el resto de la carretera, aunque cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de los grandes almacenes, nos encontramos un gran número de coches. Había una vieja pickup Ford intentando dar marcha atrás porque no había conseguido meterse en el sitio al que había tratado de deslizarse, y un Impala girando los neumáticos inútilmente, atascado en la nieve, bloqueando la parte delantera de la tienda. Por supuesto, aquel gran Wal-Mart tenía muchas puertas, así que nadie había entrado en estado de pánico.

Thomas rodeó con facilidad al coche atascado y yo vi que había varios hombres poniéndoles cadenas a las ruedas para intentar ayudar al conductor.

Thomas aparcó y me ayudó a bajar del Hummer. Nos acercamos a la entrada de los grandes almacenes, donde un operario estaba intentando apartar la nieve con una pala y varios sacos de sal. Había bastante gente entrando en el edificio, y yo me encaminé hacia las puertas de cristal cuando una risa musical llamó mi atención. Me resultaba muy familiar. Al ver a una pareja que salía de la tienda, me quedé inmóvil. Nosotros íbamos tomados del brazo, así que Thomas se tropezó y se detuvo repentinamente a mi lado.

—¡Suzanna!

Toda la alegría que sentí al verla se reflejó en aquella palabra.

Su reacción fue un reflejo de la mía. Ella también se detuvo de repente, y el hombre que la acompañaba se vio obligado a parar, como el hombre que estaba a mi lado. Sin embargo, ahí terminaron las similitudes. Yo sabía que en mi cara se reflejaba el placer indescriptible que estaba sintiendo al verla, pero su expresión se ensombreció al instante. Su mirada se movió entre su marido y yo, como si la hubieran sorprendido en una partida ilícita de ping pong.

Sin pensarlo, me adelanté con intención de abrazarla, pero vi que se ponía tensa y daba un paso atrás.

—Suz... eh...

¿Qué demonios podía decir? «¡Hace seis meses que no nos vemos! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Me he casado con un centauro, estoy embarazada y me he convertido en la encarnación de la diosa en un mundo paralelo y...».

—Suz... eh...

No. No podía contarle nada de aquello, allí y en aquel momento.

—Me alegro muchísimo de verte —dije.

—¿De veras? —preguntó su marido con frialdad y con sarcasmo—. Recuerdo que la última vez que viste a Suzanna le dijiste que no querías volver a verla —dijo. Cuando Suzanna intentó decir algo, Gene la miró con dureza y continuó—: Dijiste que era menos que una esclava para ti porque no conocía su sitio. Le ordenaste que se quitara de tu vista y que no volviera a ponerse en contacto nunca más. ¿Y ahora dices que te alegras mucho de verla?

Oh, magnífico. ¿Por qué demonios no se me había ocurrido eso? Claro que Rhiannon había interactuado con mis amigos y mi familia. Claro que había ofendido y herido a todo el mundo. Yo me había pasado seis meses limpiando sus desaguisados en otro mundo, lo que incluía convencer al reflejo de Gene, Edward, de que no necesitaba odiarme porque yo no era la maldita Rhiannon, y nunca le haría daño a Bella. Era lógico que ella hubiera seguido estropeándolo todo en mi mundo.

—Puedo explicártelo, Suzanna —dije, ignorando la mirada hostil de Gene y concentrándome en la mujer que había sido como una hermana para mí—. Llevo meses sin ser yo misma. De veras, puedo explicártelo. ¿No podríamos ir a algún sitio a tomar una taza de café, o algo así?

Vi que su cara se suavizaba y adoptaba una expresión familiar, encantadora, y abrió la boca para responder.

—No —dijo Gene, adelantándosele—. No vamos a ir contigo a ninguna parte.

—Rennie... —dijo Suzanna con su voz dulce. Al oír aquella forma cariñosa de mi nombre, se me encogió el corazón—. Tal vez podamos vernos en otro momento... —me pidió nerviosamente, mirándonos a Gene y a mí.

—Necesito hablar contigo ahora, Suz. Es importante.

Para mi horror, ella se encogió de hombros y evitó mi mirada mientras decía:

—No. Creo que no es buena idea.

—¡Tú no lo crees! —exclamé entre dientes, mirando a Gene significativamente.

—Mira, Renesmee —me respondió él con desprecio— , tienes que admitirlo. Tu vida ha cambiado. Ya le has dejado bien claro a Suzanna que no encaja en tu estilo de vida. Os habéis distanciado. De todos modos, nunca fuisteis el mismo tipo de gente.

Me sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado. Por supuesto que Suz y yo no éramos el mismo tipo de gente. Eso era lo que nos había convertido en grandes amigas. Tuve ganas de gritárselo a la cara.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que Suzanna tenía una expresión de angustia, como si me estuviera rogando que no dijera nada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía una mujer que tuviera que elegir entre su marido y su mejor amiga.

Gene le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo. Ella puso la otra mano sobre la de él en un gesto tranquilizador. Había elegido, ¿y qué me esperaba yo? Mi vida había ido en una dirección distinta, una que ella no podía seguir. ¿Qué quería yo que hiciera, dejar al padre de sus hijos por mí? No, yo no quería eso, aunque nunca pudiera regresar a Partholon.

—Lo entiendo —dije, intentando que mi voz sonara con normalidad.

Gene soltó un resoplido de sarcasmo.

Yo le hice caso omiso, y mantuve la mirada fija en la de Suzanna.

—Siento muchísimo el dolor que te he causado durante estos meses. Te voy a echar de menos. Y te quiero. De verdad.

Vi que apretaba los labios, y mientras Gene tiraba de ella para alejarse de mí, las luces horteras del Wal-Mart iluminaron sus lágrimas.

Mientras yo comenzaba a caminar, tambaleándome, las luces azules y rojas de un coche patrulla de la policía de Broken Arrow que se detenía junto al Impala atascado proyectaron sombras extrañas en la nieve. Thomas me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me sujetó. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron; entramos, pero mis pies no pudieron llevarme muy lejos de la entrada, así que permanecieron abiertas detrás de nosotros. El aire frío que sentía en la espalda contrastaba con el aire caliente que el conducto de calefacción nos enviaba por encima. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Thomas me dio un pañuelo de papel. Le di las gracias con un gesto y me soné la nariz.

—Era mi mejor amiga.

—Lo siento.

Nos rodeó un rebaño de compradores cargados de bolsas, y Thomas me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia un lado de las puertas.

—Supongo que debo disculparme. Ha sido una escena fea —le dije, sonriéndole con timidez.

Sin embargo, él no me estaba mirando. Estaba mirando hacia fuera por un escaparate que había junto a las puertas eléctricas.

—¿Thomas?

Iba a preguntarle qué miraba, pero entonces sentí algo que me hizo girarme hacia el escaparate.

La nieve seguía cayendo, y la luz gris del atardecer convertía a la gente del aparcamiento en fantasmas. El policía estaba ayudando a poner las últimas cadenas en los neumáticos del Impala. Con un respingo de sorpresa, me di cuenta de que Suzanna y Gene todavía estaban a pocos metros del lugar donde habíamos estado hablando. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no se tocaban. Suz estaba cruzada de brazos, con un gesto defensivo. Gene tenía un puño apretado contra un lado del cuerpo. Con la otra mano, hacía gestos furiosos. Suzanna negó decididamente con la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia el edificio, alejándose de su marido. Gene la tomó del brazo. Estaban atrayendo la mirada de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, yo vi un movimiento oscuro, como un aleteo de murciélago en el cielo nocturno. Miré hacia la derecha y escudriñé con toda mi atención, intentando percibir lo que había allí y esperando con fervor haberme equivocado.

—Allí...

Thomas señaló un lugar detrás del coche atascado. Al principio, parecía la sombra del Impala, hasta que distinguí una mancha como de tinta.

La sombra se onduló y se deslizó por debajo del coche. El motor rugió.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido. Yo avancé, pero en vez de abrirse, las puertas permanecieron cerradas y las luces fluorescentes parpadearon y se apagaron. Al mismo tiempo, vi cómo Suzanna se zafaba de la mano de Gene. Mientras ella caminaba deprisa hacia las puertas de cristal, todavía estaba mirando a Gene y diciéndole algo, así que no vio las ruedas que giraban a toda velocidad y que, milagrosamente, se levantaron del suelo helado. El Impala salió impulsado hacia delante, directamente hacia Suzanna. Ella no saltó por los aires a causa del impacto. Cayó hacia delante, y el coche pasó por encima de su cuerpo.

Yo noté bilis en el grito que se me escapó de la garganta. Estaba dando puñetazos inútiles en el cristal. Entonces, las luces se encendieron de nuevo. La puerta se abrió fácilmente. Thomas y yo salimos hacia el lugar del accidente.

—¡Soy enfermera, déjenme pasar! —ordenó una mujer rubia, y el círculo que se había formado alrededor de Suzanna se abrió rápidamente. La enfermera se arrodilló fuera de mi campo de visión. Yo oí al oficial de policía, que estaba pidiendo una ambulancia por radio.

—¡Retírense! ¡Retírense!

El policía comenzó a apartar a la gente con los brazos abiertos, y yo me acerqué.

Suzanna estaba inmóvil. Su cuerpo estaba mirando hacia mí, y su cara también debería hacerlo, pero tenía el cuello torcido en un ángulo extraño, y había un charco rojo que se extendía por debajo de su cabeza y sus hombros. Surgía vapor en donde su sangre caliente tocaba el suelo helado.

Y en algún lugar, en mitad de aquel horror, oí el eco de una risa, mientras una sombra oscura se disipaba en la noche.

—Hay mucha sangre —susurré—. ¡Suzanna!

El hombre que estaba arrodillado a su lado alzó la cara. Era Gene. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía los labios azules por la conmoción.

—Ha sido culpa tuya —silbó.

—Tenemos que irnos —me dijo Thomas.

Entonces me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia las puertas.

—No puedo dejarla —dije con un sollozo.

—Ya no puedes ayudarla, Renesmee. Está muerta.

Yo tuve una sensación de irrealidad, y me di cuenta de que era el comienzo del shock. No me resistí, y Thomas me llevó hacia el Hummer, hablándome suavemente al oído.

—No te pares. Vamos, respira y camina. Así, Renesmee, así —murmuraba.

Cuando estuve sentada en mi asiento, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y dio un paso atrás, y yo me di cuenta de que su aura azul brillaba intensamente a su alrededor.

El Hummer avanzó por la nieve helada del aparcamiento con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado. Thomas encendió la calefacción y, una vez más, se quitó el abrigo.

—Envuélvete con esto —me dijo, con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Por qué no nos hemos quedado? Tal vez me necesitaba.

—Ya no necesitaba a nadie, Renesmee, y esa cosa seguía allí. ¿Qué habría pasado si nos hubiera atacado de nuevo? No tenemos un bosque del que extraer poder. Habría muerto más joven.

—No nos habría atacado. Nuada no va por mí. Ha ido por Suzanna porque sabía que yo la quiero —murmuré— . Eso significa que no sólo va a intentar matar a mi padre; todo aquél que a mí me importe estará en peligro hasta que destruyamos a esa criatura —antes de que él pudiera responder, le indiqué una salida de la carretera con un dedo tembloroso—. Tuerce a la derecha, hacia Kenosha.

Thomas lo hizo, y yo vi las luces de una ambulancia que se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento del Wal-Mart.

—¿Estás seguro de que ha muerto?

—Sabes que sí, Renesmee. Nadie podría sobrevivir a un atropello así.

Culpa mía. Había sido culpa mía. Me estremecí y me ceñí el abrigo alrededor del cuerpo mientras sentía el asalto de otra oleada de náuseas. Tuve que concentrarme en no vomitar. No podía pensar en Suzanna, pero no podía evitar acordarme de que sus tres preciosas hijas se habían quedado sin madre. Por mi culpa.

—¡Renesmee! —exclamó Thomas, e interrumpió mis sollozos—. ¡Ya basta! Te vas a poner enferma otra vez.

Yo lo miré entre las lágrimas y me sequé los ojos con la manga de su abrigo.

—Vamos, dime cómo puedo llegar a casa de tu padre —me ordenó él—. Concéntrate.

Yo asentí y miré hacia el panorama cubierto de nieve. Pasamos por barrios residenciales por los que yo había jugado de niña. Las casas fueron distanciándose poco a poco, y me di cuenta de que no había luz, porque todo estaba a oscuras. La tormenta debía de haber cortado la electricidad.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —dije—. ¿Ves aquel edificio de cemento? Tuerce a la derecha —le indiqué, y esperé unos instantes. Después continué—: Sigue la línea de árboles hacia aquella colina. La casa de mi padre está a la derecha.

Señalé un pequeño camino que separaba dos prados en la cima de la colina.

—Gracias a Dios que la puerta está abierta —dije con un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté a Thomas.

—Las ocho.

—Aparca detrás de cualquiera de las dos camionetas —le indiqué. Como de costumbre, mis padres no habían metido los coches al garaje. No lo usaban como refugio de vehículos, sino como almacén y taller.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a salir y te ayudaré.

Thomas salió con rigidez del Hummer. Se irguió lentamente, con una mano posada en la espalda. Cuidadosamente, rodeó la furgoneta y me abrió la puerta.

—¿Te duele la espalda?

—No te preocupes —respondió, y me hizo un gesto para que saliera.

Yo salté del Hummer con las piernas temblorosas. Thomas me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta delantera. Entonces, carraspeé nerviosamente. No sabía qué hacer. En circunstancias normales habría avisado a mi padre de un grito y habría pasado a casa, pero en aquel momento no sabía cómo iba a recibirme. ¿Y si Rhiannon también había alejado de mí a mis padres? ¿Y si mi padre no quería verme?

—¿Estás bien, mi niña? —me preguntó Thomas, apartándome un rizo de la cara.

—No lo sé...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de responder, se abrió la puerta.

—¿Renesmee?

—Sí, soy yo, papá. Vengo con un amigo. ¿Podemos entrar? —pregunté, como si tuviera seis años otra vez.

—Sí, sí —dijo él, mientras quitaba el cerrojo de la puerta mosquitera—. Es la peor tormenta que recuerdo. ¡Parece que estoy en Illinois!

Entramos al pequeño recibidor. Había una lámpara de aceite grande que ardía sobre la consola que había junto a la puerta. Papá se acercó y ajustó la llama, y de repente, todos quedamos iluminados por un resplandor amarillo. Mi padre iba vestido con ropa cómoda y su vieja sudadera de la Universidad de Illinois. Estaba estupendo, sólido y fuerte. Tuve ganas de echarme a sus brazos y llorar como un bebé.

Sin embargo, arrastré los pies por el suelo nerviosamente, pensando en cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

—Eh... ¿por qué no ladran los perros?

Mi padre criaba perros sabuesos, no para cazar, sino porque le encantaban.

—Están encerrados en el establo. Hace demasiado frío fuera. He encendido los radiadores eléctricos, y tienen un buen comedero lleno de comida. Están con los caballos. Esos cachorros deben de creerse que están en el cielo canino.

—¡Oh, papá, te he echado mucho de menos!

Me puse de puntillas y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno, ahora ya estás en casa.

Yo le sonreí entre lágrimas de alivio, dándole gracias a mi diosa porque, hubiera hecho lo que hubiera hecho Rhiannon, no había conseguido destrozar mi relación con mi padre. Él miró con curiosidad a Thomas, como preguntándose de qué lo conocía, e inmediatamente le tendió la mano.

—Señor Cullen, es un placer conocerlo...

—Papá, es mi amigo Thomas Jacobs —dije yo, avergonzada por mi falta de buenas maneras—. Thomas, mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

Se estrecharon la mano, y mi padre nos llevó hacia el salón.

—Vamos, poneos cómodos. Renesmee, ¿por qué no le das algo de beber a Thomas? Ya sabes dónde está todo.

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia la cocina mientras mi padre le indicaba a Thomas que se acomodara en el sofá.

—¿Qué te apetece, Thomas? —pregunté, buscando las tazas—. ¿Un café, té, o algo más fuerte?

—Un café, si no es molestia.

—Ya está hecho —me dijo mi padre desde el salón— . Espero que te guste fuerte —le comentó a Thomas.

—Sí —respondió él.

Yo serví el café, me hice un té, y llevé ambas tazas al salón.

—¿Tú no quieres nada, papá?

—No. Yo acabo de tomarme una taza de café con Baileys —me dijo. Después me miró con curiosidad y añadió—: Nunca bebo café tan tarde, pero tenía el presentimiento de que debía quedarme despierto esta noche.

Yo me senté junto a Thomas y tiré nerviosamente de la bolsita de té.

—Aún queda un poco de la botella de whisky que trajiste de Escocia y que no has querido probar estos últimos meses. Te he guardado un poco por si recuperas de nuevo el sentido del gusto, ¿eh, Bichito?

Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando mi padre empleó el apodo cariñoso con el que solía llamarme. Pero enseguida recordé que Rhiannon detestaba el whisky porque lo consideraba vulgar, y me estremecí ante la prueba de que ella había estado allí. Con mi padre.

—¡No! ¡Quiero decir, sí! Me refiero a que todavía me gusta el whisky. Es sólo que esta noche prefiero un té.

«Y», añadí para mí, «durante los siete meses próximos también».

Tomamos nuestras bebidas en silencio. Yo no sabía por dónde empezar, pero con sólo estar en aquella habitación tan familiar me sentía mejor, más fuerte, más capaz de enfrentarme a los horrores de aquel día.

—¿Dónde está mamá Cullen? —pregunté.

La ausencia de mi madrastra me asaltó de repente. Ella debería haber estado por allí, insistiendo en que comiéramos algo y en que yo me quitara aquella ropa sucia y húmeda. En general, haciendo cosas de madre que me hacían sentirme querida. Me avergoncé de no haber preguntado por ella en cuanto había llegado.

—Mamá Cullen está visitando a su hermana de Phoenix.

—¿Sin ti?

—Llevaba meses preparando la visita. Yo iba a ir con ella, pero uno de esos potros idiotas decidió que quería saltar una valla y se rompió una pata, así que me he quedado para curar al muy tonto.

Yo asentí al oír aquella letanía familiar de quejas contra los caballos. Había pocas cosas que a mi padre le parecieran tan tontas como los caballos de carreras, y pocas cosas que adorara más.

Sabía que debía abordar el motivo de mi visita, pero aquella conversación hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba la normalidad, aunque sólo fuera una ilusión temporal.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo van las cosas en el instituto?

Mi padre llevaba entrenando casi tres décadas a los alumnos del instituto en el que yo trabajaba de profesora. A mí también me encantaba enseñar. Y una de las cosas en las que mi padre y yo estábamos totalmente de acuerdo era que los adolescentes eran más tontos que los caballos de carreras. Vi que en sus labios se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa.

—Esos pequeños bobos... cada año son más tontos —dijo, y se echó a reír—. Y este año han contratado como subdirector a un sensiblero que ha trabajado en una de esas escuelas tan delicadas de medio grado. El muy tonto no sabría lo que es la disciplina ni aunque la tuviera delante de las narices —añadió, y me miró agitando la cabeza, con una expresión de sufrimiento y resignación—. Es una suerte que te fueras cuando lo hiciste.

Ante aquella mención de mi cambio de carrera profesional, la calidez que estaba sintiendo por dentro se congeló. Miré mi té con tristeza.

—Tienes mal aspecto, Bichito —me dijo mi padre— . ¿No vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

Lo miré. Yo nunca había podido ocultarle nada, ni lo había intentado. Quizá Rhiannon tampoco hubiera podido ocultarle su verdadera forma de ser. Quizá él ya supiera que Rhiannon no era yo.

Tomé aire y erguí los hombros.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Es complicado.

—La vida es complicada —me dijo—. Empieza por el principio, y nos las arreglaremos desde ahí.

—Papá, no he sido yo misma durante estos seis meses.

Mi padre asintió.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Fuiste muy grosera con mamá Cullen. Es una suerte que ella te quiera tanto. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad y...

Yo alcé la mano para detenerlo.

—No, no me refiero a que no haya actuado con normalidad. Me refiero a que no era yo. Literalmente.

El comentario que iba a hacerme se le quedó en los labios, y me observó con suma atención.

—Explícate, Renesmee Christine.

—¿Te acuerdas de que hace seis meses tuve un accidente?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Estuviste sin conocimiento durante días. Estábamos muertos de preocupación. Yo sabía que ibas a estrellar ese maldito Mustang más tarde o más temprano. Conduces demasiado rápido... —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza, preparado para retomar aquella vieja discusión.

—No fue un accidente normal, papá. Y no me estrellé contra nada. Compré un ánfora en la subasta de una finca. Era una urna funeraria antigua, creo. En ella estaba la imagen de la Suma Sacerdotisa, la Encarnación de Epona.

—La diosa celta de los caballos, ¿verdad? —dijo, asintiendo. A mi padre le encantaba leer, como pueden atestiguar todos los libros que almacenaba en el salón.

—La diosa era yo —continué—. O, más exactamente, mi reflejo en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. Es un mundo en el que existe la mitología en vez de la tecnología, y en el que algunas personas son reflejos exactos de las personas que hay aquí.

—Renesmee, ésta es una broma muy tonta.

—¡No es una broma! —exclamé yo, mirando a Thomas, que hasta aquel momento, se había mantenido en silencio—. Díselo.

—Señor... Escúchela. Le está diciendo la verdad, y puede demostrárselo.

Yo entorné los ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo iba a demostrarlo? Thomas asintió para animarme.

Yo carraspeé y me volví de nuevo hacia mi padre.

—Fue el ánfora lo que causó mi accidente, y más que eso. Fue la causa de que me transportaran a otro mundo y me intercambiaran por mi reflejo, la Encarnación de la Diosa Epona.

Él abrió unos ojos como platos, pero no me interrumpió.

—Así que la bruja que ha estado estropeándome la vida y la de mis amigos y mi familia durante estos seis meses no era yo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has estado físicamente en este mundo?

Asentí.

—¿Y que la mujer que dejó tu trabajo, se casó y acabó con un millonario y ha estado paseándose por todo el país en un jet no eras tú?

—Exactamente.

—Renesmee, eso parece una locura.

—¡Ya lo sé! Soy yo la que lo está viviendo, y a mí me parece ridículo.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes al sentir una nueva oleada de náuseas y un súbito dolor de cabeza. Mi padre no iba a creerme.

Entonces, Thomas me posó la mano en el cuello.

—Señor Cullen... —dijo con calma—, es tarde y Renesmee ha pasado por muchas cosas hoy. Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y terminemos de explicárselo por la mañana.

—Tienes mal aspecto, niña —me dijo mi padre.

Yo abrí los ojos.

—Papá, Suzanna ha muerto.

Él dio un respingo.

—¡La pequeña Suzanna! Dios santo, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado?

Thomas intervino.

—Es una parte de la historia, señor Cullen. Por ahora le diremos que ha ocurrido esta misma noche, y que Renesmee ha tenido que verla morir.

Su voz tenía un tono protector que me sorprendió.

Yo vi que mi padre lo miraba especulativamente.

—De acuerdo, hijo. Que nuestra chica se acueste.

Mi padre se acercó al sofá y me tomó de la mano para que me pusiera en pie. Me dio un abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después me olisqueó.

—Dios santo, Bichito, hueles fatal.

—Lo sé —dije con tristeza.

Sin soltarme la mano, me llevó por el pasillo a mi habitación. Allí encendimos velas para iluminar, y después, él se volvió hacia Thomas.

—Ésta es la habitación de Renesmee. Tú puedes dormir en la cama que hay en la oficina, si te parece bien.

—Sí, señor.

Mi padre asintió y se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

—Creo que todavía quedan algunas cosas tuyas en la cómoda, y supongo que habrá bastante agua caliente como para que puedas darte una ducha rápida. La necesitas. Mañana aclararemos todo esto.

Yo le di un abrazo y susurré:

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Bichito —respondió. Después se dio la vuelta y empujó a Thomas hacia la puerta—. Ven conmigo, hijo —me dijo, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

La típica actitud protectora de mi padre me hizo sonreír mientras rebuscaba en el primer cajón de la cómoda. Encontré unos de mis viejos vaqueros, un jersey y uno de mis camisones favoritos, que tenía un dibujo de Santa Claus metiéndose en una chimenea. Tenía un letrero que decía: Cómo saber si has sido realmente malo. Me lo había regalado una estudiante por Navidad.

—¡Oh, qué estupenda visión! —suspiré, de pura felicidad, al encontrar un par de braguitas de color violeta, completas—. ¡Demonios, qué alegría poder librarme de esos malditos tangas!

Es asombroso lo poco que hace falta para hacerme feliz cuando estoy estresada.

Mi padre tenía razón. Quedaba agua suficiente para darse una buena ducha. El agua me calmó, y apenas me había puesto el camisón cuando comenzaron a cerrárseme los ojos. Apagué las velas de un soplido y me acosté. Dormí profundamente, sin soñar, durante horas, hasta que mi cuerpo consciente descansó y entré en el Paraíso de los Sueños.

Estaba charlando tranquilamente con Hugh Jackman, caracterizado de Lobezno, cuando noté que mi cuerpo ascendía y era succionado a través del tejado del rancho de mis padres. Flotar en aquel cielo del que caía tanta nieve fue una experiencia rara. Era como si los copos blancos estuvieran dentro de mí y a mi alrededor a la vez.

—¡Aj! ¡Tengo ganas de vomitar otra vez! —dije.

«Respira, Amada».

Hice lo que me indicaba la diosa e inhalé el aire helado. Casi inmediatamente, el vértigo remitió. Me di cuenta, con algo de desconcierto, de que no sólo tenía más y más experiencia con el Sueño Mágico, sino que me sentía cómoda en él.

Miré hacia abajo y me quedé asombrada con el cambio de la tierra por debajo de mí. Era como una postal de Navidad de Colorado. Las tierras de papá estaban totalmente cubiertas de nieve. Junto al establo, los montículos eran casi de un metro de altura.

—Es precioso —susurré.

«No es natural, Amada», me dijo mi diosa.

—¡Lo sé! —Respondí yo—. Nunca nieva así en Oklahoma.

«Es porque en este mundo ha entrado algo antinatural. Aquí está trabajando un demonio de verdad».

—Nuada —dije yo, como si el nombre fuera una maldición.

«Debes detenerlo».

—¿Yo? ¡Si no sé cómo hacerlo!

«Debes conseguirlo, Amada. Tú eres la única que puede».

—¿Cómo? En Partholon pude averiguarlo porque estaba rodeada de gente que entendía la magia. Ellos me ayudaron. ¡Y tú me ayudaste!

«Confías muy poco en ti misma, Amada».

Yo me alarmé al notar que la voz de la diosa comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas!

«Tranquila. Los ancianos te guiarán... y el Chamán de este mundo...».

—¡Epona! —grité—. ¿Qué ancianos? ¿Qué Chamán?

«Recuerda que eres la Elegida».

Y, como la niebla, se desvaneció.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 7

Tragué una bocanada de aire y me incorporé bruscamente.

—¡Mierda!

Me levanté de la cama y seguí hablando sola.

—Volver a Oklahoma debería ser una experiencia normal. Antes, Oklahoma era algo normal... incluso aburrido —comencé a vestirme y, mientras lo hacía, continué mi perorata—: ¡Pero no! En vez de eso estás embarazada, en mitad de una tormenta de nieve, y perseguida por un monstruo horrible. Y muerta de hambre, además.

Me callé al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, y me encaminé hacia la cocina. No iba a poder dormirme otra vez, y de repente, me apetecían mucho unos huevos revueltos, una tostada y beicon. Por lo menos, allí sabía dónde estaban las cosas.

Abrí un cajón donde se guardaba de todo y rebusqué las cerillas para encender la lámpara que había siempre sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Aquí están —susurré.

—Podías haberte ahorrado la molestia. Creo que tu padre dejó las cerillas aquí, junto a la lámpara —dijo Thomas, y me asustó tanto que di un respingo.

—¡Demonios, Thomas! ¿Qué haces ahí sentado a oscuras? —antes de que él pudiera responder, encendí la lámpara. Él se estaba llevando la taza a los labios—. ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Parecía que tenías una misión. He pensado que era mejor quedarme aquí sentado, y no estorbarte.

—Mmm... ¿por qué estás despierto?

—¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido uno de esos sueños?

—Sí.

—¿Has visto a Jacob Black otra vez?

—No. Esta vez sólo he flotado por ahí, mientras mantenía una conversación con Epona —respondí, y después le dije—: Voy a hacer huevos revueltos y beicon para todo el mundo. No me digas que no tienes hambre.

—Me encantaría que me dieras de comer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y por el brillo de sus ojos, supe que su respuesta tenía doble sentido. Aparté la vista rápidamente.

—¿Y qué te dijo tu diosa?

—Oh... —yo comencé a romper huevos en un cuenco—. Me dijo que el mal anda suelto, y que hay que detener a Nuada, y que los ancianos me ayudarán, y el Chamán de este mundo también, y que confiara en mí misma —le dije, batiendo como una maniaca—. Sin embargo, yo prefiero evitar el mal. No sé cómo detener a Nuada, no conozco a ningún anciano ni a un Chamán aquí, y creo firmemente que todo esto se me escapa de las manos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, lo cual sólo sirvió para enfadarme más. Quizá me hubiera librado de las náuseas matinales, pero tenía las hormonas descontroladas. Maravilloso.

Thomas me agarró las manos para que dejara de batir los huevos frenéticamente. Apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza e hizo que me apoyara en él.

—Estoy aquí. Tu padre está aquí. Entre los tres lo solucionaremos. Además eres la Elegida de Epona. No lo olvides.

—Eso es lo que me recordó ella —dije, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno, si no quieres hacerle caso a tu diosa, ¿vas a hacerme caso a mí? Después de todo, soy el reflejo de tu marido —sin darse cuenta, habló en un tono juguetón tan parecido al de Jacob Black que se me encogió el corazón.

—Sí, lo eres de verdad —respondí temblorosamente.

Él leyó el anhelo en mi cara, y su tono de broma se volvió serio al instante. Noté que se le cortaba la respiración. Entonces, me acarició con suavidad la barbilla y la mejilla, y me pasó la mano por la nuca. Yo me estremecí.

—Renesmee, mi niña.

Aquella expresión cariñosa salió de sus labios justo cuando se inclinaba para besarme. El beso fue ligero y engañosamente casto. Apartó la cara para poder mirarme.

—Deja que te bese, Renesmee.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—Eso no ha sido un beso, mi amor —dijo él, con una sonrisa llena de promesas—. Déjame besarte, Renesmee —repitió suavemente.

Yo quería que me besara. Lo necesitaba. Su sonrisa fue maravillosa cuando yo asentí.

Entonces, me abrazó, y yo me aferré a sus hombros. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron al mismo tiempo que nuestros labios. Sentí la pasión contenida en la tirantez de su cuerpo mientras Thomas saboreaba mi boca. Dejé que nuestras lenguas se entrelazaran. Él jugueteó con la mía, exactamente igual que jugueteaba Jacob Black.

Aquel pensamiento fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Me aparté rápidamente y salí de su abrazo.

—Yo... lo siento. No quiero... No, no es cierto. Sí quiero. Quiero sentir tus besos. Eres como él, y no puedo evitar desearlo. Pero estoy casada, y no contigo.

—Estás casada en otro mundo, Renesmee, no en éste.

—¿Y eso te importaría a ti? Si yo te perteneciera a ti, ¿no te importaría que me acostara con él, en este mundo o en el otro?

Su silencio fue toda la respuesta que yo necesitaba.

—Claro. Los hechos no cambian. Esté aquí o allí, sigo casada con otro hombre.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Renesmee? —preguntó de repente mi padre.

Thomas y yo nos sobresaltamos culpablemente.

—Eh... Buenos días, papá.

—Será mejor que saques el beicon de la sartén —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la silla de Thomas—. Y sírveme un café, por favor.

Yo se lo serví.

—Gracias, Bichito —me dijo, y le dio un sorbo al café mientras yo vertía los huevos en la sartén. Cuando mi padre volvió a hablar, su tono era pensativo—. No puedo decir que entienda ni que me crea de verdad lo que me contaste anoche. Sin embargo, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú sí te lo crees. Y nunca has sido mentirosa, así que debe de haber algo de verdad en todo ello. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar con la mente abierta —dijo. Le dio otro sorbo al café y miró a Thomas—. Pero primero quiero saber con quién demonios estás casada, y por qué es este hombre el que está aquí contigo, en vez de tu marido.

Yo removí los huevos en la sartén, y le hablé por encima del hombro, mirando hacia atrás.

—Estoy casada con un Sumo Chamán y guerrero, que también es el líder de su gente. Se llama Jacob Black. No está aquí conmigo porque existe en otro mundo.

—Has dicho que estás allí desde tu accidente. Eso fue hace seis meses. No creo que sea tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien tanto como para casarse con él.

—Era un matrimonio arreglado. Me desperté en Partholon después del accidente y me encontré comprometida con él. Era una de las cosas de las que huía Rhiannon.

—¿Rhiannon?

—Así se llama la mujer que se está haciendo pasar por mí —dije—. El desayuno está listo. Podéis serviros —añadí, mientras ponía en la mesa tres platos que saqué del armario.

Mientras desayunábamos, mi padre siguió haciéndome preguntas.

—Parece que te metiste en un lío, si esta tal Rhiannon huyó a otro mundo con tal de no casarse con ese tipo.

—No era sólo por eso —dijo Thomas—. Rhiannon dejó su mundo porque era una cobarde, y porque quería el tipo de poder que atisbo en éste.

Mi padre masticó un poco, mirando a Thomas especulativamente.

—¿Y cuál es tu papel en todo esto?

—Yo traje a Renesmee de vuelta a este mundo.

—¿Tú? ¿Porqué?

Antes de que Thomas pudiera responder, yo intervine.

—Para entenderlo, tienes que entender a Rhiannon, lo cual significa que debes escuchar toda la historia. —Estoy escuchando.

Yo sonreí y comencé a contarle la historia. Mi padre me prestó toda su atención y no me interrumpió, salvo por unas cuantas preguntas en cuanto a los centauros y su cambio de forma. Thomas también escuchó atentamente. Aunque yo le había explicado algunas cosas de las que habían ocurrido en Partholon, nunca había oído la historia entera. Sólo lo que Rhiannon le había contado, desde su perspectiva.

Cuando terminé la narración, en el punto en que Thomas había tirado de mí y me había arrastrado al claro del bosque sagrado, mi padre preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Rhiannon?

—Bueno, no creo que esté en Oklahoma, pero sigue en este mundo —dijo Thomas—. No sé por qué, pero sólo fui capaz de traer a Renesmee, no expulsé a Rhiannon.

—¿Y cuál es la conclusión?

—Que subestimé a Rhiannon, cosa que no va a volver a suceder.

—Y eso no es todo, papá —dije yo, y mi padre me miró de nuevo—. ¿Te acuerdas de esas fuerzas malignas que atacaron Partholon? Su líder, Nuada, o su espíritu, o lo que sea... está vivo. Y está aquí. Él provocó la muerte de Suzanna anoche.

—Explícame eso, Renesmee.

—Nuada estuvo aquí anoche. Hizo que un coche atropellara a Suzanna y... —en aquel punto, se me quebró la voz, y tuve que tomar aire—. Pareció un accidente, pero Thomas sintió su presencia, y sabemos que hizo algo con el coche. Y, papá, creo que va a venir aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

—Está obsesionado conmigo. Cree que soy yo quien lo llamó de entre los muertos. Yo no lo hice. No quiero tener nada que ver con él, por supuesto. Creo que su resurrección ha tenido algo que ver con un dios oscuro de Partholon. Y ha jurado que mataría a todos mis seres queridos de este mundo.

—Ya lo habías visto matar a mi reflejo en Partholon.

Asentí, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Epona me ha advertido que este tiempo antinatural se debe a que Nuada está liberado en este mundo. La diosa dice que debo detenerlo... antes de volver.

—¿De volver? —mi padre irguió la espalda—. Sé que te has encariñado con algunas de esas personas, pero ésta es tu casa, Renesmee. Es tu sitio. Ya encontraremos la manera de enviar a Rhiannon de vuelta a su casa, para que se ocupe de sus responsabilidades.

—Papá, tengo que volver, y no sólo porque me necesiten. Quiero a Jacob Black.

—Bueno, ¿no me has dicho que Thomas es su reflejo?

Yo asentí. Mi padre miró a Thomas.

—Pues hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que te quiere. ¿No es así, hijo?

—Sí, señor —respondió Thomas.

—Y, por cómo os estabais besando en la cocina hace un rato, creo que tú también sientes algo por él, ¿no?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, papá —respondí yo, ruborizándome.

—A mí me parece que sí. A mí me parece que tenemos que matar a ese tal Nuada y enviar a Rhiannon a su mundo de nuevo. Y tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

—Estoy embarazada, papá.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

Los dos hombres hablaron a la vez. Yo suspiré.

—Estoy embarazada de Jacob Black. Tengo que volver.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 8

—¡Demonios, Renesmee! —gritó Thomas mientras se levantaba de la silla. Se alejó un par de pasos, como si quisiera darle un golpe a algo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada, Bichito? —me preguntó mi padre con la voz ronca.

—Sí, papá.

—¿Del centauro?

—Sí.

—¿Y vas a tener sitio ahí dentro para todo eso? —me preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

—Jacob Black me ha dicho que voy a tener un bebé humano. Pero —añadí con una sonrisa—, dice que será muy buen jinete.

—¿Eso dijo? —preguntó mi padre con una carcajada.

—Eso, y que él nació para quererme.

—Tienes que volver, Bichito. Ese niño necesita a su padre —me dijo entonces, mirándome con tristeza.

—Es una niña.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La Elegida de Epona siempre tiene una niña en primer lugar —le expliqué.

—Tu diosa y yo estamos de acuerdo en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

Me cubrió la mano con la suya, curtida de trabajar.

—En que las hijas son regalos de los dioses —dijo. Los dos tuvimos que parpadear, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después, él se levantó—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Os dejaré solos durante un rato, pero después me vendría bien que me ayudarais a llevar la comida a los animales, así que no tardéis mucho —dijo, y miró a Thomas—. Esto cambia las cosas, hijo.

—Lo sé, señor —respondió Thomas.

Mi padre asintió y después salió por la puerta de la cocina, que llevaba al garaje. Sin embargo, al instante volvió y miró fijamente a Thomas.

—Ya sé por qué me resulta tan familiar tu cara —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres ese coronel del Ejército del Aire cuyo F-16 se estropeó justo por encima de Tulsa, y que se quedó en el aparato lo suficiente como para impedir que se estrellara en la ciudad y cayera en el río Arkansas. La historia salió en todos los periódicos. ¿No te acuerdas, Renesmee? Fue hace unos cinco años.

Yo asentí y parpadeé como una boba. Me acordaba, pero no había reconocido a Thomas.

Mi padre lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Dijeron que por haber esperado tanto, fuiste eyectado demasiado tarde. Te rompiste la espalda, si mal no recuerdo.

—Recuerda bien —dijo Thomas.

—Dijeron que fuiste un héroe.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Mi padre asintió con respeto.

—Hay botas altas en el armario. Antes de venir al establo, abrigaos bien. No quiero que mi nieta se enfríe.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina y me dejó a solas con Thomas.

—Entonces, ése es el motivo por el que te duele la espalda —le dije.

—Sí.

—¿Y te viene bien vivir en mitad del bosque?

—Sí. Es el único modo en el que puedo moverme. Cuanto más lejos estoy del bosque, más empeoro. Por eso no pude quedarme en Tulsa con Rhiannon cuando vino, y por eso no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta mucho después.

—¿Y ahora estás bien, o necesitas volver al bosque hoy?

—Puedo tolerarlo durante unos días, porque las tierras de tu padre tienen árboles que me dan algo de alivio. Es en la ciudad donde me debilito rápidamente.

—Bueno, avísame. No quiero ser la causa de...

Él me interrumpió con más tristeza que enfado.

—Podías haberme dicho lo del bebé.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No representa ninguna diferencia. De todos modos, habría querido volver, aunque no estuviera embarazada. Lo he dicho para que mi padre lo entienda con más facilidad.

—Para mí también es más fácil comprenderlo, pero quiero que sepas una cosa. Todavía quiero que te quedes. Si por algún motivo no puedes volver o decides no hacerlo, yo te querría, y te desearía. A ti y a tu hija.

—Gracias, Thomas. Lo recordaré.

Me tomó la mano y me dio un beso en la muñeca. Yo la aparté, de mala gana.

—Vamos a lavar los platos del desayuno para ir a ayudar a mi padre.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando terminamos el trabajo, salimos de la cocina y, en el garaje, nos pusimos unos abrigos viejos, gorros, guantes, bufandas y las botas de goma, altas y de suela gruesa. Abrimos la puerta del garaje y entramos a un mundo completamente blanco.

Seguía nevando. Aquella mañana eran unos copos cristalizados que caían sobre los montículos brillantes que ya lo cubrían todo. El viento de Oklahoma soplaba con fuerza, y era lo único que me resultaba familiar de aquel tiempo.

Nos acercamos al establo, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y comenzamos a escuchar los ladridos de los perros, que salieron y saltaron hacia nosotros, intentando no resbalarse en la superficie helada de la nieve. A cada pocos pasos, alguno de los cachorros rompía con una pata la capa dura y tenía que luchar por no hundirse en la nieve que amenazaba con envolverlo.

Yo me asomé al establo y dije:

—Vaya, papá, ¿no tenías sólo tres perros hace seis meses? Aquí cuento cinco, creo.

—Sí —respondió mi padre, que apareció en la puerta con un cubo de pienso en las manos—. Mamá Cullen se enamoró de la cachorrita marrón y del cachorro plateado hace dos meses. Se llaman Fawnie Anne y Murphy.

Thomas y yo atravesamos la nieve y entramos en el establo junto a los perros. El maravilloso olor a alfalfa me envolvió e inhalé profundamente el olor del heno mezclado con el de caballo. El establo era grande y estaba bien diseñado. Había ocho boxes ocupados por yeguas, potros y un par de caballos de carreras muy elegantes. En el otro lado había pilas de heno que llegaban al techo. Junto al heno estaba la habitación de los arreos, de la que provenía olor a grano y a cuero.

—¿Dónde están el resto de los caballos? —pregunté, mirando en el primer box, y acariciando el hocico de terciopelo que me saludó.

—En el prado. Estarán bien, siempre y cuando se mantengan juntos bajo el techado. Tienen heno suficiente para un par de días. Bichito, llénales los cubos de agua. Thomas, pon heno en las cestas de los boxes. Yo voy a medir el grano —nos ordenó—. Después miró a Thomas y añadió—: Si tu espalda te lo permite.

—Mi espalda siempre está dispuesta a trabajar en el campo —le aseguró Thomas.

—Bien —dijo. Después, se dirigió hacia los perros—. ¡Vamos, fuera! ¡A estirar las piernas! Estáis demasiado en medio.

Todos hicimos lo que nos había dicho.

El establo se llenó con los sonidos amables de nuestras tareas y con los maullidos de algún gato que había entrado ahora que los perros habían salido, y que pedía algo de atención.

Al cabo de un rato, percibí un sonido extraño. Era una mezcla entre aullido y gemido. Parecía un grito de pánico, diferente a cualquier otro ruido de perro que yo hubiera oído nunca.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —preguntó mi padre, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del establo.

—¡Thomas!

Thomas ya lo había oído. Dejó la bala de heno, y los dos salimos detrás de mi padre.

Fuera, el viento se había detenido por completo, pero la nieve caía con más fuerza. Los copos gruesos formaban una capa que lo oscurecía todo, salvo un velo de luz matinal.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, intentando localizar la dirección de la que provenía el ruido.

—Seguro que esos cachorros nuevos se han quedado atrapados en la nieve, y no saben salir.

El silbido agudo de mi padre atravesó el aire.

—¡Fawn! ¡Murphy! ¡Venid, perrines! —dijo, y volvió a silbar.

De repente, aparecieron varios perros por la esquina del establo. Corrieron hacia mi padre, temblando y gimiendo.

—¿Qué os pasa, cabezas de chorlito? —les preguntó mientras les acariciaba afectuosamente las cabezas.

—Papá, están aterrorizados —dije, y añadí—: Además, faltan dos.

—Esos dos cachorros... Deben de haberse quedado atascados en la nieve. Parece que los aullidos vienen del estanque. Voy a ir a sacarlos de donde estén.

Mi padre se encaminó hacia el prado, pero Thomas lo detuvo.

—Un momento —dijo—. Allí hay algo.

—Habla con claridad, hijo —le ordenó mi padre.

Thomas me miró.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí —respondí.

Sentía terror.

Los aullidos frenéticos se intensificaron. Nos llegaban desde el prado que había al este del establo, donde había un estanque grande con mucha agua para los caballos, y muchos peces para cualquier vecino que quisiera echar una caña de pescar.

—Bueno, pues esa cosa les está haciendo algo a mis perros, y eso me cabrea. Renesmee, el rifle está en la sala de arreos, donde siempre. Y está cargado, así que ten cuidado.

—Nos quedamos juntos —oí que le decía Thomas a mi padre mientras yo me alejaba hacia el establo en busca del rifle.

—Entonces, será mejor que protejas a Renesmee.

—Señor, Renesmee tiene mucho más poder dentro de sí que el que tiene el rifle.

Yo le entregué el rifle a mi padre mientras él murmuraba una respuesta a Thomas. Los tres caminamos sobre la nieve hacia el estanque, que estaba cubierto de nieve. Durante todo el tiempo, seguimos oyendo aquellos horribles aullidos.

—¡Fawn! ¡Murf! ¡Venid aquí! —volvió a gritar mi padre.

A los pocos instantes llegamos a la orilla oeste del estanque, y vimos con espanto que los dos cachorrillos estaban flotando en un charco oscuro de agua que se había abierto en el hielo en el centro de la superficie del agua. Apenas se les veía la cabeza mientras luchaban por mantenerse a flote. Cada pocos segundos, alguno emitía un aullido de miedo, y trataban desesperadamente de aferrarse con las garras al borde del agujero para poder salir. Sin embargo, no encontraban asidero y volvían a caer al agua helada.

—Oh, Thomas. Es horrible.

Toda mi atención estaba centrada en los perros, pero de pronto vi a una figura moviéndose por encima del hielo hacia el agujero. Era mi padre. Se había tumbado sobre el estómago y estaba acercándose a los animales arrastrándose como un cangrejo.

—¡Papá! —grité. Thomas y yo hicimos ademán de seguirlo.

—¡No os mováis! —ordenó mi padre, pero él siguió avanzando.

—¡Para, papá! ¡El hielo se va a partir y te vas a caer! —grité con un sollozo.

Mi padre no respondió, y siguió avanzando. Yo oía que les estaba hablando de un modo tranquilizador a los cachorros, que respondieron reduciendo sus aullidos de temor a gemidos.

Entonces, noté que mi cara se quedaba sin color. Vi que el agua se ondulaba y se movía con una vida oscura y propia. Primero chapoteó ávidamente hacia la perra marrón, y engulló su cabeza con un sonido aceitoso. La cabecita marrón no reapareció.

—¡Fawn! —gritó mi padre.

Después, el agua chapoteó hacia el cachorro plateado.

—Es Nuada. Está ahí —dijo Thomas. Yo lo miré. Estaba rodeado por su aura azul, que brillaba como un zafiro—. Ve hacia los árboles que rodean el estanque, Renesmee.

Señaló un enorme sauce cubierto de nieve, cuyas ramas colgaban sobre la superficie congelada del agua, como si fueran el pelo de un gigante en descanso.

—Permanece tocando el árbol, y estáte preparada.

Yo no le pregunté para qué. Fui todo lo rápidamente que pude hacia el tronco del árbol. Antes de llegar, oí a mi padre de nuevo:

—¡Murphy! ¡No!

Entonces, un espantoso crujido atravesó el aire. Yo me tropecé y caí entre la cortina de ramas, pero me ayudé de la corteza áspera del tronco del sauce para levantarme. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre hundiéndose por una grieta del hielo, sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua helada.

—¡Papá!

Vi con impotencia cómo luchaba contra el peso del agua y de su ropa. Dio un puñetazo en el hielo grueso que lo rodeaba, intentando hacer un agujero del que poder agarrarse, pero se cortó la mano y de su palma comenzó a brotar sangre.

Y el agua negra chapoteó hacia su cuello.

—¡Renesmee! —gritó Thomas.

Se había colocado a un lado de la orilla, justo enfrente de mí. Estaba de lado, con los brazos extendidos en cruz, como si fuera Jesucristo. Con uno de los brazos me señalaba a mí, y con el otro señalaba a mi padre.

—Pídele el poder al árbol, y úsalo para enviarme tu energía, como hiciste en el bosque sagrado, cuando se tocaron nuestras manos.

Yo di un paso atrás para que todo mi cuerpo estuviera pegado al tronco del viejo sauce.

«Bienvenida, Amada de Epona».

—Oh, ¡ayúdame! —le pedí con un sollozo.

«Estamos aquí para ti, Elegida, pero debes tener el valor de pedirnos el poder».

¿A ellos? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Me di la vuelta y vi que las ramas del sauce estaban entrelazadas con las del árbol más cercano, y las del más cercano con el siguiente, y así sucesivamente, formando una cadena viviente de sauces, una autopista de ardillas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Renesmee! —la voz de Thomas tenía un tono de desesperación.

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, y pensé sólo en el calor, en canalizar aquella energía. De repente, sentí aquel calor latiendo contra mi espalda. Entonces me concentré en Thomas y vi su espectacular aura. Entonces el calor fue lo único que me ocupó la mente, tomé la energía que me estaba invadiendo y la reuní en mis dedos, como si estuviera formando una bola de fuego.

—¡Sí, Renesmee! ¡Bien hecho!

Tomé aire y me relajé en aquella sensación de energía ilimitada que había detrás de mí.

—Soy la Elegida de Epona.

Mi susurro fue recogido por las ramas del sauce, que comenzaron a mecerse, aunque no corría una brizna de viento. Sentí la energía cada vez más intensa, y me imaginé que la tenía en la palma de la mano como una circunferencia brillante. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, la lancé hacia donde sentía el aura de Thomas.

Abrí los ojos. Había un rayo de luz blanca, plateada y pura, que salía de mis manos. Aquel relámpago se dirigió hacia Thomas, y cuando lo recibió, el hielo que había bajo sus pies comenzó a relucir con una luminiscencia sobrenatural, que se extendía con cada uno de sus pasos. El resplandor que rodeaba a Thomas hizo que la oscuridad que había alrededor de la grieta del hielo fuera mucho más evidente, más obscena.

Una ola pasó por encima de la cabeza de mi padre, y él desapareció bajo la superficie.

Thomas reaccionó al instante.

—¡Más, Renesmee! —gritó.

Yo me sentí como si me arrancaran el alma. Apreté los dientes y presioné la espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

—¡Soy la Elegida de Epona, y necesito vuestro poder!

En aquella ocasión no susurré, sino que grité, y la respuesta fue rápida. Me llegó en forma de columna brillante, que salió de mis manos y envolvió a Thomas de un modo que hizo resplandecer con tanta intensidad su aura de zafiro que tuve que parpadear.

La mano ensangrentada de mi padre era lo único que se veía por encima del agua. Thomas se agarró a ella, y el fuego azul se extendió por todo su brazo hacia el agua, encendiendo una llama etérea. Salió un grito de agonía desde las profundidades del estanque, y de repente, el cuerpo de mi padre fue vomitado de la superficie oscura. El aura azul de Thomas se expandió para abarcar a mi padre.

Yo quería correr hacia ellos para ayudar a Thomas a arrastrar a mi padre a tierra firme, pero Thomas debió de sentir que el poder que yo le transmitía se debilitaba, porque se volvió hacia mí y me gritó:

—¡Quédate ahí! Sigue enviándome poder. Yo me ocuparé de tu padre.

Obedecí, intentando mantenerme concentrada en ser un conducto de aquella energía antigua, y Thomas se arrodilló junto a mi padre, que estaba inmóvil, y comenzó la reanimación para una víctima de ahogamiento.

Mi padre no había estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua, pero a mí se me nubló la visión por las lágrimas mientras esperaba. Me parecía que pasaba una eternidad antes de que mi padre tosiera, y después vomitara bocanadas de agua del estanque. En cuanto comenzó a respirar por sí mismo, Thomas se lo echó al hombro con un movimiento suave. Después caminó hacia mí desde el estanque, tambaleándose bajo el peso considerable de la forma inerte de mi padre.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo al médico, Renesmee! ¡Vamos! —me dijo con la voz ahogada.

Rápidamente, yo le acaricié el tronco al sauce.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida —le dije.

«Ha sido un verdadero placer, Amada de Epona». La respuesta fue un suave eco que resonó en mi mente mientras yo seguía a Thomas.

Sin dudarlo, tomé la mano libre de Thomas para transmitirle fuerza y calor. Mi palma ardió cuando la energía pasó de él a mí.

—No —jadeó él. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía una expresión de dolor—. Guárdala para él. Yo estoy bien.

Yo lo solté, de mala gana, y ambos volvimos al establo.

Los tres perros que habían sobrevivido estaban callados y quietos cuando entramos. Thomas dejó a mi padre, con sumo cuidado, sobre una pila de heno. Le envolvió la mano con mi bufanda, y para cuando yo volví del cuarto de arreos con unas cuantas gualdrapas, él ya le había quitado el abrigo y el jersey mojados.

—Tápalo y habla con él mientras traigo el Hummer. Ahora es el momento de que compartas el poder curativo de los árboles.

Yo asentí, y comencé a tapar a mi padre con las mantas. Sentí terror al ver que tenía la piel de un color gris azulado, y que estaba inmóvil. Le tomé la mano sana, y me concentré en transmitirle todo el calor que el sauce me había regalado. Noté el cosquilleo caliente en la palma.

—Papá, ¿me oyes? —con el borde de una de las mantas, comencé a secarle el pelo—. Por favor, papá, tienes que despertarte.

Le temblaron los párpados, y por fin, abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada rara, vidriosa.

—¡Papá!

—¿Bichito? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Soy yo. Estás bien.

—¿Y los cachorros?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No se pudo hacer nada.

—Mamá Cullen se va a disgustar mucho.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y yo le apreté la mano frenéticamente para que no se desvaneciera. Él me devolvió la presión, y yo recuperé el aliento.

—Ahora te creo —me susurró—. Creo lo de Partholon. Te creo.

Oí el rugido del Hummer. Thomas apareció un instante después y volvió a cargar con mi padre sobre su hombro. Lo tendió en el asiento trasero del vehículo, con un gesto de dolor, y me habló con una autoridad calmada.

—Renesmee, ve detrás con él. Sigue transmitiéndole toda la energía que puedas, pero no te debilites tú misma como hiciste en el bosque sagrado. Ya no tendrás muchas oportunidades de recargarte.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya nos preocuparemos por mí más tarde.

Se sentó tras el volante y me dijo:

—Agárrate, va a ser un viaje rápido.

Thomas arrancó el motor, giró el volante y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la carretera.

—¿Qué tal está la mano? —me dijo después de unos segundos, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Mi padre tenía posada la mano herida sobre el pecho. Yo estaba sentada a su derecha, así que me incliné hacia él.

—Deja que te vea, papá.

Él emitió un gruñido de dolor, pero me lo permitió. Tenía la bufanda empapada en sangre, que ya estaba goteando sobre las gualdrapas.

—Sigue sangrando —le dije a Thomas.

—Toma —me dijo, quitándose la bufanda del cuello—, envuélvele la herida con esto y presiónasela. Tiene un corte profundo.

—Lo siento, esto te va a doler —le dije a mi padre. Después le envolví la mano, até la bufanda y apreté con fuerza, transmitiéndole más calor. Mi padre cerró los ojos.

—¡Mierda! —dijo entre dientes—. Era mejor cuando no la sentía.

—Por lo menos tu voz suena mejor.

—Sí, y voy a emplearla para soltar una retahila de juramentos. Esa maldita cosa estaba ahí. Era parte del estanque.

—Lo sé. Aquí no está completamente formado, como estaba en Partholon. Su cuerpo es más líquido y tenebroso.

—Es malvado. Lo sentí.

Yo asentí y seguí concentrada en transmitirle la energía a mi padre.

De repente, quiso incorporarse, y yo tuve que sujetarlo para que se estuviera quieto.

—¡Esa cosa sigue ahí, con el resto de los animales!

—Señor —dijo Thomas rápidamente—, lo hemos detenido, al menos temporalmente. Y no creo que Nuada quiera atacar a un animal a menos que éste tenga valor para una persona. Se sirvió de los cachorros para atraerlo a usted. Ahora que nos hemos ido, no tiene motivo para perseguir a los animales.

Mi padre se relajó un poco.

—Tiene un objetivo —le dije yo—. En este momento está centrado en toda la gente a la que quiero.

Mi padre asintió.

—Tiene sentido, si es que alguna cosa de todo este embrollo tiene sentido —dijo, mientras le castañeteaban los dientes—. ¿Cómo pudo creer esa cosa que tú lo llamaste para que viniera aquí?

—No lo sé, yo no... A menos que lo haya llamado otra persona.

Thomas me miró por el espejo retrovisor y asintió, comprendiéndolo todo al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Lo llamó Rhiannon —dije.

—¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?

—Es mala, papá. Bres, su seguidor, practicaba la magia negra. Me lo dijo Bella. Y Jacob Black me habló de un horrible dios maligno, y de cómo la gente del Castillo de la Guardia había empezado a adorarlo. Tal vez Rhiannon se abriera al mismo mal sin entender de verdad las consecuencias. Tal vez ni siquiera fuera ésa su intención, pero lo que estuviera haciendo despertó a Nuada de entre los muertos. Tú dices que ella intentaba que la ayudaras, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Thomas—. No dejaba de decirme que entre los dos podíamos controlar el poder del bosque.

—Es como si el poder de los árboles se amplificara si yo te lo transmito. Yo no lo entendí hasta que lo vi, pero Rhiannon tiene mucha experiencia con la magia, y seguramente, en el mismo momento en que te vio, lo supo —dije, pensando en el aura azul zafiro de Thomas—. Sin embargo, como tú no le permitiste que te usara, necesitaba encontrar a otra persona que sí se lo permitiera.

—O a algo —matizó Thomas.

El Hummer rebotó en un bache, y a mi padre se le escapó un gruñido de dolor que terminó en las palabras:

—¿Y cómo puede pensar alguien que es capaz de controlar el mal?

—Ella está acostumbrada a mandar en su mundo, y cree que lo puede dominar todo.

—¿El hospital de Broken Arrow está en Elm Street?

—Sí —dije yo débilmente—. Al final de la calle.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Cullen?

—Mejor, hijo. Mejor.

Yo tuve que admitir que cada vez estaba más fuerte.

—Suéltale la mano, Renesmee —me ordenó Thomas.

—¿Qué? —yo había oído las palabras, pero me costaba entender lo que significaban.

—Señor, Renesmee tiene que soltarle la mano. Ha usado todo el poder que le ha transmitido el sauce, y ahora está compartiendo su propia energía con usted. No es bueno para ella, ni para el bebé.

Eso hizo que saltaran todas las alarmas de mi mente, pero no podía hacer que me respondiera la mano. Afortunadamente, mi padre sí reaccionó.

—Vamos, nena, suéltame. Yo ya estoy bien. Vamos a cuidar a mi nieta.

Se soltó de mi mano y me dio unas palmaditas. Yo intenté sonreír, pero no pude.

—Renesmee, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Thomas, mirándome con preocupación por el espejo retrovisor.

Yo intenté decir que sí, que no me ocurría nada, pero sólo pude soltar un resoplido.

Mi padre me tocó la frente con la mano ilesa, mientras soltaba una imprecación por el dolor que aquel movimiento le causaba en la otra mano.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —le gritó a Thomas—. Está helada. Hace un minuto estaba perfectamente.

—Ya estamos en el hospital —dijo Thomas, mientras entraba con el Hummer en el callejón de Urgencias del hospital. Salió del coche y abrió la puerta para sacar a mi padre. Lo llevó hacia la entrada de Urgencias en un segundo.

—¡Ayuda a Renesmee primero! —le dijo mi padre a Thomas, con debilidad.

—La ayuda que ella necesita no está entre estas paredes.

Los dos desaparecieron por las puertas de cristal eléctricas, y yo apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Estaba muy bien allí sentada. Respiré profundamente y me pregunté por qué tenía tanta opresión en el pecho. Quizá sólo tuviera que dormir un poco. Seguramente necesitaba descansar...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 9

—¡Renesmee! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta!

El grito de pánico de Thomas me hizo abrir los ojos. Él me sacó de la parte trasera del Hummer y me llevó en brazos a través del aparcamiento, sacudiéndome con firmeza.

—¡Renesmee! ¡No te desmayes!

Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos de nuevo, me dejó sobre el suelo y me empujó para que apoyara la espalda contra un árbol. Con una de las manos me sujetó por el hombro, firmemente. Valiéndose de los dientes, se quitó el guante y apretó la palma de la mano contra la corteza.

—¡Por favor, ayúdala! —susurró.

«¡La Amada de Epona!», gritó una vocecita en mi mente, joven y emocionada. Al instante, comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda, que me extendió el calor por todo el cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, no porque fuera a perder el conocimiento, sino porque estaba saboreando el regreso de las sensaciones a mi cuerpo. A los pocos minutos, abrí los ojos.

—Te dije que no te agotaras —dijo él.

—Me resulta difícil distinguir cuándo es suficiente —dije—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba...

—¿Casi muerta? —terminó él con sarcasmo.

—No, casi inconsciente.

Él soltó un resoplido por la nariz, algo tan parecido a lo que hacía Jacob Black que me eché a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti —respondí. Comencé a ponerme en pie, y Thomas me ayudó—. Estaba pensando que serías un centauro estupendo.

Me abrazó, y yo me permití el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—A mí no me gustan los caballos, mi niña.

—Los centauros no son caballos.

—Están muy cerca de serlo.

—Jacob Black se molestaría mucho si te oyera decir eso.

—Dile que venga y que lo discuta conmigo —respondió él, y yo percibí una sonrisa en su voz.

—Quizá lo haga.

—Bueno. Aquí en Oklahoma sabemos cómo manejar a los caballos. Estoy seguro de que será un poni estupendo.

Yo me eché a reír y lo empujé.

—Eres horrible.

Miré al árbol en el que me había apoyado y vi que era un pequeño peral. No debía de tener más de cinco años. Asombrada, me quité ambos guantes y apoyé las manos y la frente en su tronco.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, pequeño.

«¡Oh, Amada! ¡Ha sido un placer!», dijo su vocecita, que me rebotó en la cabeza de un modo doloroso.

Yo me estremecí, pero disfruté de la intensidad exuberante e infantil del joven peral.

—Que la Diosa te bendiga y te haga alto y fuerte.

Le acaricié la corteza a modo de despedida y me pareció sentir que temblaba como un cachorrillo bajo mis manos.

—Vamos a ver a mi padre —dije.

En el mostrador de Urgencias, la enfermera nos indicó dónde podíamos encontrar a mi padre. Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación número cuatro de la zona de Observación, y nos lo encontramos tumbado en una cama, un poco incorporado por la cintura. Tenía una vía de suero puesta en el brazo izquierdo, y la mano derecha apoyada sobre una mesita elevada junto a la cama. La mano descansaba sobre una tela azul, que ya estaba teñida de sangre. Con sólo mirarla, tuve que tragar saliva. Estaba abierta de modo que parecía una patata asada. Lo miré a la cara. Tenía un horrible arañazo en el lado izquierdo de la frente, y el golpe ya comenzaba a mostrar colores rojos y morados. Estaba muy pálido.

Un enfermero estaba rebuscando entre algunos frascos y cajones que había en un armario, al otro lado de la habitación. Nos saludó amablemente con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás, papá?

Le tomé la mano sana con cuidado de no mover ninguno de los tubos.

—Bien, bien —dijo él, con algo de brusquedad—. Estos idiotas quieren darme morfina, y yo les digo que me pongo tonto con esa cosa —me explicó, y después alzó la voz para que lo oyera el enfermero—. Demonios, jugué al fútbol contra Notre Dame en el año sesenta, con un brazo roto. Les dimos una buena. Sólo tienen que darme unos cuantos puntos y dejarme volver a casa.

El enfermero se dio la vuelta y fulminó a mi padre con la mirada. Tenía una terrible jeringuilla en una mano. La otra la tenía en la cintura. Su voz fue muy agradable, pero su tono decía que ya estaba cansado de las heroicidades de mi padre.

—Mire, señor, entiendo que es usted un hombre guapo y musculoso, pero sus días de jugar al fútbol con un brazo roto pasaron hace cuarenta y tantos años —dijo, y parecía que aquella discusión llevaba desarrollándose ya un buen rato.

Mi padre abrió la boca, y yo intervine antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

—Papá, por favor, deja que te pongan la inyección. Creo que no puedo verte sufrir más —le dije. Después me incliné hacia él y añadí—: No me hagas llamar a mamá Cullen. Ya sabes lo que va a decir ella.

Los dos sabíamos que yo lo había amenazado con sacar el armamento pesado, y él me miró con miedo.

—No hay por qué molestarla —dijo, y me apretó la mano. Después le gruñó al enfermero—: Adelante, póngame esa maldita inyección. Pero sólo esta vez.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —dijo el enfermero, y con una expresión de exasperación, le puso la inyección a mi padre.

En aquel momento, apareció la cirujana, la doctora Athena Mason. Era una mujer atractiva de mediana edad cuya voz y actitud infundían confianza. Tenía el cuadro de resultados de mi padre, y después de saludarnos, examinó la mano herida. Mi padre asintió, y ella me contó cuál era la situación.

—Su padre ha sufrido un daño grave en los nervios de la mano. Con la cirugía, probablemente recuperará el ochenta por ciento de la movilidad. Sin la operación, no podrá sujetar objetos ni tendrá sensibilidad por debajo de la muñeca. Él y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor tratamiento es la cirugía.

—¿Y estará bien? —pregunté yo, un poco mareada.

—Sí —ella me sonrió para darme seguridad—. Puedo operarlo inmediatamente. Si esperan fuera, prepararemos a su padre. Los llamaré para que entren de nuevo antes de llevarlo al quirófano.

Yo le di a mi padre un beso rápido y salí con Thomas a la sala de espera. Nos acercamos a la máquina de café y sacamos un té. Al poco rato, se acercó una enfermera y nos avisó de que podíamos entrar a ver a mi padre.

—Gracias —le dije.

Una enfermera vestida para entrar al quirófano estaba sacando la camilla de mi padre al pasillo. Se detuvo.

—La doctora está esperando —nos dijo.

Yo asentí y, rápidamente, le di un beso a mi padre en la frente. Tenía muchos tubos clavados en diversos lugares. Le habían puesto una especie de tienda de campaña diminuta alrededor de la mano, como si fuera un cuerpo muerto que había que ocultar. Aquel pensamiento me asustó. Intenté sonreír alegremente.

—Todo va a salir muy bien, papá. No te preocupes por nada.

—Hola, Bichito. Esta morfina me ha puesto muy tonto —me dijo, arrastrando adorablemente las palabras—. Creo que he estado flirteando con esa enfermera —añadió, y soltó una risita.

Yo me eché a reír y le besé la mejilla.

—Ahora ya sé por qué no querías morfina.

—Exacto —dijo él, y miró a Thomas—. Cuida de nuestra chica, hijo.

—Sí, señor.

—Oh, y no te preocupes por mamá Cullen. La he llamado. Su cuñado le está poniendo las cadenas en el Buick. Llegará antes de que estos carceleros me suelten.

—Se va a enfadar contigo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —me respondió.

—Ya es la hora, señor Cullen —dijo la enfermera, y continuó empujando la camilla.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Bichito.

Las puertas del ascensor que subía al quirófano se cerraron silenciosamente. Thomas me siguió mientras yo caminaba hacia la sala de espera con desánimo. Miré el reloj, y me di cuenta, con asombro, de que había pasado el mediodía.

La enfermera de Urgencias estaba en su mostrador.

—La doctora ha dicho que seguramente su padre estará en quirófano unas dos horas.

Yo le di las gracias.

—Creo que tengo hambre —le dije a Thomas.

Él asintió.

—Seguramente te vendrá bien comer algo.

—Pero no quiero comida de hospital —respondí yo con la nariz arrugada.

La enfermera intervino.

—Hay un Arby al final de esta calle, y está abierto pese a la nevada. Todo un turno de personal nos quedamos aquí atrapados cuando cambió el tiempo, y en el restaurante están cocinando como locos —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. A las enfermeras tampoco nos gusta la comida de hospital.

—Un Arby está muy bien —respondió Thomas—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Quiere que le traigamos algo? —me ofrecí yo.

—Oh, no. Ya hemos ido —dijo la enfermera. Después cerró la ventanilla y se despidió de nosotros agitando la mano a través del cristal.

Yo tomé del brazo a Thomas y salimos a la calle. El Hummer estaba en el aparcamiento de Urgencias. Su motor arrancó y rugió como el de un coche de carreras. A los pocos minutos estábamos en el Arby, y antes de salir del coche, me volví hacia Thomas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él me abrazó y me besó la cabeza antes de soltarme.

—Vamos. Las dos tenéis que comer.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 10

—No hay nada como un sándwich gigante del Arby con extra de salsa, una ración de patatas fritas grande y una Pepsi light.

De vuelta a la sala de espera del hospital, yo chasqueé con la lengua con agrado y sorbí por la pajita las últimas gotas de líquido.

—Ahora que ya no tengo tantas ganas de vomitar, la comida me sabe muy bien.

Thomas me miró divertido.

—Madre mía, ¡sí que comes!

Yo me di unas palmaditas en el estómago y asentí.

—Sí, comemos mucho.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Asombrosamente mejor —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Y estás preparada para hablar de nuestro plan?

—¿Tenemos plan? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Si no lo tenemos, deberíamos.

—Bueno, sé lo que no quiero hacer.

—Es tan buen lugar para empezar como cualquier otro. Vamos a decidir lo que no queremos hacer y planearemos desde ahí —dijo.

Su tono era de militar a cargo de la operación, y yo le di las gracias a mi diosa de que uno de los dos supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—No quiero volver a casa de mi padre —dije en voz baja—. No podría soportar acercarme al estanque de nuevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No sería seguro, aunque estén los árboles para ayudarte. Son poderosos, sí, pero para matar a Nuada necesitas el poder que sólo pueden transmitirte los ancianos robles del corazón del bosque sagrado.

—Si es que se le puede matar. Se supone que está muerto.

—Entonces, tenemos que enviarlo de vuelta a la oscuridad.

Hablaba con una confianza que yo no sentía. Y sin querer, no dejaba de preguntarme cómo encajaba el dios Pryderi en todo aquello. Luchar contra Nuada resucitado ya era horrible. Luchar contra un maligno dios antiguo podría ser...

—Debemos encontrar a Rhiannon y conseguir que nos diga qué demonios está pasando.

—Quieres decir qué demonios ha hecho —me corrigió Thomas.

Asentí.

—¿No te dejó un número de teléfono, ni una dirección donde dar con ella?

—Lo intentó, pero yo no lo acepté. No quería tener que volver a verla. Había dejado una mancha de suciedad en todos los lugares de mi vida que había tomado. Necesitaba estar limpio de ella.

—¡Eso es...! —dije, dándome una palmada en la frente—. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? No necesitamos el teléfono de Rhiannon, porque ella está conectada conmigo. ¿No recuerdas que dijiste que ella y yo tenemos las mismas auras? Seguramente, tú solo podrías llamarla con ayuda del bosque sagrado, pero imagínate qué tipo de mensaje podríamos enviarle los dos juntos con el bosque.

—Sería algo que no podría ignorar —respondió Thomas con una sonrisa.

—Y si pasa por alto nuestra primera invitación, seguiremos invitándola, e invitándola, e invitándola...

—Se va a enfadar mucho. Lo verá como un reto.

—Muy bien. Eso es, en realidad.

Miré el reloj. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde. Fuera, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo. De nuevo, la noche. Al recordar el viaje largo que nos esperaba hasta el bosque, suspiré de cansancio.

—Esta noche no —dijo Thomas, leyéndome el pensamiento—. Vamos a esperar hasta mañana. Nos aseguraremos de que tu padre está bien y de que tu madrastra está de camino. Y viajaremos durante el día.

Poco después, la doctora Mason apareció en la sala de espera.

—Su padre ha salido perfectamente de la operación. Había más daños de los que yo había pensado al principio, por eso hemos tardado más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Pero podrá usar la mano de nuevo?

—Le llevará varios meses de rehabilitación, pero sí, podrá entrenar a sus caballos de carreras y manejar el heno.

Mi padre debía de haber hablado un poco.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Está sedado y agotado a causa de la hipotermia, así que ahora está dormido —nos dijo la doctora. Después se sacó un papel del bolsillo y me lo entregó.

—Su padre me pidió que le diera este número de teléfono, y que le dijera que llame a su vecino para que dé de comer a los animales. Y quería que le dijera que no vayan a su casa. Parecía que estaba muy preocupado por si tenían algún tipo de accidente allí.

—Gracias, doctora. Por favor, ¿podría decirles a las enfermeras que tranquilicen a mi padre, y que le expliquen que Thomas y yo vamos a quedarnos en un hotel de la ciudad? Después llamaré al mostrador de enfermeras y les daré el número del hotel.

—Muy bien. Su padre estará muy bien mañana, podrá levantarse con normalidad —nos dijo, y asintió amablemente para despedirse—. Conduzcan con cuidado.

—Gracias, doctora —dijo Thomas, y tomó el número de teléfono de mi mano—. Hay un teléfono junto a la máquina de café. Voy a llamar al vecino...

—Seguramente, se refiere a Max Smith —dije yo.

—Al señor Smith, entonces, para decirle lo que ha pasado. Es decir, una versión edulcorada de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Te espero aquí —dije yo.

Él asintió y yo me permití el lujo de mirar la figura fuerte de su cuerpo mientras se alejaba. Hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, trasero prieto, piernas largas y fuertes.

Thomas miró hacia atrás y me sorprendió observándolo.

—¿Querías algo, mi niña? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, sólo estaba, eh... pensando —tartamudeé.

Me ruboricé y me di la vuelta. Él se alejó riéndose por el pasillo.

Volvió en pocos minutos, convenció a una enfermera para que le diera el número directo de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y después me levantó de la silla por el codo. Antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de sentir frío, me había colocado en el asiento del pasajero del Hummer y estábamos en la carretera.

—¿Por dónde se va al hotel más cercano? —me preguntó, mientras ajustaba la calefacción.

—Supongo que tú no sabrás lo que pasó con mi piso, ¿verdad?

Pensé que si Rhiannon no lo había vendido, podríamos quedarnos allí. Yo siempre dejaba una llave escondida fuera, así que entrar no sería un problema. Con melancolía, pensé que pasar la noche en mi casa sería lo más fácil.

—Eh... fue unas de las primeras cosas que encargó a su magnate del petróleo. Si no recuerdo mal, él lo vendió muy rápidamente.

—Qué maldita bruja —susurré yo—. Ve hacia el norte, y justo antes de llegar a la autopista, encontraremos un par de hoteles.

Thomas asintió y el Hummer siguió recorriendo la carretera helada. Yo me quedé callada y dejé que se concentrara en el corto trayecto. Las calles estaban desiertas, y las farolas emitían halos de luz fantasmal.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Luxury Inn, Thomas se bajó y entró hacia la recepción. Sin embargo, volvió al poco tiempo y me dijo que estaba completo. Así pues, continuamos nuestro camino hasta el hotel siguiente, el Best Western, situado en Kenosha. Allí les quedaba una habitación libre en el tercer piso. Cuando entramos, percibí el olor a moqueta limpia y a madera nueva. Estaba decorada con gusto, en colores azules y beige, y con un papel floral en las paredes. La cama estaba cubierta por una colcha gruesa que tenía aspecto de agradable y suave.

Era una enorme cama doble.

Me di cuenta de que ambos nos habíamos quedado, en la entrada, azorados, así que caminé decididamente hacia la ventana y descorrí las cortinas para mirar la vista. Nuestra habitación estaba en la parte posterior del hotel, y desde allí sólo veía árboles cubiertos de nieve. Yo sabía que más allá había una autopista, pero era imposible ver tanto sin que los faros de los coches iluminaran la oscuridad.

Sentí una punzada familiar, que me indicó que la idea que se me estaba ocurriendo era cosa de Epona. Aquello hizo que olvidara temporalmente la única cama de la habitación y las dudas sobre cómo íbamos a dormir.

—Eh, ¿por qué no empezamos a llamarla ahora? —le pregunté a Thomas.

—¿A Rhiannon?

—Claro. Mira, el hotel está rodeado de árboles. No son ancianos, pero están situados de manera muy parecida a los sauces del estanque de mi padre. Yo obtuve poder de ellos porque estaban muy cerca. Quizá pueda hacerlo aquí también, y sobre todo, si tú me ayudas.

—Creo que estás demasiado cansada como para hacer eso. Hoy te has agotado.

—Tendré cuidado. No voy a correr ningún riesgo. Será sólo algo como echarle un cebo, para ver si muerde.

—No me gusta la idea, Renesmee.

—Podría hacerlo sin ti —le dije, y vi que él apretaba los dientes con un gesto que yo había empezado a reconocer. Era la señal de que comenzaba a estar enfadado—. Pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti. Por favor, ayúdame.

—De acuerdo —me respondió él con reticencia—. Pero vamos a hacerlo rápidamente. Si no la encontramos enseguida, pararemos y no volveremos a intentarlo hasta que estemos de nuevo en el bosque.

—Te lo prometo.

Le estreché la mano y tiré de él hacia la puerta. Sabía que cumplir aquella promesa no sería difícil. Epona era la que estaba detrás de aquella idea, y con la diosa apoyándonos, íbamos a tener éxito.

Fuimos silenciosamente al terreno de la parte de atrás del edificio. Allí, la nieve estaba intacta, y tenía un brillo casi mágico. No soplaba el viento, y la noche estaba muy silenciosa.

Thomas hizo una señal en dirección a la fila de árboles más altos, y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que eran mucho más grandes de lo que me habían parecido en un principio.

—También son perales —dijo Thomas.

—Bien. Me gustó el que había fuera del hospital.

—Muy bien —dijo él, y se quitó los guantes—. Hagamos lo mismo que hicimos en el bosque. Vamos a concentrarnos en Rhiannon y en su aura.

Posó las manos sobre la corteza del tronco y me hizo una seña para que yo lo imitara al otro lado del árbol. Después inclinó la cabeza y su preciosa aura azul comenzó a brillar suavemente.

—Espera —suspiré—. No sé cómo es el aura de Rhiannon.

Alzó la cabeza, y respondió con una sonrisa. El aura de Rhiannon era exactamente igual que la mía.

—Es plateada, como si alguien hubiera derretido una luna llena en un cubo de mercurio. Y el borde es de color púrpura, como el de las ciruelas maduras.

—Eso es muy poético, Thomas —respondí, intentando disimular lo conmovida que me había dejado su descripción de mi aura.

—Sólo describo lo que veo, mi niña —respondió él suavemente, lo cual no ayudó a calmarme el aleteo del corazón.

Posé las manos sobre el árbol. Inmediatamente, la corteza tembló y yo sentí calor.

«¡La Amada de Epona!».

—Hola, pequeño —dije yo con una sonrisa, y con los ojos cerrados—. Necesito tu ayuda.

«Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Amada».

—Muchas gracias. También necesitaré la ayuda de los hermanos que te rodean.

«Aquí estamos, Amada».

Su respuesta fue como el eco de un secreto.

Muy bien. Adelante.

Primero me imaginé la magnífica aura azul de Thomas, con su borde dorado. Pensé en la fuerza que había sentido dentro de aquella aura, la fuerza que él tenía por dentro. Pensé en su bondad y su lealtad. Con los ojos cerrados, vi los latidos de su aura, y vi cómo vacilaba hacia mí, esperando a que yo la usara. De repente, entendí cómo podía hacerlo. Tomé aire, y con aquella respiración, lo acepté y tiré de su fuerza hacia mi interior. El aura de Thomas me llenó hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en la piel. Tuve ganas de abrir los ojos y gritar de alegría, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Me concentré en el árbol, y sentí claramente el poder verde y vibrante del peral. Después seguí su tronco hacia las ramas superiores, y desde allí dije: —Ayudadme, hermanos...

Mi voz sonó extraña. No salió de mis labios, sino que resonó desde las ramas superiores del árbol. La fuerza verde se multiplicó por diez.

Después, pensé en la descripción que había hecho Thomas de mi aura y la visualicé. Era plateada, brillante, como una luna llena... La mezclé con el calor verde de los árboles y la lancé hacia la noche, en busca de su imagen gemela.

De repente, las luces de una ciudad iluminaron el cielo, y la sonda de poder bajó directamente y atravesó los cristales de un altísimo rascacielos. Llegó a una habitación lujosa, iluminada por docenas de candelabros dorados. Yo saqué más poder de los árboles y me quedé sin aliento al ver una figura femenina elegantemente reclinada sobre un diván. Junto a ella había un hombre de pelo gris que me resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, no le presté atención a él. Me atrajo la mujer. Estaba de espaldas a mi sonda de poder; su pelo rojizo y rizado caía por sus hombros en un desorden conocido para mí. La sonda se acercó a ella, y el aura plateada de la mujer comenzó a brillar.

Rhiannon soltó un silbido entre dientes y se puso en pie con un movimiento ágil. Llevaba un vestido de seda dorado que se le ceñía seductoramente al cuerpo, y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Era yo. Por un instante me falló la concentración, y noté que mi sonda de poder vacilaba.

El hombre que estaba a su lado comenzó a hablar, pero ella le escupió una sola palabra:

—¡Silencio!

Después, se concentró en la sonda, que latía sólo para sus ojos.

—¿Eres tú, usurpadora? ¿Qué significa esta intrusión?

Mi voz. Tenía mi voz. De nuevo, mi concentración se debilitó.

Y ella se echó a reír.

—¿Es demasiado difícil para ti? Sí, debe de ser inquietante ver lo mucho que se puede hacer con conocimiento y poder, y no ser capaz de hacerlo por una misma.

Extendió los brazos para abarcar la opulencia de aquella habitación. Su voz era provocativa. Era como yo cuando me comportaba de manera sarcástica.

Era como yo, sólo que consentida, egoísta, e inmoral.

Sonreí y sentí de nuevo el poder. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decirle.

—En realidad, sólo quería ser amable y darte las gracias por el regalo que me dejaste —mi voz flotó a su alrededor como si fuera una presencia tangible en la habitación. El hombre pestañeó de asombro.

—No te he dejado nada de utilidad en ninguno de los dos mundos, idiota.

—¿De veras? He encontrado muchos usos para Thomas. Casi tantos como los que él ha encontrado para mí.

—¡Mentira! —chilló ella.

—Ven a comprobarlo por ti misma. Es evidente que me ha elegido a mí...

Tiré de la sonda para recuperar el poder, pero dejé que el sonido de mi risa permaneciera en la habitación como el humo.

Y, de repente, estaba de vuelta. Me percaté de que tenía los pies helados. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Thomas me observaba con expresión de curiosidad.

—¡Bingo! —exclamé, y le di unas palmaditas al tronco del árbol—. Gracias, pequeño. Y gracias, hermanos.

«¡Siempre serviremos a Epona!», me respondieron.

Me puse los guantes y tomé a Thomas de la mano.

—Volvamos a la habitación antes de que alguien nos vea aquí hablando con los árboles y llame a los loqueros —dije.

Thomas se rió. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, comenzó a hacerme preguntas.

—¿Qué le has dicho para que se enfadara tanto?

—¿Te importaría que te lo contara todo después de darme una ducha? De repente, estoy helada —le dije. Me había puesto a temblar, y tenía la sensación de que mis labios estaban azules.

Las preguntas de Thomas se convirtieron inmediatamente en cuidados hacia mí.

—Te dije que no te agotaras —me dijo, empujándome hacia el baño—. Voy a llamar para que suban más mantas.

Asentí, cerré la puerta del baño y me desnudé. Al mirarme en el espejo, me quedé espantada. Tenía muy mala cara, los ojos enrojecidos y unas profundas ojeras. Además, había adelgazado mucho. ¡Se me notaban las costillas! Lo único que me había aumentado de todo el cuerpo eran los pechos y el vientre, donde tenía un pequeño abultamiento. Me lo acaricié con suavidad.

—¿En qué estás pensando ahí dentro, pequeñina? —susurré.

De repente, Thomas llamó con tanta fuerza a la puerta del baño que me sobresalté del susto.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Estás bien? No oigo correr el agua.

—Eso es porque todavía no he empezado a ducharme —respondí.

Intenté que mi voz sonara dulce, al recordar el chillido tan desagradable de Rhiannon, pero creo que terminé con un gruñido. Aunque Thomas no debió de darse cuenta.

—He conseguido mantas extra y he pedido té. Además los he convencido para que nos subieran un par de albornoces muy bonitos. Aquí tienes.

Yo abrí unos ojos como platos al ver que giraba el pomo de la puerta. Tuve el tiempo justo para tomar la toalla grande y sujetarla delante de mí cuando Thomas asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Demonios! ¡Podías haber llamado!

Él se quedó sorprendido ante mi desnudez. De verdad, los hombres son muy espesos.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo, y me tendió un albornoz blanco y grueso. Después cerró la puerta como si yo fuera el diablo.

¿Acaso tenía tan mal aspecto?

Eso parecía.

Después de darme una ducha caliente y larga, me lavé los dientes y salí envuelta en el albornoz, con el pelo recogido en una toalla, como si llevara un turbante.

Thomas estaba viendo el canal del tiempo, y dio un respingo cuando yo aparecí, envuelta en vapor.

—Espero que te quede agua caliente —dije, ignorando su forma tan nerviosa de comportarse.

Emitió un gruñido suave y entró en el baño.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y agité la cabeza mirando la puerta. Hombres.

Me tendí en la cama y me tapé con las mantas. Después cambié de canal hasta que encontré una película de John Wayne. Estaba viéndola con deleite cuando Thomas salió del baño. Lo miré; el albornoz subrayaba la anchura de sus hombros. Tenía el pelo mojado y adorablemente revuelto. Sin embargo, él no me estaba mirando a mí. Su atención estaba fija en la televisión. Típico masculino.

—¿Una película de John Wayne?

—Sí.

—Creo que ésta no la he visto.

—¿En serio? Es una de mis favoritas —respondí, dando unos golpecitos en el colchón, a mi lado—. Ha empezado hace poco, así que te pondré al corriente —añadí. Después, vacilé—: Te gusta John Wayne, ¿verdad?

—Por tu tono de voz, deduzco que sólo hay una respuesta para esa pregunta.

—Sólo una respuesta correcta, sí.

—Mi niña, John Wayne es un icono americano —dijo él, con la mano sobre el corazón y una actitud de reverencia.

—Respuesta correcta, coronel Jacobs. Siéntate.

Le expliqué rápidamente el argumento. Me alegraba de que él ya no se comportara con tanta timidez, y además, siempre me siento bien cuando veo una de las películas de John Wayne, mi héroe, aunque aquélla fuera una de las pocas en las que muere.

Sin embargo, no conseguí mantener los ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, oí la voz grave de Thomas:

—Duérmete, Renesmee. Te compraré la película para que puedas verla más adelante.

Yo sonreí. Tuve ganas de reírme y de recordarle que en Partholon no hay DVDs, pero me quedé dormida y me sumí en la calidez de la inconsciencia.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 11

Hugh Jackman y yo estábamos tumbados en un prado de lavanda. Yo tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Lobezno, y él me estaba peinando suavemente los rizos con las cuchillas metálicas de sus manos, mientras me explicaba por qué nunca le interesaban las mujeres de menos de treinta y cinco años. Yo estaba riéndome, cuando abrí los ojos y me vi flotando sobre Oklahoma. Estaba rodeada por gruesos copos que caían al suelo niveo. Entonces, comencé a moverme.

Por desgracia, sabía hacia dónde iba.

—¡Oh, Epona, no! Por favor, no me lleves allí otra vez...

«Paciencia, Amada».

—Pero si ya sé que Nuada ha salido del estanque, porque está nevando otra vez. ¿De veras tengo que verlo de nuevo?

«No tienes que ver a Nuada, Elegida, pero vas a presenciar su liberación».

Aquello me intrigó. Mi espíritu tomó una velocidad vertiginosa, y pronto vi el horizonte de Chicago. Me dirigí hacia el lago Michigan, y bruscamente, torcí hacia la derecha. Pronto vi luces suaves y árboles.

—Grant Park —dije con una sonrisa, al recordar un viaje maravilloso que había hecho a Chicago con un grupo de amigas de la universidad.

Nunca había visto el parque de noche, y a medida que descendía a través de la cúpula de ramas desnudas de los árboles, me quedé asombrada de lo agreste que parecía. Era imposible que hubiera estado en mitad de Chicago unos minutos antes. El parque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Silencioso de una manera antinatural.

—¡Ven!

Aquella orden atravesó la quietud como el restallido de un látigo, y me asustó.

Reconocí la voz al instante, y me preparé para lo que me esperaba. Estaba flotando a unos siete metros del suelo. Avancé de nuevo, y me detuve junto a un grupo de magníficos robles, en mitad de un pequeño claro. En el centro de aquel claro había una hoguera. Alguien había dibujado un círculo a su alrededor, con algo que derretía la nieve.

Debía de ser sal.

La hoguera no era grande, pero tenía algo raro. Al principio no entendía qué. Después me di cuenta de que las llamas parpadeaban mucho, como si las estuviera sacudiendo un viento fuerte. Sin embargo, no corría ni una brizna de brisa. La nieve caía recta desde el cielo.

Entonces, Rhiannon salió de entre las sombras y entró en aquel círculo. Llevaba un abrigo de piel muy largo, y de repente, abrió los brazos y lo dejó caer.

Estaba completamente desnuda; ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. A mí se me escapó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero ahogué el sonido. Instintivamente, supe que Epona no quería que revelara mi presencia en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, no hubiera tenido que preocuparse. Rhiannon estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Comenzó a bailar lentamente, siempre dentro del círculo. Onduló el cuerpo seductoramente, y yo reconocí aquel estilo de danza sensual, porque era el mismo que había visto cuando Terpsícore había bailado en mi ceremonia de matrimonio con Jacob Black. Era evidente que Rhiannon estaba representando una danza de cortejo para excitar a quienes la miraban. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie.

Su ritmo incrementó, y ella se pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, de manera provocativa.

—¡Ven! —repitió.

Entonces, entró una segunda figura al claro, y yo hice un gesto de disgusto. Era Bres. Él también estaba desnudo, y era evidente que Rhiannon le resultaba muy atractiva.

Cuando apareció, los árboles del claro susurraron, como si sus ramas hubieran temblado. Después, el claro entero quedó en silencio. Era evidente que Rhiannon estaba haciendo magia, pero sin la ayuda de los árboles. Ellos no le hablaban.

Rhiannon se acercó, contoneándose, hasta Bres. Él tenía algo en la mano; cuando se movió, la luz del fuego arrancó brillos a la hoja de un puñal.

¿Qué demonios...?

Rhiannon tomó el cuchillo y se arrodilló ante Bres. Tomó su miembro endurecido con una mano y, con la otra, le hizo un corte superficial por toda la longitud del pene. La sangre brotó al instante.

Yo me encogí de espanto, pero Bres no se movió. Sólo tembló de impaciencia y gimió. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

La herida que había surgido por el corte estaba goteando sangre sobre la nieve.

—¡Ven! Usando el conocimiento de la oscuridad antigua —dijo Rhiannon, en un tono sexual y ronroneante—, te he despertado. Te he llamado de la muerte. Ahora, con este sirviente del dolor y del placer de Pryderi, con su sangre y su simiente, te lo ordeno, Nuada. ¡Te convoco al lugar de poder!

A mí se me encogió el estómago de náuseas cuando Rhiannon bajó la cabeza, tomó el pene escarlata de Bres en la boca y comenzó a succionar rítmicamente.

«Ya has visto suficiente de esta perversión».

La voz de Epona me atravesó la mente, y me alejé a toda velocidad de aquel claro corrupto.

Me incorporé de golpe. La televisión estaba sin sonido, y las formas azules del canal del tiempo proyectaban sombras extrañas sobre el bulto que había a mi lado.

—Rhiannon está invocando a Nuada —dije, mientras apartaba de golpe las mantas. Entré al baño y me llené un vaso de agua—. Y está valiéndose de poderes oscuros para ello.

—¿Qué ocurre, Renesmee? —me preguntó Thomas, pasándose una mano por la cara para quitarse el sueño de los ojos.

—Lo he visto. Está invocándolo. Y está usando el poder de Pryderi a través de Bres. Ella es la que ha traído a Nuada aquí, y no es de extrañar que él esté obsesionado conmigo. Cree que yo soy la que lo desea. Hay una cosa de la que podemos estar seguros: después del encantamiento, o de lo que sea, él no se va a quedar por aquí molestando a mi padre.

—¿Has podido ver dónde estaba?

—Estaba en Chicago, en Grant Park. Bres estaba con ella. No te puedes creer lo que hizo Rhiannon.

—Sí, me lo creo —dijo él en tono sombrío, y yo me pregunté qué sería lo que había tenido que experimentar con Rhiannon. Entonces, decidí que no quería saberlo nunca.

—Al principio, parecía que Rhiannon estaba llamando a Nuada para que fuera con ella, pero después lo convocó en un lugar de poder... creo que eso es lo que dijo.

—En el bosque sagrado —dijo Thomas con seguridad—. Cree que estamos allí. Ella sabe que no me gusta salir del bosque, y tú le dejaste bien claro que estamos juntos.

Asentí, intentando pasar por alto el doble significado de sus palabras. Bostecé forzadamente y dije:

—Bueno, será mejor que nos durmamos de nuevo, porque mañana nos espera un viaje largo y difícil.

Me acurruqué en mi lado de la cama y cerré los ojos.

Él se levantó a apagar la televisión, y después, volvió a acostarse.

—Buenas noches, mi niña.

—Buenas noches —susurré.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 12

Cuando sonó la llamada del servicio despertador del hotel, a las ocho de la mañana, yo miré medio adormilada a mi alrededor y me aparté el pelo revuelto de la cara. Entonces vi a Thomas. Salía del baño completamente vestido y arreglado, con energía, y me entregó una taza de té humeante.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Di un sorbito a la infusión y lo observé mientras encendía la televisión. Dijeron que había empezado a nevar otra vez. Qué sorpresa.

Thomas se sentó con algo de rigidez en la única silla que había en la habitación.

—¿Llevas mucho rato despierto? —le pregunté.

—Un rato.

Quise preguntarle qué tal estaba de la espalda, pero aquella mañana, su actitud era distante. Era evidente que se había refugiado en su cueva. Sentí una punzada de dolor por la cercanía que habíamos perdido, pero en realidad, aquello era positivo. Yo iba a marcharme pronto, y Thomas tenía que dejar de pensar que estaba enamorado de mí (y yo de él, me susurró mi propia mente).

—Estaré lista enseguida —dije alegremente, mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía al baño.

Compramos un buen desayuno y nos lo tomamos en el coche. Después fuimos al hospital, y llegamos a la habitación de mi padre cuando él también acababa de desayunar. Estaba un poco incorporado en la cama, con el brazo apoyado a un lado, algo rígido. Al vernos, sonrió. Todavía tenía los ojos un poco apagados, pero tenía mucho mejor color.

—¿Qué tal estáis vosotros dos? —dijo con su voz grave.

—Bien, papá. Hemos venido a verte para asegurarnos de que no estás ligando mucho con las enfermeras —dije, y le di un beso. Me sentí contenta porque ya estaba mucho mejor.

—Bueno, todavía me están dando una medicina que me atonta, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

En aquel momento, entró la enfermera para comprobar que su goteo intravenoso funcionaba bien. Nos saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, y yo le pregunté:

—¿Ha pasado ya la doctora a visitar a mi padre?

—Sí, ha hecho la ronda temprano, esta mañana —dijo, mientras observaba el vendaje de la mano.

—La doctora me ha dicho que puedo irme a casa dentro de dos días —me dijo mi padre.

—Exactamente —dijo la enfermera—. Se está recuperando muy rápido. Vuelvo ahora mismo para darle su medicina —añadió, y se marchó.

—Creo que está nevando otra vez —me dijo en voz baja mi padre.

—Sí —respondí. Me senté al borde de la cama y Thomas se acercó a mí.

—Nuada ya no está en el estanque, pero... —dijo apresuradamente, cuando mi padre iba a hablar otra vez—. Creemos que ya no es una amenaza para usted.

—¿Por qué no?

—Rhiannon lo ha invocado —le expliqué yo—. La vi. Bueno, en realidad me puse en contacto con ella, y parece que está muy interesada en... eh... reunirse conmigo. Así que Thomas y yo nos vamos a su casa del bosque. Creo que, entre los dos, podremos librarnos de Nuada.

—¿Y después volverás a Partholon?

—Creo que sí. Por lo menos, eso es lo que pretendo.

La enfermera volvió a la habitación con una jeringuilla en la mano. La puso en la vía del brazo sano de mi padre y dijo:

—Esto le aliviará el dolor. Todavía está muy cansado.

Yo asentí.

—No vamos a tardar mucho. Sé que necesita descansar.

Ella se despidió y salió de la habitación.

—Bichito —me dijo mi padre—, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado. Esa criatura es muy peligrosa.

—Ya lo sé, papá. Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada. Creo que sé cómo acabar con Nuada. Tiene algo que ver con los árboles.

Mi padre asintió.

—Sí, sí. Los sauces te ayudaron la última vez.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes, papá? ¿No estabas inconsciente?

—Lo sentí. Sentí que te estaban ayudando. Y Thomas también.

Asentí, con la esperanza de que no me pidiera más detalles.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Bichito —me dijo, y me tomó de la mano—. Sé que tienes que volver, pero me apena mucho no poder conocer a mi nieta. ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no usas un poco de ese poder de los sueños para visitarme de vez en cuando? —preguntó; el sedante estaba haciendo efecto, y comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras al hablar.

—Lo haré, papá —le dije, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

En aquel momento, se me pasó por la cabeza que, si mi padre era capaz de sentir el poder de los árboles incluso cuando estaba inconsciente y a las puertas de la muerte, quizá yo pudiera comunicarme con él desde Partholon.

—He hablado con mamá Cullen esta mañana. Viene para acá.

—Me alegro —dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— . Necesitas que te cuide.

—Sí. No cambiaría a mamá Cullen por un cordero. Ni por dos corderos —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

—Adiós, papá. Te quiero —susurré, mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Volví a besarlo y me di la vuelta.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó mi padre de repente.

—¿Sí? —dijo Thomas, inclinándose hacia él.

—Confío en ti. Protege a nuestra chica mientras esté aquí.

—Le doy mi palabra de que lo haré, señor —dijo Thomas.

—Bien... —la palabra se convirtió en un ronquido.

Thomas me siguió al pasillo.

—¿Dónde hay un servicio de señoras? —le pregunté a una enfermera que pasaba por allí, sin poder dejar de llorar.

—Hay uno al lado de la sala de espera, querida. Por allí —dijo, y me dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro.

—Voy a sonarme la nariz y a lavarme la cara —le dije yo a Thomas.

—Estaré en la sala de espera.

Como siempre, el baño del hospital estaba muy limpio, aunque el papel higiénico raspaba la nariz. Me eché agua fría en la cara, pero salí de allí con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos.

—Tal vez mi padre tenga razón. A lo mejor puedo usar el poder de la diosa para visitarlo. Así que esto no es realmente un adiós. Averiguaré cómo puedo volver a verlo, aunque sea en sueños.

Volví a sonarme la nariz y erguí los hombros.

Thomas estaba sentado frente a una televisión que tenía sintonizado un canal de noticias locales.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

Asentí.

—Lo siento, yo...

Entonces, en la pantalla apareció algo que me llamó la atención.

La periodista rubia tenía una sonrisa sarcástica. Por encima de su hombro apareció el logotipo de Playboy, y bajo él, un letrero en negro: Una profesora de Broken Arrow pasa de la enseñanza a la seducción.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré.

—Bien, y ahora, las noticias locales son mucho más interesantes que el tiempo. El agente de la antigua profesora de Broken Arrow, Renesmee Cullen, ha anunciado esta mañana que su clienta, de treinta y cinco años, va a posar desnuda para Playboy. Y la noticia ya ha creado revuelo; parece que la ex profesora, que actualmente reside en Chicago, quiere que la sesión fotográfica se realice en su estado natal, Oklahoma.

El compañero de la presentadora hizo un comentario gracioso, y cambiaron a la sección de deportes. Yo me había mareado, así que tuve que sentarme en la silla más cercana.

—No irás a ponerte mala otra vez, ¿no? —me preguntó, Thomas, con una expresión cautelosa.

—¡Posar desnuda para Playboy! —exclamé, sacudiendo la cabeza—. El pobre papá se va a morir.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y me hundí en el asiento.

—Él sabe que no eres tú.

—Sí, pero nadie más lo sabrá —dije yo. De repente, me descubrí la cara y me erguí—. Va a ir al bosque sagrado, Thomas. Quiere alejarte de mí, y cree que lo conseguirá haciéndose las fotos allí. El bosque sagrado es el lugar de poder... Ha convocado a Nuada allí, por si necesita un plan de apoyo. Esa bruja quiere deshacerse de mí. Seguramente querrá darme como comida a Nuada, como si yo fuera un regalo delicioso.

—En el bosque, ella está en su forma más poderosa.

—Y yo también. Además, tengo tres cosas que ella no tiene.

—¿Cuáles?

—Primero, la experiencia. Yo ya he participado en la aniquilación de Nuada una vez. Y lo único que ha hecho ella es provocarlo con el sexo y la maldad. Segundo, el bosque me reconoce, y sabe que soy la Elegida de Epona. Y, tercero —añadí con una sorpresa—, te tengo a ti. Tu poder aumenta el mío, y ella no sabe cuánto. En realidad, me da la sensación de que me ha subestimado, lo cual es muy bueno para nosotros y muy malo para ella.

Me puse en pie y tomé de la mano a Thomas.

—Vamos. Estoy harta de andar de puntillas a su sombra.


	20. Chapter 20

** TERCERA PARTE**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 1

El viaje de vuelta al bosque fue agotador. Salimos de Broken Arrow un poco después de las nueve de la mañana, y seis horas después paramos en un pueblo sin nombre para repostar y para comer algo. Cuatro horas después, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, por fin Thomas tomó el giro para salir de la carretera y enfiló el sendero cubierto de nieve que llevaba a su cabaña.

—Nagi Road —susurré, mientras observaba la carretera por la ventanilla—. Los fantasmas de los muertos.

Tuve una sensación de tristeza, de soledad. Alcé la mano y la posé en el cristal.

—Yo recordaré —les murmuré a los espíritus.

—¿Estás hablando con los fantasmas? —me preguntó Thomas suavemente.

—Sí —respondí, y tomé nota de que debía pedirles a mis doncellas que realizaran unas libaciones en memoria de los guerreros indios.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué frío!

Habíamos llegado. Bajé del Hummer y salí corriendo hacia la cabaña, me quité las botas junto a la puerta y seguí a Thomas hacia la chimenea.

—No te preocupes. La cabaña sólo tarda unos minutos en calentarse —me dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando el fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea, añadió—: ¿Por qué no buscas en el segundo cajón de mi cómoda algo de ropa para estar más cómoda que con esos vaqueros? Mientras, yo iré a preparar un par de sándwiches calientes de jamón y queso.

—Me parece un buen plan —respondí.

Oí los sonidos reconfortantes de la cocina mientras buscaba en su cajón. Toqué un jersey de algodón grueso y lo saqué. Olía a limpio y tenía un logotipo redondo en la pechera. Era un castor con sombrero que tenía unas cartas de baraja en una mano y un bastón en la otra. Alrededor de la insignia se leían las palabras Escuadrón de Combate Aéreo 125 Castores. En la espalda tenía un F-16, la silueta del estado de Oklahoma y otro castor tahúr, y debajo, las palabras Grupo de Combate de la Guardia Aérea 138 de Oklahoma.

Castores voladores. Hombres... Tuve que sacudir la cabeza. Sin embargo, no pude reprimir la sonrisa.

Me quité los vaqueros, el sujetador y la camisa y me puse el jersey de Thomas, que era increíblemente suave y que me llegaba por las rodillas. Me remangué y entré en calcetines a la cocina.

—Mmm... huele muy bien —dije. El jamón se estaba friendo en una sartén—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Él me miró y sonrió al ver el jersey.

—Veo que has descubierto mi favorito.

—Oh... No quería ponerme tu favorito. Voy a buscar otro...

—Shhh —me dijo él—. Me gusta vértelo puesto.

Antes de que yo hubiera terminado de sonrojarme, él añadió:

—Venga, ayúdame. Haz una ensalada para los dos. Las cosas están en el cajón de la verdura, en el frigorífico.

Trabajamos en un silencio agradable, y pronto estuvimos comiendo una ensalada fresca y sándwiches calientes.

—Bueno, ¿y de veras tienes un plan para acabar con Nuada, o sólo estabas tranquilizando a tu padre?

—Era una mentira. No tengo ni idea de cómo matarlo. Mi padre necesitaba concentrarse en mejorar, no preocuparse por mí. Gracias por no delatarme.

Él me hizo un saludo marcial.

—Tú eres la Elegida. Yo sólo soy uno de tus subalternos y adoradores.

Yo ignoré su comentario, pero añadí:

—Y muy buen cocinero.

—Vaya, gracias, mi niña.

Con una floritura, comenzó a recoger los platos.

—Te ayudo —dije yo, pero se me escapó un bostezo.

—No, no sabes dónde colocar las cosas. Yo solo lo haré más rápidamente. Ve a la cama. Tu hija y tú necesitáis descansar.

Con eso, me echó de la cocina.

En realidad, me sentía agradecida. Aunque el reloj de la chimenea decía que no eran más que las ocho de la tarde, a mí me parecía más de la medianoche. Mi cuerpo anhelaba dormir. La enorme cama de Thomas estaba llena de edredones, y yo me acurruqué bajo ellos.

Caliente y contenta, me tendí de costado y me quedé mirando el fuego de la chimenea. El peso familiar de mis párpados me resultó reconfortante, y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Sean Connery y yo estábamos flotando en una balsa gigante con forma de corazón, en algún lugar del Caribe donde las aguas eran color azul turquesa. Yo estaba tomando un gran mojito y sólo llevaba una sonrisa y mi bronceado. Sean me estaba poniendo aceite perfumado de coco por la espalda, y susurrándome, con su atractivo acento escocés, cómo iba a disfrutar lamiéndolo...

Cuando de repente, me vi suspendida sobre la cabaña de Thomas.

—Supongo que no podías esperar a que Sean terminara lo que había empezado —dije con un suspiro.

La diosa me ignoró y su voz resonó en mi mente:

«Amada, es hora de que veas las cosas que han ocurrido».

—¿Qué cosas?

«La caída de Rhiannon», respondió la diosa en un tono triste.

—Tienes razón. Quiero saberlo.

Después de todo, Rhiannon era una parte de mí, en muchos sentidos. Me sentía obligada a entender por qué se había vuelto tan retorcida.

«Prepárate, Elegida. Recuerda que estoy a tu lado».

Aquello parecía un mal presagio, pero antes de que pudiera atemorizarme demasiado, comencé a flotar hacia arriba, hacia el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. Subí y subí, atravesé las nubes preñadas de copos y salí al cielo nocturno, frío y silencioso. Había más estrellas de las que yo hubiera visto en mi vida, incluso en Partholon. Rápidamente, el cielo se abrió, y yo sentí que mi alma era succionada hacia la abertura. Entré en un túnel completamente oscuro, en el que sentí como si se me clavaran mil agujas heladas en el cuerpo. Intenté gritar, pero la negrura del túnel absorbía todos los sonidos. Tuve que sufrir aquella agonía en silencio.

Salí expelida hacia la calma de otro cielo nocturno.

Me encontré flotando sobre el Templo de Epona, y el aire perfumado de una noche cálida de primavera envolvió mi alma trémula con sus brazos amorosos. Mi terror desapareció, y respiré profundamente, reconfortada y relajada. Había una planta cuajada de lilas rodeando la fuente de aguas termales, y yo suspiré de placer al ver aquello por debajo de mí.

Entonces, pestañeé. Estaba confusa.

No recordaba que hubiera lilas junto a la fuente. Observé las murallas de mármol del templo. Había árboles ornamentales y una pradera llena de flores en la zona que se extendía más allá de las puertas del templo.

Antes no había nada de eso.

La sorpresa final fue ver la hiedra florecida que colgaba desde los muros del templo. Cuando el edificio era mío, no había nada de aquello. Mi templo era un lugar bello, sí, pero no estaba dedicado únicamente a adorar la belleza, sino que también era el templo de los guerreros. Como tal, debía estar preparado para la guerra. Aquel templo estaba preparado para dar una fiesta.

«La que fue mi Elegida antes que Rhiannon había envejecido».

Seguía oyendo la voz de Epona en la mente, pero en aquella ocasión, su presencia era más tangible que nunca. A mi lado, percibí un movimiento en el cielo. Volví la cabeza y me quedé sin aliento al ver a mi diosa. Era magnífica. Tenía una melena espesa de color rubio, como el trigo maduro, y le caía hasta los hombros ocultando en parte su rostro. Llevaba una túnica de lino del mismo color perla que el mármol de su templo, que flotaba como la gasa y se ceñía sensualmente a sus formas elegantes.

—¡Oh! Diosa...

Incliné la cabeza con adoración. Nunca había visto a nadie como ella. Era la belleza esculpida desde tiempo inmemorial. Era lo que los artistas llevaban siglos intentando recrear. Estar en su presencia me había dejado sin palabras.

«La que fue mi Elegida antes que Rhiannon había envejecido», repitió ella. «Tenía una hija, pero como sucede algunas veces, la niña no mostró afinidad por entrar a mi servicio. Cuando murió, elegí a Rhiannon como Encarnación. Sin embargo, sólo era una niña que gateaba. Así que mis Sacerdotisas menores se ocuparon del templo hasta que mi joven Elegida creció. Ellas permitieron que crecieran las flores, y que el templo se convirtiera en menos de lo que yo quería que fuera. Sabía que mi Elegida devolvería las cosas a su estado idóneo cuando tuviera edad suficiente para ello. Lo que no sabía era que las Sacerdotisas que la cuidaron la mimaron tanto que la dañaron irreparablemente. Vamos a presenciar su ceremonia de ascensión» .

La diosa agitó la mano, y la escena cambió. Nos vimos suspendidas sobre un precioso claro en el bosque que rodeaba el templo.

—Es el claro con los dos robles —dije.

«Sí, Amada. Es el Bosque Sagrado. Esta noche vamos a presenciar la celebración de Beltane, la estación siguiente a la primera menstruación de Rhiannon».

Había grandes hogueras por todo el borde del claro. Y alrededor de aquellas hogueras, había hombres y mujeres bailando y bebiendo, todos ellos ligeros de ropa, lo cual era típico de cualquier ceremonia que presidiera Rhiannon. Parecía que todo el mundo lo estaba pasando muy bien. La música se oía por el bosque, y yo me di cuenta de que mi corazón se aceleraba de impaciencia.

Junto a mí, oí el tintineo de la risa de la diosa.

«Sientes la llamada de Beltane incluso ahora, ¿verdad, Amada?».

—Siento algo —dije—. Algo bueno.

La risa de Epona me produjo una inexplicable alegría. Yo seguí observando el claro con satisfacción. Junto al pequeño riachuelo, había una tienda muy grande, que parecía sacada de Las mil y una noches, y que estaba cerrada. La luz brillaba dentro, y le confería a la lona un brillo mágico. «Observa», me dijo la diosa mientras descendíamos y atravesábamos el techo de la tienda.

En el centro del espacio había un brasero de cobre en el que ardía una sola llama. El suelo estaba cubierto de ricas alfombras de lana. Los únicos muebles eran incontables cojines de terciopelo, todos teñidos del color de la sangre nueva.

—¡He dicho que no lo voy a beber! —gritó una niña.

Sonreí al reconocer aquella voz. Era yo, o más bien Rhiannon, de adolescente. Yo hubiera reconocido aquel tono de listilla en cualquier parte.

—Pero, mi señora, la Elegida siempre bebe el vino de Epona antes del ritual de ascensión —le dijo una jovencísima Bella, con su voz dulce, que sonaba agotada y preocupada. Bella le tendía una copa, pero Rhiannon le dio un golpe y la tiró al suelo. El líquido rojo se derramó sobre la alfombra.

—Soy la Encarnación de la Diosa. Haré lo que quiera, y no quiero beber esa poción.

—Mi señora —dijo Bella, intentando razonar con ella—. El vino de Epona hace que la ceremonia sea agradable para la Elegida. Por eso, Epona requiere que su Amada lo beba. La diosa sólo piensa en vos.

—¡Ja! Epona piensa en su propio placer, y en controlarme.

—Mi señora, vos sois la Amada de Epona. Ella quiere que sigáis el mejor camino para vos misma —continuó Bella, que obviamente, estaba consternada.

—Me niego. Prefiero conservar la lucidez. Ahora, déjame y que comience la ceremonia.

Rhiannon hizo un gesto altivo de despedida, y Bella recogió la copa y salió, reticentemente, de la tienda.

La joven Rhiannon comenzó a pasearse, con movimientos nerviosos, de un lado a otro. Llevaba una túnica dorada que sólo tenía una abertura para la cabeza y dos agujeros para los brazos. Se ataba en el centro, pero cada vez que ella se movía, se abría vaporosamente y dejaba ver su cuerpo firme y desnudo.

—Ah, la juventud —murmuré.

De repente, Rhiannon se tapó los oídos con las manos, como una niña que no quería escuchar a sus padres.

—¡No! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Lo haré a mi manera, no a la tuya! —gritó.

Me di cuenta de que debía de estar gritándole a Epona, y miré a la figura que había a mi lado.

«Siempre obstinada», susurró la diosa con tristeza.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta de la tienda, y entró una figura asombrosa. Era un hombre alto, humano en todos los sentidos, salvo que sobre los hombros tenía la cabeza de un caballo.

—¿Qué?

«No temas. Es un hombre humano. La cabeza es la del último semental que se apareó con mi yegua Elegida».

—¿Se sacrifica al semental después? —pregunté, espantada. Recordaba al compañero de Epi.

La diosa respondió divertida.

«Se sacrifica de manera indolora cuando se vuelve anciano y enferma».

Yo suspiré de alivio y continué observando. Rhiannon había dejado de andar, y se había quitado las manos de los oídos cuando el hombre había entrado a la tienda. Él caminó decididamente hacia ella, pero Rhiannon dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se alejó de él. Aquello confundió al hombre, y se detuvo ante el fuego. Rhiannon y yo lo observamos. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico y una piel bronceada, y sólo llevaba un pequeño taparrabos para cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunté a Epona.

«El hombre fue elegido de mi guardia privada. Guiar a mi Elegida a la edad adulta es un gran honor».

Así que Rhiannon ascendía al poder a través de aquel ritual sexual. La miré de nuevo. No debía de tener ni dieciséis años, y por su falta de respuesta, debía de ser virgen todavía.

«Ha permanecido virgen, sí, como dicta la tradición», me dijo la diosa, anticipándose a mis preguntas, como siempre. «Por eso debería haber tomado la poción. Permite que se eleven los velos que hay entre los mundos. Yo entro en mi Elegida, y su paso a la edad adulta es placentero. Sin embargo, ella desobedeció mi voluntad, y debe pagar el precio».

El tono de voz de Epona no era duro, ni enjuiciador. Era de resignación, de tristeza, como si deseara que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

«A veces, cumplir la propia voluntad no es algo fácil de soportar».

Vi cómo el hombre de cabeza de semental se acercaba de nuevo hacia Rhiannon. Ella volvió a retroceder, tan deprisa que se tropezó con uno de los cojines. Al caer comenzó a gritar, pero con un movimiento veloz, él saltó a su lado y la atrapó entre sus brazos, girándose, de modo que cuando ella cayó, lo hizo sobre su pecho.

Su grito se transformó en un gruñido de desprecio.

—¡No me toques! —le escupió.

En vez de obedecerla, él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, la estrechó contra sí y la sujetó a su costado. Con la mano libre, le abrió la túnica dorada y comenzó a explorar las partes íntimas de su cuerpo suave y joven. Yo vi la expresión de espanto de Rhiannon cuando, sin querer, rozó la cara contra la cabeza embalsamada del caballo.

Estaba temblando, pero no de deseo.

—¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! —dijo ella. Intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero el miedo que sentía hizo que sonara como si fuera incluso más joven.

El hombre le hizo caso omiso. En vez de dejar que escapara, se llevó la mano a sus piernas y se arrancó el cuero que cubría su impresionante erección.

—¿Por qué no para? —pregunté yo, espantada.

«No puede. Ha tomado la poción de Cernunnos, y el espíritu del dios vive dentro de él. Debe aparearse con mi Elegida para asegurar la fertilidad de Partholon. Amada, tú sentiste la llamada del ritual cuando entramos en el claro. La ceremonia de ascensión de Rhiannon debería haber estado llena de placer y deseo, en vez de horror y dolor. No hay forma de detenerlo. Ni siquiera mi Elegida puede poner en peligro Beltane y la fertilidad de Partholon».

La violación continuó, y nuestros espíritus ascendieron a través del techo de la tienda, seguidos por los gritos de Rhiannon.

Flotamos en silencio muy por encima del bosque.

«Observa las consecuencias, Amada».

Mientras hablaba, la diosa agitó una mano ante nosotras, y el cielo comenzó a brillar y a ondularse como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedra a la superficie de un lago. Cuando se aclaró, las imágenes se solidificaron y se movieron delante de nosotros.

—Es como una pantalla de cine —dije con reverencia.

«Observa», repitió la diosa.

Yo observé atentamente, mientras las escenas se sucedían contra el cielo nocturno. Rhiannon estaba creciendo, así que su aspecto maduró en la sucesión de imágenes, pero eso fue lo único que maduró. Todas las escenas eran de sexo con diferentes hombres y en diferentes posturas. El único factor común era que Rhiannon siempre permanecía fría y mantenía el control de la situación. Algunas veces, incluso paraba en mitad del acto y le ordenaba a su compañero que se marchara de su vista. Yo observé cómo se acostaba con incontables hombres, aunque era evidente que ella obtenía poco placer de las relaciones sexuales.

«No se permite sentir placer. El sexo es algo oscuro para Rhiannon, así que el amor, finalmente, también se ha convertido en oscuridad para ella».

Oscuridad. Era una descripción acertada. El tiempo pasó ante nuestros ojos y las aventuras sexuales de Rhiannon se hicieron más y más retorcidas. Parecía un reflejo de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su propia personalidad.

—Me sorprende que no se quedara embarazada —dije.

«Mi Elegida sólo puede concebir si tiene relaciones con el Sumo Chamán que yo elijo para ella».

Por lo menos, eso era un alivio. Rhiannon hubiera sido una madre horrible.

Las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo, y yo sentí un tirón físico al reconocer a un joven centauro que apareció en la pantalla. Jacob Black se acercó a Rhiannon e hizo una reverencia. Estaban solos en la sala del trono del Templo de Epona. Me encantó ver la imagen juvenil de mi marido. No era tan alto y musculoso como en su edad adulta, pero ya tenía los magníficos rasgos del hombre en que iba a convertirse. Los hombros y el pecho anchos, y la mandíbula fuerte. Tenía los mismos ojos, oscuros y rasgados, pero brillaban de placer e ingenuidad, en vez de tener el brillo de la sabiduría adulta.

—Bien hallada, mi señora —dijo con voz de adolescente.

—Me han informado de la profecía: te convertirás en Sumo Chamán —ronroneó Rhiannon, lo cual hizo que yo me alarmara. Jacob Black no se dio cuenta, sin embargo.

—Sí, mi señora. Eso es lo que se ha profetizado —respondió Jacob Black, con orgullo.

Yo recordé lo cauteloso y reservado que se había mostrado cuando nos conocimos, y tuve ganas de saltar a la pantalla y abrazarlo para protegerlo de todas las cosas malvadas que Rhiannon tuviera planeadas para él. Sin embargo, Epona alzó la mano, y yo reprimí mi impulso.

«Observa, Amada».

Rhiannon se puso en pie y bajó lánguidamente los escalones del estrado en el que descansaba su trono. Lentamente, caminó en círculo alrededor del centauro, que se quedó inmóvil, observándola con curiosidad.

—Quizá lo hagas muy bien.

Su voz era seductora, y se acercó mucho a él, pasándole la mano desde el hombro humano hasta su pecho y después hasta el lugar en el que se convertía en caballo. Después, continuó la caricia por todo su cuerpo, y vi que los músculos del centauro se contraían como respuesta.

—Creo, mi señora, que nos irá muy bien —dijo—. Yo también estoy satisfecho porque el destino haya decretado que un día estemos juntos.

La risa sarcástica de Rhiannon resonó burlonamente.

—Yo no estaba hablando de eso, tonto. Estaba hablando de diversión.

Antes de que Jacob Black pudiera responder, ella se quitó el broche que le sujetaba la túnica por el hombro, y la tela vaporosa se deslizó hasta el suelo. Rhiannon se quedó desnuda ante él.

Vi que a Jacob Black se le aceleraba la respiración, y cuando habló por fin, su voz temblaba.

—Todavía no soy Sumo Chamán. No puedo realizar el Cambio para convertirme en humano, mi señora.

Otra vez aquella risa burlona, venenosa.

—He estado con muchos hombres humanos, pero nunca con un centauro. Si pudieras adoptar la forma humana, no me resultarías tan interesante.

Él frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras ella se metía entre sus brazos.

Yo cerré los ojos.

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero ver nada más de esto!

Sentí al mismo tiempo ira y celos.

«Observa, Amada», repitió la diosa. «Sólo te queda una escena más».

Abrí lentamente los ojos. La pantalla había cambiado de nuevo. Era la habitación de Rhiannon, y estaba iluminada por cientos de candelabros. En vez de la cama había un catafalco bien elevado del suelo, y sobre él había una especie de colchoneta de arbustos tejidos. Rhiannon estaba sobre la colchoneta, desnuda, y tenía una elevación en el vientre, que yo reconocí con facilidad.

—¿Está embarazada? —susurré.

«Mi Elegida sólo puede concebir si se aparea con el Sumo Chamán que yo he elegido para ella», repitió la diosa.

Por lo tanto, si Rhiannon estaba embarazada, tenía que ser el hijo de Jacob Black. Sin embargo, el joven Jacob Black todavía no se había convertido en Sumo Chamán. Y él mismo había admitido que no podía adoptar la forma humana.

A mí se me encogió el estómago ante el significado de aquel embarazo.

—Bebed, mi Diosa —dijo alguien, y yo volví a concentrarme en la escena.

Bres acababa de entrar en la habitación. Era mucho más joven que el hombre a quien yo había visto recientemente. Me sorprendió comprobar que su cuerpo era esbelto, y que tenía cierta elegancia escultural. Supongo que no había envejecido bien. Qué tragedia.

Tenía una copa llena de un líquido rojo, y la posó en los labios de Rhiannon. Ella bebió ansiosamente. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, por lo que debía de haber bebido ya bastante.

Eso no era bueno para el bebé.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y Bres se colocó a los pies del catafalco. Él posó la copa en una mesa y después tomó un objeto punzante, largo y delgado. Me recordaba a una aguja de ganchillo, pero era más largo, y con una punta afilada en el gancho. Se volvió hacia los pies de Rhiannon, que estaban a la altura de su pecho.

—Ahora debéis venir hacia mí, Diosa.

Sin decir nada, Rhiannon se arrastró hacia él, doblando las rodillas y extendiendo las piernas.

Bres le ató los tobillos con unas cintas de cuero para que no los moviera del lugar donde los había colocado, y yo me di cuenta de que Rhiannon estaba agarrándose al colchón con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

El sexo de Rhiannon había quedado expuesto, como el suave montículo de su vientre. Durante un momento, Bres observó su cuerpo, y después, con una mano, le abrió los labios. Con la otra mano, insertó el instrumento en su vagina. El cuerpo de Rhiannon se tensó y dio unos tirones espasmódicos. Al mismo tiempo, las llamas de las velas comenzaron a agitarse salvajemente, como si una diosa vengativa acabara de dar un soplido de advertencia.

—¡No! —gritó Rhiannon—. ¡No dejaré que me usen! ¡Yo elegiré! ¡Yo elegiré!

Cuando terminaron sus gritos, Bres introdujo más el gancho en su cuerpo, y con un movimiento rápido, lo giró y tiró de él. Obtuvo un borbotón de líquido claro mezclado con sangre. Rápidamente, se limpió las manos en la túnica y se acercó a la cabecera del catafalco.

—Ahora lo expulsaréis.

Suavemente, le limpió las lágrimas y el sudor de la cara a Rhiannon. Ella escondió el rostro en la curva de su brazo.

—El jugo de la amapola mitigará vuestro dolor. Pronto habrá terminado todo.

La escena se desvaneció.

Yo tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—Pero... me dijiste que sólo podía quedarse embarazada del Sumo Chamán. Jacob Black no era Sumo Chamán todavía. Ni siquiera podía adoptar la forma humana.

«El Sumo Chamán no se hace, Amada, sino que nace. Jacob Black fue el Sumo Chamán desde sus primeros llantos».

—Ella mató a su hija —dije con incredulidad.

«Al orquestar la muerte de su hija, también mató su capacidad de sentir compasión o piedad por los demás. La crueldad y la indulgencia para consigo misma la consumieron, y yo tuve que cortar los vínculos que compartíamos. Muy pronto, la culpabilidad mató todo lo bueno que quedaba en ella. Y, en lugar de aquel bien, comenzó a desarrollarse el mal verdadero».

—Así que, en realidad, no es tu Elegida —dije.

«Le retiré mi favor, y le permití que se intercambiara por ti, Amada».

—Entonces, ¿por qué has permitido que yo volviera a Oklahoma? ¿Por qué no estoy en Partholon?

«Rhiannon y sus aliados de la oscuridad deben ser vencidos. No puedo permitir que el mal de Nuada se desate en tu antiguo mundo».

El cielo nocturno se onduló nuevamente. Después se abrió y dejó a la vista la frialdad y la negrura de aquel portal del tiempo.

—Por favor, dime cómo puedo librarme de Nuada y detener a Rhiannon —le pregunté a Epona, con pánico, mientras mi alma comenzaba a moverse hacia aquel túnel.

«Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, Amada. Recuerda que Rhiannon ha vivido la vida llena de un odio que ella misma ha creado, así que el odio no puede vencerla».

—¡No lo entiendo, Epona! ¿Qué significa eso?

«Piensa en lo que has presenciado esta noche. Con el conocimiento llega la sabiduría y el poder».

Mi espíritu fue absorbido por el túnel. En aquella ocasión, cerré con fuerza los ojos y contuve mi terror. Terminaría muy pronto.

El túnel me escupió en el cielo lleno de nieve, por encima de la cabaña de Thomas. Abrí los ojos y atravesé el techo, y floté suavemente sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo estaba acurrucado de lado, y parecía que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Thomas estaba tendido a mi lado, con los vaqueros y una camiseta. Estaba por encima de las mantas, así que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban. Se había tapado con una colcha. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Mi corazón dio un salto al verlo.

«Ámalo esta noche, Elegida», me dijo la diosa.

—Pero... Estoy casada con Jacob Black.

«Él es el reflejo de tu compañero, Amada. Él también nació para quererte».

—Pero...

«Te necesita, Elegida...».

Las palabras de Epona resonaron en mi mente.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 2

Abrí los ojos. El fuego se había reducido a un resplandor suave. Lo observé mientras recordaba las palabras de Epona. No tardé mucho en tomar la decisión.

Y me giré para mirar a Thomas.

Al sentir mi movimiento, él abrió los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, comenzando a incorporarse.

—Shh —dije, y le acaricié el brazo—. No pasa nada.

Él volvió a tumbarse, y se pasó la mano por los ojos en su gesto habitual del despertar.

—¿Otro sueño?

—Más o menos. Esta vez he visto el pasado.

—¿Cómo? —Thomas ya se había despertado por completo, y se giró para colocarse frente a mí.

Yo sonreí.

—Es bastante raro, ¿verdad?

Thomas sonrió también.

—Se tarda un tiempo en acostumbrarse, pero creo que nosotros lo hemos conseguido. ¿Qué has visto esta vez?

—La diosa me mostró el pasado de Rhiannon. No creo que Epona lo hiciera para excusar el comportamiento de Rhiannon, sino para que yo pudiera entenderla mejor.

—¿Y la entiendes mejor?

—Sí. Y lo siento por ella.

—¿De veras?

Asentí.

—Podría haberme pasado a mí. Si mi educación hubiera sido como la suya, creo que podría haberme convertido en lo mismo que ella. En realidad, me da un poco de miedo.

Él me apartó un rizo de la cara.

—Pero no te convertiste en lo mismo que ella.

—No, pero no la juzgues con demasiada dureza, Thomas. Se parece mucho más a mí de lo que yo hubiera pensado. Tienes que darte cuenta de que, en un momento dado, fue una niña, una niña asustada que no estaba lista para asimilar lo que le ocurrió.

Él resopló tal y como lo hubiera hecho Jacob Black.

Entonces, yo le acaricié la mejilla.

—Prométeme que vas a recordar compadecerte de ella.

Él me miró a los ojos.

—Te lo prometo.

Sin pararme a pensar en lo que hacía, me incliné hacia delante y lo besé ligeramente en los labios.

—Gracias.

—De nada —respondió. Su voz se había hecho más grave y él se había quedado inmóvil de repente. Yo no me aparté. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca.

De nuevo, me incliné hacia delante y lo besé. En aquella ocasión me entretuve. Él no hizo ningún movimiento para profundizar el beso, pero separó los labios y permitió que explorara su boca a placer.

—Me gusta tu sabor —le susurré contra los labios.

—Mi niña...

Aquellas palabras cariñosas se convirtieron en un gemido cuando rodé hacia él y aparté las mantas para poder adaptar mi cuerpo al suyo.

Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, y yo me deleité al sentir mi piel desnuda contra el calor y la aspereza de sus pantalones vaqueros. Pasé las manos por debajo de su camiseta mientras seguíamos besándonos, para poder explorar su espalda. Encontré con los dedos una cicatriz que le recorría casi toda la longitud de la espalda. Conscientemente, tiré de la energía de mi interior y dejé que pasara desde las yemas de mis dedos al cuerpo de Thomas, para librarlo del dolor. Noté la calidez como un cosquilleo de sensaciones eróticas.

En respuesta, Thomas se echó a temblar mientras me abrazaba y gemía en mi boca.

—¿Hace que te sientas mejor? —le susurré.

—Oh, Diosa... —me dijo con la voz ronca— si tú supieras...

Le quité la camiseta y pasé la lengua por su pecho, hasta la dura expansión de su estómago, sin dejar de acariciar con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz, y deteniéndome cada vez que percibía una zona de dolor.

Finalmente, tiré con los dientes del botón de la cintura de su pantalón, y lo miré a los ojos. Estaban llenos de pasión.

—Creo que llevas demasiada ropa —bromeé.

—Vivo para obedecerte —dijo Thomas, y rápidamente, con una sonrisa, comenzó a quitarse el resto de las prendas.

—¿Uno de mis fieles subalternos? —me reí, mientras me acurrucaba contra su cuerpo desnudo.

—Me llamo Sacrificio —murmuró mientras se inclinaba a besarme.

Yo respondí a su beso hasta que me sentí mareada, y después lo empujé hacia la almohada. Él me miró con confusión.

—Por favor, deja que te ame esta noche —le pedí.

—Oh, mi niña... —susurró, mientras me acariciaba la cara con ambas manos—. ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo negarte nada?

Yo tuve que contener las lágrimas. En respuesta a sus palabras, moví la boca por su cuerpo.

Su respiración era profunda y entrecortada cuando tiró de mí hacia sus labios. Sin embargo, en vez de besarlo, me senté y, lentamente, me quité el jersey y me deslicé las braguitas por los muslos desnudos. Sus ojos ardían mientras observaba cómo me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. Con delicadeza, tomó mis exuberantes pechos en las manos.

—Están muy sensibles en este momento —susurré.

Él me besó los pezones con suavidad.

—Yo nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé, Thomas, lo sé.

Entonces, me apoyé en sus anchos hombros y comencé a mecerme con un ritmo atemporal que él siguió con un entendimiento perfecto. A medida que se incrementaba, me di cuenta de que el aura de Thomas comenzaba a brillar. Entonces, el plateado de mi aura también se hizo visible a mi alrededor. Mientras nos acercábamos al clímax, las dos auras se mezclaron y aumentaron, y los sentimientos que se habían apoderado de mí se intensificaron de repente, casi hasta un nivel doloroso.

Thomas abrió los ojos, y nuestras miradas quedaron atrapadas la una en la otra. Me tomó por las caderas y se hundió con fuerza en mí, una y otra vez, y la noche explotó a nuestro alrededor, y dentro de nosotros.

Yo dormité a ratos, protegida entre sus brazos.

—Nunca me había pasado —dijo Thomas, con una voz suave y emocionada.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo que hiciste con los dedos... —continuó—. Conseguiste acabar con el dolor, pero más que eso, tú... —sacudió la cabeza maravillado—. Fue... —me acarició los labios con el dedo—. No hay palabras para describirlo.

—Y nuestras auras se unieron. ¿Te ocurrió eso con Rhiannon?

—No. Nada de esto me sucedió con Rhiannon. Sólo contigo, Renesmee. Sólo contigo. Las cosas que me hizo ella... Me tenía atrapado con un poder antinatural, perverso. Era oscuro y malvado. Me odiaba a mí mismo por desearla.

—Shhh —susurré, posándole un dedo contra los labios—. Ya ha terminado. Esa parte de tu vida ha acabado.

Sentí que su erección latía. Deslicé la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y lo acaricié, disfrutando de la sensación que mé producía la piel suave sobre la dureza.

Entonces, lo noté. La ligera hendidura de tejido cicatrizado que tenía por toda la longitud de su miembro. Me quedé helada al darme cuenta de lo que significaba aquella cicatriz. Vi de nuevo la escena del parque de Chicago, el brillo de la hoja del puñal y las gotas rojas que manchaban el blanco de la nieve.

Abrí los ojos con espanto, y vi que Thomas los tenía cerrados, y que en su rostro había placer y paz. Tenía una sonrisa suave en los labios, y emitió un gemido casi inaudible.

«Cúralo, Amada».

Con la voz de Epona en la mente, yo seguí acariciándolo, haciendo que la salud, la curación y la luz pasaran hacia él, y eliminando la perversidad y los placeres retorcidos, y la oscuridad con la que Rhiannon lo había marcado. Y en la curación de Thomas, yo hallé mi propia alegría. De nuevo lo tomé dentro de mi cuerpo, y en aquella ocasión con una gentileza profunda, y un entendimiento completo. No me guardé nada, y mientras hacíamos el amor, sentí la presencia de Epona, como si estuviera santificando nuestra unión. A través de los párpados cerrados, vi el brillo mágico de nuestras auras mientras se unían y llenaban la cabaña de luz y belleza, y el calor del amor de la diosa.

Mucho más tarde, él me tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Te quiero —me dijo.

Yo cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo también te quiero, Thomas.

Sabía que era la verdad. Los amaba a los dos, a Jacob Black y a Thomas. Eran dos piezas de un todo. Y me rompía el corazón pensar en que tenía que dejar a Thomas, tanto como me dolía el alma al pensar en separarme de Jacob Black para siempre.

«Oh, ayúdanos, Epona».

«Duerme, Amada».

La voz etérea resonó por mi mente, y yo me sentí rodeada de un cansancio líquido. En los primeros momentos del sueño, noté que Thomas había comenzado a acariciarme del mismo modo que lo hacía Jacob Black. Recorrió mi cuerpo desde la parte trasera de la rodilla, hacia el muslo, hasta la espalda, y después hacia la pierna nuevamente. Mi último pensamiento consciente fue que ya no me sorprendían todas aquellas similitudes.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 3

Me desperté lentamente, y en aquellos primeros momentos de lucidez sentí los brazos que me protegían y me mantenían acurrucada contra el calor duro de un cuerpo masculino.

Entonces, lo recordé. Oooh, Thomas...

Estoy segura de que me ruboricé, pero, azorada o no, la naturaleza no podía esperar, así que me salí de su abrazo silenciosamente, encontré el jersey, que estaba debajo de la cama, y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Me miré al espejo. Estaba desarreglada, y francamente, tenía aspecto de haber hecho el amor varias veces durante la última noche. ¿Y qué más, aparte de lo evidente? Había tocado algo en lo más profundo del alma de Thomas, algo que gritaba dolorosamente en su necesidad de ser sanado. La mezcla de nuestras auras había sido algo asombroso. ¿Por qué nos había ocurrido a nosotros, y no con Rhiannon, y tampoco, tal y como me susurró la mente, con Jacob Black?

La diosa me había indicado que amara a Thomas. Era una idea muy sobrecogedora. Epona me había usado como bálsamo en aquel mundo. Acababa de hacer el amor con un hombre increíblemente atractivo del que me había enamorado porque era, básicamente, un clon de mi marido. Y, sin embargo, no me sentía culpable. Thomas me necesitaba, y Epona me había permitido arreglar lo que Rhiannon había roto. No iba a lamentarlo, ni a dudar de ello.

Después de terminar en el baño, regresé a la cama. Thomas tenía un aspecto joven y sexy, y entre el tornado de colchas y edredones, se le veía una cantidad de músculos pectorales casi obscena.

Lo desperté con besos, e hicimos el amor otra vez.

Mucho más tarde, yo me estaba estirando perezosamente, y él me estaba mordisqueando un lado del cuello, lo cual me recordó algo.

—Tengo hambre. Muchísima hambre.

—Bueno, te has ganado a pulso un buen desayuno esta mañana, mi niña —respondió él. Me besó la frente y se levantó de un salto. Se puso los vaqueros y la camisa, y me dijo—: ¿Por qué no te das una buena ducha caliente mientras yo hago un verdadero desayuno de Oklahoma?

No me dio oportunidad para responder; se encaminó a la cocina como si fuera un hombre con una misión.

—Oh... —se detuvo y me dijo—: He dejado el número de la habitación de tu padre junto al teléfono, por si quieres llamarlo.

Después, entró en la cocina.

Yo tuve que encontrar el jersey de nuevo. Después llamé y oí la voz de mi padre, más fuerte y menos embriagada por los sedantes. Mamá Cullen iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Según la doctora, mi padre podía volver a casa al día siguiente, y eso le alegraba mucho porque estaba harto de la comida del hospital.

Cuando yo entré en la cocina, Thomas estaba friendo algo que tenía un olor exquisito.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre? —me preguntó sin darse la vuelta, atento a la sartén.

—Sí, está muy bien. Va a casa mañana con mamá Cullen.

Vi que asentía como respuesta, y después me fui hacia el baño para tomar la ducha. Una vez arreglada, volví a la cocina, y él me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa que me derritió el corazón, y me entregó un plato cargado.

—Buenos días. Me alegro de que tengas hambre.

—Buenos días y ¡Dios santo! ¿Acaso te has creído que soy un leñador?

Me quedé mirando, atónita, la montaña de huevos revueltos con pimiento, champiñón, cebolla, beicon y queso, de patatas fritas, de salchichas y de galletas, untadas con mantequilla y miel.

—Una futura madre debe comer —dijo él, con aquella maravillosa sonrisa.

—Si sigo comiendo así, ocuparé el doble de espacio cuando sea madre —refunfuñé. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió comenzar con aquel plato delicioso y lleno de grasa.

Cuando paré para tomar aire, me di cuenta de que Thomas me estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, tomando un sorbito de té caliente para aclararme la boca.

—Me estaba preguntando si eres consciente de lo feliz que me hiciste anoche... —hizo una pausa, y de nuevo esbozó aquella sonrisa—. Y esta mañana.

—Yo...

Iba a recordarle cuál era nuestra situación real, que yo tenía que volver a Partholon con Jacob Black. Sin embargo, no pude decírselo. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle después de que yo me marchara. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Sólo sabía que, durante el tiempo que pasáramos juntos, quería hacerlo feliz.

—... me alegro —susurré.

Él tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. Le dio la vuelta para poder besarme la muñeca, justo en el punto en el que me latía el pulso. Por un momento, vi el doloroso reflejo de la realidad en sus ojos, y lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza para besarlo.

Lo sabe. Al pensarlo, tuve una fuerte necesidad de protegerlo. Quería pedirle a gritos a mi diosa que lo ayudara a no quererme, pero sabía que no podía ser, y además, yo quería su amor.

Quizá, en cierto modo, yo fuera tan egoísta como Rhiannon.

—¡Te toca! —dije alegremente, intentando apartarme de la cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos sombríos. Antes de que él pudiera resistirse, lo empujé hacia el baño—. No voy a recoger nada, te lo prometo. Sólo voy a lavar y a secar los platos y lo dejaré todo desordenado. No te preocupes —dije, con un empujón final.

Riéndose, él desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Lavé los platos y después, ignorando mis propias palabras, coloqué todo en su sitio. Después, mi nariz me condujo hasta el cubo de la basura, que estaba debajo del fregadero.

—¡Puaj! Huele como si algo se hubiera muerto ahí... la semana pasada.

Contuve la respiración, até la bolsa, la saqué del cubo y me calcé las enormes botas de Thomas. Después salí a la puerta para dejar la basura en el porche hasta que Thomas se ocupara de su destino final.

En cuanto puse los pies en el porche, mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Algo iba mal, muy mal. Parecía que el aire había cambiado. Seguía nevando, pero con fuerza, y la capa de nieve que lo cubría todo se había convertido en un sudario blanco que todo lo silenciaba.

Dejé caer la bolsa y corrí hacia los árboles. Posé la mano en el tronco del primero, un almez de tamaño mediano, y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —susurré.

«Se acerca el mal, Amada de Epona». La voz del árbol sonaba lejana y tensa.

—¿Está aquí ahora?

«Acaba de entrar en el Bosque Sagrado. Ella lo está llamando».

—¡Ella! —grité yo—. ¿Te refieres a la que pervierte el nombre de Epona?

«Sí, Elegida».

—¿Dónde está ahora?

«En el Bosque Sagrado».

—¡Gracias! —dije, y le di unas palmaditas al árbol, mientras sentía una punzada de angustia en el estómago.

«Mantente alerta, vigilante, Amada de Epona».

—Eso dalo por sentado —dije. Después volví a la cabaña todo lo rápidamente que pude.

Thomas estaba en la puerta, totalmente vestido y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la ducha.

—¿Ya ha llegado el momento? —me preguntó con rigidez.

—Sí —respondí, y le expliqué lo que me había dicho el almez mientras me quitaba sus botas y me ponía las mías—. Me di cuenta de que ocurría algo en cuanto salí. Rhiannon está en el claro.

—Y Nuada va a reunirse con ella.

Asentí.

—Tenemos que librarnos de él, Thomas. Es muy importante que no recupere todo su poder. Rhiannon no se da cuenta de que él no la obedecerá una vez que lo haya ayudado a fortalecerse. Debemos acabar con Nuada. Tratar con Rhiannon es secundario.

Y después, yo podría volver a Partholon, donde debía estar.

No lo dije en voz alta, pero vi que él ya lo sabía, porque se le reflejó en los ojos. Sin titubear, me acerqué a él y lo besé, intentando decirle con los labios lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Lo mucho que lo sentía. Lo mucho que hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas. Y también, que por nada del mundo hubiera cambiado un solo momento de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 4

—Ponte varias capas de ropa —dijo Thomas, mientras me entregaba su jersey favorito. Me observó con una sonrisa de posesión mientras me lo ponía sobre la camisa que ya llevaba.

—¿Tienes un par de calcetines de sobra? —le pregunté.

Él asintió, y sacó otro par de calcetines para cada uno. Nos vestimos metódicamente, en silencio.

—Quiero que te pongas uno de mis abrigos —me dijo, y sacó dos chaquetas de esquiar del armario—. Necesitarás mucho espacio para moverte.

Mientras yo me ponía la chaqueta, él sacó algo negro y pesado del armario, algo que hizo un ruido metálico. Oí un clic cuando él puso un cargador en la culata del arma.

Thomas notó que lo estaba mirando, y se volvió hacia mí.

—Prométeme que no lo vas a hacer —dije.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo me miró a los ojos.

—No podría soportar que la mataras —añadí.

—Te juro que no derramaré ni una sola gota de su sangre —respondió él. Su voz adoptó un tono melódico, como si estuviera entonando un encantamiento.

—Gracias, Thomas —dije con solemnidad.

—Termina de vestirte y vamos —me respondió, y guardó el revólver en la funda de un cinturón. Después se lo puso con una facilidad que me dio a entender que no era la primera vez que llevaba un arma.

Yo me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta y me coloqué los guantes y el gorro.

—Lista —dije.

—Recuerda que siempre te querré, mi niña. Estés donde estés —me dio un beso fuerte. Después abrió la puerta y salimos al silencio letal de la mañana.

Caminar por aquella nieve profunda era como caminar por el agua. Me sentí aliviada al entrar en el corazón del bosque; las ramas de los árboles servían de techo y nos protegían de lo peor de la tormenta conteniendo unos copos gruesos como flores de algodón.

Además, sentí júbilo al oír los saludos etéreos y susurrantes de los árboles.

«¡Te saludamos, Amada!».

«¡Ave, Epona!».

«¡Bienvenida, Elegida!».

El sendero se ensanchó y pude colocarme junto a Thomas. Lo tomé del brazo mientras caminábamos.

—¿Te están hablando los árboles otra vez? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú también los oyes?

—No. El bosque no habla conmigo de la misma manera que contigo.

Teníamos un camino largo por delante, y yo sentía mucha curiosidad.

—Thomas, me has dicho que siempre te gustó el bosque, pero no me has explicado por qué tienes tanta afinidad con él. ¿Cómo descubriste que podías obtener energía de los árboles si no puedes hablar con ellos?

Thomas suspiró.

—Después del accidente, estuve unos seis meses en el hospital. Después, comenzó la rehabilitación, que también fue muy larga. Los amigos que venían a visitarme de vez en cuando dejaron de hacerlo, o cuando venían, actuaban con nerviosismo, como si se sintieran culpables por no querer estar allí —dijo, y soltó una carcajada amarga—. Bueno, no los culpo. ¿Quién quiere estar en el hospital con un inválido? Después de un tiempo, me quedé solo.

—¿Y tu familia, tu madre y tu padre, tus hermanos y hermanas?

—Viven en Florida.

—¿No tenías novia?

—Tenía una, pero pronto quedó claro que Ginger sólo estaba interesada en salir con un piloto de combate, no con un ex piloto incapacitado.

Yo estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Él era un hombre guapo, fuerte, alto, la antítesis de alguien incapacitado. Pero, claro, ¿qué se puede esperar de una mujer que se llama Ginger? Por favor.

—¿Tampoco tenías una ex mujer que fuera a visitarte?

—Claro. Llevó a mi hijo varias veces al hospital, al principio —dijo, con una sonrisa de tristeza—. Yo creía que lo hacía por bondad, pero después me di cuenta de que disfrutaba con la publicidad y la atención. Cuando terminaron mis quince minutos de fama, ella se marchó.

—¿Todavía la querías?

—No. Nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, y poco a poco, nos fuimos distanciando. El divorcio fue de mutuo acuerdo, amistoso —me explicó, y se encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, me habría venido bien tener a una amiga de verdad cuando estaba en el hospital, y habría sido agradable que hubiera quedado eso, al menos, entre nosotros.

La resignación de su voz me hizo daño en el corazón. Algo de lo que me había dicho apareció en mi mente y originó varias preguntas más. Thomas tenía un hijo.

—¿Y tu hijo?

—No hay mucho que decir de Eddy. No nos llevamos bien. Yo nunca lo he entendido, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que, cuanto más intentaba encontrar puntos en común con él, o acercarme a él, más se alejaba de mí. Antes culpaba a su madre, pero eso no es justo. Es sólo que el chico y yo no hablamos el mismo lenguaje.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Me resultaba difícil creer que un chico no estuviera entusiasmado por el hecho de que su padre fuera piloto de combate, y no quisiera emularlo.

Él giró los hombros con inquietud.

—Antes me roía por dentro, y después del divorcio intenté que pasara más tiempo conmigo. Acababa de cumplir trece años cuando tuve el accidente. Estuve tan mal al principio que no lo vi en meses, casi en un año. Cuando, por fin, salí del hospital, él se comportaba como si me tuviera miedo. Yo no entendía por qué. De hecho, todavía sigo sin entenderlo. Así que me distancié.

Thomas hizo una pausa para recuperarse, y prosiguió.

—Ahora tiene dieciocho años. Lo último que supe de él es que está en una banda de rock. Su madre me llamó no hace mucho. Está preocupada por él, porque parece que toma drogas. Intenté hablar con él y se cerró en banda, como siempre. Otra vez. Básicamente, sabe dónde estoy, y sabe que mi puerta siempre está abierta para él si necesita ayuda. Tal vez, algún día despierte esa parte de mí que está en mi hijo. Me gustaría, y creo que por mucho que finja lo contrario, a él también.

—Una cosa que he aprendido durante los diez años que pasé dando clase es que incluso las mejores personas pueden tener problemas con los hijos —dije yo.

Thomas me apretó la mano y continuó:

—Así que hace unos dos años me vi completamente solo. No podía pilotar, y los amigos de toda la vida estaban incómodos conmigo. No sabía qué hacer. Un día estaba haciendo una excursión de pesca, y me alojaba en una cabaña que está por esta zona. Por supuesto, los peces no picaban, así que llevé el bote a la orilla y empecé a subir una montaña para meditar un poco.

—¿Y así es como te diste cuenta de que tienes afinidad con los árboles?

—Sí. Cuando intenté suicidarme.

—¿Cómo? —me detuve en seco.

Él no me miró, sino que tiró de mi mano para que siguiera caminando.

—La reflexión que hice me llevó a la conclusión de que no tenía razones para vivir. Así que saqué mi revólver, me apoyé contra el tronco de un roble y me dispuse a volarme la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando me habló el árbol. Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, pero con su voz me llegó tal... sentimiento de aceptación, que tuve que creerlo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me llamó «Chamán», y me dijo que despertara —dijo—. Así que saqué el dinero del banco y compré la cabaña. E hice amigos nuevos. Sobre todo, indios ancianos. Hay muchos choctaw que todavía viven en esta zona. Intentan vivir a la vieja usanza. Yo estoy aprendiendo a ayudarlos. Normalmente los llevo al médico, o a comprar provisiones, pero algunas veces sólo se trata de sentarme a escuchar.

—Así que tú también tienes gente de la que cuidar —le dije.

—Supongo que eso es algo que tenemos en común.

Yo no respondí, porque no era a mí misma a quien me refería, sino, al Sumo Chamán que había en mi vida.

—Pero entonces, ¿ya no oyes hablar a los árboles?

—Sólo los siento. Algunas veces me ponen ideas en la cabeza, o me advierten de que se acerca tormenta. De vez en cuando encuentro un árbol especialmente anciano, como los que hay en el claro, y oigo que me susurra la palabra «Chamán».

Pronunció aquella palabra con alegría. Era la palabra que le había salvado la vida.

—¿Hay algo más que quiera saber, mi señora? —me preguntó.

—Sí. Quiero saber cómo es pilotar un F-16.

Su expresión se volvió lejana.

—Mi niña, el poder... es increíble. Y todo está en tus dedos. Se convierte en parte de ti. La cabina es una burbuja de cristal, y ves todo lo que hay a tu alrededor. No hay laterales ni límites. Imagínate cuál sería la visibilidad si estuvieras volando en una escoba —dijo, y se echó a reír—. La vista es como si estuvieras colgando del aire, y el avión se convierte en una extensión de tu cuerpo. Te conviertes en puro poder.

—¿Como cuando yo canalicé la energía de los árboles a través de mi cuerpo?

—Sí, seguramente se parece mucho a eso. Es algo que te sobrepasa. Tú sólo estás ahí para hacer el viaje.

—¡Y qué viaje!

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y volvimos a tomarnos del brazo, mientras nos acercábamos más y más al corazón del bosque sagrado.

Pronto, el sendero giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y ascendió empinadamente, y se hizo estrecho. Yo reconocí la zona. Estábamos cerca del claro. Dejé que Thomas fuera delante de mí, y cuando se volvió para darme la mano y ayudarme, se le resbaló el pie en una piedra cubierta de nieve.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó mientras movía los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio. Yo vi una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Subí como pude hacia él y le dije, sin aliento:

—Eh, creía que te había curado el dolor de la espalda anoche.

Él me tomó de la mano y me acercó a sí.

—Mi niña, no fue la espalda lo que me curaste.

Después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. ¿No le había curado la espalda? Estaba segura de que había sentido dolor bajo las yemas de los dedos. Recuerdo que concentré la energía que tenía dentro en mis manos, para pasarla a su cuerpo, y que él había respondido. Estaba segura.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, el camino se ensanchó y llegamos al bosque sagrado. Al tocar cada uno de los árboles mientras avanzábamos, me llenaba de energía. Miré a mi alrededor y me vi rodeada de belleza salvaje.

Estaba tan distraída por la alegría que sentía que no me di cuenta de que Thomas se había sumido en un silencio tenso.

—Incluso el aire huele de manera diferente aquí —dije. Thomas no me respondió, y yo le di un codazo—. Vamos, tú también tienes que sentirlo.

Él respondió con un gruñido de preocupación.

—Este lugar es precioso —insistí.

—Shhh.

—Pero...

Entonces, él me tapó la boca con la mano. Con la cabeza, señaló hacia el suelo, a la izquierda del sendero, y me dijo al oído:

—Huellas de motos de nieve.

Me quedé asombrada. Era cierto; junto al camino discurrían las huellas de dos motos. Más adelante cruzaban el sendero y continuaban hacia la derecha, adentrándose en el bosque. De nuevo, Thomas acercó la boca a mi oído. Aunque a mí no me importaba, la verdad.

—Aquí es donde dejamos el camino. Esas huellas se dirigen directamente al claro.

Yo tragué saliva mientras seguíamos las huellas. Cuando habíamos caminado durante unos minutos, miré el perfil pétreo de Thomas. Tenía que aclarar una cosa con él. Me detuve y lo tiré del brazo hasta que se inclinó hacia mí. Entonces, le dije al oído:

—Quiero estar sola cuando me enfrente a ella.

Thomas tomó aire, y yo supe que iba a echarme un sermón, así que continué rápidamente.

—Deja que hable con ella cara a cara. Quizá nos sorprenda con su reacción. Tal vez, el hecho de verme le impresione, y podamos meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza.

Él puso cara de escepticismo.

—¿No recuerdas lo egocéntrica que es? ¿Y acaso no soy yo igual que ella físicamente? Quizá se sienta tan impactada, o intrigada, o lo que sea, al verme, que pueda razonar con ella.

Con un gruñido, Thomas me dio a entender que no le gustaba nada aquello, pero que me lo permitiría.

—Tú puedes esconderte junto a los árboles. Si las cosas se ponen feas, estarás lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ayudarme.

Thomas sonrió al oírme y me dio un beso rápido.

—Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera —susurró.

—Bueno.

—Al principio —murmuró él.

Entonces, él se dirigió al borde de los árboles, sigilosamente, para esconderse entre los arbustos. Cuando el bosque lo ocultó, yo erguí los hombros y comencé a caminar hacia delante, sin preocuparme por avanzar en silencio.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Epona —dije en voz alta.

Me pareció que oía que las ramas de los árboles más cercanos se agitaban para responderme.

Salí de debajo de los árboles y me hundí hasta la rodilla en la nieve que cubría el suelo del claro.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 5

Lo primero que noté fue el verde asombroso de los robles, y la familiaridad de la zona me nubló los ojos. Por un momento, vi lo claramente que aquel claro reflejaba el claro de Partholon. Aunque la nieve sobraba en la escena, y también las huellas mecánicas, que no encajaban...

Seguí con la mirada aquellas huellas hasta que encontré los dos vehículos que las habían dejado. Un poco más allá había dos personas.

Rhiannon estaba junto al árbol que crecía en la orilla izquierda del riachuelo, justo fuera de un círculo que había sobre la nieve, y que era como el que había dibujado en Chicago. El círculo contenía ambos árboles, y la zona del riachuelo que corría entre ellos. La inconfundible figura de Bres estaba agachada en el centro del círculo. Estaba de rodillas, de frente a Rhiannon, que estaba de espaldas a mí. Él tenía el pecho desnudo, pero llevaba unos vaqueros, gracias a Dios. Si tuviera la cabeza elevada, me habría visto, pero la tenía inclinada y sus manos estaban unidas ante su pecho, como si estuviera rezando.

Rhiannon llevaba el mismo abrigo de piel que llevaba en Chicago. Al menos, lo había llevado durante un minuto. Comencé a caminar hacia ella, dije:

—Demonios, espero que no se desnude hoy.

El sonido de mi voz recorrió el claro silencioso. Rhiannon se giró hacia mí. Cuando se encontraron nuestros ojos, las dos nos quedamos inmóviles, a pocos metros de distancia.

Rhiannon y yo parpadeamos al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba pensando que ella llevaba demasiado maquillaje cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

—No eres tan atractiva como yo.

—¿De veras? —respondí—. A mí me parece que llevas demasiado maquillaje, y que eso te hace parecer mucho mayor.

Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, cosa que yo imité rápidamente.

—¿Para qué has venido, Renesmee?

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ella sonrió, y se rió suavemente.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer yo hablar contigo, profesora?

—Por muchos motivos. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Me pareció interesante conocerte.

—Yo no tengo ningún interés en conocerte a ti.

—¡Oh, por favor! Tienes que sentir tanta curiosidad como yo. ¡Míranos! Somos la misma. Si tú te quitas el maquillaje, y yo me pongo un abrigo de piel como el tuyo, sería como estar frente a un espejo. Seguro que tenemos muchas preguntas que hacernos la una a la otra. ¿Y qué demonios hace tu novio ahí?

—Bres no es mi novio. Es mi sirviente, y está vinculado a mí por la sangre. Está cumpliendo mis órdenes. Se está preparando para la Llamada.

Aquello no sonaba bien.

—No lo entiendo —dije.

—Se me olvida que eres ignorante y no conoces las costumbres antiguas, y que sólo te pareces a mí en el aspecto —dijo ella con condescendencia—. Estoy llamando a un protector, y Bres será el cuerpo que habite.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Acaso crees que Nuada va a ser tu guardaespaldas? —inquirí con un escalofrío.

—¡Nuada! ¡Ese es el nombre que utilizó el espíritu! ¿Por qué lo conoces?

—¡Porque ayudé á matarlo en Partholon! Él no es un protector benevolente, es un ser perverso. Has resucitado al espíritu del líder de las criaturas demoniacas que estuvieron a punto de destruir tu antiguo mundo.

—Entonces, ¿Nuada es muy poderoso? —preguntó ella. En vez de haberse quedado espantada, se había quedado pensativa.

—Rhiannon, es el mal. No va a proteger a nadie. Él destruye vidas, no las salva —le dije. Sin embargo, ella sonrió, y me di cuenta de que no lo estaba entendiendo bien. Tomé aire y continué—: Mató a tu padre.

—¡Mientes! —gritó.

—Lo siento. No quería decírtelo así, pero tu padre murió hace seis meses. Yo vi cómo ocurrió todo. Los Fomorians, las criaturas que él lideraba, invadieron el Castillo de MacCallan. Los hombres no estaban preparados para repeler el ataque, y no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Epona me llevó a presenciar aquel horror durante el Sueño Mágico. Tu padre luchó con nobleza, y mató a docenas de criaturas. Tuvo una muerte heroica.

Rhiannon se había quedado pálida.

—Cuando llamaste a Nuada para que viniera a este mundo, me encontró a mí en vez de a ti. Fue a mi casa, y estuvo a punto de matar a mi padre también.

—Mentiras —escupió ella—. Dices mentiras porque no puedes soportar que yo sea más poderosa que tú.

—¡A mí no me importa un comino lo poderosa que seas tú, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera quiero estar en este mundo! Ya habría vuelto a Partholon si tú no hubieras resucitado a esa maldita criatura y la hubieras traído aquí. El motivo por el que estoy en Oklahoma es que tengo que arreglar lo que tú has estropeado. Otra vez.

—No me hables así —me ordenó en un tono frío y peligroso.

—Mira, Rhiannon. Ya no estás en Partholon, y yo no soy uno de tus esclavos. No me asustas, y te hablaré como me dé la gana. Quiero ser agradable contigo, sobre todo después de que Epona me mostrara lo que ocurrió en tu pasado, el motivo por el que eres tan odiosa.

Rhiannon dio un respingo, como si yo la hubiera golpeado, pero yo continué hablando.

—Sin embargo, no me estás facilitando las cosas. Creo que tu problema es que nunca te han dicho que no, así que te has pasado la vida haciendo lo que querías y te has convertido en una bruja egoísta y odiosa. En circunstancias normales, dejaría que te las arreglaras tú misma hasta que te dieras cuenta de que necesitas terapia psicológica, pero el problema es que te las has arreglado para soltar a un ser malvado y enloquecido en este mundo. Por si no lo sabías, Rhiannon, no es muy normal que nieve así en Oklahoma. Es antinatural, como la magia que has estado usando —dije, y di un paso hacia ella—. Ahora, quiero que envíes a esa criatura de vuelta al infierno, o a donde sea.

—Enviaré a la criatura —dijo Rhiannon, en un tono muy controlado— al sitio al que pertenece. Observa y aprende, profesora.

Se dio la vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La silenciosa plegaria de Bres se hizo audible de repente. Las palabras eran irreconocibles, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera intensa al oírlas. Se me puso el vello de punta, y me sentí como si estuviera en mitad de una tormenta eléctrica. Entonces, el acento melódico de Rhiannon se unió a la voz gutural y áspera de Bres. Ella se acercó a él, pero me di cuenta de que no atravesaba la circunferencia de hielo derretido.

Sin alzar la cabeza, él extendió los brazos hacia ella. Tenía un objeto en la palma de la mano. A la luz grisácea que se filtraba entre los copos de nieve, brilló la hoja de un puñal.

—Oh, magnífico —murmuré.

Me preparé para correr hacia delante y quitarle el puñal o taparme los ojos, como si estuviera viendo una película de miedo. Mientras decidía qué iba a hacer, Bres elevó la cara, y con horror, yo observé cómo cambiaban sus rasgos, cómo se alteraba su forma, como si estuviera hecho de arcilla. Primero, se cerraron su boca y su nariz, y sus ojos brillaron. Después ya no tenía ojos, sino unos huecos negros y cavernosos, y su boca se convirtió en un agujero de fauces horribles. Después su rostro volvió a cambiar, y se convirtió en el hombre más guapo que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.

Tuve que tragar bilis. Mientras, él se convirtió de nuevo en el esquelético Bres.

Rhiannon no mostró ninguna reacción ante aquellas espantosas transformaciones. Le quitó el puñal, y con dos movimientos rápidos le hizo dos cortes en forma de cruz en el pecho. Al instante comenzó a brotar la sangre de las heridas, y a derramársele por la piel.

Ante la aparición de la sangre, el ritmo de su letanía aumentó de manera espectacular. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi moverse una forma oscura. Me di la vuelta rápidamente en dirección a aquella figura, y se me encogió el estómago.

La negrura avanzó, y Rhiannon notó su presencia. Entonces, también se volvió. Al ver aquella forma negra, entrecerró los ojos y las palabras de su letanía cambiaron.

—¡Nuada eirich mo dhu! ¡Nuada eirich mo dhu! ¡Nuada eirich mo dhu!

Siguió y siguió, como si fuera un disco rayado. Yo observé cómo Nuada se incorporaba y se convertía en una forma reconocible. Le crecieron garras de las manos, y se le separaron las piernas, que tomaron una forma humanoide. Y extendió las alas. Abrió la boca y comenzó a formar palabras.

—Mujer, estoy aquí, cumpliendo tus deseos.

Estaba concentrado en Rhiannon. No parecía que notara mi presencia.

—Agradezco tu obediencia —dijo Rhiannon con una voz seductora—, y te ordeno que habites en el cuerpo de mi sirviente.

Él soltó una carcajada horrible.

—Quizá tengas el poder de despertarme, mujer. Sin embargo, tu patética ofrenda de sangre no es suficiente para darme órdenes. No tengo deseo de ser tu sirviente, pero deseo probarte.

Con una rapidez inesperada, Rhiannon se lanzó hacia mí y me tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité yo, intentando zafarme de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima a Nuada, que seguía acercándose a nosotras. Al oír mis gritos, él se detuvo.

—Veo que hay dos de vosotras —susurró—. Mejor, mujeres. Mejor —rió.

De repente, Rhiannon tiró con fuerza de mí y con el mismo movimiento seguro y rápido, me hundió el puñal en el costado. Noté algo agudo rasgándome dolorosamente una costilla.

«¡Oh, Epona! ¿Ha matado a mi hija?», pensé yo. Sentí el cuerpo entumecido, y noté que fluía la sangre. Me fallaron las rodillas. Entonces, oí un grito de agonía de Thomas.

Con crueldad, Rhiannon cortó la tela del abrigo y las capas de ropa que se estaban empapando de sangre, y expuso la herida de mi costado a ojos de Nuada. Al ver mi sangre, él se echó a temblar.

—¡Ahora estás bajo mis órdenes! —gritó Rhiannon—. ¡Con esta sangre, estás unido a mí, porque es como si hubiera sacrificado la sangre de mi cuerpo, el cuerpo y la sangre de una Sacerdotisa y de la Elegida de Epona. Debes obedecer. ¡Entra en mi sirviente!

Con aquella orden final, el cuerpo de Nuada perdió su forma y se convirtió en un charco negro y venenoso contra el color blanco de la nieve que cubría el claro. Aquella negrura entró en el círculo de Bres al mismo tiempo que Thomas salía corriendo hacia nosotras desde el bosque. En un instante, el cuerpo de Bres absorbió a Nuada. Su cántico cesó, y lentamente, alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Eran dos luces rojas.

—¡Renesmee! —gritó Thomas.

Su voz sonaba muy lejana, pero estaba junto a mí. Intenté responder, pero Rhiannon me empujó hacia él con un gruñido de desprecio.

—Debería haberme imaginado que estarías aquí.

Thomas me abrazó y cayó de rodillas, intentando agarrarme y protegerme con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Rhiannon? —preguntó él con la voz rota, mientras se tiraba frenéticamente de la bufanda. Hizo una bola con ella y me apretó la herida para intentar contener la hemorragia.

—Y debería haber sabido que la elegirías a ella —añadió ella con sarcasmo—. Siempre serás débil. Rezo porque nuestra hija tenga mi fuerza.

Thomas dio un respingo, como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Una hija... no. No puede ser.

Rhiannon se echó a reír.

—Claro que sí. Aunque todavía no he decidido si me voy a quedar con esta hija o no.

Thomas me movió cuidadosamente entre sus brazos para poder liberar su mano derecha. Noté que abría la cremallera de su abrigo y rebuscaba por dentro. Después, sacó el revólver y encañonó a Rhiannon.

Ella se quedó quieta, y miró de Thomas a la criatura, que se había quedado agachada e inmóvil dentro del círculo.

—Debería haberte matado la misma noche en que me di cuenta de lo que eras —dijo Thomas, con calma, racionalmente, con una actitud que no se correspondía con las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo.

—Pero no pudiste matarme —ronroneó Rhiannon—. En vez de eso, preferiste jugar a nuestros jueguecitos. No finjas que no recuerdas cómo era entrar en mi cuerpo y embestirme una y otra vez... y las otras cosas que hacíamos por la noche. Recuerda cómo brotaba tu sangre, mezclada con tu simiente, cuando me dejabas que cortara tu miembro latente, y después llegabas al orgasmo en mi boca.

Thomas se puso muy tenso y respondió:

—Hasta anoche, habría dicho que tienes razón. He estado obsesionado por las cosas que hicimos... pero ya no. Me he curado de tu suciedad. Lo mejor que podría hacer para este mundo sería mataros a ti y a la niña que hemos concebido.

A mí me costó un tremendo esfuerzo alzar la mano para apartar el brazo de Thomas. Al notarlo, él me miró a los ojos.

—Recuerda lo que me prometiste. Me lo juraste.

Thomas apretó los dientes, y vi que luchaba contra sí mismo. Después, bajó el revólver lentamente.

Rhiannon se rió burlonamente.

—¡Débil! ¡Siempre débil! Eres una sombra lamentable de lo que podrías haber sido. No eres amenaza para mí.

Sin dejar de reírse, se acercó al círculo.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la nieve derretida. La criatura la devoró con los ojos rojos, brillantes.

—Nuada —dijo seductoramente—, no me creías lo suficientemente poderosa como para conseguir tu obediencia. ¿Quién era el tonto?

—Yo, mi señora.

—¿Y a quién vas a obedecer ahora, Nuada?

—Os obedeceré a vos, mi señora.

Sus palabras eran serviles, pero su tono era peligrosamente condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña mimada.

Entonces, ella lo abofeteó con fuerza, y dejó dos manchas rojas en las mejillas pálidas de Bres.

—Vas a aprender la forma adecuada de dirigirte a mí. Y yo voy a disfrutar enseñándote.

—Esto tiene que terminar ahora —susurró Thomas.

Me posó sobre la nieve con delicadeza, y se quitó el abrigo y el jersey. Colocó el jersey bajo mi cabeza y mi hombro, para que no tocaran más la nieve, y me tapó con el abrigo.

Sus movimientos hicieron que la criatura moviera los ojos para observarlo, y eso llamó la atención de Rhiannon. Se dio la vuelta y entornó los ojos con furia.

Al ver a Thomas erguido ante ella, su expresión cambió, y convirtió en una de diversión.

—¿Acaso tú también necesitas una lección de obediencia? —le preguntó.

—No, no —respondió Thomas.

Elevó el revólver y apretó el gatillo.

El sonido del disparo fue ensordecedor, pero no consiguió tapar el grito de locura de Rhiannon al ver el agujero rojo que apareció en mitad de la frente de Bres.

—¡No!

El cuerpo cayó de rodillas, y después, pesadamente, hacia delante, de cara a la nieve.

—¡Lo has matado! ¡No deberías haber podido hacerle daño dentro del círculo de poder!

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente, te vendrá bien recordar en el futuro que no estás en Partholon, sino en Oklahoma. A las balas no les importa nada un círculo de nieve derretida.

—Sobre todo, si las dispara un Chamán —añadí yo.

Thomas y Rhiannon me miraron con sorpresa. Detrás de ella, yo percibí un movimiento. El cadáver de Bres se retorció y se marchitó, y todos volvimos a concentrarnos en lo que ocurría dentro del círculo. Con un repugnante sonido líquido, Nuada escapó del cuerpo.

—Oh, mierda —susurré.

Rhiannon sonrió sarcásticamente. Su risa surgió con histerismo de entre sus labios, y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente loca.

—¿Y qué van a hacer tus balas contra esto, Chamán? —le preguntó a Thomas.

Después se volvió hacia la criatura.

—Todavía eres mío. Todavía te ata mi sangre —le dijo, y señaló a Thomas con un dedo tembloroso—. Destrúyelo.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 6

La mancha de oscuridad respondió a Rhiannon y se irguió. Yo observé con espanto, en silencio, cómo se solidificaba y de nuevo tomaba forma.

Con un tremendo dolor, conseguí incorporarme y sentarme. Tenía que llegar a cualquier árbol. Por supuesto, lo mejor sería tocar a los ancianos robles. Yo conocía el poder que tenían. Sin embargo, estaban dentro del círculo, y Nuada se interponía entre ellos y yo. Miré hacia los árboles del borde del claro; estaban a unos cincuenta metros, pero tendría que ir hacia ellos.

Intenté ponerme en pie, apretando los dientes de dolor, pero me caí hacia atrás. Parecía que las piernas no iban a cooperar. Abrí la boca para llamar a Thomas, y al instante, la cerré de nuevo.

Thomas estaba levantando los brazos, lentamente, mientras entonaba un cántico en voz baja. Yo no podía descifrar sus palabras.

Miré a Rhiannon. Ella no estaba prestándole atención a él, ni a mí tampoco. Se movía metódicamente alrededor de la circunferencia, murmurándole las palabras «mo muirninn» a la criatura, como si fuera una expresión de cariño. A cada pocos pasos, hacía un corte en el círculo con la punta de la bota, sin dejar de murmurar.

Entonces, las palabras de Thomas se hicieron audibles para mí y miré de nuevo al Chamán. Su aura brillaba y latía con fuerza a su alrededor, y de repente, parecía tan fuerte y tan poderoso que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia el cielo, y su voz había adoptado un tono melódico muy diferente a los cánticos de Partholon. Sus palabras estaban subrayadas con el pulso profundo y primitivo que yo percibía en el aire. Escuché atentamente cómo llamaba a los espíritus a través de la naturaleza, de la lluvia, el fuego y la tierra.

Cuando terminó su invocación, bajó los brazos y miró a su alrededor como si acabara de despertar de un sueño abrumador. El azul de su aura seguía brillando, pero no había ninguna otra cosa que hubiera cambiado en él, ni en la zona que lo rodeaba.

Le rogué a Epona que, si lo que él estaba haciendo no funcionaba, me permitiera llegar hasta los árboles para poder vencer a Nuada. Y, al mirar al borde del bosque, tuve que parpadear. Me froté los ojos y vi lo que estaba sucediendo.

De entre los árboles aparecían figuras que se acercaban al claro majestuosamente. Eran hombres ancianos, cuyos rostros estaban tan marchitos por el tiempo que no podía adivinarse su edad. Y, por cada uno de aquellos hombres aparecía la figura de un espectro luminiscente. Al principio era difícil distinguirlos como entidades individuales, porque se mezclaban perfectamente con el blanco y el gris de los copos de nieve, pero el anillo de guerreros fantasmales siguió avanzando. Cuanto más se acercaban, más distinguibles eran sus rasgos.

Los ancianos se acercaron, y al unísono, comenzaron un cántico. Tenía el mismo ritmo ancestral que la invocación que había hecho Thomas. Los guerreros muertos no hablaban, pero seguían hacia delante con pasos sigilosos, obedeciendo la llamada de los ancianos. Las coronas de plumas de los antiguos vestidos de combate se alzaban y descendían con los movimientos de los guerreros.

Yo aparté la vista de aquella fabulosa escena y miré a Thomas. De él irradiaba un poder puro, maravilloso. Se había unido al cántico de los ancianos.

Después miré a Rhiannon. Ella era ajena a todo, y seguía destruyendo el círculo que ella misma había dibujado, y canturreándole a la criatura. El cuerpo de Nuada había recuperado la forma por completo. Era la sombra viviente del ser al que había derrotado Jacob Black. Se movía de adelante hacia atrás, concentrado en la pequeña parte del círculo que Rhiannon debía romper todavía.

Noté que el aire se movía a mi alrededor, como si alguien hubiera pasado un plumero por mi cuerpo. Las formas nebulosas de dos de los guerreros pasaron tan cerca de mí que, de haber alargado el brazo, hubiera podido tocar sus trajes de flecos.

«Saludos, Elegida».

Los pensamientos de varios de los guerreros invadieron mi mente.

«Agradecemos tu recuerdo».

Me sorprendí. Aquéllos debían de ser los espíritus de los guerreros de Nagi Road. Con mudo asombro, vi cómo seguían avanzando hacia el círculo de nieve derretida.

Rhiannon rompió la última parte de la circunferencia y dio un paso atrás con un grito de triunfo. Entonces, chocó con el anciano más cercano a ella. El susto casi le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero el indio la agarró con sus brazos fuertes y la mantuvo en pie.

—Apártate, Hechicera —dijo, y su voz era como el crujido de las hojas de otoño—. Tenemos que llevar a cabo una tarea.

Rhiannon se zafó de sus manos. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, con los ojos desorbitados, al ejército de guerreros fantasmales.

—Haz lo que te ha dicho el Chamán, Hechicera —le dijo Nuada, silbando aquella última palabra—. Yo terminaré lo que tú dejaste inacabado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poder un pie fuera del círculo, el cántico de los ancianos comenzó de nuevo. En aquella ocasión había urgencia y tensión en las palabras.

Nuada abrió las fauces y dejó a la vista sus colmillos afilados mientras rugía a los espíritus. Entonces, vio a Thomas y entornó los ojos.

—Ahí estás, Chamán —dijo—. Ahora terminaremos esto que hay entre nosotros.

En cuanto se liberó del círculo, sentí un cambio en el ejército de guerreros. Todos prorrumpieron en gritos de batalla, y como si fueran uno, avanzaron cerrando más y más el círculo.

Nuada se detuvo ante el muro de espíritus.

—Los muertos no pueden hacerme nada —dijo con un gesto imperioso.

—En eso te equivocas —respondió Thomas—. Los que te rodean son espíritus de guerreros muertos, protectores de este bosque sagrado y este mundo. Yo los he despertado, como ellos me despertaron a mí. Y ahora, vamos a expulsarte a ti, y a tu perversidad, y te enviaremos de vuelta a tu reino de oscuridad.

Con un silbido de reptil, Nuada se lanzó hacia Thomas. Con una gran rapidez, uno de los guerreros se interpuso en el camino de la criatura y le dio un hachazo. En vez de pasar a través del cuerpo de Nuada, le cortó la carne oscura. Antes de que el eco del grito de dolor de Nuada se hubiera desvanecido, la parte de carne cortada se volvió ceniza y se dispersó en el aire, entre los copos de nieve.

Los demás espectros rodearon el cuerpo de Nuada, que no dejaba de gritar. Pronto, no vi más que una forma que se retorcía, rodeada por los espíritus enfadados de los guerreros.

Y después, sólo hubo silencio.

Entonces, los guerreros desaparecieron. En el lugar que había ocupado Nuada sólo quedó un hueco en la nieve, cubierto de ceniza.

Dejó de nevar.

—Chamán, ¿nos necesitas para algo más? —le preguntó uno de los ancianos, respetuosamente, a Thomas.

—No, amigo mío. Gracias.

Sin embargo, el anciano no se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Habló con solemnidad:

—Mi corazón siente alegría, porque la herida del alma del Chamán Blanco se ha curado.

Pronunció aquellas palabras de un modo muy bello, como si cada una de las sílabas tuviera un significado secreto. Entonces, el anciano entornó los ojos y,se acercó a Thomas, mirándolo con atención. Era como si estuviera viendo el alma de Thomas.

El anciano frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—Piensa, hijo —dijo con una infinita tristeza—. Tienes que asegurarte de que ése es el camino que vas a recorrer. Es muy largo.

Thomas se sorprendió.

—Gracias, amigo. Lo recordaré.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Chamán Blanco. Hasta entonces, adiós, hijo mío —dijo el anciano, mientras volvía hacia el bosque.

—Adiós, padre —le dijo Thomas.

Después, se acercó rápidamente a mí y se agachó a mi lado.

—¿Puedes andar? —me preguntó con calma. Entre sus brazos, me sentí bien de repente, como si me hubiera aliviado el dolor del costado.

—¡No! —gritó Rhiannon, y se lanzó hacia Thomas, con el puñal listo para atacar.

Sin embargo, Thomas reaccionó rápidamente. Se puso en pie y, con facilidad, rechazó su golpe, le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció hasta que ella soltó el puñal, que cayó inofensivamente entre la nieve.

Sin soltarla, Thomas se agachó para recuperar el arma, y después se dirigió a ella.

—Se acabó, Rhiannon. No voy a tolerar nada más.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Como si tú pudieras dictar las acciones de una diosa!

—Yo nunca haría algo semejante. Sin embargo, tú no eres una diosa —le dijo él, y yo me sorprendí por la gentileza con la que le había hablado.

—¡Mentira! ¡Soy la Elegida de Epona, la Amada, la Encarnación de la Diosa. Y voy a tener a la Hija de Epona.

—No —dije yo—. Antes eras su Elegida, pero ya no lo eres.

—Y supongo que piensas que ahora lo eres tú.

—Sí. Sí, lo soy. Yo no lo pedí, y al principio ni siquiera quería serlo, pero ahora lo acepto. Partholon es mi elección.

Antes de que Rhiannon pudiera responder con alguno de sus retorcidos razonamientos, le pregunté:

—¿Te hablan los árboles?

—¿Los árboles? Ellos están aquí para reforzar mi poder, para engrandecer mi magia.

—No. Ellos no refuerzan tu poder. Tú has estado obteniendo poder de la tierra, sí, pero los árboles no te lo han dado voluntariamente. Rhiannon, tú te has entregado a Pryderi. Eso significa que has traicionado a Epona.

—Epona es egoísta y celosa. Ella intenta obligarme a que la adore, pero yo siempre he tomado mis propias decisiones. ¿Por qué iba a someterme a una sola diosa, cuando hay muchos para poder elegir?

—¿Qué te llaman los árboles? —repetí yo.

—No me llaman nada —respondió Rhiannon despreciativamente.

—Ellos le han dado la bienvenida a Renesmee, llamándola Elegida de Epona —dijo Thomas suavemente.

—¡No!

—Sí. Yo lo he visto. Renesmee es la Elegida de Epona. Ha sido reconocida en ambos mundos. Y ella también está embarazada. Va a tener a la verdadera Hija de Epona. La diosa ya no habla contigo. Lleva mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Sabes que es la verdad.

Rhiannon comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y me vi reflejada en ella. Vi todo lo que había temido siempre, todas mis inseguridades y mis heridas, en su expresión.

—Lo siento, Rhiannon —le dije con amabilidad. Ella estaba rota y yo no me sentía contenta. Tenía una sensación de pérdida y de tristeza.

Thomas le soltó la muñeca. Ella se retiró, caminó hacia atrás por encima de los vestigios del círculo, más allá del cadáver de su sirviente, hasta que tropezó con una de las raíces de los ancianos robles. Cuando cayó, no se levantó. Sus sollozos me sacudieron como si fueran míos.

De nuevo, Thomas se agachó a mi lado.

—¿Estás lista para volver a casa, mi niña?

Yo no podía hablar, así que asentí.

—Primero, deja que te mire la herida.

Cerré los ojos y apreté la cabeza contra su hombro cuando me quitó la bufanda empapada en sangre del costado. Mientras me inspeccionaba el corte, inhalé aire bruscamente.

—Lo siento, amor —me dijo, y me besó la frente—. Es una herida mala, pero creo que lo peor de todo se lo llevó la costilla. Vamos a ver si puedo taponártela para que no sigas sangrando.

—Eso estaría bien —susurré.

Thomas me ató la bufanda alrededor del torso para mantener el vendaje improvisado en su sitio. Intenté no hacer demasiado ruido, pero me dolía mucho, y no pude evitar gimotear.

—¿Crees que podrás andar? —me preguntó cuando terminó.

—Si me ayudas sí —susurré.

—Siempre te ayudaré. Para eso estoy aquí.

Él me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y el otro bajo el codo. Después, me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Oh, Dios, me duele mucho —dije, jadeando.

—Lo sé, mi niña —respondió mientras caminábamos hacia los árboles—. Ya casi hemos llegado. Cuando toques los árboles te sentirás mejor.

Me di cuenta de que pasábamos junto a Rhiannon, que se había acurrucado en posición fetal a los pies del roble más cercano. Después, yo estaba en la base del roble gigante. Thomas me apoyó con delicadeza sobre la corteza cubierta de musgo.

«Bienvenida, Amada, Elegida de Epona».

Las palabras sonaron maravillosamente bien.

—Hola —murmuré—. Por favor, ayúdame. Me duele mucho.

«Te oímos, Elegida».

Con aquellas palabras llegó una oleada de calor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fue como una inyección de morfina, y rápidamente, me sentí calmada y fortalecida.

—Oh, gracias, anciano —le dije.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó Thomas, apoyando la mano en mi hombro. Yo asentí.

—¿Lo suficientemente bien como para cambiar de mundo?

Su voz no vaciló, pero yo la noté extrañamente ahogada.

Lo miré a los ojos, y de repente supe que si decía que no, que si decía que esperáramos hasta que se me hubiera curado la herida, nunca volvería. Me quedaría allí para siempre, y sería la esposa de aquel hombre maravilloso, y el amor de su vida.

«Debe ser tu decisión, Amada. Tuya y del Chamán».

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en el árbol.

—Pero, realmente, no es una elección —susurré a Epona.

En aquel mundo, yo era profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa e hija. Y podría ser la esposa de un hombre que me quería mucho.

En Partholon era un símbolo de seguridad y la prueba de la benevolencia y la fidelidad de una diosa.

En el abdomen, sentí un cosquilleo, como de las alas de un ruiseñor joven, que me recordaba cuál debía ser mi decisión.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí con tristeza a Thomas.

—Lo suficientemente bien como para cambiar de mundo.

Él asintió una vez.

—Ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Te ayudaré a ponerte a horcajadas sobre la corriente, y yo me colocaré en la misma posición frente a ti. Concéntrate en llamar a Jacob Black.

De repente, oímos la risa de Rhiannon, burlona y tensa. Thomas y yo nos volvimos a mirarla. Estaba todavía acurrucada a los pies del árbol, a pocos metros de nosotros. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y sus ojos estaban apagados, perdidos.

—No puedes volver.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada.

—Claro que puedo. Antes casi lo consigo. Fue la aparición de Nuada lo que estropeó el traslado.

La risa se mezcló con sollozos.

—¡No sabes nada, Elegida! —dijo sardónicamente—. Podrás pedirle a tu centauro que se acerque al claro, incluso quizá puedas tocarlo brevemente a través de la magia de los árboles, pero no puedes volver con él si no realizas un sacrificio de sangre. Pregúntale a tu diosa, si no me crees.

—Rhiannon, yo no necesité hacer ningún sacrificio de sangre para traer aquí a Renesmee —dijo Thomas.

—Yo fui quien la trajo. Yo quería invocar a Nuada, llevaba llamándolo muchos cambios de luna. Lo sentía, pero no podía atraerlo hacia aquí, aunque hiciera los sacrificios adecuados. Había algo que lo estaba reteniendo, y supe que era su obsesión por Renesmee. Así que decidí traerla a ella. Utilicé primero la misma ánfora del primer intercambio, y cuando fracasé, aproveché tu invocación en el bosque.

Renesmee sintió un escalofrío al recordar el ánfora que encontró en la biblioteca del templo y que estuvo a punto de absorberla. Afortunadamente, Jacob Black había llegado a tiempo.

—¿Mataste a alguien aquella noche? —preguntó Thomas con infinita tristeza.

—Sí. Por eso pudiste traerla aquí.

—¿Y el día en que Nuada llegó aquí finalmente?

—Sacrifiqué a otro. En aquella ocasión, Nuada llegó a este mundo con facilidad, atendiendo mi llamada.

—No es posible que esté diciendo la verdad y necesitemos un sacrificio.

Thomas no me miró. Tocó la mejilla manchada de lágrimas de Rhiannon con una mano, y la otra la apoyó sobre el tronco del roble. Cerró los ojos y se encerró en sí mismo. Su aura latió con tanto brillo que tuve que cubrirme los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció, me estaba mirando, y su expresión era de tristeza.

—Está diciendo la verdad.

—Bueno, pues si necesitamos sangre, ¡tengo mucha en el costado! —grité.

Rhiannon negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Debe ser una muerte. Aprendí bien esa lección en Partholon. Pryderi se la enseñó a Bres, y Bres me la enseñó a mí. La Triple Cara de la Oscuridad disfruta con la muerte. Debes sacrificar a un humano para pasar al otro mundo.

Miré a Thomas, pidiéndole ayuda. Él asintió lentamente, dándole la razón a Rhiannon.

A mí se me hundieron los hombros, y bajé la cabeza. Oí un movimiento a mi lado, y me di cuenta de que Thomas se había acercado a mí con Rhiannon, a quien tenía agarrada de la muñeca. Ella no se resistía, sino que estaba muy quieta, a su lado. Yo lo miré, y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y determinación. Me asustó.

—Esto es elección mía, Renesmee. No lo olvides. Lo hago voluntariamente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, se volvió hacia Rhiannon. Su voz sonó profunda y calmante.

—No puedo dejarte aquí sola. Lo sabes —le dijo, y su tono de voz convirtió aquellas palabras en una expresión de cariño—. Eso es lo que estuvo mal desde un principio. Te dejaron sola con demasiada frecuencia, y nadie te guió de verdad.

Rhiannon no respondió, pero abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

Thomas sonrió bondadosamente.

—Yo no te dejaré sola, Rhiannon, ni a tu hija tampoco. Nunca más.

Thomas se volvió hacia mí y me acarició la mejilla suavemente. Después se sacó el puñal de Rhiannon de un bolsillo interior del abrigo.

—¿Thomas? —pregunté, sin poder disimular mi temor.

—Shh —dijo—. Ya está todo decidido.

Estrechó a Rhiannon contra sí y, con un rápido movimiento, se hizo un corte vertical y profundo en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja izquierda, seccionándose las dos arterias mayores.

—¡Thomas! —grité.

Mi mente se rebeló. No podía creer lo que él acababa de hacer.

El puñal se le cayó de entre las manos, y él tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, y posó la frente sobre la corteza. La sangre se derramaba por su cuerpo, cubriéndolos a Rhiannon y a él con un manto púrpura. Ella estaba sollozando frenéticamente, e intentaba zafarse de él. Yo me acerqué a acariciarlo, pero su mirada me dejó helada.

—No —susurró—. Así debe ser.

Vi que cerraba los ojos, y su aura vibró salvajemente. Tomó aire, y cuando abrió la boca, gritó dos palabras, con tanta fuerza, que su voz llegó de un mundo al otro.

—¡Jacob Black, ven!

La corteza comenzó a temblar bajo las palmas de sus manos. Thomas empujó hacia delante, y el árbol engulló parte de su hombro izquierdo, y el cuerpo de Rhiannon. Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, consiguió volver la cara para mirarme antes de ser completamente engullido. Su rostro estaba pálido, salvo por algunas salpicaduras de sangre. Le tembló la mano cuando me llamó.

—Ven —dijo, formando la palabra con los labios.

Yo me aferré a su mano, ya fría, y le permití que tirara de mí al interior del árbol.

Todos los sonidos cesaron, y el tiempo quedó suspendido. Era como si nos hubiésemos hundido bajo la superficie del agua. Thomas avanzó en esa esfera líquida dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí y llevándonos a Rhiannon y a mí consigo. Yo no podía respirar, y no podía pensar. Me invadió el pánico.

«¡Piensa en Jacob Black!».

La voz de Epona fue como una cuerda a la que pude agarrarme. La obedecí al instante.

Me obligué a apartar la vista de la truculenta visión de Thomas y Rhiannon. Ignoré el dolor lacerante que sentía en el costado, y pensé en mi compañero. En su olor, y en el sabor de su piel caliente. En su risa fácil y contagiosa, y en cómo controlaba su fuerza con la bondad. Pensé en el padre de mi hija.

Y entonces, la oscuridad líquida que me rodeaba comenzó a vibrar y a iluminarse con el color azul de los zafiros. Sin embargo, el color no provenía de Thomas. Él ya no estaba frente a mí, ni me agarraba de la mano.

Miré hacia atrás, por encima de mi hombro. Thomas estaba abrazando a Rhiannon, como si fueran amantes. Observé que ella alzaba los brazos lentamente y le rodeaba los hombros para devolverle el abrazo. Estaban rodeados de sangre, pero en vez de mitigar el aura, el color rojo se mezcló con el color zafiro y creó otra aura. Era púrpura, un color morado brillante y profundo. Era el mismo color que rodeaba mi aura plateada.

Él debió de sentir mi mirada, porque sus ojos medio cerrados se concentraron brevemente en mí. Le temblaron los labios, y vi que formaba las palabras «mi niña». Después, cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el pelo de Rhiannon.

La oscuridad comenzó a solidificarse, y yo volví la cabeza hacia la luz azul. Allí había una mano que tanteaba la oscuridad endurecida. Sin pensarlo más, me agarré a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

El árbol me expelió rodeada de líquido. Yo me quedé tumbada en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Tosí violentamente y vomité. No podía ver nada y tenía un horrible pitido en los oídos. Estaba helada, y al mismo tiempo ardía.

Debía de ser la conmoción, pensé vagamente.

Grité de dolor cuando un par de brazos fuertes me tomaron del suelo. Reconocí el olor de la hierba dulce, de caballo y de hombre cálido.

«Estoy en casa», pensé, antes de perder el conocimiento.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 7

Estaba en un lugar de gran oscuridad, y mi primer pensamiento fue que no estaba dolorida.

¿Acaso no acababan de apuñalarme?

No me sentía así. En realidad, no sentía nada, sólo una sed intensa y la boca seca.

Mis párpados aletearon, y el mundo apareció borroso ante mis ojos. Pestañeé, intentando enfocar la mirada. Tomé aire profundamente, y entonces noté un dolor intenso en el costado.

Vi salpicaduras de luz que se cruzaban y se multiplicaban. Nada se mantenía quieto. Sin embargo, parpadear estaba ayudando. Los puntos de luz comenzaron a mantenerse quietos.

Eran velas. Muchísimas velas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de aquellas velas. Oí un sonido, un crujido. Había un fuego que ardía alegremente en una chimenea.

La habitación estaba caldeada, agradable. En realidad, salvo por aquel horrible dolor que tenía en el costado, la boca seca y algo muy pesado y ardiente en el muslo izquierdo, no me sentía tan mal. Un poco desorientada, pero no tan mal.

«Estás en casa». La voz de Epona canturreó por mi mente, y terminó con toda mi confusión.

Paseé la mirada, con cariño, por toda la estancia. Era mi habitación de Partholon. Sabía que sólo había estado fuera un poco más de una semana, pero me parecían décadas. Mi habitación estaba tal y como yo la recordaba, salvo que normalmente yo no usaba tantas velas, y que siempre había ramos de flores en los jarrones. Bueno, era casi invierno. Quizá mis ninfas no hubieran encontrado ninguna planta en flor.

¿Y qué era aquello tan pesado que había sobre mi pierna?

Miré hacia abajo, y se me aceleró el corazón. Jacob Black estaba tendido en el suelo, junto al enorme colchón. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi muslo. Yo no veía su cara, pero por el ritmo constante y profundo de su respiración, supe que estaba dormido. Sonreí suavemente. Con la mano temblorosa, le acaricié el pelo.

Él alzó la cabeza de repente, y se giró hacia mí.

¿Cómo podía haberme imaginado que podría vivir sin él?

—¿Te has despertado? —me preguntó con gravedad.

A mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y asentí.

Él se irguió y me observó con suma atención.

—¿Quién eres? —me preguntó.

Por un momento me quedé estupefacta. Entonces, fruncí el ceño. ¿Que quién era? Me fije bien en él, preguntándome si había participado en alguna lucha últimámente y había recibido un golpe en la cabeza, que explicaría su expresión embobada. Salvo que tenía unas profundas ojeras, y estaba más delgado que de costumbre, yo no percibí ninguna señal de heridas. Tenía algunas canas más de las que yo recordaba, pero era el mismo centauro de siempre.

Tomé aire y me encogí de dolor, lo cual no ayudó a suavizar mi tono de voz cuando respondí.

—¡Caramba, soy yo! ¿Quién demonios te crees que soy, John Wayne? Mierda, he pasado por un infierno para volver aquí, ¿y ni siquiera me reconoces?

—¡Renesmee! —exclamó él, con alegría. Al instante, un grupo entró en mi habitación y ahogó su grito.

Bella era la primera, seguida por una bandada de sirvientas que soltaban chillidos de euforia. A mí se me alegró el corazón al verla. «Está viva», me aseguré. «Está viva». Y llevaba un ramo de rosas a punto de florecer.

Bueno, allí estaban las flores que faltaban en mi habitación. Ojalá Bella hubiera permitido hacer aquellas tareas a las adolescentes. Se suponía que ella era la jefa en mi ausencia.

Antes de llegar junto a mí, las ninfas se pusieron a hacer reverencias. Me di cuenta de que estaban sonriendo y tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hola, amiga —le dije a Bella, avergonzada de que mi voz estuviera tan quebrada.

Bella se puso el dorso de la mano contra la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Con la otra mano, sujetó el ramo de rosas contra el pecho. Después, el sollozo se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¡Oh, Rhea! Supimos que volvías con nosotros cuando las rosas comenzaron a florecer de nuevo.

La miré con desconcierto. Entonces, Jacob Black respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

—Con tu pérdida, las flores dejaron de brotar. Se marchitaban y morían en el capullo. El sol se escondió tras las nubes. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar.

Entonces, me besó la mano.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, al entender la enormidad del significado de aquellas palabras. Había hecho la elección correcta, como Thomas.

«Partholon necesita a su Amada».

Bella le entregó las rosas a una de las ninfas, se enjugó las lágrimas y se acercó a mí para besarme la frente.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi señora —dijo.

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Amada de Epona! —repitieron las ninfas.

Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mi marido.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y me tomó entre sus brazos, muy suavemente.

—Bienvenida a casa, mi único amor.

El terciopelo de su voz me envolvió, y todo mi cuerpo se llenó de júbilo.


	28. Chapter 28

Epílogo

—Si la yegua empieza a ponerse nerviosa, nos vamos inmediatamente —proclamó Jacob Black por enésima vez.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo firmemente —dije yo, inocentemente.

—No bromees con esto, Rhea —me reprendió él, y después siguió refunfuñando—: No sé por qué me he dejado convencer para volver a este sitio dejado de la mano de la diosa...

—Hablar con uno mismo es una señal inequívoca de envejecimiento, ¿sabes, cariño? —respondí brillantemente.

Él soltó un resoplido y me miró con resignación. Yo acaricié las crines plateadas de Epi.

—No estás nerviosa, ¿verdad, guapísima? —le pregunté.

La yegua inclinó las orejas hacia atrás, atentamente, y relinchó.

—¿Lo ves? Epi dice que todo va bien.

Eso no convenció a Jacob Black. Al menos, no del todo.

—¡Permaneced alerta! —les ordenó a los dos centauros que trotaban con nosotros.

Miré a Leah y a Quil y puse los ojos en blanco, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados escudriñando el Bosque Sagrado en busca de monstruos como para prestarme atención a mí.

—Epona dijo que no había ningún peligro —volví a decirles.

Jacob Black resopló.

—Creo que la zona más segura para entrar es ésta —dijo Leah.

La voz de la Jefa de las Cazadoras era tensa y seria. Antes de entrar en el camino, tomó la ballesta que llevaba a la espalda y preparó una flecha para disparar.

Quil y Jacob Black desenvainaron sus espadas a la vez.

Epi y yo suspiramos, y los seguimos hacia el corazón del Bosque Sagrado. Yo noté una patadita saludable contra la costilla derecha, que hizo que me moviera en el asiento, y sonreí suavemente, mientras me acariciaba el vientre hinchado, justo donde había notado el talón de un diminuto piececito.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que había vuelto a Partholon, y me parecía que había multiplicado por cuatro mi tamaño. Ya había superado mi aversión por la comida, y si algo no salía corriendo al verme, me lo comía.

Estábamos a finales de enero. El invierno había sido suave, y se esperaba una primavera temprana, pero aquel día el aire era frío, y yo me alegré de haberme puesto la capa de piel, tal y como había insistido Bella.

—No entiendo por qué no te quedas satisfecha con los rituales que has estado llevando a cabo cada luna llena en recuerdo de los guerreros indios —me dijo Jacob Black.

Yo había mantenido mi promesa a los guerreros de Nagi Road. Cada luna llena, mis ninfas hacían libaciones de vino y miel, y bailaban alegremente en memoria de su valor. Esperaba que ellos, de algún modo, lo supieran.

Sin embargo, aquel día las libaciones no estarían dedicadas a ellos.

Al principio, yo no podía pensar en Thomas. Lo había apartado por completo de mi mente. Pensar en él confinándose con Rhiannon en el roble era otra herida abierta que no podía tocar.

A medida que pasó el tiempo y la herida de mi costado se curó, fue curándose también el horror de lo que había hecho Thomas. Comencé a poder pensar en él sin sentirme abatida por la pena.

La primera nevada de Partholon tenía su olor.

El canto de los pájaros me recordaba a él.

Cada vez que me llamaba el alma de un árbol, oía el eco de su voz.

Y no podía hacer el amor con mi marido. Él había realizado el Cambio una sola vez. Al verlo ante mí con forma humana, sólo podía ver la imagen de Thomas. La pena me había abrumado. No había podido dejar de llorar. Jacob Black volvió rápidamente a la forma de centauro y me consoló sin decir nada, sólo con el calor de su abrazo.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a intentar hacer el amor conmigo, ni yo se lo había pedido.

Él carraspeó, y me di cuenta de que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Hoy he venido aquí en memoria de Thomas.

—Pensaba que las libaciones eran en recuerdo de los guerreros.

—No —respondí. Como de costumbre, me resultaba muy difícil hablarle a Jacob Black sobre Thomas—. Esta vez serán por el alma de Thomas. Ya es hora de que me enfrente a esto. Su sacrificio merece reconocimiento.

—Como desees, Rhea.

—¿Y si se da cuenta, de algún modo? Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias.

Con la mirada, le rogué a Jacob Black que me comprendiera.

—Yo le doy las gracias todos los días —dijo él en voz baja.

Asentí con tirantez. Tenía la sensación de que, si decía algo más, me iba a poner a llorar. Le había contado a Jacob Black una versión reducida de lo ocurrido mientras yo estaba en Oklahoma. Había ocultado partes para ahorrarle dolor, y también para ahorrármelo yo. Sin embargo, él entendía que Thomas había dado su vida para que yo pudiera volver con mi esposo, al mundo al que pertenecía.

Y, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, yo estaba segura de que también comprendía que Thomas me había amado. Y yo a él.

Recientemente, había empezado a sentir la necesidad de volver al claro. Era un peregrinaje necesario para mí. Después de dos meses, esperaba haberme recuperado lo suficiente como para enfrentarme a mis recuerdos y mis pérdidas. Y, finalmente, poner fin a aquello.

Quizá entonces consiguiera perdonarme a mí misma.

—Hemos llegado al claro —dijo Leah.

Quil la siguió, y después, Jacob Black y yo.

Detuve a Epi y llamé a Leah. Quil y ella me miraron con curiosidad.

—Necesito ir primero —dije—. Epona me ha asegurado que estoy a salvo.

Cuando Jacob Black abrió la boca para protestar, yo lo interrumpí:

—¿Crees que haría algo para dañar a nuestra hija?

—Estaré a tu lado —dijo él, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Asentí.

—Leah y Quil, no os alejéis.

Los dos centauros asintieron y esperaron, en un silencio tenso, a que nosotros dos saliéramos al claro. A medida que nos acercábamos a los robles, mis ojos recorrieron sus enormes troncos cubiertos de musgo.

Noté un movimiento de color en los límites de mi visión. Por un momento, el miedo me atenazó la garganta, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era una forma oscura y aceitosa lo que estaba viendo. Miré hacia el suelo del Bosque Sagrado y emití una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rhea? —me preguntó Jacob Black.

—Oh —susurré—. No es nada malo. Es maravilloso. ¡Mira!

Señalé el suelo. Todo el claro estaba cubierto de flores silvestres azules. Estaban por todas partes, y a medida que avanzábamos, nos envolvía su perfume dulce y embriagador.

Era como si todo el claro estuviera salpicado de zafiros.

—No recuerdo que estuvieran aquí antes —dijo Jacob Black.

—No estaban. Son nuevas.

Sentí una ráfaga de emoción. El claro no lo había olvidado. Aquél era el tributo del Bosque Sagrado a Thomas.

Nos acercamos a los árboles. Jacob Black me bajó con cuidado del caballo. Yo abrí la alforja y saqué un odre de vino y miel. Después me volví hacia los robles.

Me tragué el miedo. Allí no había nada que pudiera hacerme daño.

Los robles eran más bellos de lo que recordaba, altos, majestuosos y fuertes. Sabía cuál era el que tenía que tocar. Las flores azules rozaron suavemente mis botas mientras me aproximaba. Cerca de la base del tronco me tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía, y Jacob Black me sujetó por los brazos para que no me cayera.

Oh, Epona. Aquél era el lugar exacto donde se había tropezado y caído Rhiannon.

—¿Estás bien, Rhea?

Respiré profundamente y le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo estaba recordando viejos fantasmas —dije suavemente.

Junto al tronco del roble, destapé el odre de vino y comencé a verterlo en las raíces. Continué mientras rodeaba el tronco lentamente.

De repente, pensé en los versos de un antiguo poema celta y comencé a recitarlas rítmicamente con la voz temblorosa.

—Te recuerdo como el viento que recorre el bosque, como el murmullo de las hojas y los rayos del sol. Te recuerdo como el poder de los árboles y los capullos que florecen. Estás en mi pensamiento siempre que alabo todo lo que es noble y verdadero.

Cuando completé el círculo, posé la mano sobre el tronco. No tuve que mirar a mi marido para notar la tensión que irradiaba.

«Bienvenida, Elegida», me dijo el roble, con su voz anciana y familiar.

—Hola —susurré. Después, continué con un titubeo—: Vengo... vengo a...

«Vienes a recordar, Amada del Sumo Chamán».

Di un respingo al oír aquel título. Jacob Black se movió con inquietud a mi lado.

—Sí, vengo a recordarlo.

«Siento que sufres».

Cerré los ojos, que súbitamente se me habían llenado de lágrimas. Y yo que había pensado que las heridas se habían curado.

Qué tonta.

—Sí.

«El Chamán Blanco desea que escuches un mensaje, Elegida».

A mí se me aceleró el corazón. ¿Thomas iba a hablar conmigo?

«Prepárate».

Me puse tensa de expectación, y cuando recibí el mensaje de Thomas, emití un gemido de sorpresa. A través de las palmas de mis manos fluyó paz. Ni palabras, ni sonidos, sólo una oleada de paz. El cosquilleo que sentía en la piel me recordó a aquella noche dos meses antes, cuando la curación había fluido de mis manos, por parte de Epona, hacia su cuerpo.

Por fin, entendí que su sacrificio no había alterado la curación. La había intensificado.

—Gracias —dije entre sollozos—. Oh, gracias, Thomas.

Se me habían secado los ojos cuando me volví del árbol.

—¿Estás bien, Renesmee? —preguntó Jacob Black. Mi marido rara vez usaba mi nombre verdadero. Comprendí que sólo lo hacía en momentos de intensa tensión.

—Sí, Jacob Black. Estoy realmente bien.

Me abracé a él, y vi que en su rostro se reflejaba una gran alegría. Los dos habíamos entendido que, desde que había vuelto a Partholon, era la primera vez que podía decir aquello sin sentir dolor o culpabilidad.

—Vamos a casa, mi niña.

Al oír aquella expresión cariñosa tan familiar, abrí unos ojos como platos, pero él ya se estaba inclinando para besarme, y ahogó la pregunta que se me estaba formando en los labios.

«Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no preguntar, Amada», dijo la voz musical de Epona.

Y seguramente, tenía razón, como siempre.

Así que, en vez de hacer preguntas, le devolví el beso a mi marido. Después, tomados del brazo, volvimos con Epi, Leah y Quil, envueltos en el perfume bendito de las flores color zafiro, y mi yegua emitió un relincho de bienvenida que se mezcló con el susurro de las hojas de los árboles, hasta que el claro se llenó de la magia de la vida nueva.

« « «


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulos Adicionales**

No estaba muerta.

No estaba viva, tampoco.

En realidad, podría haber pasado innumerables años habitando en los límites de la existencia. Ni muriendo, ni viviendo. Tan sólo siendo. Si no hubiera sido por la vida que se movía en su vientre, y por la ira que le abrasaba el pecho. Antes de recordar quién era, recordó que la habían traicionado.

«Sí, la ira es buena…».

Aquella voz que resonó en su mente le resultó familiar, y se aferró a ella mientras intentaba encontrarse a sí misma. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo le había ocurrido aquello?

Abrió los ojos. Estaba envuelta en la oscuridad, y oprimida por un peso, como si se hubiera sumergido en una piscina caliente. Por un momento, el pánico la dominó. Si estaba debajo del agua, ¿por qué podía respirar? Tenía que estar muerta, muerta y sepultada para toda la eternidad por crímenes que no recordaba haber cometido.

Entonces, la niña volvió a moverse.

Los muertos no podían dar a luz una vida.

Le ordenó al miedo que se alejara, y éste obedeció. El pánico nunca ayudaba. Pensamiento lógico, frío. Planificación meticulosa, y ejecución precisa del plan. Aquél era el camino al triunfo. Aquél era el modo en que ella siempre había triunfado.

Hasta ahora.

Pero la habían traicionado. ¿Quién? Su ira se intensificó y ella la alimentó añadiendo su frustración y su miedo.

«Sí… Permite que tu ira te purifique… ».

Cada vez era más consciente de sí misma. Su mente comenzó a activarse. Sintió un cosquilleo por el cuerpo. Cada vez sentía una ira más fuerte, que le proporcionó calor, energía.

La habían traicionado… La habían traicionado… La habían traicionado…

Aquellas palabras circularon por su cabeza y comenzaron a liberar los recuerdos.

Un castillo junto al mar.

Un templo de mármol, de fuerza y belleza exquisitas. La llamada de una diosa.

¡Exacto! ¡Ella era divina! ¡Era la elegida de una gran diosa!

Rhiannon…

El nombre apareció en su mente, y con él se abrieron las compuertas que bloqueaban los recuerdos. Entonces, recuperó de golpe su pasado.

¡Su diosa la había traicionado!

Rhiannon lo recordó todo.

Las decisiones tomadas con obstinación durante su vida le habían causado enfrentamientos con la diosa Epona. La violación de su ritual de ascensión. El hecho de que Epona nunca hubiera estado contenta con ella. Darse cuenta de que en Partholon nadie la quería de verdad, sino que sólo la adoraban como extensión de la diosa. El Sueño Mágico, en el que había visto a los demoniacos Fomorians infiltrarse en el Castillo de la Guardia y, desde allí, planear la destrucción de Partholon. Los susurros desde la oscuridad, que le decían que había otro modo… otro mundo… otra elección. La visión de aquel otro mundo, que había obtenido a través del poder de aquella voz oscura. Y su decisión de intercambiarse con Renesmee Parker, la mujer de aquel otro mundo, cuya apariencia física era tan parecida a la suya que ambas podrían haber nacido del mismo vientre.

Rhiannon se echó a temblar al acordarse del resto de la historia. Thomas, el Chamán que ella había encontrado en aquel mundo, era el reflejo del Sumo Chamán Jacob Black, de Partholon, pero se había negado a ayudarla a controlar el poder de aquel extraño mundo, en el que la tecnología era la magia, y la magia era un recurso sin explotar. Así que ella se había visto obligada a usar poderes oscuros para llamar a un sirviente que la ayudara.

Sin embargo, algo había salido terriblemente mal, y Thomas y Renesmee habían unido sus fuerzas para derrotarla.

Los árboles llamaban a Renesmee, no a Rhiannon, y la consideraban la Elegida de Epona, la Amada de la diosa.

Epona ya no pronunciaba el nombre de Rhiannon. La diosa no la consideraba su Elegida. Cuando Rhiannon se había dado cuenta de aquello, se le había roto algo por dentro, se había sentido perdida, aterrorizada. Sin embargo, aquella herida ya no estaba tan fresca.

Epona la había traicionado y había permitido que la sepultaran, mientras que la usurpadora, Renesmee, había regresado de manera triunfal a Partholon, y a la vida que debería haber sido suya. Y de su hija.

«Pero no todo el mundo te ha traicionado…».

Ya sabía de quién era aquella voz.

El dios del mal, la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad. Pryderi.

Pryderi…

«Todavía estoy aquí contigo. Después de todo, quienes siempre te han traicionado han sido las mujeres. Tu madre murió y te dejó. Renesmee te robó lo que te pertenecía. Epona te dio la espalda sólo porque tú no querías ser su mascota».

El dios oscuro tenía razón. Las mujeres siempre la habían traicionado.

«Si te entregas a mí, y me entregas a tu hija, yo nunca te traicionaré. Para recompensar tu obediencia, te daré Partholon».

Rhiannon quería cerrar la mente y no oír la vocecita que le advertía que no se aliara con la oscuridad. Ella quería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Pryderi, pero no era capaz de ignorar la desolación que le producía la idea de entregarse a otro dios. Lógicamente, sabía que había perdido el favor de Epona, y que la diosa se había alejado de ella para siempre. Sin embargo, aunque Rhiannon hubiera buscado otros dioses… otros poderes, nunca había dado aquel paso definitivo. El paso irrevocable de rechazar a Epona y entregarse a otro dios.

Si hacía eso, nunca podría presentarse otra vez ante Epona. ¿Y si la diosa decidía que ella había cometido un error? Si Rhiannon pudiera liberarse de aquel horrible encarcelamiento y volver a Partholon, tal vez Epona volviera a reconocerla como su Elegida. Sobre todo, después de haber dado a luz a su hija, cuya sangre llevaría el legado de cientos de generaciones de Sumas Sacerdotisas de Partholon.

«¿Qué dices, Rhiannon? ¿Te consagrarás a mí?».

Rhiannon percibió un tono áspero en la voz de dios. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en responder. Se concentró apresuradamente y le envió sus pensamientos.

«Eres sabio, Pryderi. Y yo estoy muy cansada de que me traicionen. Sin embargo, ¿cómo voy a consagrarme a un dios si todavía estoy aprisionada? Sabes que la Suma Sacerdotisa debe ser libre para llevar a cabo el ritual de ascensión y quedar vinculada así a un dios».

Pryderi permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Rhiannon comenzó a temer que lo había presionado demasiado. ¡Tendría que haberse consagrado a él! ¿Y si la abandonaba en aquel momento? Podría quedar atrapada para toda la eternidad.

«Es cierto que la Suma Sacerdotisa debe darse libremente a su dios. Por lo tanto te liberaremos, para que tu hija y tú podáis consagraros a mi servicio».

El árbol que era su tumba viviente se estremeció, y a Rhiannon se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Había apostado y había ganado! Pryderi iba a liberarla. Luchó contra el peso que la aplastaba por todas partes… que la atrapaba… que la ahogaba.

«Este no es el camino de la libertad. Debes tener paciencia, Amada Mía».

Rhiannon contuvo su respuesta automática. No. Debía aprender del pasado. Enfrentarse a un dios abiertamente no era inteligente…

«¿Y qué hago?».

«Usa tu afinidad con la tierra. Ni siquiera Epona puede arrebatarte ese don. Es parte de tu alma, de la sangre corre por tus venas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tendrás que molestarte con los árboles de la diosa. Busca los lugares oscuros. Siente las sombras que hay dentro de las sombras. Llama a ese poder. Se acerca el nacimiento de tu hija. Y con su nacimiento, tú también renacerás a la tierra. A una nueva era al servicio de un dios».

«No entiendo».

Rhiannon se concentró. Ella no era una sacerdotisa novicia. Sabía cómo obtener un gran poder y cómo canalizar la magia de la tierra.

Mirar hacia la oscuridad no era muy diferente a llamar el poder escondido de los árboles. No quiso pensar en lo que le había dicho Renesmee, que los árboles la ayudaban voluntariamente y la llamaban Elegida de Epona. Se concentró en la oscuridad, en la noche y las sombras, y en el manto de la oscuridad que cubría la nueva luna cada mes.

Sintió el poder. No era la sensación embriagadora que tenía en Partholon, cuando Epona le concedía su bendición, pero el poder estaba ahí y ella era capaz de atraerlo.

Como una vasija que se llenara lentamente, Rhiannon esperó y la niña siguió creciendo su vientre.


	30. Chapter 30

Oklahoma

—Se acerca una tormenta —dijo John Águila de la Paz, escudriñando el cielo del suroeste.

Su nieto apenas levantó la vista de la Playstation.

—Abuelo, si pusieras cable no tendrías que estar mirando al cielo todo el rato. Podrías ver el canal del tiempo, o verlo en las noticias como todo mundo.

—Esta tormenta no puede predecirse con los medios del mundo —respondió el anciano, guardián de la sabiduría choctaw, sin apartar la vista del cielo—. Vete ahora. Llévate la camioneta y vuelve a casa de tu madre.

Eso hizo que el adolescente lo mirara.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo llevarme tu camioneta?

Águila de la Paz asintió.

—Esta semana iré al pueblo y la recogeré.

—¡Bien! —dijo el chico. Tomó su mochila y le dio a su abuelo un abrazo—. Adiós, abuelo.

Cuando su nieto se marchó, Águila de la Paz se preparó.

El guardián de la paz comenzó a tocar rítmicamente el tambor. No hizo falta mucho tiempo. Pronto, empezaron a moverse algunas sombras entre los árboles. Entraron al claro que había junto a la cabaña como si las hubiera arrastrado la violencia creciente del viento. A la luz del atardecer parecían fantasmas ancianos, pero Águila de la Paz sabía que no lo eran. Conocía la diferencia entre el espíritu y la carne. Cuando los seis se unieron a él, habló.

—Me alegro de que hayáis respondido mi llamada. La tormenta que se avecina no es de este mundo.

—¿Ha vuelto la Elegida de Epona? —preguntó uno de los ancianos.

—No. Ésta es una tormenta oscura.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Debemos ir al bosque sagrado y contener lo que está luchando por liberarse —respondió Águila de la Paz.

—Pero… nosotros vencimos a esa maldad hace poco tiempo —respondió el más joven de los ancianos de la tribu.

Águila de la Paz sonrió con tristeza.

—No se puede vencer completamente al mal mientras los dioses sigan concediendo a los habitantes del mundo la libertad de elección, siempre habrá aquéllos que elijan el mal.

—El Gran Equilibrio —dijo el anciano más joven pensativamente.

Águila de la Paz asintió.

—El Gran Equilibrio. Sin la luz no habría oscuridad. Sin el mal, el bien no tendría equilibrio.

Todos los ancianos mostraron su aquiescencia.

—Y ahora, nosotros debemos trabajar del lado del bien.

Rhiannon agradeció el dolor. Significaba que había llegado la hora de que ella viviera de nuevo. La hora de que regresara a Partholon y tomara lo que era suyo por derecho. Utilizó el dolor para concentrarse. Pensó en él como una purificación. Ascender al servicio de Epona no había sido un ritual sin dolor, y no esperaba menos de lo que Pryderi debía de tener planeado por ella.

El trabajo fue largo y difícil. Para un cuerpo del que había estado separada durante tanto tiempo, fue una tremenda impresión sentir los músculos y los nervios, y la cascada de dolores y calambres que irradiaba como ondas desde su interior.

Rhiannon intentó no pensar en cómo debería haber sido aquel nacimiento. Ella debería haber estado rodeada de sus sirvientas y sus doncellas. Bañada, cuidada y mimada. Le habrían dado infusiones de hierbas que hubieran mitigado su dolor y su miedo. Y la entrada de su hija en Partholon debería haber sido una celebración jubilosa, la señal de que Epona estaba complacida por el nacimiento de la hija de su Elegida.

No, no quería concentrarse en aquellos pensamientos, aunque tenía la esperanza secreta de que cuando la niña hubiera nacido, Epona le enviara alguna señal, aunque Rhiannon no estuvieran en Partholon y aquélla no fuera su primera hija. En medio de la oscuridad y el dolor, Rhiannon tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquella otra niña, cuyo nacimiento había evitado años antes. ¿Lamentaba lo que había hecho? ¿Y qué sentido tendría lamentarlo? Aquélla era una elección que había hecho en su juventud, y que ya no podía deshacer.

Debía concentrarse en la hija que estaba pariendo en aquel momento, no en los errores que había cometido en el pasado.

Cuando la siguiente contracción la oprimió, abrió la boca para gritar, aunque sabía que en aquella sepultura, su dolor y su soledad no tendrían voz.

«Te equivocas, Amada Mía. No estás sola. ¡Observa el poder de tu nuevo dios!».

Con un crujido ensordecedor, su tumba viva se abrió súbitamente, y rodeada de fluidos, Rhiannon fue expulsada del vientre del anciano árbol. Quedó tendida, jadeante, sacudida por los temblores, sobre la alfombra de hierba, tosiendo desgarradoramente. Parpadeó con fuerza para intentar aclararse la visión. Su primer pensamiento fue para el hombre cuyo sacrificio la había sepultado. Estremecida, miró por encima de su hombro hacia el agujero del árbol, esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo de Thomas. Se preparó para enfrentarse a aquel horror, pero lo único que vio fue un brillo suave color zafiro que se desvanecía lentamente, como si lo estuvieran absorbiendo las entrañas del árbol herido.

Sí, sus recuerdos estaban intactos, como su mente. Sabía dónde estaba, en el bosque sagrado del estado de Oklahoma. Y, tal y como esperaba, había sido expulsada de su prisión, desde el interior de uno de los robles gemelos. El otro se mantenía inalterado, junto al pequeño riachuelo que discurría entre los dos árboles. Estaba anocheciendo. El viento soplaba quejumbrosamente a su alrededor. Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo oscuro, atravesado de vez en cuando por el fogonazo de los relámpagos.

Relámpagos… Eso debía de ser lo que la había liberado.

«Yo soy quien te ha liberado».

Aquella voz ya no resonaba en su cabeza, pero tenía un tono sobrenatural. Provenía de la parte inferior del árbol gemelo a su roble, de un lugar en el que las sombras eran más oscuras.

—¿Pryderi? —preguntó Rhiannon con la voz muy débil.

«Por supuesto, Amada Mía, ¿a quién esperabas? ¿A la diosa que te traicionó?».

El sonido de sus risotadas reverberó por el claro, y Rhiannon se preguntó cómo algo tan bello podía también tener un sonido tan cruel.

—Yo… no puedo verte —dijo, entre jadeos, a medida que sentía otra contracción.

El dios esperó hasta que el dolor se desvaneció, y entonces, las sombras que había bajo el árbol se movieron. A Rhiannon se le cortó el aliento al ver la belleza de la figura. Aunque su cuerpo no estaba completamente materializado y tenía el aspecto transparente de un espíritu, aquella visión hizo que Rhiannon olvidara que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Pryderi era alto y fuerte, imponente incluso en su forma espiritual. Su cabellera de pelo negro enmarcaba un rostro que podría haber sido inspiración de poetas y pintores, y no el argumento de las historias espantosas que se susurraban sobre él en Partholon. En sus ojos había una sonrisa y su rostro estaba lleno de amor y calidez.

«Te saludo, Sacerdotisa, Amada Mía. ¿Puedes verme ahora?».

—Sí —respondió ella, con reverencia—. Sí, te veo, pero sólo en forma espiritual.

«Me resulta difícil adoptar la forma corpórea. Para que yo pueda existir verdaderamente, debo ser adorado. Se deben celebrar sacrificios en mi nombre. Debo ser amado y obedecido. Eso es lo que haréis tu hija y tú por mí, dirigir a la gente hacia mí otra vez, y entonces, yo te devolveré tu lugar en Partholon».

—Lo entiendo —respondió Rhiannon, asombrada por el hecho de que su voz sonara tan débil entre sus jadeos—. Yo… yo…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar lo que quería decir, ocurrieron dos cosas que la silenciaron con eficacia. De repente, la noche se llenó con el sonido de unos tambores. Eran sonidos rítmicos, como el pulso de la sangre en el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Rhiannon sintió la imperiosa necesidad de empujar.

Se le arqueó la espalda, y las piernas se le doblaron automáticamente. Se agarró a las raíces retorcidas para intentar anclar su cuerpo tenso, y miró hacia el espectro de Pryderi.

—Ayúdame —gimió.

El sonido de los tambores era cada vez más fuerte. Rhiannon también oía un cántico, aunque no distinguía las palabras. La forma de Pryderi tembló, y con espanto, Rhiannon vio que su bellísima cara perdía la forma. Su boca sensual se cerraba. La nariz se convertía en un agujero grotesco. Sus ojos ya no mostraban bondad, sino que brillaban con una luz amarilla inhumana. Acto seguido, la aparición cambió de nuevo. Los ojos se convirtieron en cavernas oscuras y vacías y la boca se abrió y mostró colmillos y fauces ensangrentados.

Rhiannon grito de miedo, de rabia y de dolor.

El sonido de los tambores y los cánticos se acercó cada vez más.

La imagen de Pryderi volvió a cambiar y se convirtió de nuevo en un dios bello y sobrenatural, aunque en aquella ocasión apenas era visible.

«No puedo ser bello siempre, ni siquiera para ti, Amada Mía».

—¿Me vas a dejar?

«Los que se acercan me obligan a marcharme. No puedo luchar contra ellos esta noche, porque no tengo fuerza suficiente en este mundo. Rhiannon MacCallan, llevo décadas buscándote. He visto cómo tu infelicidad se multiplicaba al estar atada a Epona. Ahora debes elegir; ya has visto todas mis formas. ¿Renuncias a la diosa y te entregas a mí como Sacerdotisa?».

Rhiannon estaba mareada de dolor y miedo. Miró a su alrededor, frenéticamente, por el bosquecillo, buscando alguna señal de Epona; pero no vio su luz divina. Epona la había abandonado, la había dejado en manos de una oscuridad que llevaba años persiguiéndola. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? No podía imaginarse la existencia sin ser la elegida de una deidad. ¿Cómo iba a vivir si no tenía el poder que le proporcionaba aquel estatus? Sin embargo, Rhiannon no era capaz de renunciar abiertamente a Epona. Aceptaría a Pryderi sin rechazar por completo a Epona; eso debería satisfacer al dios.

—Sí, me entrego a ti —dijo débilmente.

«¿Y tu hija? ¿Me entregas también a tu hija?».

Rhiannon hizo caso omiso de la advertencia que le hacía su instinto.

—Te doy…

Aquellas palabras fueron interrumpidas por el grito de batalla de siete ancianos, mientras los hombres entraban en el claro, y formaban un círculo alrededor de los dos robles. Pryderi se disolvió entre las sombras con un rugido que hizo temblar el corazón de Rhiannon.

El dolor volvió a atenazar su cuerpo, y Rhiannon sólo supo que debía empujar. Entonces sintió que unas manos fuertes la sujetaban. Entre jadeos, abrió los ojos. El hombre que la estaba ayudando era uno de los ancianos. Su rostro estaba surcado de unas profundas arrugas y tenía el pelo blanco y largo. Llevaba una pluma de águila atada a un largo mechón. Y sus ojos… Rhiannon se concentró en la bondad de sus ojos castaños.

—Ayúdame —susurró.

—Estamos aquí. La oscuridad se ha ido. Tu hija puede entrar con seguridad en este mundo.

Rhiannon se aferró a las manos del extraño. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, acompañada del sonido de los tambores antiguos, la niña se deslizó de su vientre.

Y mientras daba a luz, Rhiannon llamó a gritos a Epona, y no a Pryderi.


	31. Chapter 31

Con su cuchillo, el hombre cortó el cordón umbilical que unía a madre e hija. Después, envolvió a la niña en una manta y se la dio a Rhiannon. Cuando Rhiannon miró los ojos de su niña, le pareció que el mundo cambiaba irrevocablemente. Sintió aquella transformación en lo más profundo de su alma. Nunca había visto nada tan milagroso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni siquiera la primera vez que había oído la voz de Epona, ni siquiera la primera vez que había experimentado el poder de ser la Elegida, ni siquiera cuando había visto la terrible belleza de Pryderi.

Aquello era la verdadera magia. Rhiannon sintió otra contracción, y jadeó de dolor. Siguió abrazando a su hija contra el pecho e intentó concentrarse en ella mientras expulsaba la placenta. Vagamente, oyó al anciano dando órdenes a otros, y entendió la urgencia de su voz. Sin embargo los tambores continuaban sonando con su ritmo antiguo, y era tan maravilloso tener a su hija en brazos…

Rhiannon no podía dejar de mirarla. La niña le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos enormes y oscuros que acariciaban el alma de su madre.

—He estado muy equivocada.

—Sí —contestó el anciano—. Sí, Rhiannon, has estado equivocada.

—Conoces mi nombre.

Él asintió.

—Estuve aquí el día en que el Chamán Blanco sacrificó su vida para sepultarte dentro del árbol sagrado.

Con un sobresalto, Rhiannon reconoció al anciano. Era el líder de los choctaw, la tribu que había vencido al demonio Nuada.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando ahora?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para que un morador de la Tierra cambie el camino que ha elegido. Entonces estabas rota, pero creo que esta niña ha sanado tu espíritu. Debe de tener una gran fuerza para el bien, si ha sido capaz de remediar tanto.

Rhiannon acunó a su hija, manteniéndola cerca del pecho.

—Morrigan. Se llama Morrigan, nieta de El MacCallan.

—Morrigan, nieta de El MacCallan. Recordaré su nombre y lo pronunciaré con alegría —dijo el anciano. La miró fijamente, de una forma tan intensa, que Rhiannon sintió un escalofrío incluso antes de oír sus siguientes palabras—. Hay algo que se ha roto dentro de tu cuerpo. Estás sangrando mucho, y la hemorragia no cesa. He enviado a alguien a buscar mi camioneta, pero van a pasar horas antes de que podamos llevarte al médico.

Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos y vio allí la verdad.

—Me estoy muriendo.

El anciano asintió.

—Creo que sí. Tu espíritu se ha curado, pero tu cuerpo está roto.

Rhiannon no sintió miedo ni pánico. Tampoco sintió dolor; sólo tuvo una horrible sensación de pérdida. Miró a su hija recién nacida, que la estaba observando con absoluta confianza, y le acarició la mejilla suave con la yema del dedo. No podría ver crecer a Morrigan. No estaría allí para vigilarla y asegurarse de que estuviera segura y…

—¡Oh, Epona! ¿Qué he hecho?

El anciano no intentó consolarla. Su mirada era inteligente y aguda.

—Dime, Rhiannon.

—Me he entregado a Pryderi. Él también quería que le entregara a mi hija para que le sirviera, pero vuestra presencia lo ahuyentó antes de que pudiera dársela.

—¿Pryderi el Malvado? ¿Uno de los dioses de la oscuridad?

—Sí.

—Debes renunciar a él, por ti misma y por tu hija.

Rhiannon miró a Morrigan. Si renunciaba a Pryderi en nombre de ambas, seguramente la niña quedaría atrapada en aquel mundo. Nunca volvería a Partholon.

Pero si no renunciaba a Pryderi, su hija estaría destinada al servicio de la misma oscuridad que había estado acechándola a ella durante toda su vida, susurrándole el descontento, subrayando la ira y el egoísmo y el odio, y retorciendo el amor hasta convertirlo en algo irreconocible.

Rhiannon no podía soportar la idea de que la vida de su hija fuera tan dura como la suya. No sería tan malo que Morrigan se quedara atrapada en aquel mundo. Por lo menos no estaría en manos del mal.

—Renuncio a Pryderi, la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad, en mi nombre y en el nombre de mi hija, Morrigan MacCallan —dijo Rhiannon.

Después, esperó. Había sido Suma Sacerdotisa y Elegida de la Epona desde que era niña. Sabía lo grave que era renunciar a un dios. Debería haber un signo, interno o externo, que le mostrara que el destino se había alterado. Los dioses no se tomaban muy bien el rechazo, sobre todo los dioses oscuros.

—El Malvado sabe que estás cerca de la muerte y muy cerca del reino de los espíritus. Te tiene en sus manos. No va a liberarte.

El hombre habló con suavidad, pero Rhiannon sintió aquellas palabras como una puñalada en el corazón. Aunque se estaba debilitando cada vez más, abrazó con más firmeza a su hija.

—Yo no le he entregado a Morrigan. Pryderi no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella.

—Pero tú sigues vinculada a él —dijo el hombre con gravedad, y al ver que Rhiannon desfallecía, insistió—: ¡Rhiannon, debes escucharme! Si mueres conectada a Pryderi, tu espíritu nunca conocerá la presencia de tu diosa de nuevo. Nunca tendrás alegría ni luz. Pasarás la eternidad envuelta en la noche del dios oscuro, y sumida en la desesperación con la que mancha todo lo que toca.

—Lo sé —susurró Rhiannon—. Pero ya no puedo luchar más. Me parece que lo único que he hecho en mi vida es luchar. He sido demasiado egoísta y he causado demasiado dolor. Tal vez es hora de que lo pague.

—Tal vez, ¿pero vas a permitir que tu hija pague también tus errores?

—Claro que no. ¿A qué te refieres, anciano?

—Tú no se la has entregado, pero Pryderi desea una Sacerdotisa con la sangre de la Elegida de Epona en las venas. ¿Quién crees que será su siguiente víctima cuando tú mueras?

—¡No! No puedo permitir que Morrigan sea su siguiente objetivo.

—Entonces, debes llamar a tu diosa para obligar a Pryderi a que te libere.

—Epona me dio la espalda.

—Pero tú no has renunciado a tus lazos con ella.

—He hecho cosas horribles. Ya no me escucha.

—Tal vez estuviera esperando a oír las palabras correctas por tu parte.

Rhiannon miró a los ojos del anciano. Debería intentarlo, por si acaso existía la más mínima probabilidad de que él tuviera razón. Llamaría a Epona. Estaba al borde de la muerte, y tal vez la diosa se apiadara de ella. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

—Epona, diosa de Partholon, diosa de mi juventud y de mi corazón. Perdona mis errores egoístas. Perdóname por permitir que la oscuridad manchara tu luz. Perdona por el dolor que te he causado a ti, y a los demás. Sé que no merezco tu favor, pero te pido que no permitas que Pryderi obtenga mi alma y la de mi hija.

El viento se apoderó de sus palabras, y las hizo resonar hasta que parecieron lluvia cayendo a través de las hojas de los árboles. Rhiannon abrió los ojos. Las sombras que había bajo el roble sagrado comenzaron a moverse, y a ella se le aceleró el corazón de pánico. ¿Acaso Pryderi había vuelto para reclamarla, pese a la presencia del chamán y el poder de su tambor? Entonces, apareció una bola de luz que ahuyentó la oscuridad. Desde el centro de aquel círculo luminoso se acercó una figura. A Rhiannon se le cortó el aliento, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El anciano chamán inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

—Bienvenida, Diosa —dijo.

Epona le sonrió.

«John Águila de la Paz, tus acciones de esta noche te han granjeado mi agradecimiento y mi bendición».

—Gracias, Diosa —dijo él con solemnidad.

Entonces, Epona volvió la mirada hacia Rhiannon. Con mano temblorosa, ella se secó las lágrimas de los ojos para poder ver mejor a la diosa. En su niñez, Epona se había materializado ante sus ojos varias veces, pero cuando Rhiannon había llegado a la edad rebelde de la adolescencia, y después se había convertido en una adulta egoísta y caprichosa, la diosa había dejado de visitarla, de hablar con ella, y finalmente, de escucharla. Y en aquel momento, Rhiannon sintió que su alma se henchía al ver a la diosa.

—¡Perdóname, Epona!

«Te perdono, Rhiannon. Te había perdonado antes de que me lo pidieras, porque yo también he cometido errores. Vi tu debilidad, y sabía que la oscuridad asediaba tu alma. Mi amor por ti no me permitió ver lo lejos que había llegado tu autodestrucción».

—Me equivoqué —dijo Rhiannon—. Epona, te pido que anules el poder que tiene Pryderi sobre mí. Yo he renunciado a él, pero como sabes, estoy a punto de morir. Tiene mi alma aprisionada con fuerza.

«¿Por qué me pides eso, Rhiannon? ¿Es porque temes lo que le ocurrirá a tu espíritu después de la muerte?».

—Diosa, ahora que voy a morir, hay muchas cosas de mi vida que veo con más claridad. O quizá sea la presencia de mi hija lo que ha permitido que se me caiga la venda de los ojos. La verdad es que sí, temo pasar el resto de la eternidad sumida en la desesperanza y la oscuridad, pero no te habría llamado para librarme de un futuro que merezco. Te he llamado porque no puedo soportar la idea de que mi hija padezca la misma oscuridad que ha envenenado mi vida. Si rompes los lazos que me unen a Pryderi, yo no voy a pedir que me permitas entrar en tu Paraíso. Te pido que me permitas existir en el Otro Mundo, donde pueda vigilarla e intentar susurrarle el bien siempre que el dios oscuro le susurre el mal.

«Pasar la eternidad en el Otro Mundo no es un destino fácil. Allí no tendrás descanso. No habrá praderas de luz y risa que alivien tu alma cansada».

—No deseo descansar si mi hija está en peligro. No quiero que ella siga mi camino.

«Los años de la vida de tu hija sólo serán una ola en el gran lago de la eternidad. ¿De verdad vas a abrazar un destino interminable por algo que, en esencia, es tan pasajero?».

Rhiannon apoyó la mejilla pálida contra la cabecita suave de su hija.

—Sí, Epona.

La diosa sonrió y, aunque a pesar de estar tan cerca de la muerte, Rhiannon sintió una alegría indescriptible.

«Por fin, Amada, has conquistado el egoísmo de tu espíritu y has seguido a tu corazón», dijo. Después, alzó los brazos y los estiró por encima de la cabeza. «Pryderi, dios de la Oscuridad y la Mentira, ¡no te concedo mis derechos sobre esta Sacerdotisa! ¡No podrás reclamar su alma sin vencerme antes!».

De las palmas de la diosa irradió una luz que hizo añicos las sombras que vacilaban al borde del claro. Con un grito terrible, aquella oscuridad antinatural se disipó por completo, y dejó a la vista la oscuridad normal, reconfortante, que llevaba el atardecer.

—Siento ligero el espíritu —le susurró Rhiannon a su hija.

«Eso es porque, por primera vez desde que eras niña, tu espíritu está libre de la influencia del dios».

—Debería haber tomado este camino mucho antes —dijo Rhiannon.

Epona sonrió con ilimitada bondad.

«No es demasiado tarde, Amada».

Rhiannon cerró los ojos ante la oleada de emociones que acababan con sus fuerzas.

—Epona, sé que esto no es Partholon, y que ya no soy tu Elegida, pero ¿puedes saludar a mi hija? —pidió, con la voz casi inaudible.

«Sí, Amada. Saludo a Morrigan, nieta de El MacCallan, y le concedo mis bendiciones».


	32. Chapter 32

Partholon

—Bueno, pues ésta es la verdad: si fuera divertido, no lo llamarían parto.

Intenté moverme para encontrar una postura más cómoda en el colchón, pero me dolía tanto el cuerpo, y estaba tan cansada, que me quedé quieta y le di un sorbito más al vino con especias que me ofreció una de mis ninfas.

Bella y su marido, Edward, que acababa de ayudarme a traer a mi hija al mundo, me miraron. Ambos se echaron a reír, como varias de las doncellas ninfa que estaban en la habitación, ordenando, limpiando y adorándome.

—No sé de qué te ríes. En un par de meses sabrás de qué estoy hablando —le recordé a Bella.

—Y yo cuento con que me agarres la mano durante todo el proceso —me respondió ella alegremente, y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

—Me parece muy bien. Estoy deseando hacer ese papel en el nacimiento de un niño.

—Creía que las mujeres olvidaban pronto el dolor del parto.

Yo miré a mi marido, el Sumo Chamán Jacob Black, cuya fuerza y resistencia superaban a las de un hombre, pero que en aquel momento estaba muy cansado y demacrado, como si hubiera hecho el camino de ida y vuelta al Infierno en vez de haber estado con su mujer mientras ella daba a luz, durante un día entero, a su hija.

—¿Tú crees que vas a olvidarlo rápidamente? —le pregunté yo con una sonrisa.

—No creo —respondió él con solemnidad.

—Creo que yo tampoco. Me parece que eso de que las mujeres se olvidan del dolor del parto es una mentira que han empezado a hacer correr los maridos asustados.

Edward se echó a reír desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría, Rhea —me dijo.

—Pero ¿no ha merecido la pena? —me preguntó Bella, que me traía a mi hija recién nacida ya limpia y vestida. Me la puso entre los brazos con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí —susurré yo, abrumada por una oleada de amor y ternura que nunca había conocido y que me había producido mi hija—. Sí, merece la pena por completo.

Jacob Black se arrodilló junto a nuestro colchón con la elegancia con la que se movían los centauros, y le acarició el pelo rizado y caoba a la niña.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarla, mi amor?

Yo no tuve que pensarlo.

—Myrna. Se llama Myrna.

Jacob Black sonrió y nos rodeó a las dos con sus fuertes brazos.

—Myrna… En el Lenguaje Antiguo significa «amada». Así es como debe ser, porque es verdaderamente amada —dijo. Entonces, se inclinó hacia mí y me dijo al oído—: Te quiero, Renesmee Cullen. Gracias por el regalo de nuestra hija.

Yo me acurruqué contra él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Jacob Black usaba rara vez mi nombre verdadero, y nunca cuando podía oírlo el público general. Sólo había tres personas que sabían que yo no era lady Rhiannon, hija de El MacCallan: Jacob Black, Bella y Edward. El resto de Partholon no sabía que un año antes, yo había sido intercambiada «accidentalmente» por la verdadera Rhiannon, que era idéntica a mí físicamente. Sin embargo, nuestro parecido terminaba en lo físico. Rhiannon era una bruja egoísta y odiosa que había abandonado a los suyos a su suerte. Yo me consideraba un poco egoísta, y odiosa sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Sabía que nunca abandonaría Partholon, ni a la gente ni a la diosa, a quienes había llegado a querer allí. Había luchado por quedarme allí, y me quedaría.

No había duda de que mi sitio estaba en Partholon. Epona me había dejado claro que yo me había convertido en su Elegida, y que mi vida no se había intercambiado por la de Rhiannon a causa de un mero error ni de un accidente. Epona me había elegido, y por lo tanto, yo debía estar en aquel mundo.

Con una total felicidad, le acaricié la cabecita a mi hija con la nariz, y le dije:

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña.

Jacob Black me estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos, y yo percibí una sonrisa en su voz:

—Feliz cumpleaños para mis dos chicas.

Yo me eché a reír.

—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Hoy es treinta de abril! Es mi cumpleaños. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Has estado muy ocupada —dijo Jacob Black.

—Pues sí —dije, y le sonreí a aquel asombroso centauro de quien estaba tan enamorada—. Creo que deberíamos darle las gracias a Epona por el hecho de que nuestra hija haya nacido el mismo día del cumpleaños de su madre.

—Epona tiene mi gratitud eterna por Myrna y por ti —dijo él. Después tomó aire, y con su voz resonante, con la que conjuraba su magia de Sumo Chamán y adoptaba la forma humana para poder hacer el amor conmigo, exclamó—. ¡Ave, Epona!

—¡Ave, Epona! —repitieron Bella y las ninfas.

De repente, las cortinas vaporosas que cubrían los ventanales comenzaron a hincharse como nubes, y con una brisa llena de perfume, entraron en la habitación cientos de pétalos de rosa. Las doncellas emitieron suaves exclamaciones y comenzaron a girar y a danzar con los pétalos. Entonces, Epona habló:

«Mi Amada ha dado a luz a su hija. Le doy la bienvenida a Partholon, con gran alegría, a Myrna, hija de mi Elegida. Saludémosla con júbilo, magia y las bendiciones de su diosa».

Entonces, los pétalos de rosa se convirtieron en cientos de mariposas con un pequeño estallido, y después, las mariposas se convirtieron en colibríes que volaban y se lanzaban en picado y giraban mientras mis doncellas bailaban, riéndose.

—Esto es la verdadera magia… —susurré yo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

«El amor de una madre es la magia más sagrada de todas», me dijo Epona. «Recuerda eso en el futuro, Amada. El amor maternal tiene el poder de sanar y redimir».

De repente, me quedé completamente helada. ¿Qué quería decir Epona? ¿Acaso Myrna iba a sufrir algún daño?

«Descansa tranquila, Amada. Tu hija está a salvo».

Sentí un alivio tan intenso que me puse a temblar. Entonces sentí algo más, y el temblor se convirtió en un estremecimiento.

—¿Rhea? ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Jacob Black, que sintió el cambio.

—Estoy cansada —mentí. Mi voz sonó tan débil que me sorprendió.

—Deberías descansar —dijo él. Entonces, miró a Bella, que dejó de bailar con los colibríes y las ninfas y vino corriendo hacia nosotros—. Rhea tiene que descansar —le dijo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Bella con la voz entrecortada, mientras se frotaba con suavidad el vientre hinchado. Después dio unas palmadas, y cuando las ninfas la miraron, les indicó que se retiraran—: La diosa sabe que su Amada debe descansar —dijo.

Yo les di las gracias a todas ellas por los cánticos y la alegría con la que habían recibido a mi hija. Las ninfas se marcharon entre risas y bendiciones para nosotros, y a los pocos instantes, quedamos a solas, Jacob Black, Edward, Bella y yo.

—Rhiannon ha muerto —dije.

Bella se sobresaltó, y Jacob Black se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Rhea?

—He sentido su muerte.

—Pero… yo pensaba que había muerto hace meses, cuando el Chamán de tu antiguo mundo la sepultó en el roble sagrado —dijo Edward.

Yo tragué saliva. Los labios se me habían quedado entumecidos, fríos.

—Yo también. Debería haber muerto entonces, pero durante todo este tiempo ha estado… viva, atrapada dentro del árbol.

Me estremecí. Rhiannon era una bruja odiosa. Me había causado muchos problemas; incluso había intentado asesinarme. Sin embargo, yo había llegado a entender que ella era sólo una versión rota de mí misma, y no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella. Pensar en que había estado sepultada viva me ponía muy triste.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Jacob Black.

Uno de los guardias del templo entró en mi habitación y me saludó con energía.

—¿Qué ocurre…? —hice una pausa para intentar recordar qué guardia era. Todos ellos se parecían mucho. Eran musculosos. Altos. Iban escasamente vestidos. Musculosos. Sin embargo, sus ojos, tan azules, estimularon mi memoria—. ¿Gillean?

Yo esperaba que hubiera acudido a darle la bienvenida a Myrna, pero tenía una expresión grave en el rostro.

—Es el árbol del Bosque Sagrado, mi señora. El roble alrededor del cual se realizan libaciones cada luna llena. Se ha destruido.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Parece que lo ha destruido un rayo, pero el cielo está despejado. No hay ni rastro de tormenta en el cielo.

—¿Y ha salido algo del árbol?

—No, mi señora.

—¿No había ningún cuerpo? —pregunté, con la voz ronca de miedo, mientras intentaba apartarme de la mente la visión del cadáver de Thomas, en descomposición.

—No, mi señora. No había cuerpos.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Fuiste a verlo tú mismo? —preguntó Jacob Black.

—Sí, mi señor. Y, sí, yo mismo examiné el árbol. Acababa de terminar mi guardia en la parte norte del territorio del templo, y volvía a casa cuando oí un tremendo crujido que provenía del bosquecillo. No estaba lejos, y sé que el Bosque Sagrado es muy importante para lady Rhea, así que fui hacia allí inmediatamente. El árbol todavía echaba humo cuando llegué.

—Tienes que ir a verlo —le dije a Jacob Black.

Él asintió.

—Ve a buscar a Quil —le ordenó al guardia—. Dile que se reúna conmigo en la puerta norte.

—Sí, mi señor. Mi señora —dijo Gillean, y después de hacerme una reverencia, se marchó apresuradamente.

—Iré contigo —dijo Edward. Después, Bella y él se alejaron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, obviamente para darnos privacidad a Jacob Black y a mí.

—Si está aquí, está muerta —le dije a mi marido, con más calma de la que sentía.

—Sí, pero quiero asegurarme de que no ha traído nada a Partholon con su regreso.

Yo asentí y miré a Myrna, que estaba durmiendo. Era muy vulnerable. Yo también me sentí extrañamente vulnerable al saber que no podría soportar que le ocurriera nada a mi hija…

—Yo nunca permitiré que sufráis —dijo Jacob Black.

Lo miré a los ojos.

—Lo sé —respondí.

Sin embargo, en su mirada estaba bien claro que recordaba lo que había ocurrido unos meses antes. A través de aquel mismo roble yo había pasado a Oklahoma de nuevo, junto a un demonio resucitado a quien creíamos derrotado para siempre. Y todo eso había sucedido ante la mirada de Jacob Black, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para salvarme. Y después, yo había podido regresar a Partholon sólo a través del sacrificio de Thomas Jacobs, el reflejo humano de Jacob Black, y del poder de los árboles.

—Ten cuidado —dije.

—Siempre —respondió él. Después, nos besó a Myrna y a mí—. Descansa. No tardaré mucho.

Edward y él salieron de la habitación. Yo oí que Jacob Black les daba órdenes a los guardias para que doblaran los turnos de vigilancia en el templo, lo cual debería haber hecho que me sintiera segura, pero sólo consiguió que tuviera más miedo. Myrna comenzó a hacer ruiditos de inquietud, y yo le susurré para reconfortarla.

—Seguramente tiene hambre, Rhea —me dijo Bella.

Mi amiga me ayudó a colocarme el camisón para que Myrna pudiera encontrar mi pecho. Cuando terminé de amantar a la niña, Bella la tomó en brazos y la colocó en una pequeña cuna que había junto a mi cama.

—Estoy asustada, Bella.

—Epona no permitirá que os ocurra nada ni a Myrna ni a ti. Tú eres su Elegida, su Amada. La diosa protege a los suyos. Ahora descansa. Estás a salvo, en el corazón de Partholon, con todos los que te quieren. No tienes nada que temer, amiga, nada que temer…

Bella siguió con aquel murmullo y, poco a poco, el sonido dulce de su voz, unido al agotamiento de aquel parto de veinticuatro horas, fue como un somnífero para mí. Sin embargo, justo antes de dormirme, mi último pensamiento fue que, si no había ningún cuerpo en el Bosque Sagrado de Partholon, entonces debían de estar en el reflejo de aquel bosque en Oklahoma. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?


	33. Chapter 33

Oklahoma

Carlisle Cullen sabía que algo iba mal antes de que John Águila de la Paz llegara conduciendo lentamente por el camino de su casa. Había estado inquieto durante toda la noche. Y peor todavía, sus seis perros, cruce de sabueso y perro lobo, habían empezado a aullar justo antes del atardecer. Pese a sus reprimendas, los perros habían seguido aullando durante más de cinco minutos.

No tenía que mirar el calendario para saber qué día era: treinta de abril. El cumpleaños de Renesmee. En otro mundo, en un mundo en el que ella era la encarnación de una diosa, y por ello, recibía adoración y reverencia. Aquel día iba a cumplir treinta y seis años. Sin embargo, recordar la fecha del cumpleaños de su hija no era lo que le causaba aquella sensación extraña, siniestra.

¿Habría dado a luz Renesmee aquel mismo día? Por imposible que pareciera, a él no le sorprendería que ella intentara hacérselo saber de algún modo. Después de todo, toda aquella situación era imposible.

Renesmee había aparecido de nuevo en la puerta de casa una noche, en mitad de una espantosa tormenta de nieve, asustada y desaliñada. Carlisle había reconocido al hombre que la acompañaba; era Thomas Jacobs, un ex piloto del ejército y un héroe nacional. Después de las explicaciones de Renesmee, él no podía creer aquella historia inverosímil de que su vida había sido intercambiada por la de Rhiannon, la encarnación de una diosa de otro mundo, y que después, Thomas la había llevado de vuelta a Oklahoma. Sin embargo, su hija no era ninguna mentirosa. Y la mujer que había estado allí durante los meses anteriores se había comportado como una bruja fría y calculadora y había alejado a sus amigos y a su familia con su forma de actuar. Aunque físicamente fuera igual que su hija, no se comportaba como ella.

Incluso antes de que el malvado Nuada hubiera estado a punto de matarlo en el estanque, y él hubiera sido testigo de que su hija tenía poderes realmente otorgados por la diosa Epona, le había resultado más fácil aceptar la idea de que existía un mundo alternativo que aceptar la idea de que su hija había sufrido un cambio total de personalidad.

Él había sabido en qué momento preciso Renesmee venció a Nuada y se marchó de aquel mundo. Lo había sabido con tanta seguridad como conocía el olor de la lluvia y la sensación de acariciar a un caballo. Era un conocimiento innato, algo que tenía arraigado en el alma. También había sabido que Thomas había muerto para devolverla a Partholon, y aquello le había entristecido casi tanto como la pérdida de su única hija. Por lo menos, Renesmee no había muerto. En realidad, para él era más fácil hacerse a la idea de que se había ido a vivir a Europa, o quizá a Australia, y que algún día podrían visitarse el uno al otro.

Carlisle suspiró y se paseó con inquietud de un lado a otro por el patio de su casa. Renesmee tenía que marcharse. Se había casado con el padre de su hija en aquel otro mundo. Lo quería. Y una hija necesitaba a su padre.

Aunque también necesitaba a su abuelo. Carlisle conservaba la esperanza de que Renesmee pudiera comunicarse con él, aunque sólo fuera brevemente, para no sentirse como si la hubiera perdido para siempre. Soñaba a menudo con ella. En sus sueños, Renesmee siempre estaba feliz y rodeada de gente que la adoraba. Carlisle había visto, incluso, al marido centauro de su hija. Al pensarlo, se le escapó un resoplido. Aquélla fue una visión muy interesante. Tenía la impresión de que Renesmee estaba detrás de aquellos sueños, o tal vez fuera más preciso decir que la diosa de Renesmee, Epona, estaba tras ellos. En cualquier caso, era casi como recibir cartas suyas, y él se había conformado con aquellas pequeñas visiones durante el paso de los años.

Sin embargo, aquella noche tenía una sensación muy diferente. Tenía un presentimiento terrible. ¿Acaso Renesmee estaba intentando comunicarse con él? Cabía aquella posibilidad. Eran los días en los que debía dar a luz a su nieta, y por supuesto, Renesmee querría compartir aquel acontecimiento con él. ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía tan negativo? ¿Por qué tenía aquel presentimiento de peligro? Dejó de caminar y exhaló un suspiro de angustia. ¿Acaso estaba presintiendo su muerte? ¿Había muerto su hija en aquel mundo en el que no había hospitales ni medicina moderna? ¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación de tragedia?

—Por favor, Epona —le dijo al viento—. Protégela.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Patricia Cullen, o «mamá Cullen» para todas las legiones de jugadores de fútbol americano a los que él había entrenado, lo llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Nada —dijo Carlisle Cullen—. Es sólo que me siento un poco inquieto esta noche.

Su mujer lo miró con preocupación.

—No será… eso otra vez, ¿no?

Patricia estaba fuera, visitando a su única hermana en Phoenix, cuando Renesmee había vuelto y él había sufrido el ataque de Nuada, pero su esposa había visto el resultado. Y por supuesto, él se lo había contado todo. Irónicamente, mamá Cullen se sintió aliviada al saber que Rhiannon había intercambiado su lugar por el de Renesmee. Las cosas horribles que le había dicho y que le había hecho Rhiannon no habían sido cosa de Renesmee.

—No, no, no —respondió él rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al verla disgustada. En realidad no sabía si había ocurrido algo malo. Tal vez sólo fueran los jalapeños que se había tomado para cenar, que le habían sentado mal—. Todo va perfectamente. Ahora mismo entro.

—Muy bien, cariño. Entonces voy a terminar de fregar los platos.

Patricia había empezado a darse la vuelta cuando oyeron el sonido de un vehículo que se acercaba por el camino. Carlisle miró el reloj. Eran más de las diez y media. Muy tarde para una visita social. Sintió un escalofrío al ver acercarse un viejo Chevy azul, que se detuvo junto a las dos camionetas que estaban aparcadas junto a la casa. Lentamente, de aquel coche bajó un anciano indio que se dirigió a él.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle Cullen —dijo el anciano, y automáticamente, Carlisle le tendió la mano. El recién llegado se la estrechó con firmeza—. Soy John Águila de la Paz. Siento molestarlo tan tarde.

—No se preocupe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Rhiannon me pidió que la trajera a casa.

Carlisle se sobresaltó. ¡Rhiannon! Al no tener noticias de ella después de que Renesmee se marchara de aquel mundo, había supuesto que su hija se había llevado a Rhiannon, probablemente, para que pudiera enfrentarse a las consecuencias de haber abandonado su mundo y sus deberes como Elegida de Epona en Partholon. Sin embargo, ¿continuaba en Oklahoma? ¿Y decía que aquélla era su casa? Carlisle Cullen irguió los hombros. Por mucho que se pareciera a su hija, Rhiannon no era Renesmee, y él no iba a permitir que se hiciera pasar por ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquello no podía contárselo a un extraño. Esperaría a que estuvieran a solas. Después, él llevaría a Rhiannon al pueblo, o al aeropuerto, o al infierno. A cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de Oklahoma.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está?

Carlisle entornó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el coche. Había alguien sentado en el asiento del pasajero, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir sus rasgos. Resopló de nuevo. Era lógico que ella tuviera miedo de salir y enfrentarse a él.

—Está ahí.

El anciano no se acercó a la puerta delantera del coche, sino que se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Carlisle lo siguió y frunció el ceño. Sólo había una cosa dentro, y parecía un cuerpo envuelto de pies a cabeza en una manta india. John Águila de la Paz subió con agilidad, se agachó y apartó la manta con delicadeza. Al ver su cara, Carlisle se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza en el estómago.

—¡Renesmee! —exclamó, y subió de un salto a la camioneta.

—No, no es Renesmee. Es Rhiannon. Expresó su deseo de que la trajera aquí, y también de que le diera a su hija para que usted se encargara de criarla.

A Carlisle le zumbaban los oídos, y le resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo el anciano.

—Está muerta —dijo.

John Águila de la Paz asintió.

—Murió después del parto. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo para que el amor por su hija sanara su espíritu.

Carlisle apartó los ojos de aquel rostro idéntico al de su hija.

—¿Sabe su historia? ¿Sabe lo de Partholon?

—Sí. Presencié todo lo que ocurrió cuando el Chamán Blanco venció al demonio y se sacrificó para que Renesmee pudiera volver a ese mundo. También acudí esta noche, cuando el demonio liberó a Rhiannon del árbol sagrado en el que ella estaba aprisionada.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor.

—¿Lo ha seguido hasta aquí?

—No me ha acompañado ningún mal. Los árboles sagrados y yo expulsamos al dios oscuro, y entonces, la aparición de Epona ahuyentó los últimos vestigios del mal y cortó los lazos que unían el alma de Rhiannon a ese dios.

—¿Epona perdonó a Rhiannon?

—Sí. Yo lo vi.

Con la voz profunda, grave y rítmica de un gran narrador, Águila de la Paz recitó todo lo que le había sucedido a Rhiannon en el bosque sagrado.

—Al final fue capaz de encontrar el bien que había en su alma —dijo Carlisle, y lentamente, le acarició la mejilla fría.

Después alzó la vista y vio a su mujer junto a la camioneta. Mamá Cullen tenía una mirada de espanto y la mano apretada contra la boca.

—No, mamá Cullen, no —dijo él. Bajó de la camioneta y la abrazó—. No es Renesmee. Es Rhiannon. No llores.

Le acarició la espalda mientras ella sollozaba contra su hombro. Estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a su mujer como para darse cuenta de que el viejo chamán también bajaba al suelo, pero sí se dio cuenta de que volvía hacia ellos, porque llevaba en brazos a una recién nacida.

—Esta es Morrigan. Su nieta.

El anciano les tendió a la niña, y automáticamente, mamá Cullen la tomó en brazos. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió la manta y desenvolvió al bebé. Carlisle Cullen miró a la niña por encima del hombro de su esposa, y se enamoró instantánea e irremediablemente de ella.

—Es igual que Renesmee cuando nació —dijo, y se echó a reír con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Igual que un bichito —así solía llamar a su hija, Bichito.

—Oh, cariño, ¿cómo puedes seguir con eso? Las dos son demasiado bonitas como para ser un bicho.

Carlisle miró a su mujer. Llevaban treinta años casados, desde que Renesmee era una niña. Patricia Cullen no podía tener hijos, pero había querido a Renesmee y la había criado como si fuera suya. Y ahora, ella tenía cincuenta y cinco y él tenía cincuenta y siete años. Eran demasiado mayores para criar a un bebé.

Volvió a mirar a Morrigan, que se parecía tanto a Renesmee.

—No tiene a nadie en este mundo —dijo John Águila de la Paz—. Rhiannon me pidió que le dijera que creía en usted y que sabía que haría lo correcto —explicó. Después de una pausa en la que consideró sus palabras, añadió—: Tengo un presentimiento acerca de esta niña. Siento que tiene un gran poder. Sin embargo, todavía hay que descubrir si será un gran poder para el bien o para el mal. La oscuridad que siempre persiguió a su madre también acechará a Morrigan. Si rechaza a esta niña, me temo que esa oscuridad podrá con ella.

—¡Rechazarla! —exclamó Patricia, y Carlisle notó que su mujer estrechaba al bebé entre sus brazos—. Oh, no. No podemos rechazarla.

—Pat, tienes que estar muy segura sobre esto. Ya no somos jóvenes.

Ella miró a su marido con una sonrisa.

—Morrigan nos mantendrá jóvenes. Y ella nos necesita, cariño. Además, es lo único de Renesmee que vamos a tener.

Incapaz de hablar, Carlisle asintió y besó a su esposa en la frente.

—Mi hija Mary está en el coche. Ha traído algunas cosas para el bebé, pañales, leche en polvo y biberones. Eso servirá para esta noche.

—Gracias —dijo Pat Cullen con una sonrisa—. Se lo agradecemos.

—¿Por qué no lleváis Mary y tú las cosas del bebé a casa? John y yo terminaremos aquí —dijo Carlisle.

Pat asintió, pero antes de alejarse miró por última vez a Rhiannon.

—Es difícil creer que no es Renesmee.

—No es Renesmee —repitió Carlisle con firmeza—, Renesmee está viva y a salvo en otro mundo.

El bebé comenzó a agitarse, y Pat lo miró. Arrulló a la niña suavemente y se acercó a la puerta del asiento delantero de la camioneta. Carlisle esperó a que las mujeres entraran en la casa, y después se volvió hacia el anciano.

—No voy a enterrarla en el pueblo. Esto sólo es asunto nuestro.

John Águila de la Paz asintió.

—Es una buena cosa que el mundo moderno no vuelva a afectarle. Ella pertenece a un tiempo diferente, a un lugar diferente.

—Me gustaría enterrarla junto al estanque, bajo los sauces. Esos árboles siempre me han parecido tristes.

—Ahora será como si lloraran por ella.

Carlisle asintió.

—¿Quiere ayudarme?

—Sí.

Los dos fueron al establo en busca de las palas que necesitaban.

—¿Qué le va a decir a Morrigan sobre su madre? —preguntó John Águila de la Paz.

—La verdad —respondió él automáticamente, y después añadió—: Algún día.

Ojalá supiera cómo demonios iba a hacerlo.

John Águila de la Paz y su hija se marcharon al filo del amanecer. Carlisle estaba agotado. Se masajeó con cuidado la mano derecha para calmar la rigidez que siempre le molestaba si la usaba demasiado. Se preguntó si aquella herida se curaría alguna vez de verdad, y después recordó que sólo habían pasado cinco meses desde que se había rasgado la mano intentando salir del estanque por un agujero en el hielo. Un agujero que había hecho el malvado Nuada para cumplir su amenaza de matar a todos los seres queridos de Renesmee. Carlisle se estremeció. No le gustaba recordar aquel día.

El llanto del bebé lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Silenciosamente, se levantó y miró a la niña. Estaba acostada en la vieja cuna de Renesmee. A él se le había olvidado que todavía la conservaban. Llevaba más de treinta años en la buhardilla. Sin dudarlo, tomó a Morrigan en brazos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Después la sacó de la habitación antes de que despertara a mamá Cullen.

—Shhh —susurró.

Seguramente, la niña tenía hambre. Los recién nacidos comían constantemente. Él lo recordaba bien. Mientras calentaba un biberón, el peso y el olor del bebé le suscitaron nuevos recuerdos. Se había olvidado de que tener en brazos a su hija recién nacida siempre le había parecido una experiencia religiosa. Y él no era un hombre religioso. No tenía tiempo para la rigidez y la hipocresía de la religión organizada. Había encontrado a sus dioses en los prados de heno dulce, o en el calor de un establo, o en la lealtad de sus perros. Así pues, cuando pensaba en que tener en brazos a aquella niña era algo religioso, no pensaba en la iglesia, ni en nada parecido. Pensaba en la perfección de la belleza, en el mejor de los milagros de la naturaleza. Se sentó en la mecedora y suspiró al sentir el crujido de sus rodillas y el entumecimiento de la espalda. Sin embargo, mientras la veía tomarse el biberón y oía sus sonidos suaves, como de cachorrillo, se dio cuenta de que no era ningún viejo. Tenía la mirada de un hombre que estaba viendo de nuevo la magia de la vida y del nacimiento, y que experimentaba el renacimiento del amor.

—Creo que nos va a ir muy bien —le dijo al bebé—. Mamá Cullen y yo ya no somos unos niños, pero tampoco somos tan tontos como dos jovenzuelos sin experiencia. Y yo tengo práctica en esto de ser padre. Creo que si Renesmee estuviera aquí ahora, te diría que con ella lo hice muy bien.

Pensar en Renesmee le entristeció, como siempre. La echaba de menos. Sin embargo, aquella noche, con el peso suave y cálido de una recién nacida en brazos, se dio cuenta de que la ausencia de su hija le hacía menos daño. Nunca dejaría de echarla de menos, pero tal vez aquella niña que se parecía tanto a ella pudiera compensar un poco su ausencia.

Una vez que el bebé terminó el biberón, Carlisle se lo apoyó en el hombro, y se echó a reír cuando Morrigan eructó como un pequeño marinero.

—Igual que Renesmee —dijo.

Después la tomó en brazos de nuevo comenzó a acunarla canturreando suavemente. El bebé pestañeó y sonrió. Carlisle, que había sentido un gran peso en el corazón desde que su hija había desaparecido de aquel mundo, se sintió repentinamente ligero, como si le hubieran crecido alas.

Tuvo que carraspear y parpadear para que no se le cayeran las lágrimas.


	34. Chapter 34

Partholon y Oklahoma

El Paraíso de los Sueños es mi lugar favorito. Sí, me gusta incluso más que el Templo de Epona, más incluso que la Toscana, o que Irlanda. Siempre he sido capaz de controlar mis sueños, incluso antes de llegar a Partholon y convertirme en la Elegida de Epona.

Cuando era niña, en Oklahoma, pensaba que el hecho de poder controlar los sueños era normal. No sabía que era nada extraño hasta que una de mis amigas me contó que la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Yo me eché a reír y le pregunté que por qué no había trasladado sus sueños a algún sitio feliz. Ella me miró como si estuviera loca y me dijo que la gente no podía controlar los sueños a voluntad. Yo me quedé callada, cosa poco normal en mí, hasta que llegué a casa y se lo pregunté a mi padre. Él me explicó que la gente, por lo general, no era capaz de controlar los sueños, y que si yo era capaz de hacerlo, tal vez debiera mantenerlo en secreto. Y eso es lo que hice después de aquel día, aunque lo extraño de mi habilidad no disminuyó mi disfrute en el Paraíso de los Sueños.

En Partholon, aquella habilidad se volvió magia. Epona se comunicaba a menudo con su Elegida a través de los sueños. En realidad, es más preciso decir que la Elegida tiene la capacidad de proyectarse astralmente; las Sacerdotisas de Partholon lo llaman el Sueño Mágico. En otras palabras, la Elegida, o sea, yo, proyecta su alma durmiente a cualquier sitio que Epona desee. Lo cual es tan fascinante y desconcertante como puede parecer. Epona me ha llevado a muchos sitios, desde una batalla sanguinaria contra los Fomorians, en la cual mi espíritu le salvó la vida a mi marido, hasta a un nacimiento en Partholon, en el que la parturienta era atendida por mujeres que reían y cantaban mientras yo era testigo del milagro de la renovación de la vida.

Sin embargo, durante la mayor parte de mi embarazo, Epona había mantenido al mínimo los viajes del Sueño Mágico. Es decir, después de que Nuada fuera derrotado y Rhiannon sepultada en un árbol, y después de que yo estuviera de vuelta en Partholon. Así que me quedé sorprendida cuando mi sueño, en el que Hugh Jackman me estaba dando un masaje en los pies, fue interrumpido, y mi espíritu saliera despedido de repente hacia el techo del Templo de Epona y lo atravesara, como el corcho de una botella de vino tinto.

—Aaay, vaya —dije, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire nocturno—. Ay, estoy mareada… siento vértigo… me siento… —de repente, me di cuenta de por qué me sentía tan extraña, y sonreí—: ¡Ya no estoy embarazada!

Oí la risa musical de Epona, que flotaba por el aire, a mi alrededor.

«¿Acaso esperabas sentir que seguías embarazada después de dar a luz, Amada?».

—En realidad, no. Sin embargo, va a pasar una temporada antes de que pueda meterme otra vez en esos pantalones de montar tan ajustados y tan monos. Así que supongo que pensaba que todavía iba a sentirme gorda e hinchada la noche siguiente al parto.

«El espíritu se recupera de un parto mucho antes que el cuerpo».

Yo me sentía relajada y estaba disfrutando del sonido familiar de la voz de la diosa en mi mente, pero me detuve en seco cuando oí las siguientes palabras de Epona.

«Y es bueno que el espíritu se recupere tan rápidamente. Esta noche tienes que hacer un viaje difícil, un viaje que no podías hacer durante las últimas semanas de tu embarazo».

—¿De qué se trata? No son los Fomorians otra vez, ¿verdad?

«No, no son los Fomorians. Se trata de Rhiannon».

—¿Rhiannon? ¡Pero si ha muerto!

«Sí, Amada. Rhiannon ha muerto».

—Yo… yo no sabía que había estado viva en el interior del roble durante todo este tiempo.

Aquello me puso muy triste. Thomas y yo éramos quienes la habíamos confinado allí. Y a Thomas, su participación le había costado la vida.

«Fueron los actos de Rhiannon los que la sepultaron. No tú, ni tampoco Thomas».

Como de costumbre, parecía que Epona me había leído el pensamiento.

«Tienes que saber que, antes de que Rhiannon muriera, su alma se curó».

—Me alegro mucho —susurré con sinceridad.

«Se curó, y su espíritu fue rescatado de las manos de Pryderi. Sin embargo, la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad todavía quiere controlar a la que lleva la sangre de mi Elegida».

—¡Myrna! ¿Va a venir por mi bebé?

«Es posible, Amada, igual que intentó apartarte de mí».

—No tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo.

«Contigo y con Jacob Black a su lado, habrá muy pocas posibilidades de que Myrna escuche los oscuros susurros de Pryderi. Así pues, no es ella quien me preocupa».

—¿Entonces?

«Prepárate, Amada. Y recuerda que estaré contigo».

Entonces, el cielo claro comenzó a girar por encima del templo como si fuera un extraño tornado invertido. Aquel infierno giratorio succionó mi espíritu. No podía respirar. Presa del pánico, abrí la boca para gritar y justo en aquel momento, mi espíritu salió disparado del túnel. Yo me quedé completamente desorientada. Tenía náuseas. Respiré profundamente para calmarme, y al mirar hacia abajo, me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Sentí una gran felicidad, porque había vuelto a Oklahoma y estaba flotando sobre mi hogar de infancia. Mi espíritu comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia aquel techo tan familiar, y pronto estaba levitando en mitad del salón de la casa de mis padres.

Me quedé muy quieta, intentando empaparme de aquella habitación. No había cambiado nada. Estaba muy limpia, pero desordenada. Mis padres tienen una casa real, donde la gente vive de verdad, ama y ríe, y no una casa de diseño fría y sin corazón. Había varios libros por las mesas auxiliares, puesto que mis padres leen constantemente. Sólo había una lamparilla encendida y estaba a una intensidad tan baja que me costó darme cuenta de que mi padre estaba sentado en una de las butacas. Se había quedado dormido.

Yo sonreí y me dije que no iba a llorar. Tan sólo con ver a mi padre me sentí segura y adorada. Cómo lo había echado de menos. Noté el pequeño estremecimiento que me daba a entender que Epona había hecho mi espíritu visible, y me miré el cuerpo rápidamente. Por fortuna, en aquella ocasión no estaba desnuda. Entonces me volví hacia mi padre y, con otra sonrisa, abrí la boca para gritar «sorpresa, papá, soy yo», cuando el libro que tenía en el regazo se movió. Y dio una patada. E hizo un ruidito de bebé.

—¡Demonios, eso no es un libro!

Al oír mi voz, mi padre dio un respingo. Extrañado, miró a su alrededor por la habitación, pensando que había estado soñando. Entonces se colocó al bebé sobre el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas muy suaves en el pañal.

—Papá, ¿de dónde ha salido ese bebé?

—¿Renesmee? ¿Eres tú, pequeña?

—Sí, soy yo, papá —respondí, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, él comenzó a hacer preguntas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo hoy?

—Estoy muy bien papá. Estupendamente, en realidad. Hoy he tenido una hija. Se llama Myrna y es preciosa. ¡Eres abuelo!

—¡Bichito! Eso es maravilloso —dijo, y colocó al bebé en el otro brazo para poder secarse las lágrimas de los ojos. Yo miré a la criatura, y sentí una impresión muy fuerte al reconocerlo.

—¿De quién es ese bebé?

Sabía cuál era la respuesta antes de que él me lo dijera.

—De Rhiannon.

—¿Cómo es posible, papá? Ella murió.

Mi padre asintió lentamente.

—Sí, sí. Ha muerto hoy, después del parto. La niña se llama Morrigan.

—¿Es una niña? —pregunté yo. Me sentí muy mal, aunque sabía que la recién nacida tenía que ser una niña. Epona siempre premiaba a sus Elegidas con una primogénita.

—Sí —dijo mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿Rhiannon murió aquí? No lo entiendo. Estaba atrapada en el interior de un árbol…

Mi padre suspiró.

—A mí me han contado lo que sucedió. Rhiannon ya estaba muerta cuando llegó aquí. La encontró un chamán anciano que la ayudó a dar a luz. Él fue quien me dijo que Rhiannon había hecho un trato con un dios oscuro para que la liberara del árbol. Iba a convertirse en su Suma Sacerdotisa, lo que suponía que tanto ella como la niña iban a dedicarse a su servicio, pero el nacimiento de Morrigan la cambió. Rhiannon negó al dios oscuro, pero estaba tan cerca de la muerte que él no la liberó. Así pues, Rhiannon invocó a Epona, y la diosa respondió.

—¿Y Epona la perdonó?

—Sí —respondió mi padre.

Sabía que estaba mal, que yo era egoísta y odiosa, pero el hecho de saber que Rhiannon se había reconciliado con Epona me provocaba unos celos ridículos.

«Tú eres mi Elegida ahora, y lo serás para siempre. Mi amor por Rhiannon no disminuye el amor que siento por ti, Amada».

Al oír la voz de Epona en mi mente, me sobresalté, y me sentí culpable.

«Presta atención, Amada. Tu padre debe conocer las intenciones de Pryderi».

De repente, advertí cuál era el motivo por el que Epona me había hecho pasar por el túnel que separaba los dos mundos, y no era sólo para que yo le contara a mi padre que Myrna ya había nacido, o para que yo entendiera lo que le había ocurrido a Rhiannon.

—Papá, ¿vas a quedarte con el bebé de Rhiannon?

—Sí, sí —respondió él. Miró a la niña y le acarició la mejilla suavemente antes de continuar—. Fue la última petición de Rhiannon. Pero hay más, Renesmee. Morrigan es igual que tú. Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo permitir que vaya a manos de unos extraños.

Me estaba pidiendo con la mirada que lo comprendiera, y extrañamente, yo lo entendí.

—También es exactamente igual que Myrna. Es muy extraño, pero supongo que tiene sentido, porque Rhiannon y yo éramos idénticas. Y Thomas y Jacob Black eran el reflejo el uno del otro —dije, y de repente se me escapó un jadeo. ¡Aquella niña era la hija de Thomas! Si yo hubiera decidido quedarme en Oklahoma y no volver a Partholon, Thomas estaría vivo. Él y yo estaríamos juntos. Mi próximo hijo habría sido suyo… tuve que dejar de pensarlo, para no echarme a llorar.

Mi padre me miró sorprendido.

—Es hija de Thomas, ¿verdad? Me alegro de saberlo. Me caía muy bien aquel joven.

—A mí también —respondí en voz baja—. ¿Te dijo el chamán algo sobre si habían encontrado el cadáver de Thomas cerca del árbol?

—No. Y estoy seguro de que si allí hubiera habido un cadáver, el chamán me lo habría dicho —contestó mi padre. Después añadió con tristeza—: Así que Thomas murió.

Aunque aquello no era una pregunta, yo asentí.

—Sacrificó su vida para que yo pudiera volver a Partholon.

—Sí. Era muy valiente. Le diré a Morrigan que su padre era un buen hombre.

Aquello me recordó algo.

—Papá, he venido porque Epona quiere que te avise. Ese dios oscuro que liberó a Rhiannon del árbol… su nombre es Pryderi. Es un mal tipo. Le llaman la Triple Cara de la Oscuridad, si es que alguien lo menciona. Hace mucho tiempo fue el consorte de Epona, pero él la traicionó porque ambicionaba su poder. La diosa lo expulsó, pero él quiere volver.

Después, seguí explicándole cosas que Epona me susurraba en la mente.

—Se alimenta de la adoración. Es como un vampiro. Literalmente, absorbe el bien de aquéllos que lo adoran. Se fortalece con las cenizas de sus almas. Y necesita una Suma Sacerdotisa como médium, para que sus intenciones perversas estén ocultas a los ojos de aquéllos que lo adoran. Quiere usar a la hija de la Elegida de Epona para conseguir el dominio de Partholon. Eso significa que Morrigan no estará a salvo ni siquiera en Oklahoma, porque nosotros sabemos que algunas veces, la gente puede viajar de Oklahoma a Partholon.

Me asombró que mi padre no se sorprendiera lo más mínimo. Asintió y respondió:

—Sí, es más o menos lo que me dijo el chamán. Por ese motivo, Rhiannon le pidió a Epona que la perdonara, para que su espíritu pudiera ser libre y proteger a su hija, e intentar mantenerla alejada del Lado Oscuro.

Pese a la gravedad de la situación, yo sonreí.

—¿El Lado Oscuro, papá? ¿Como el de Darth Vader?

—Me parece una comparación acertada.

Yo me eché a reír. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Así que tendremos que asegurarnos de que la Fuerza esté con Morrigan.

—En serio, papá, Pryderi va a venir por ella. Si la criáis, vosotros podéis correr peligro.

—Lo sabemos, Renesmee. Ésta no es la primera vez que pasamos por algo así —dijo, y sonrió—. Con dioses oscuros o sin ellos, la paternidad es un trabajo muy difícil. Ya lo verás.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy hablando de una deidad perversa, no de adolescentes. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí —dijo, y suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Bichito? ¿Dejarla bajo la tutela del estado? Me imagino que eso es entregársela directamente a Pryderi. No voy a hacer eso. Mamá Cullen y yo ya lo hemos decidido. Vamos a criarla y haremos las cosas lo mejor que podamos con ella. Una vez funcionó —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Tú no te pasaste al Lado Oscuro. Y funcionará otra vez, ya lo verás. Esta niña es lo máximo que voy a tener de ti o de mi nieta. No me pedirás que me separe de ella, ¿no?

Yo pestañeé para que no se me cayeran las lágrimas.

—No, papá. No puedo pedirte eso. Sólo quiero que tengáis muchísimo cuidado.

—Lo tendremos. Te doy mi palabra. Además… se supone que el fantasma de Rhiannon está en alguna parte. Ella nos ayudará con los aspectos más terroríficos de la paternidad de Morrigan.

Miré a mi alrededor, casi con miedo.

—Papá, eso es muy raro.

Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero no es más raro que tener tu espíritu flotando por mi salón mientras tu cuerpo está en otro mundo, ¿no crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—En eso tienes razón.

«Dile que tiene mis bendiciones, Amada. No debes permanecer más tiempo aquí. No es sano que tu espíritu esté separado de tu cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Hay que volver».

—Papá —dije rápidamente—. Epona dice que tengo que irme enseguida, pero quiere que te diga que tienes sus bendiciones.

Mi padre inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

—Dile a Epona que se lo agradezco, y que me aseguraré de que Morrigan pase mucho tiempo en el campo, con los árboles, y que conozca el nombre de la diosa.

—Y de los caballos —añadí yo.

—Sí, sí, como tú. Le compraré una yegua.

—Sí, y estaría muy bien que fuera una yegua gris. La yegua de la Elegida de Epona es de color gris plateado.

—Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Yo noté que mi cuerpo espiritual comenzaba a temblar, y supe que iba a desaparecer pronto.

—¡Te quiero, papá! Que no se te olvide nunca. ¡Y te echo de menos! Recuerda que hay una parte tuya que vive en Partholon.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Bichito. Intenta volver a verme.

—Lo haré, papá. Dile a mamá Cullen que la quiero.

—Se lo diré. ¡Y feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee!

—Gracias, papá, y no olvides que debes tener cuidado…

El salón y mi padre fueron desapareciendo de mi vista mientras yo me elevaba por encima de la casa.

Después, antes de que pudiera recuperarme, el túnel de fuego volvió a succionarme.

—¡Oh, mierda! —dije.

Me incorporé demasiado deprisa, e hice un gesto de dolor.

—¿Rhea? ¿Qué te sucede?

Jacob Black se acercó rápidamente a la cama. Obviamente, ya había vuelto del Bosque Sagrado. Olía vagamente a tierra húmeda y a sudor.

Temblando, yo me aparté el pelo de la cara.

—El Sueño Mágico. Esta noche ha sido muy desconcertante. Epona me llevó a Oklahoma.

Le expliqué a mi marido todo lo que había averiguado sobre Rhiannon, el nacimiento de su hija y el hecho de que mi padre fuera a criarla, y le hablé también de los peligros que acechaban a la niña.

—¿Y tu padre está preparado para enfrentarse a un dios oscuro por el alma de la niña? ¿Podrá detenerlo? El MacCallan no pudo evitar que Rhiannon fuera seducida por la oscuridad.

Yo me estremecí.

—No sé. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

—Y rezarle a Epona para que nos brinde su ayuda —dijo él.

—En efecto.

Y, silenciosamente, añadí: «Por favor, Epona, ayuda a mi padre y a mi madre, y a la pequeña Morrigan».

Entonces, mi hija comenzó a moverse, y mi atención cambió de Oklahoma y la oscuridad a Partholon y a un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
